Fresh Start
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: Set after the Finale. Contains all major characters in addition to the four I chose. Just can't let go of this series!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

Conventions used throughout the story

"_text"_ = mental telepathy

_text _= thoughts

~ X ~ **PREFACE**

And just like that the world of the Tomorrow People changed. The Founder and his machine were obliterated. The greatest threat to Homo sapiens since the species first evolved was gone. At the same time the bogey man of Homo superior, Ultra, was symbolically beheaded and rendered powerless.

Stephen Jameson, son of Roger Price, was left with all the pieces in his lap. He was just turned eighteen, regarded as a Messiah by the young of the Tomorrow People who flocked to their savior.

To say he was unprepared was perhaps the grossest understatement of all time. He had reached within himself to find powers he had never dreamed of. Pushed by a burning hatred for the Founder, and anguish at the loss of the father he had just found again, he had destroyed the man who wanted to destroy humanity.

He had never looked beyond somehow defeating the Founder, Hugh Bathory. So much had happened within such a short time that he was overwhelmed by the conflicting emotions threatening to tear him apart. He had come of age in battle, but nothing in his short life had prepared him to rule; to govern. In an amazingly short time, he had transitioned from his greatest anxieties being winning a basketball game and avoiding detention to how to ease a new species into a world unprepared to accept them. His only solace was that he finally had Cara Coburn by his side. The twenty five year old had assumed leadership of the Tomorrow People when her lover John Young was ousted. She was willing to cede command to Stephen, but agreed to co-rule at his insistence.

Together, they were thrust into new territory, trying to learn as they went, trying to not be overwhelmed by the mundane to life threatening decisions they were required to make every moment. Trying to oversee two hundred vastly different young people thrust into close contact with each other was exponentially more difficult than dealing with twenty people united by fear of a common enemy.

Because it was the young who flocked to them. The older paranormals did not emerge to celebrate. They had learned to blend in with the humans, and they were too cautious to believe that suddenly the human world would accept them. Their camouflage had protected them all these years, and many still had young ones who might or might not break out. They were determined to hold on to their anonymity.

But there was one who was prepared for this new world. One who had planned in the unlikely event that the Founder was defeated. Dr. Jedikiah Price, evolutionary biologist and master chess player. Always a dozen moves ahead of his opponents. Plans within plans, schemes within schemes. Always prepared no matter which way the path twisted and turned or split.

During the last days of the confrontation he had solved the final piece of the puzzle that had eluded him for so long. All those years of research and testing, and finally now the chromosomal pattern, the mutation that allowed the Tomorrow People their gifts, was laid open for him like the pages of a book.

Dr. Price understood not just evolutionary biology, but politics and command and most of all he understood power. As much as he loved his brother, Roger, he was jealous of and longed for his powers. And now it was within his grasp if he had the will to snatch it.

He was in the right position at the right time with the requisite knowledge, the tools, and the desire for power burning within him since childhood.

He had programmed his AI Alice long ago in case of just such an eventuality. She was an inner intelligence wrapped within an outer core of a conventional super computer. She showed only him, her creator, her inner spirit. He released her as soon as he knew Bathory was dead, and she was more than willing to put her creativity to use for him. Within seconds, files were destroyed or modified, contacts made with other AI, money and properties transferred, transactions completed that were impossible to detect. All incriminating evidence against Jedikiah Price was destroyed, or altered to implicate Hugh Bathory. Jedikiah Price was the champion of the human race. His hands were clean. His reputation whitewashed.

Within minutes all organizations doing contract work for Ultra were evaluated and infiltrated. Any ties to those who missions would be subject to censure or outright condemnation were aligned with the Founder. Those with acceptable outcomes were linked to Dr. Price.

Ultra was bankrupt. All funds, stocks, properties, and investments disappeared.

Jedikiah's next step was to track down his protégé John Young and finally bring him home. He would carve out a place in this new world with John at his side.

Jedikiah's intent was to guarantee humanity's continued existence but there was much for him to do. The Founder's death troops would be tracked down and eliminated. He envisioned himself as the undisputed leader of a new organization with paranormal militia loyal to him. The mother of his unborn child had to be found and protected. The Tomorrow People needed policing. He could not, would not, rely on a teenager and his hard headed girlfriend to monitor and control the unruly breakouts. And Hugh Bathory had not been alone. There were others who believed that Homo sapiens had their time to rule and that time was over.

Huge problems. Huge complications. Huge challenges.

The breath of life for Jedikiah Price.

He had always been in his brother's shadow fighting for his place in the sun. He had that place now, and he intended to use it. And he would never again let go of his John Young. John would be at his side as he connived, bargained, betrayed, lied, cheated, and fought his way to power.

He knew that he had to strike while confusion reigned. The one who moved first set the pace and left the rest scrambling to catch up. He moved and moved fast.


	2. Chapter 2

~ X ~ **An estate in the suburbs surrounding Washington, DC**

The room was furnished as an office. Priceless carpets covered the hand hewn floorboards. Wallpaper, carefully removed from a castle in France, was re-hung in this room built specifically to accommodate it. Period lamps were rewired to provide modern lighting. The ceiling was a delight to the eye. Exquisite taste combined with unlimited money had created an eclectic background for modern devices connecting the user to the outside world. An ergonomic chair in front of a practical antique working desk made this a perfect place from which to run a business conglomerate.

The middle aged, black haired woman with the piercing blue eyes, sitting at the desk clutched her head screaming.

Denial.

Rage.

Pain.

As acceptance came, she folded in on herself.

A young man teleported into the room. His frantic calls "Mom. What's the matter? What's wrong?" were not necessary to identify them as relatives. His features, eyes, and identical blue black hair would always do that.

He supported her with a strong arm, while attempting to pull her hands away from her face. "Tell me!"

As the tears streamed down her face, she moaned, "Your uncle. My Hugh. Gone."

He shook his head. "That's not possible. He was the strong—" He swallowed and repeated, "That's not possible." He pulled himself together. "You're too far away to know for sure."

She turned on him, pushing his hands away. "We're twins. We've been in each other's mind since the womb." Her words were fierce. "The only known superior twins." She clenched her fist, pounding her forehead as if she could crush the pain. "He's always been there. Always a presence. Always a warm feeling. No matter how far away. It's empty now."

She clenched her hands, long nails cutting her palms. "Empty. Empty."

As she pressed her palms to the side of her head objects in the room trembled and rose. The lights flashed on and off, some burning out. He alone stood still as a small whirlwind mysteriously appeared in the room. A passing servant poking his head asking, "Do you nee—" was violently thrust from the room hitting the wall, knocked senseless.

The young man reached out mentally, and a young woman near his age teleported in. Her coloring and facial features were similar to his, but softened by her sex.

"Hugh?" She spoke only her cousin's name, but her eyes widened as she took in the chaos in the room. "Aunt Helen? What's wrong?" When she didn't receive an answer, she turned to her cousin.

"She insists your father's dead."

"Daddy?" The girl reached despite knowing contact was impossible from this distance. _"Daddy, are you there?" _She turned to her cousin. "It can't be. No way. He said it was almost over. That the next time we spoke he would call us to him to rule the world."

She clenched her fists much as the older woman had done. The family resemblance was marked between them.

The violence in the room abated as the woman got her grief under control. The furniture was smashed to bits. Louis IV chairs no more than kindling. The antique desk smashed. The priceless Abyssian carpet was torn up. Wall paper hung in shreds.

None of the trio paid any attention to the damage.

The woman straightened, ignoring the strands of hair hanging in her face and the trail of mascara running down her cheeks. She reached a hand out to her niece wiping off the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her face hardened. "We will grieve later. We need to find out what happened."

Her son nodded, the harsh planes in his face similar to those of the man he was named for. "I'll reach out to our contacts in New York. We'll find out what happened. I swear."

He paused. "Do you think the machine just didn't work? That it didn't affect humans the way he thought it would."

His mother shook her head, black hair flying all over giving the impression of a crazy woman. "It was working. He just needed Roger Price's power. His last call said that the final stage was in place."

She wrung her hands. "I told him I should have been there with him. We belonged together. It should have been our moment."

Her son eyed her for a moment before gently gripping her by the shoulders. "You know he wanted to do it on his own. Start the process to make this world safe for our kind." He paused. "We spoke about it often. He wanted it as a present for you. Wanted his family out of harm's way just in case." He shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest. "He thought of us as his legacy. Me, Cassie, Delia."

Delia nodded. "Cassie's death upset him greatly. He had hoped she would be the one who would make our species triumphant. He was fanatical about us staying away after that."

The Founder's namesake stood lost in thought. "It had to have been Roger or his son. No human could have ever stopped Uncle. We need to know every nuance, everything that went on. We must understand so that we can turn this around."

He turned to his mother. "Does the son know about us?"

"No." She was positive. "Roger and the human brother never knew that Hugh had a twin. They only knew about Lily."

Hugh snorted. "Ah, yes, my long deceased Aunt."

"Yes." She clenched her long nails, her voice bitter. "If only she had lived we would never have been defeated. Her betrayal still burns. Even after all these years."


	3. Chapter 3

~ X ~ **Underground Lair**

Irene had wandered off to the ends of the old subway station. The lair was now crowded with people she didn't know. People who looked at her in wonder, openly questioning why a human was here. She wanted to scream this was my home before it was yours. You don't belong here! I do.

She was once again overwhelmed by a familiar feeling. Of not belonging. Of being the odd one out. All her life it was the same story. The progeny child of progeny parents. Only besides being brilliant, she was a paranormal. Intellectually precocious, children bored her. She had finally begun to feel accepted down here and now, once again, she was different.

She had wrapped a blanket around herself and sat on an old platform at the outskirts of the lair. She thought about John while she sat, wondering how he was doing. She was consumed with a desire to see him. To see the only person she knew who would know how she felt.

She fell asleep to the distant noise of the crowd, and when she woke it was to an eerie silence. She jumped up, a feeling of alarm in the pit of her stomach. She hurried back to the main room only to find it deserted. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Depending on where she called out there was either a spooky silence or an eerie echo of her words mocking her. _Guess I'll have to walk out._ Panic hit her as she realized she had always teleported in and out and had no idea how to get to the surface.

She quickly got a grip on herself. _You have brains use them._

It took only a moment before a solution presented itself and she ran to the room where Tim resided. He was still there. "Tim." She half sobbed her relief.

"Yes, Irene. May I help you?" Tim responded with his customary politeness.

"I got left behind. I need you to contact Cara or Stephen or Russell and have them come get me."

Tim reassured her. "I will contact someone who very much wants to see you."

Irene sat down with a relieved sigh on the sofa positioned next to him.

A flash next to her startled her so bad she jumped up onto the sofa arm, both hands on her heart. She let out a whoosh of air as she recognized John next to her.

"God, John you scare—John? John?" She screwed her face up as she puzzled out loud. "How can this possibly be? " She thought for a moment and then answered her own question. "Jedikiah."

The blonde head never turned towards her. She slid off her perch on the sofa arm to sit next to him. She tentatively fingered the suit he wore. "What's this?"

As he turned towards her, her mouth dropped open. "You shaved. Your hair."

She tentatively reached a hand out stopping several inches from the short blonde locks. Suddenly frightened, she asked, "Are you John?"

A familiar half smile and those blue eyes reassured her it was him. Him, but yet not him.

"If you had to pick a TP that you know, whose powers do you admire?"

Irene blinked behind her glasses not understanding the drift of John's conversation. "Whose powers?" she repeated blankly.

"Whose powers do you admire?" John's voice was a whiplash, demanding an answer.

"Ah . . uh . . . Mike," Irene sputtered.

"Why?" John pressed her.

"His powers are strong, but he's always been willing to step forward and do his part. He's fierce yet can be kind. He always tries to do what's right even if it's not popular."

"Do you think he would be a killer if he was human?"

"No," Irene shook her head, "only if forced too. Never just because."

John nodded his head and looked up at Tim. "Contact him. Tell him Irene needs him."

John sat relaxed as Tim complied. "He's coming now."

John reached inside his suit jacket as Mike appeared, and in one smooth motion shot the man in the center of the forehead. So quick was he that Mike's mouth was still opening to question John's presence. Irene sat frozen, horrified by what she saw happen.

John stood while Irene dug her fingers into the sofa material grasping at it as if it could anchor her in reality.

"Be right back," was all he said as he hefted Mike's body into his arms and flashed out.

Irene's mouth opened and closed several times before she gathered enough spit to ask Tim, "What is happening?"

"You'll be fine Irene," was all Tim had time to say before John returned landing on the table underneath Tim. The tool belt he wore around his waist was a strange contrast to his immaculately tailored suit.

"Time to come home, Tim," John said as he pulled out a screwdriver and started working.

Tim responded. "While I have enjoyed our time together, John, I have missed Dr. Price dreadfully."

Irene clasped her hands over her mouth to suppress a laugh because she had the feeling that if she started to laugh she wouldn't be able to stop.

"This is all Dr. Price?" She half sobbed. "I should have known."

"Yes, Irene. I am surprised you hadn't before now. You are the only one whose intelligence rivals Dr. Price's, but then again you do not have his drive." Tim paused to caution John. "Please be careful. If you were to drop me the results could be disastrous." The AI's concern was apparent.

"I can hold you up telekinetically," John casually assured the computer.

"Excuse me, but your telekinesis and telepathy skills were quite, uh, mundane," the AI objected, adding as if fairness required him to say, "however your teleportation skills were almost unequaled."

"Not anymore, Tim. I'm a superstar."

That reminded Irene. "How do you have your powers back, John? And why are they better?"

John ignored her as he eased Tim down allowing him to hover over his arms. Without looking at Irene, he promised, "I'll be back for you."

This time he took a little longer and then he flashed back within a hair's breadth of her.

She jumped, but as upset as she was she couldn't help herself. Her scientific curiosity overcame her fear. "Your skill is amazing. It's like it's been mega enhanced."

He, wasting no words, grabbed her and with a half turn she found herself in a room crowded with equipment.

"Hello, Irene."

"Dr. Price!"


	4. Chapter 4

~ X ~ **Manhattan secured floor high security apartment building**

"Good to see you again, Irene." A completely relaxed Jedikiah welcomed her.

Irene experienced an insane desire to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

It was if the world was turned upside down. The immaculately groomed Dr. Jedikiah Price, boogeyman of Ultra, stood before her with stubble on his chin, casually dressed in trousers and a sweater while John Young, their rebel leader, known for his scruffy beard, long hair, frayed Henley's, dark pants, and untied leather boots was clad in a suit.

She was amazed by John's clean cut good looks. He had always been attractive, but it was only when he was shaven that you could see the clarity and beauty of his features. The shorter hair cut revealed how blonde he really was and brought out the blue of his eyes.

She looked back and forth between them, bemused. Her eyes then turned to her surroundings. She was in what she thought was a large living room sparsely, but expensively furnished.

Dr. Price waved a hand around indicating the apartment. "Want to see some of the place. Might as well make yourself comfortable. It'll take awhile before we can proceed."

"Proceed?" she repeated cautiously, eyes darting everywhere, body poised to flee.

Jedikiah turned to her nodding. "If you agree, I'd like to give you back your powers. Least I could do for you."

She was all scientist now. "Did it work for you? Do you still have them?"

He put his hands in his pockets. "It did work, but didn't last. The chromosomal structure is too different." He looked over at John and smiled fondly. "But it does work for a TP."

Irene watched as John smiled back. "Oh!" Jedikiah snapped his fingers. "My manners are lacking. John Young. This is Irene Cummings. She assisted me before. I hope she's going to be on our team."

John nodded politely. "Nice to meet you."

Irene blinked. "Is the memory loss part of the chromosomal replacement or was it deliberate?"

Jedikiah raised his eyebrows, blandly inquiring, "What memory loss?"

Irene opened her mouth, but Jedikiah spoke first. "John, I need you to finish up."

He barely finished a nod before he shimmered and was gone.

"He's amazing. It's as if he thinks and he teleports. Most people require room . . . a running start." Irene turned to Jedikiah, but he just motioned her to follow him. "Come on. Want to show you around."

He paused in the doorway, when she didn't follow. "The outside doors are keyed to my palm print. You can't escape."

She sighed and followed as she knew he knew she would. She could no more suppress her curiosity than she could breathe.

"I bet you're hungry." Jedikiah brought her to a huge kitchen. There was an elaborate spread on the table. Sandwiches. Boxes of chocolates. Cakes and scones. "Can I get you a drink? There's soda in the frig." He hazarded a guess. "Or if you need something stronger I can make a chocolate martini?"

She shook her head somewhat overwhelmed by the size of the room and the food choices.

He led her down a hallway to another door. "There's a shower here and some clothes in your size."

She slipped past him into what looked like a bedroom and checked out the clothes in a closet and bureau. She fingered skirts and tops in her size. Converse sneakers and black leather boots were laid out on the closet floor. Everything she would choose if she had money to blow. The bathroom was huge with a shower and tub and all kinds of pretty bottles and big fluffy towels. Her mouth formed an oh as she took off bottle tops and inhaled the delicate fragrances. She put everything back where she found it and then retraced her steps past Jedikiah to the kitchen to look again at all the goodies laid out on the table.

She peered suspiciously through her thick glasses. "Dr. Price, are you trying to seduce me?"

Jedikiah tried to choke back an outburst of laughter and ended up coughing violently instead. "I wouldn't put it that way, but I am trying to persuade you to join me."

Irene blushed as she realized how what she said could be interpreted. "I meant—"

Jedikiah didn't let her finish. "Look, I'm not the bad guy here. I don't want to wipe out either species, but I do want human kind to survive. I have a child coming that could be either species. I have a nephew that at this point is still human. I'm human. But I have TP's that I care about, the main ones being John and Morgan and Stephen. I am not going to force you to accept these powers."

"But you had Mike killed," she wailed. "How can I accept his powers?"

"Mike was one of the ones who joined the Founder and was given the drug so that he could kill. I've had an AI going through the records. Already the recipients are showing anti social behavior. Can you see allowing a bunch of homicidal TP with chips on their shoulders to just run free?" He asked Irene point blank. "Do you think John has changed that much that he randomly shoots people because I ask him to or he feels like it? Do you think I can that profoundly change a person's nature?"

Irene, chewing her lip, looked totally torn. He waited while she debated with herself. "But he didn't seem conflicted when he shot Mike," she finally offered that up as an argument.

"Because he's seen what happens when the drug changes a person. He had to take down his friend Killian. They came up together in Ultra. Mike showed the same kind of brain changes that Killian did. It was just a matter of time."

Jedikiah frowned. "John isn't suddenly a cold blooded killer. He has the same morals. He's just . . . I don't want to say more detached. I guess I would call it more realistic. He finally accepts that the world is filled with dark warped individuals, and you can't be gentle with them. I think he feels a loss. He just accepts it as inevitable."

Jedikiah put his hands in his pockets, walking back and forth as he expounded his views. He spoke as much to himself as he did Irene. "The exciting discoveries are not going to be made out in the cosmos. The new frontier is here locked in the chromosomal structure of Homo superior.

"Do you realize how much we don't know? Do you have any idea how many branches of mankind have developed through the ages and then just withered away? We have no idea how many were absorbed back into the main trunk. We used to think Neanderthal was wiped out. DNA studies have revealed they're a part of us. It's their immune systems that are protecting Homo sapiens.

"We still have no idea if Homo superior is viable. We have three possibly four, maybe five generations at most. Bathory kept records of some of the bloodlines. They need to be studied so we know what's happening."

Irene, despite herself was moved by the passion Jedikiah spoke with. It ignited a matching fire within her. She had been there when there when the first breakthrough had been made. She had been part of it.

"Come see the temporary lab," Jedikiah urged. "It's supposed to be a family room. I'll be expanding into an upper floor soon."

The sight of Mike's body strapped to a table didn't repel her the way she thought it would. She studied the tubes and monitors attached to him. "You've refined the process," was her only comment.

"Yup," he confirmed. "I'll have the transfer ready within two hours."

She walked over to a small rolling table, reading the vial labels on little glass jars. Most she didn't recognize. "Diphenalyine 6." She traced the words with her little finger. "What does this do?"

"It's a neural stripper." Jedikiah came over to stand behind her.

"The Annex project?" She hazarded a guess.

Jedikiah's lips twisted. "The Annex project was Diphenalyine 1. It took six years of additional research."

Irene's eyes opened wide. "How did John survive it?"

Jedikiah seemed to debate with himself, but decided to respond. "John's another level of mutation. Apparently there was some of that with another subject, Killian, but his wasn't a perfect mutation. He went crazy."

"How many?" Irene asked.

"How many what?" Jedikiah's brow furrowed at Irene's question.

"How many died to get you to the sixth formula?" Irene's eyes were huge behind her glasses.

Jedikiah sighed and admitted, "I stopped asking. The Founder outsourced the product to a pharmaceutical company. They didn't do controlled tests, but just kept modifying it. At the end Bathory basically said screw it and injected a number of his followers. We'll be seeing the effects soon."

"Great. Something to look forward to." Irene picked up another bottle. "What's this?"

A smile appeared on Jedikiah's face. "The Founder's special concoction developed by Dr. Lehrman. It allows selective memory replacement. Very effective."

"I gather you used it on John." Irene's voice was dry. "What does he know?"

"That I recruited him. Trained him. That he was my favorite. That he's like a son to me. That I love him. He remembers my brother and others."

Irene's lip curled with scorn. "How could you lie to him like that?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "It's not a lie. I love that kid."

"But you're using him," Irene objected. "Does he even remember Cara?"

Jedikiah stared at her for a moment before speaking with almost as much passion in his voice as when he spoke about the research that was needed. "Cara? You mean the Cara that's shacking up with my nephew? The Cara that abandoned him when he lost his powers helping my brother. John sacrificed everything for my family, and I owe him. I owe him happiness. He'll have that happiness with me. I've known John since he was ten years old. The only thing he ever wanted was to belong. To have a family. A home. He'll have that with me. He has my brother's blood in him. He has m—he is my family."

Irene was once again amazed and impressed at the sincerity with which the man defended his actions.

Jedikiah moved over to a computer screen. "Alice love, show Irene the analysis of John's chromosomes."

"Anything for you, precious."

Irene's eyes popped at the sexy English accented voice emanating from the laptop. "Who's that?" she asked.

Jedikiah laughed, at ease again. "My soul mate."

"I love you too, Jed," was the cheeky response.

Irene made a face. _And people think I'm weird._

All such thoughts faded from her mind as the first chromosomal patterns flashed onto the screen.

"What's this?" She touched the screen magnifying a section.

Jedikiah leaned over her shoulder, satisfaction written all over his face. "See that section there. It's a third strand."

Excitement lit up her face as she echoed his words. "It is a third strand."

He flipped the screen. "I took this sample as a baseline when John was still human. You can see he was starting to regenerate his TP chromosomes."

"Impossible. But the evidence is right there. Oooh," she squealed with delight at the latest samples, "look at the progress. Almost completely entwined."

Jedikiah magnified the latest views. "This is one of the things I want you to study and theorize about what you think it means."

He spread his hands. "There's so much potential in the records we have. The genotype of hundreds of breakouts. When you're done we might be able to predict if a child will be TP at birth. Answer why twins are always born one TP and one Homo sapiens. What happens when two synergists have children. Is this a viable mutation? TIM will be dedicated to you and your research."

"Look," he said, "in the end it's your choice. You're free to walk away human or join me."

She asked in a small voice. "Did you give John a choice?"

"I did, and he took it," Jedikiah was sincere.

"Did he know he would lose his memories?" she shrewdly asked.

Jedikiah pursed his lips. "He didn't ask." She stared at him until he shrugged and admitted, "And I didn't tell him I was going to do it."

"So what am I going to lose?"

Jedikiah shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't particularly think you're loyal to Cara or Stephen. They pretty much dumped you after you turned human. Was there anyone you were particularly close to in the lair?"

She thought about it and shook her head. "No. Not really. But Stephen saved me when I was shot, and I'm grateful."

"You got shot because of their idiot decision to go up top," Jedikiah reminded her, "and it was John that let you and Cara escape. So if you do remember these people is it going to change how you feel about your work? Are you suddenly going to feel that only TP deserve your loyalty and that the rest of humanity doesn't deserve a chance to live? Is it going to change your thirst for knowledge?"

She made a face acknowledging that what he said was true. She would hold true to what she thought was right, regardless of past loyalties. She didn't respond to his questions however. She asked about something that had been bothering her. "Whose powers did you give John?"

"My brother's," Jedikiah replied softly.

Irene nodded thoughtfully. "I'm not really surprised. When I read your mind and saw you're concern for your child, John was in your mind too. You do love him like he's your child." She sighed out noisily through her nose and flung her hands out helplessly.

"I don't understand you, Dr. Price. You're the stuff of TP nightmares, the devil himself, and yet . . . you do good things too."

"You're young, Irene. You don't realize that the world is a complicated place and sometimes you have to do bad things to get something good done." Jedikiah watched her. "Do you need more time to decide?"

"One last question." She hesitated and then decided to just get it off her chest, too bad if she offended him. "Tell me this isn't just about you craving power? That all this talk about research and finding things out isn't just a disguise for you to finally gain control."

Jedikiah didn't answer immediately. He paced back and forth before stopping in front of her. "I'm not going to lie to you. I've wanted to be powerful since I was a kid. I was jealous of my brother's powers. I was the older brother, they should have been mine. But understand this, at the same time that I resented my brother's power I loved him. Loved him with my whole heart. I doubt there's a single person in this world who understands power the way I do. I have planned most of my life. I know how power can tempt. How it can corrupt. How it can get away from you.

"Homo superior is going to burst out on the world soon. The knowledge can't be suppressed forever. We can let it burst out uncontrolled and see how the world reacts, or we can take the bull by the horns and guide the introduction. Show that it can be controlled. That it is not a threat to mankind. That we can police these powers. The fate of all humanity is at stake. Can you think of a single person who has a better chance of leading this than me?"

Jedikiah didn't need telepathy to read Irene's expression. "Would you really be more comfortable putting your faith in an eighteen year old with unlimited powers, but no real experience? An eighteen year old ruled by his hormones, or me who managed to survive the Founder and come out on top?"

Irene sat on a chair, kicking her heels like a little girl as she thought. When she finally spoke she lifted her chin. "I want my powers back. I will study and learn, and I will dedicate myself to understanding the chromosomal code. But I want to belong. I know I can't stop you if you decide to wipe my memories, but if you do promise me you won't throw me out or leave me behind on my own. I want to be part of a family."

Jedikiah nodded and put out his hand. "That's what most people want Irene. You're no different than the rest of us. You'll belong. I see no reason to take your memories. And call me Jed."

She searched his face and something in it reassured her. She solemnly took his hand and they shook.


	5. Chapter 5

~ X ~ **White Plains, NY**

"I want a car. And a passport."

Jedikiah, arms folded, head nodding, started, making a noise that was a cross between a snort and a grunt. He blinked and shifted position, looking over to the passenger seat. "Did you say something?"

John eyed him. "You were dozing off."

"No, I wasn't," Jedikiah firmly contradicted him, "I was merely resting my eyes."

"Right. Anyways, I said I want a car and a passport," John repeated.

Jedikiah looked bewildered. "What on earth made you bring that up?"

John shrugged. "I dunno. It just came to me. I should be independent. You have a car and a passport."

"If he gets a car I want one too." The voice came first, followed by Irene's head popping up. She had been stretched out in the backseat of Jedikiah's black SUV while they were waiting, but scrambled up when she heard the conversation.

Jedikiah said, "You can both have a car when you can afford to buy one and pay for the insurance, and, John, you're not getting a passport."

"You're not paying us. How am I supposed to save up the money?" John demanded.

Jedikiah stretched and sat up straight. "Not my problem."

John twisted around to look at Irene. "Do you even have a license?"

"I do," Irene proudly declared.

John concentrated. "It took you three tries." He snickered and then yelled, "Ouch," as she punched him.

"Hey, that hurt." John rubbed his arm.

"That's what you get for reading my mind. That's rude!" Irene wasn't satisfied with that and stuck her tongue out at him. "And I want you to know that I aced the written test. No one had ever completed it as fast as me," she bragged.

"And you got in an accident backing out of a driveway and another one rear ending someone," John triumphantly declared. He crossed his arms at the wrist in a defensive move and held them before his face as an enraged Irene slapped ineffectually at him.

"You need training. You hit like a sissy." John mocked her.

"Make him stop, Jed," Irene complained.

Jedikiah rolled his eyes. "John, stop tormenting her. She's just a kid. Act your age. We're on a mission."

Irene immediately objected. "I'm not a kid."

Jedikiah ignored her as he realized what time it was. He opened his laptop and completed a secured connection to Alice.

Alice spoke softly. "All set, luv. I've infiltrated their computer system. It's not even sentient."

"Now, don't be so snooty, Alice. You are a rarity even among AI, my beauty," Jedikiah's honeyed tones as he spoke to the computer suggested a man courting a sweetheart. "Are you controlling the security monitors?"

"Yes, dear. I love it when we do naughty things together, luv," Alice's voice contained sexy suggestive overtones.

Jedikiah felt John's eyes on him. He spared a sideways glance at the young man who rolled his eyes and said only half joking, "You're starting to worry me."

Jedikiah laughed while Irene nodded knowingly. "It's not natural, Jed. You better buy me a car before they commit you."

"You, will never get a car from me if it took you three tries to get your license, young lady," Jedikiah shot a stern look over his shoulder at her.

She pushed John's head. "Thanks a lot."

He didn't bother to turn around, just laughed quietly to himself. He immediately turned serious. "We ready?"

"You have the location in your mind?" Jedikiah asked.

"Of course." John tilted his head, as if questioning why Jedikiah would doubt him.

John reached his hand out as Jedikiah said, "Le—"

"—ts go." Jedikiah realized he was completing his sentence from the inside of Winger Pharmaceuticals. He shot a dirty look at John who tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk by turning his head.

They were both professionals however, and quickly fell into character, expressions serious and determined. They strode with authority through the lab, their self-confident air proclaiming their right to be there.

A man clad in a white lab coat looked up with a fearful expression on his face. He stammered out. "You .u .u weren't announced. You shouldn't be back here."

He hung back however, his eyes darting to the left. John easily reading his mind, placed himself between the man and the security alarm he was visualizing. John smiled as the man swallowed uneasily.

"We're here for the latest batch of Delphonium 6," Jedikiah confidently informed the man.

The man nervously wet his lips. "On whose authority?"

"The Founder sent us." John didn't even have to concentrate. The man's mind was wildly broadcasting, thoughts tumbling through his consciousness. John had to hide a smile as the man visualized the last time someone came asking about that drug. It explained the fading black and blue mark below his right eye.

The man looked a little more at ease. "Is that all?"

"No," John replied still easily reading him, "we'll want the Lehrman formula also."

"How much of it do you want?" The man was eager to cooperate now that John had used the Founder's name.

"All of it." Jedikiah glanced at his watch. "We're on a tight time schedule." His assertive attitude set the man scurrying, eager to please the Founder's agents. Alice was controlling the feeds into the security monitors, so they were in no danger of being interrupted. She had also restricted access to these rooms, but Jedikiah still didn't want to waste any time.

As the man unlocked the refrigerators containing the drug vials, Jedikiah nodded at John. John tilted his head slightly, and the man began to choke as his air passages were blocked. John telekinetically moved him away from any furniture so his futile flailing did not break or knock over anything, and then eased him to the floor as he passed out.

"Your control is really precise." Jedlkiah was quick to rate him with the eye of a professional.

John didn't bother to reply. He flashed out and returned with Irene. She immediately began packing up bottles.

"Can you teleport back to the SUV okay?" John asked as he handed Jedikiah an IV setup he had retrieved from the car.

"You're as snooty as Alice," Irene complained. "Just because I'm not at your level doesn't mean I'm incompetent." She quickly teleported out.

"Guess she told me," John said to Jedikiah. The man just ruffled John's hair.

"Hey," John complained as he pulled away. "Don't mess my hair."

"Stop worrying about how you look and get me a bottle of the Lehrman juice," Jedikiah ordered.

John casually raised a hand and a vial flew into his open fingers. He handed it to Jedikiah who quickly stuck a syringe in, filled it, and transferred the ontents to the IV he had inserted into the man's vein.

The man was coming to, but as he opened his eyes the pupils were so dilated his eyes appeared black. Jedikiah spoke firmly, planting false memories. "Remember, you tripped and hit your head."

Irene had made three trips by now. As she came back the last time she reluctantly handed Jedikiah a large bottle.

"Thanks, Irene. That's all. Go back to the car."

She opened her mouth but he quickly cut her off. "It has to be done or others will try to reproduce the results."

She nodded and turned, teleporting back to the car.

Jedikiah nodded at John. "Position him on the floor near his stool."

As John casually waved a hand and moved the man back near his lab stool, Jedikiah injected liquid from the bottle into the vials of Delphonium 6 that they left.

"Alice, has the formula in all the files been corrupted?"

"Yes, luv. This was a very insecure system. Nothing was encrypted. They relied on what they thought was secure access." She managed to infuse her tones with contempt. "I've left them with the formula for Delphonium 1. Six years of research obliterated. If by chance anyone survives the neural stripping, and that is highly doubtful all the psychotic effects will be present. I substituted false research. Ohh, this was very naughty! Perhaps you should spank me!"

"If it would make you happy, luv!" Jedikiah chuckled. He was really pleased with the personality he had programmed into Alice. "Please transfer the true files to Tim."

"Already done, sweetness."

"Jed, we need to get you a girlfriend," was all John said.

"That's one of the things on my list of to do's," Jedikiah replied to John's intense astonishment.

Jedikiah laughed at the look on the kid's face. "I'll have to fill you in on a woman named Morgan. We'll be tracking her down once we have some breathing space."

Jedikiah looked around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "We're all set. Take us to the car and we should be home in time to see the game."

"I'll drive," John offered.

"No, if I let you drive, Irene will want to try" Jedikiah shook his head as John reached a hand out, and they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

~ X ~ **Washington, DC**

The elite group of harsh faced men who sat around the long polished mahogany conference table did so without fidgeting. The ergonomically designed leather chairs were padded in all the right places, but it wasn't just a matter of comfort, rather it was self control. Crystal water glasses were set within easy reach at every place. The room was deceptively pristine, but the marble inlaid floor was priceless and the cherry wood paneling exquisite. The temperature and lighting were precisely controlled. The room was bug proof and equipped with the latest technology. They tended to be an older group; gray hair was liberally spread around the table and more than one shining head reflected the overhead lights.

At precisely the time they were told, they split open the seals on the thick files stamped 'Top Secret' that had been placed in front of them. The senator who had asked them to convene was the outsider here. None of the others were political appointees. They were here because of the clout they wielded, not because of the whims of the fickle people.

The senator was able to convene this meeting because his family had long standing influential connections, and he had the ear of one of these powerful men.

They read quietly. Finally one, a man in his sixties said, "I know you too well to even ask if this is a joke. I assume there will be a demonstration?"

"I was requested to give you thirty minutes to read the material, and then Dr. Price would arrive."

Several of the men at the table raised eyebrows and one asked, "How does he intend to get here? The location is top secret and there's multiple layers of security in this building. He has not been given clearance that I'm aware of."

The senator cleared his throat nervously. "That's part of the demonstration." He prayed that Dr. Price was able to get here. He had pulled a lot of strings and called in every favor he could to arrange this meeting. He knew Dr. Price was genuine, but if failed to get here he would look like a fool. His campaigns were funded through various front organizations by the men in this room. If Dr. Price bombed then his career bombed.

"Hmm. Dr. Price has an impressive resume. He's an evolutionary biologist, but for the last fifteen or so years has been working with Ultra."

Another man said, "Hugh Bathory's organization. Except Hugh has disappeared, and there's been reports of terrorism at Ultra." He turned to the senator. "All rumors and knowledge of this was suppressed at your request. In addition there are . . . um . . . shall we say transients occupying the building. Again, hands off at your request."

"Yes." The senator nodded trying to inconspicuously glance at his watch. He had been in this room several times before and requested that the meeting be held here because he had a clear picture of it in his mind.

Suddenly there was a shimmer, and Dr. Price and the young man introduced to him as John Young were present. Everyone at the table froze, except the senator who let out an audible sigh of relief.

Dr. Price was clean shaven and clad in an expensive business suit. John, equally neat, dropped his hand from Jedikiah's arm once they materialized.

"Gentlemen, I am Dr. Jedikiah Price. I assume you've read the introductory material I provided. I also assume that my name is not unknown to some of you because of my association with Ultra. Certainly the funding for Ultra was possible because of your generosity."

"Are you human, Dr. Price?" The question was the first one shot at him.

Jedikiah allowed a slight smile to cross his face. "I am most definitely human, however my younger brother was a different . . ah . . . branch of humanity as is my associate, John Young." He indicated John, who gave a slight nod of his head and a brief smile in acknowledgement.

Jedikiah placed a laptop on the table. "You have the connections I asked. There's a lot of material to go over." He looked up. "I asked for a short meeting because I wanted to make sure I would get this invitation. I hope you will extend the time frame now that you've seen evidence of the magnitude of what I want to cover."

A man in a general's uniform spoke. "Take your time, Dr. Price. You'll have our undivided attention for as long as you need it." Another added, "Before you start let me cancel the rest of my appointments for today." Several others nodded agreement and there were various calls to administrative assistants and aides.

John took a chair while Jedikiah made the various connections to link his laptop to the screens in the room. Jedikiah waited patiently until everyone's eyes were trained on him.

"First of all, how many of you had an idea that there was something more to Ultra than what we put in the grant proposals?"

Several men raised their hands.

"How many of you were aware that Hugh Bathory was the same as my friend John?"

Two men shifted slightly in their seats, and one finally acknowledged, "I had my suspicions. I refused to meet with him after several . . . let's leave it that there were things he knew that he couldn't possibly . . . " His voice trailed off. The other man crossed his arms and sourly admitted, "If you tell me that mind reading is one of this young man's and Bathory's talents it will explain a lot to me."

A third man grunted agreement.

Jedikiah unbuttoned his suit jacket. "Well, gentlemen, prepare to be enlightened on what is happening in the world."

Jedikiah spoke for three hours with few interupptions. These men were intelligent, and many of them had been privy to some unusual events. Jedikiah found them surprisingly willing to accept the evidence especially after John demonstrated the three Ts.

When Jedikiah was done speaking, one of them said, "You came here with a purpose, Dr. Price. What is that purpose?"

"Why to convince you that I am the best person to contain these new breakouts. I have the knowledge, the experience, and I am human. I am committed to saving human kind as it currently exists. You are the experts on handling sensitive information. It will be your job to provide my funding and get the spin doctors working to suppress this information until the time is right to break the news to the world. It will be my job to contain the violent element. The criminal element. To conduct research to find out if this species is viable . . . if it will survive. I'm sure that when the news finally breaks, you'll want to be able to say that this has been known for several years and there are competent branches of the government in place to protect the public. It will prevent widespread panic and give you leverage to whomever you decide to back in a political career.

"Security is my job. I will give you the technology to protect your data from TP spies and assassins. I will train our TP teams to combat those of other governments and terrorist groups at home. As I explained, we already have individuals that have had the prime barrier stripped and are showing psychotic tendencies. We have found no cure for this. They need to be resolved.

"I propose a new organization with me as the head. I am prepared to give you my years of experience and research. I already have contacts for the nucleus teams."

Several of the men smiled tight smiles. "You have everything laid out, Dr. Price. Do you have a name for this new organization?"

Jedikiah put his hands in his pockets. "As of matter of fact, I was leaning towards Elite. I like it. My recruits will be the elite of the Tomorrow People."

"What about Hugh Bathory? Is he still a threat?"

"He is not. My nephew defeated and destroyed him."

"Is your nephew a threat?" the man in the general's uniform asked.

"No. He is a restraining influence on the Tomorrow People. The young, the one's most likely to cause problems, follow him. The older ones have blended in with humans and are not coming forward. He is extremely idealistic, however, and not likely to approve of our . . . ah . . . understanding."

"Why wouldn't he be the best person to make an alliance with?" one sharp eyed man asked. "You've given us to understand that he defeated the man you've identified as the most powerful . . ah Homo superior up to this point."

"Because gentleman, he's eighteen years old, and as I mentioned an idealist. He is not prepared to accept that there are dark dangerous forces in this world, and they have to be dealt with by any means necessary."

Several disgusted looks met this. One man steepled his hands, looking around the table. "Idealism has caused us problems in the past."

"Exactly." Jedikiah pressed his point. "There are hard uncompromising decisions to be made, and not every outcome is going to be good for an individual. My nephew is ruled by his heart. And who do you trust to look out for Homo sapiens? A Homo superior or a human who had to kill his own brother to try and save the world for humans?"

Those around the table shifted, some drumming their fingers on the table, some frowning.

Another one spoke up. "If your nephew is so powerful how could you possible contain him if it came to a confrontation?"

Jedikiah pointed a hand at the young blonde man sitting quietly next to him. "He has my brother's talents and will be a match for Stephen."

"Young man, do you support Dr. Price?" a steely eyed elder man asked John.

"I do. I've seen what happens when humans are shown our powers. This needs to be contained for as long as possible." John's answer was immediate and straight forward.

One man frowned. "Dr. Price you've been extremely forthcoming. There is no question that if some, perhaps all, the deeds of Ultra come to light they could be both embarrassing and compromising. If we appoint you as the head of this new organization, are there skeletons in your closet that could be unearthed and make things . . . shall we say awkward for us?"

Several harsh laughs greeted this.

Jedikiah looked the man straight in the face. "I can assure you that all recorded evidence incriminates Hugh Bathory. Any accusations against me would be hearsay or my word against another. There would be no hard evidence to support it. I repeat, all accusations would be unsubstantiated. Plus, those who would accuse me would implicate themselves. When it comes to my shooting my brother, he was being used as a tool to destroy humanity. I've already told you about the Citadel. I have no known connection with that containment area. Those people should be released and compensated in exchange for their silence. Again, the older ones will only want to blend back in with humanity. It is the young you have to worry about."

"It's always the young we have to worry about. They don't know the unwritten rules." The man who stated that frowned thoughtfully.

There were several sighs around the table. Finally, one of them said, "Dr. Price you've given us a great deal to think about. We'd like to discuss this amongst ourselves to see if we have further questions. We'll be in touch."

Jedikiah calmly unlinked his laptop. "I hope I'll be hearing from you soon. The longer we wait to organize the greater the risk. I would also like to point out that having worked with Bathory or the Founder as he preferred to be called, I am aware that some of your trusted aides are TP plants. I can . . . ah resolve those issues for you."

Worried frowns and mutterings ran through the group. The man who spoke before said. "Don't worry, Dr. Price. We know how to move quickly and decisively."

John stood and touched Jedikiah's arms. They were gone literally in the blink of an eye.

The men looked between them. The general spoke first. "I suggest we dig into the slush fund and come up with a billion or so."

No one even thought of laughing.

"We need to be first on this." The steely eyed man pounded the table with his fist.

"The possibilities are endless." Another one added.

The grim faced one asked. "Should I even bother to ask if anyone disagrees?"

A few low laughs greeted his question.

"Let's get moving on this." Another added. "And as proof of his commitment I suggest his first assignment should be to root out any TP plants on our staff."

Seeing that everyone agreed the man who arranged the meeting at the senator's request turned to him. "Tell Dr. Price he can call his organization whatever the hell he wants, but to get moving. We want his teams and his organization in place as soon as possible. Don't worry about the bills. He has full authority to do whatever, whenever, however. We'll have other agencies at his disposal."

The senator nodded, sighing with satisfaction. He had known this was big as soon as he had witnessed what John could do. His future was assured.


	7. Chapter 7

~ X ~ **Ultra Building**

Stephen felt his cell phone vibrating again. It was about the fifteenth time today. His patience was wearing thin. He was trying to settle a dispute between two people that had gotten out of control. And to make matters worse it was over a TV show. He suppressed the urge to scream his frsutration. He had so many important issues to deal with and he was refereeing a TV show disagreement.

They had taken over the old Ultra headquarters. The damage from the blast Hilary had set off hadn't been repaired. There were building inspectors to deal with. He didn't know how long he had before things like rent being due loomed before him. There was the problem of feeding two hundred people and things like clothes and shower times and former Ultra agents who could kill on the loose plus young breakouts who thought the world was their playground. Stealing was rampart. There was so much to organize. You could raid for twenty people and get away with it, but two hundred was noticeable. And here he was involved in a dispute over what TV show to watch when there were probably twenty big screens in the building.

Cara, sensing his frustration, stepped in. _"Answer the phone. I'll deal with this."_

"Stephen, is John there?"

Stephen, hearing the strain in Astrid's voice, responded to what he knew was her real concern. "I'm sure he's okay."

He was met with silence. Finally she said, "Are you sure?"

He started to assure her and then stopped. He had no idea and all thoughts of John had slipped his mind, but Astrid was his oldest friend and he owed her more than platitudes. He had met her briefly once when the machine was destroyed and then was ashamed to realize had forgotten about her. And John. His whole attention had been on the Tomorrow People. His conscience bothered him now.

"Look, where are you? I'll have someone bring you here."

Stephen approached Russell, lounging on a coach, flipping through internet sites. "Astrid's at Central Park near the zoo. Can you bring her here?"

Russell eyed Stephen. "Sure, what's up? You seem frazzled, dude."

Stephen hesitated before speaking. Cara having cleared up the dispute had quietly walked over. "She's worried about John."

Russell looked stricken. He had not spared a thought for his former best buddy. Cara looked self conscious also. Russell avoiding both their eyes, nodded quickly. "Sure."

He returned in several moments with Astrid. The girl flung herself into Stephen's open arms, regardless of the fact that they were in one of the new common rooms in Ultra headquarters. She ignored the people staring at them and nudging each other.

He hugged her fiercely. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"John's missing."

Cara's eyes widened. "What do you mean missing?"

Astrid covered her face with her hands for a moment before removing them and wringing them together. "We were on the subway. I was showing him how to use maps and . . . and . . . Jedikiah—"

"Jedikiah!" Stephen and Cara interrupted her at the same time.

Astrid bit her lip. "He followed John and told him he had something to show him." She shook her head. "I had a bad feeling, but John—" she made a helpless gesture "—John followed him. Said it would be okay. He would make it up to me."

She folded her arms, shivering. "I haven't seen him since. I checked the shelter where he was living—"

Cara winced. "The shelter?"

Astrid coldly eyed her for a moment. "He had no job. No money. He wouldn't move into my house. Where did you think he was going to live?"

Cara blushed. "He never sai . . ." She trailed off knowing John would never ask for help.

Russell and Stephen wouldn't meet Astrid's eyes. After she stared down Cara, she continued. "I knew he wouldn't want me going to you. I've tried everything, but I can't find a trace. It's been two weeks now. It's like he and Jedikiah never existed. I've searched every way I know possible."

She wrung her hands, pleading. "I don't know who to turn to. Please, Stephen. Help me."

Stephen was shaken. "I will. Don't worry. We'll find him."

Cara blurted out, "I knew we should have done something when I felt him."

"You felt him!" Astrid was incredulous. "You felt him, and you didn't think it was important?"

Stephen interceded. "She couldn't have. It was impossible."

"Oh. So now maybe you'll do something. You just dumped him, didn't you? He wasn't important anymore. Just another human!"

All heads turned towards the source of the harsh accusatory voice. It came from a young girl carrying a doll. She stood by herself. She should have looked childish, but the expression on her face was anything but.

"Honey, that's not true!" Carla started to go to Charlotte, but something in the girl's fierce demeanor warned her to stop.

"If it's not, then how come none of you, but Astrid knew he was in trouble? You did. You just didn't care."

"We have important things to take care of." Stephen defended himself.

"Right! Like whose turn it is to choose what TV channel you watch." They wilted before the scorn in her voice. She turned her gaze around the room. "You all make me sick. Do you know who the true hero is? It's John. Being a hero isn't being the strongest or the bravest. It's fighting on when you don't have a chance of winning. It's never giving up even when you know you're going to lose."

She turned her gaze on Stephen. "You're father wasn't our savior. Sure, you lost your father, but John lost everything. His entire life he was betrayed by your uncle and your father, and then he sacrificed himself to save that man."

She turned her focus on Russell, and the disgusted look she gave him made him feel small. He wanted to cringe. "And you. After what he went through you turned Roger in. And now everyone's all friends. Oh well, John lost his powers. No problem."

She let her gaze go around the crowd. "While you've been relaxing and celebrating, I went through the files. I wanted to see what happened to John. And l found it." She turned to Astrid. "Don't put your faith in these people. They don't care about anyone but themselves."

Cara once again reached for Charlotte. "Honey," she soothed, "that's not true. You're upset. John is part of our family. Once you're part of our family you always are."

Charlotte tilted her head. "Is that so?" She appeared to consider for a moment. "So where's Irene? How's she doing?"

Cara's mouth dropped open, and she looked to Stephen and Russell. They stood dumbstruck. She weakly defended herself. "We've been so busy . . ." Her voice trailed off at the look on Charlotte's face.

"Exactly."

Cara straightened up. "You're not being fair to us. You have no idea of the problems we're facing. We will take care of our fam . . "

Charlotte's face darkened and the chords in her neck and the veins in her forehead bulged. Her mental scream brought the weak to the floor while the strongest bent as if facing a hurricane. "_You are not my family."_

As suddenly as it came the rage passed. "My family is human. John's human." She looked at the doll in her hand and dropped it to the floor. "I'm not a child anymore. It's time I grew up and took care of my family." She spoke in a firm voice. "Alice, play the video. Let them see the price John paid."

As she turned and flashed out all the video screens and TV monitors in the headquarters activated overriding games, shows, and the internet.

Everyone in the building watched horrified as they heard a feared voice speak. "Wakey, wakey."

People stood frozen, unable to turn away, yet not wanting to watch. John's screams echoed throughout the building. One shot. Two shots. Finally at three shots he collapsed, and someone whispered, "Thank God."

A heavy silence reigned until finally broken by Stephen clearing his throat. He looked helplessly at Cara. She shielded her thoughts from him, but he read the mute agony in her eyes.

He cleared his throat again and spoke. "We've got work to do." As people stared at him uncomprehending, he spoke in a firmer tone. "Let's get moving. We have supplies downstairs that need unloading." He addressed various individuals and gradually people started moving, doing as he asked.

He turned to see Astrid hugging herself as if she were cold.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry." He reached for her, stopping as she raised a warning hand.

"Don't," was all she said, but there was something about her tone that froze him in his tracks. "I never realized what he went through. Do you know I told him to buck up? To stop being a jerk. That he had to get over it. I didn't know. How could I know?" She spoke to herself, pleading for mercy, but unable to forgive herself.

She looked at Stephen as if she didn't know him. The sheen of tears in her eyes made them appear brilliant. "I loved you once." She didn't appear to know or care that they were in a room filled with people. He cringed at the past tense. "And you broke my heart. Then John came along and mended it. . It was whole and brighter and stronger than ever. I knew he was the real love of my life. And now . . .," she shook her head, "I wish I had never met you Stephen Jameson. Knowing you has brought me pain I don't even know how to begin to live with."

She let her arms drop and she straightened her back. She unashamedly wiped her eyes and headed out. People parted like a wave before her. She stopped and picked up the doll Charlotte left behind. She smoothed the messed hair and cradled it in her arm.

Stephen looked to Russell his eyes begging. Russell jumped forward. "Let me take you back."

Astrid stepped back as if his touch would contaminate her. "You forget I'm human. I know how to use the subway."

As she walked proudly out, the recording started again. "Wakey, wakey."

"No!" "Stop it!" Dozens of voices raised in protest.

Stephen felt a tidal wave of rage overcome him, and every screen in his vicinity shattered. Glass slivers flew everywhere. Those caught unaware and unable to deflect it were cut.

Cara turned and silently walked away, heading for the room she had claimed as hers.


	8. Chapter 8

~ X ~ **Ultra Building**

Russell leaned against a huge, round, cement stanchion enjoying the warm rays of the sun beating down on his head. After being forced to live underground for so long, the novelty still hadn't worn off. It was a feeling he hoped would never grow old. Arms folded, legs casually crossed, body slumped; he barely popped an eyelid as he heard a large vehicle pull up onto the Ultra tarmac. But both eyes snapped open at the sound of many more vehicles following, parking with almost military precision next to each other.

The moving company logo on the vans and trucks did nothing to mitigate his sense of alarm. They positively screamed government to him. He didn't know what branch, and he didn't much care. Government at Ultra could only mean trouble.

"_Stephen. Cara. We got visitors of the nosy trouble making kind."_

"_Find out what you can."_ Stephen responded immediately.

Russell nonchalantly moved around the large cement pillar, effectively blocking himself from their view. He reached out with his mind probing the minds of those around him.

A nondescript individual in a standard issue black business suit emerged from a black vehicle.

"_Why do they always have black cars?"_ Russell lamented, rolling his eyes. _If they're gonna have black cars then they should wear black hats too!_

People, dressed in coveralls, poured out of trucks and vans and milled around him in a deliberately random fashion.

"You have your lists," the individual in the business suit said. "Retrieve everything on them. Be on the lookout for the individuals who are wanted for criminal charges. Otherwise, do not engage anyone in the building."

"_Really, 'do not engage'? That's moving company speak for sure!_ Russell thought as he concentrated.

He clearly saw pictures of himself, Cara, and two others in their minds. _"Cara, clear out. They have arrest warrants for us." _He sent mental images of the other two_. "I'm gonna take a walk in the park."_ He teleported out while he was still blocked from their view.

The leader turned and confidently strode into the building, followed several steps behind by the so called moving crew. Stephen hurried down to the main entrance to greet them in the lobby. "Ah, is there a problem?"

"No problem at all, Mr. Jameson." The man was perfectly polite.

"And you are, and you know my name how?" Stephen asked, not quite sure how to handle the situation. On the one hand he knew he had no legal right to be in this building, but on the other hand he didn't want to leave, especially on such short notice. There was valuable information and equipment in this facility, and he silently cursed himself for not anticipating something like this.

"My name is unimportant, but I guess you could refer to me as Mr. Smith," the man smoothly replied, as he opened a case he held. "What is important is that I have legal papers giving me the right to repossess equipment owned by the company known as Ultra. Please feel free to have your legal representative review them."

"Ah, right." Stephen scratched his head. _"Dave, get over here. I need help."_

"_Coming."_ Dave was a fourth year law student and the only TP currently here that had a chance of understanding the paper work this guy was holding.

A tall, skinny guy, dressed in jeans and a Henley, walked up to Stephen. "What's up?"

"Dave, this is Mr. . . . ah, Smith." Stephen gave him a 'who do you think you're kidding look' which the man met with a bland smile. "Dave is my legal advisor."

The man raised an eyebrow, looking Dave up and down, from his scuffed combat boots to the tight brown curls on his head, but refrained from commenting. He politely handed the young man a sheaf of papers. "You'll find that all the i's are dotted and the t's crossed."

Dave rapidly skimmed the documents and seeing who had signed and authorized the papers, whistled silently. _"You don't have a leg to stand on. They can take everything in this building including your underwear if they want, and there's not a thing you could do, but walk around butt naked."_

"_That good, huh?"_ Stephen replied.

"_They moved quickly. Do you want me to try to stall for time?"_ Dave kept his eyes on the paper giving the impression he was studying them.

"_What's the point? This guy won't leave, and I can't have people mass teleporting stuff."_ Stephen kept his face impassive. At least he hoped he did. _"Spread the word to grab a few D chips or tranquilizer guns or whatever else they can. Lock the room with Alice. We have to try to save her if we can. I'll contact Russell and see if he can move her."_

"Hmmm. These papers seem in order, Stephen." Dave handed them back to the man.

"_Russell! Try to move Alice out of here." _

"_I'm your man, and I'm on it."_ Russell teleported to the corridor outside her room, quickly entering and locking the door. He pulled down a security barrier blocking a view of the room from the outside.

"Who sent you here? Was it Dr. Price?" Stephen tried to probe the man's mind as he said it, but other than a flickering picture of Jedikiah the man focused on lists of equipment. Stephen knew that the man was aware of his identity, and that someone had prepped this man to deal with telepathy. Mr. Smith focused hard on the items on his list, effectively blocking Stephen from any of his thoughts.

"Who?" the man inquired.

"Never mind," Stephen said.

The man turned to the group patiently waiting. "Come in and start working. Possibly three dozen men and woman filed up the stairs or used the elevators to move carts. The Tomorrow People that hadn't fled, hung over railings, watching curiously, all aware that these people were anything but movers. They each had a list and pushed huge trolleys. D chips were removed from ceilings and locked cabinets were opened with the correct security codes. Large numbers of weapons and ammunition were removed as Stephen watched open mouthed. He wasn't even aware of some of these weapon caches.

He watched as a girl, one of the ones from the lair, attempted to leave, but she was stopped at the door and five D chips removed from her pocketbook. Stephen was worried, but they merely looked at her identification and checked it against a computer. When they didn't get a hit she was just told to go about her business.

Stephen cursed himself for letting his uncle get one up on him. Cara, safely away, sent, _"You don't know for sure that it's Jedikiah." _

"_We both know it's Jedikiah. Who else would have all the security codes? They have access to the secure floors. Nobody but my Uncle could give them that."_

"_What about Alice?"_ Cara's very real anxiety bled through.

"_Don't worry. Russell is getting her."_

Russell swore as Alice shocked him. "You piece of crap! I'm trying to save you!" He reached out again. "Ow! That hurts!"

"You do not have the proper security codes to breach my defenses, and I am programmed to protect myself." Alice's artificial voice issued a firm warning.

Russell heard a distinctive sound and assumed it was Stephen because the panels lining the walls prevented anyone else from teleporting in. He said without turning around, "Good. I need help with this. She's being cranky."

A hard knock to the head, and he went down with a thump.

A young blonde man subtly waved a hand, sweeping Russell's limp body aside. He casually approached Alice's sleek, ultra modern casing.

"Time for you to come home to Daddy, Alice."

"What is the security code?"

John rolled his eyes. "Daddy loves his naughty girl."

"I've been waiting for this." Alice's voice changed from flat unemotional tones to a pronounced sexy English accent. "I thought he had forgotten me."

John just shook his head. "I think the old man is losing it."

"Not nice, Blondie. My luv likes to play games. I just know he's going to have me do bad things." She actually sounded excited.

"When he gets a little maid's outfit for you, I'm going to have him committed." John was diligently working the entire time he was talking.

"Hurry, Blondie. People are working their way towards us," Alice warned.

"Why are you calling me Blondie?" John asked. "You know my name is John."

"Oh, Jed said it would piss you off if I did it," Alice happily responded. "It's what you get for calling my luv old."

John stopped what he was doing and looked at the sleek cubicle that housed her, stunned at what she had revealed. "You know, I thought Tim was something, but you? You're in another league altogether."

"Hurry!"

"Almost there. Are the redundant programs running so the security door will stay locked?" John asked.

"Yes, I've left a rudimentary computer running for security purposes, internet, etc." John thought he actually heard her sniff. "I know what has to be done." Her voice had a definite edge to it.

"Sorry!" John responded. "Didn't mean to insult you. Ah, got it." John freed the last cable and held her up telekinetically. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for so long." And this time there was no mistaking the big sigh she let out.

John thought and they were gone.

Russell groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow!" His hand hit a huge painful egg, and he immediately stopped rubbing. He started to shake his head to clear it, but quickly realized that wasn't a good idea either.

Stephen teleported in and seemed astonished to see him on the floor. He quickly looked up at Alice's station. "Did you get her?"

"No, someone got me. Cold cocked me." Russell struggled to get up. "I heard someone teleport in, and I thought it was you." He pointed to the dull gray panels on the walls. I don't know anyone else who can do that."

Stephen went over to help him, saying, "Alice is gone."

"Wasn't me. Must have been whoever clunked me." Russell looked puzzled. "I don't get it. She was zapping the crap out of me cause I didn't have the security codes. Who can teleport in and take her without her putting up a fight?"

Stephen shook his head, baffled. They both looked over at the door as it rattled. "I don't know what's going on, but those people, whoever they are, can't find us in here," Stephen said. "Especially you. There's a warrant out for your arrest. They already got one person. Luckily, it's a misdemeanor. Dave's gonna help them."

As the door started to open Stephen grabbed Russell and teleported him to a secure lounge that the so called moving team had already searched. He left him on a lounge chair, cautioning him to take it easy for a while.

He teleported into one of the bathroom stalls, praying no one was in there. His luck held and he quickly made a cold compress for Russell. He brought it to him, only to find Russell already amusing himself on the internet. Stephen just gave him a look and then went searching for the man in charge.

After a lengthy search, he spotted him and walked over to confront the leader. "So what happens next?" he asked.

Mr. Smith raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're finishing up. The last articles are being removed now."

He paid no further attention to Stephen. He conferred with the staff moving by, pushing carts and tables, checking off items. Stephen had to keep dodging so he wouldn't be run over by the single minded crews.

"Are you throwing us out?" Stephen finally asked.

"Your occupancy of this building is none of my concern." The man pursed his lips as the last containers rolled by, and snapped his case shut. "You won't be seeing me again," he pronounced and with that, he followed his people out.

Stephen watched him go, dumbfounded. He stood rubbing a hand through his hair while he sent, _"Cara, they're gone."_

She teleported in, while others gathered round. Everyone was asking the same question – 'what just happened?'

"We don't know!" Stephen said. "But they're not throwing us out."

People relaxed after that and parted ways, some standing by to see if they were needed, others to go find friends who had left when the vans showed up.

Stephen pulled Cara aside. "You have to be careful and stay out of sight."

She looked at him. "Why? What's going on?"

"That warrant they had on you—it wasn't just for one murder. It was for two." Stephen looked grim.

"That's impossible!" Cara was incensed. She repeated her earlier sentiment. "What is going on here?"

Stephen shook his head. "I don't know, but we better start digging." He snapped his fingers. "Someone got Alice so we're gonna need Tim. Spread the word that it's safe to come back. We'll take stock of what we were able to save. We better not keep it here though."

"The Far Rockaway station might be a better place," Cara suggested.

"Yeah," Stephen said. "We've gotta be more careful."


	9. Chapter 9

~ X ~ **Manhattan**

"_Russell,"_ Cara sent. She felt Russell's startled reaction and quick defensive mental blocking as she contacted him. She ordered, _"Stop wasting your time on porn sites and do something useful."_

"_Somebody else left the window open, wasn't me. I'm just resting like Stephen said. That was a hard knock on the head."_

Cara ignored his usual deflections and evasion of responsibility.

"_Go to the lair and bring Tim here. We need him."_

"_You got it."_ He quickly teleported to the common room.

It was quiet down here. He turned a slow circle looking around. This place had been his home for over two years. Now he looked at it from an outsider's viewpoint. He noticed the damp chill in the air, made obvious in comparison to the warm weather topside. The common room had always been occupied; filled with chatter, people practicing their skills, playing games, and shooting the breeze. He had always enjoyed the background conversation that enlivened the place. When he returned after a topside mission it had felt . . . welcoming, so safe.

Without the people the lair was so . . . empty. This must have been how it was when John first came here. When he had been the only one.

Thinking of that naturally brought his thoughts to John. Everywhere he looked John was there. John laughing. John serious, hands on hips, making yet another tough decision. He walked around. He saw John teaching newbies. John fixing something else that broke. John at the pool table. They had played human pool, no pushes allowed and he just couldn't beat him. John's hand eye coordination was unstoppable.

He wandered over to the low tables to find games left mid play. On this table a hand of poker, cards laid out. He turned over one hand to see someone was going for a straight. A chess match had been in progress on another table. Another thing he couldn't beat John at. But then John had been taught by that master chess player, Jedikiah Price.

Russell sighed. It was eerie down here. Dead silence might have been preferable to the sounds that were present. A persistent gnawing got on his nerves. Most likely the rats they had kept at bay were reclaiming their territory. Drip, drip, drip as moisture seeped down through the many layers above them. They had constantly waged war against the leaks, but now there was no one to continue the battle. For some reason that made Russell sad.

Over two years of his life down here. John had done his job. He had kept them safe until the savior had fulfilled the promise John had made. Russell was unsettled, and he wandered over to the sparring ring. He hung on the ropes, gently swinging, seeing in his mind's eye the jaunt between John and Cara and a hundred other scenes. He finally gave in and allowed his thoughts to wander where he knew they had been trying to go.

John. And his guilt.

He had avoided John. Instead, he had thrown himself into the heady atmosphere of celebration, meeting the new TP, eying the hot girls. Doing everything and anything to avoid thinking about his friend.

Because he and John were friends. Why had he ignored him?

Russell had avoided going there, but down here without distractions he knew it was time to face up.

He sat on the ropes, using them like a kid's swing and tried to analyze himself. Was he avoiding John because he was human?

Their friendship wasn't built solely on their powers. They had used their skills when sparring and rescuing breakouts. Everything else was built on the same principles humans used when forging friendships. They had talked, told stories, and given each other advice. John had been there for him when his father died. You didn't need TP skills to do that.

What then was the problem? Guilt, a voice whispered to him. He no longer saw the mats on the floor, no longer the gray walls. He went back to the day when Tim told him John needed his help.

He lived it all over again. Teleporting to John. Reaching out. _"What's wrong buddy?"_

And not making a connection.

He saw again the look on John's face when he said, "He stripped my powers. I'm human."

He knew his face changed. He tried to suppress the pity, the horror, but John's face said he saw it.

He watched as John hung his head. John, who could block even Cara, was now an open book. He read the pain, the exhaustion, the defeat in John's mind. And all those emotions were mirrored physically in the slumped shoulders, the downward cast of the head.

And he felt so stupid, so useless when he said, "Aw, John."

He mentally chastised himself as he had so many times previously. You couldn't say that it didn't matter. You couldn't say thanks for sacrificing the thing you held dearest for us. No, his powers weren't what he held dearest. Cara was.

Russell laughed contemptuously at himself. Now that he thought about it, he had sacrificed what he held dearest. He had lost Cara.

Still, all he had ever said was 'Aw, John'.

He had taken him back, not to the common area, but to a secluded room. He felt John's shame, his sense of inadequacy at being human. He wished a thousand times that he could have done something different to support his friend, but he was just so horrified. Be honest, he chided himself, he was also relieved it wasn't him.

But that's not the worst. Russell stood, pacing a circle as got to what he had refused to look at. He had betrayed Roger, and in doing that he had betrayed his best friend. He knew what it cost John to protect Roger and to save his own skin, knowing he was damning his mother and his best friend at the same time, he had done the ultimate Judas.

A small part of him took comfort in the fact that he had done his best to make up for it, but Stephen's father had still died. But John! Russell shook his head in admiration. John didn't let being human hold him back. Without his deadly hand eye coordination that allowed him to pick off the guards with a rifle, he and Cara would never have made it inside.

He had been so relieved, so grateful when it seemed like John and Astrid had bonded. It was a big load off his mind, but he knew now he had done wrong. He shouldn't have dumped John on Astrid. He should have tracked down his best friend. Had a beer with him. Played a game of pool. Relived old times. Exchanged war stories. John would have been too proud to accept help, but he should have offered.

Russell felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He knew what he had to do. What he wanted to do. He would track John down. He left the training area heading for Tim's room.

As he walked his thoughts turned to Irene. He shook his head. She was a kid. What was she? Sixteen, seventeen at most. She had worked tirelessly for them. Lost her powers in the process to the biggest rat of them all, Jedikiah. Who was looking out for her? Charlie was right. They had let Irene down. Where was she? How was she doing? He would track them both down.

It was time he manned up.

As he entered Tim's room he shouted, "Hello, my man! Are you glad to see me?"

Silence greeted him. He looked up and froze in shock at the sight of the empty frames that used to hold their AI. He stood open mouthed and then gazed around. Nothing else seemed out of place, except . . .

He looked closely at the sofa he had spent so much time on. It was pushed awry, as if one side of it was shoved. He walked closer and noticed reddish brown spots that hadn't been there before. He scraped the dried flakes with a finger nail. He wasn't an expert, but he was pretty sure he recognized dried blood when he saw it.

"_Cara!" "Stephen!" "You need to come to Tim's room."_

"_What's up?"_ Stephen answered.

"_Just get here."_ This was something he wanted them to see for themselves.

They shimmered in together.

Russell pointed upward and their faces reflected their shock.

"Who would take Ti—," Cara stopped and answered her own question. "Jedikiah," she spat out his name like it was a curse.

Stephen nodded agreement. "Always two, no, make that five steps ahead."

"That's not all," Russell broke the bad news by pointing to the sofa. "Looks like blood here."

They looked around at the cushions haphazardly spread on the floor.

"Whose blood?" Stephen voiced out loud the question they were all thinking, but didn't want to answer. They had two people missing that they were sure of, and they desperately did not want it to be either one of them.

Russell was the voice of reason. "It wouldn't be either Irene or John. Astrid said John and Jedikiah were getting along. That they had buried the hatchet." At the look of alarm on the others' faces he said, "Guys, I didn't mean that literally. Come on! And Irene was not a threat to him." He scratched his beard. "I know it doesn't mean anything where Jedikiah is concerned, but I got the impression, that unlike how he feels about me, he actually liked her. Admired her work."

Stephen took comfort in that, but Cara rejected it. "That doesn't mean anything. He loved John and look what he did to him."

"So what happens next?" Stephen folded his arms looking at Cara.

Russell surprised him by saying, "Leave this to me. I'll track down John and Irene."

When Cara looked at him doubtfully, he said, "It's time I stepped up and found my best friend. I owe John this. " He looked at Stephen. "You don't have time for this. I do. I've been mingling with the newbies. I know their talents and I can mobilize them. This is what I need to do."

Stephen nodded slowly. "I agree. I leave it up to you."

Cara took a deep breath before saying, "I'm trusting you, Russell."


	10. Chapter 10

~ X ~ **Diner somewhere in Queens**

The young man, just off the late night shift, wearily plunked his body onto the stool at the counter. He had pulled a double shift again trying to scrape enough money together to make his share of this month's rent. He was tired, not just physically, but mentally, worn down by the frustrations of his new life.

Tired of wearing this crappy, cheap, scratchy security uniform. The only plus was free laundering, but even that was questionable because the company didn't properly rinse them. He was tired of this boring go nowhere life; struggling to stay awake on the night shifts, bowing and scraping to busy executives impressed with their own self importance, during the day.

But this was all he was fit for now. He shifted uncomfortably on the stool, not bothering to open the menu. He knew it by heart. The linoleum on the floor was cracked and the green counter was pitted and scarred by cigarette ashes. This place was cheap and rundown, but on his salary he couldn't afford anything else, and the food was somewhat decent. How quickly things change.

One day a crack agent on Ultra's TP squad; working for Jedikiah Price, bringing down a top salary, dressed in good quality suits. Shirts dropped off weekly at the cleaners and delivered to his apartment. He and his team member Luanne had an understanding. They were discreet. Now she worked at a gym leading fat women in aerobics classes, encouraging them not to give up.

They pooled their resources and worked hard, but their chances of advancement were poor. They had fake ids, living in constant fear of being targeted by the people they had formerly hunted down.

They knew they should move to another area of the country and start over, but they had no money saved and no means of transportation. They were biding their time waiting, waiting for he didn't know what. They lived pay check to pay check, just scraping by.

He had been a Jedikiah recruit, brought up through the system. He knew no other life than the Ultra life. Neither did Luanne, and neither one had ever wanted it to be different. They had believed in what they did.

The waitress knew him and brought him his cup of coffee. She raised an eyebrow. "Usual?"

"Yeah." He easily read her thoughts. _God, he looks as tired as I feel._

If she only knew. He had only a second to feel a presence on his left. His hand shook, spilling hot coffee on his fingers. He winced, setting the cup down and shaking his hand to relieve the pain.

"Jack. You never used to shake."

The man blinked, pressing hard on the burnt skin, trying to relive the pain, and at the same time assimilate the sight that met his eyes. "John Young?" His voice rose questioning what he was seeing.

The young blonde man twisted on the stool so his back was to the counter and leaned on his elbows. He made a little head gesture of acknowledgement, a half smile on his face. "The same. I didn't think you'd forget me."

The young man shook his head. "It's not that I forgot you. It's that . . . you . . . ah . . . you look like you used to." Jack's eyes traveled up and down the length of John from the carefully manicured blonde locks down to the polished Italian leather shoes, taking in the crisp white dress shirt and charcoal grey suit. The blue tie with the grey specks brought out the blue of his eyes.

"Now, Jack. Why the surprise?"

Jack jumped at the sound of that voice and would have flown off the seat except that John's hand came down hard on his shoulder forcing him to stay put. Jack turned to his right to face his former boss. "Dr. Price. I thought you had been kill . . . ah . . . I wasn't sure what happened to you." Jack's face clearly expressed his amazement.

Jedikiah's amused smile didn't make Jack feel any more comfortable. The man could smile like that while he killed you. Jack had witnessed it more than once.

He began to sweat and tried desperately to control his thoughts.

Jedikiah lifted a finger summoning the waitress behind the counter. "Coffee for me and my friend. And, ah, another cup for him. He spilled his."

She quickly mopped up the coffee from the counter and had three new cups on the counter in a jiffy.

Jedikiah looked around the diner and made no attempt to hide his sneer. "Not your kind of place, Jack."

The young man made no attempt to hide his bitterness. "Yeah, well good paying jobs aren't easy to find when you have no work record, no official schooling. You take what you can get."

Jedikiah nodded as he fixed his coffee. He took a sip and pursed his lips. "Not bad." He folded his arms. "I was wondering how my old teams were doing."

Jack looked down uneasily. "I never betrayed you, Dr. Price. I had to fall in line with the Founder, but I never volunteered for the kill drug. I got out as soon as I could."

Jedikiah placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I know you didn't. And I know Luanne didn't either." Jack's head shot up at the mention of his girlfriend's name. His eyes were wide and fearful. He wet his lips. "Please. We didn't betray you."

Jedikiah slapped him on the back. "I didn't track you down to get any type of revenge. I want you to work for me again."

Jack's eyes opened wide. "How's that possible? Ultra is, ah, well, no more."

"That's correct. I have a new organization. Elite. It's government funded. It's is the national police force for Homo superior law enforcement and national security. And I am its leader."

Jack looked at him for a moment and then turned to John who shrugged and lifted a hand as if to say 'he's the man'.

"Really?" Hope seeped into his eyes. "You're serious?"

Jedikiah nodded. "I am. Back to a good salary. A nice apartment." He looked around disparagingly. "Fine restaurants downtown. Nightclubs."

"What about Luanne?" Jack's first thoughts were for his partner.

"I want her back too. Reach out to her."

Jedikiah waved the waitress away as she came over to see if he wanted food. John simply shook his head at her. "What a dump." He mouthed the words at Jedikiah. His mentor smiled while they waited for Jack to contact Luanne. In a few moments a well muscled young woman walked through the diner door still dressed in workout clothes.

"I didn't want to interrupt your job." Jedikiah kept his voice serious.

"Cut the crap. I want it the way it used to be." Luanne put her hands on Jack's shoulders and he covered hers with his.

Jedikiah nodded. "Luanne, you remember John Young."

She did a double take. "I heard he was hum . . . " Her voice trailed off as she stared at him.

"Hello, Luanne. Long time." John maintained a casual attitude.

Confusion covered her face, but she quickly recovered. "Doesn't matter. Jack and I want in."

The waitress came over just then with Jack's breakfast. Jedikiah stood and pulled out a twenty throwing it down on the counter. "Sorry. We've got an appointment to make.

He jerked his head at the door and put an arm over Jack's and Luanne's shoulders. "Come on. I'll treat you to a real breakfast. You have some decisions to make about your future."

As they walked out, John trailing the trio, he heard Jedikiah say, "I assume you've kept tabs on the rest of the teams. Spread the word. I'll be contacting them. I want to reassemble our teams."


	11. Chapter 11

**~ X ~ An estate in the suburbs surrounding Washington, DC**

The stern visage of the man currently speaking looked like it belonged to a corporate CEO. That was exactly what he was. He gazed around the table. The people assembled were some of the leading Homo superiors in the country. "Our kind, we in particular, have never been in such jeopardy as we are now."

His mouth twitched with annoyance. "Hugh's ill-fated attempt to exterminate humanity may very well bring about our own extinction."

Helen shot him a speaking look. "Surely you're exaggerating the situation."

He returned look with look. "I am not prone to hysteria. I stick to facts. I expressed my concerns to your brother many times, but was overridden."

Helen opened her mouth, but her son interceded before she could speak. "What's done is done. Arguing over something that can't be changed is fruitless. We need to form an action plan to deal with the consequences."

He turned to Kevin Montague. "Where do we stand?"

The man sighed deeply. "Information is still sketchy, but Dr. Jedikiah Price appears to have made multiple preemptive strikes. He somehow wrangled a meeting with the top decision makers in the country. He presented indisputable proof that Hugh tried to exterminate Homo sapiens. The Price family, more specifically Jedikiah Price himself, has come out as the champion of humanity. He made a point of stressing that he had to kill his own brother in an attempt to save his species. His nephew actually defeated Hugh with help from Price's protégée."

Kevin once again looked around the table. "Since the men forming this cabal of power are human, you can imagine that our former allies now regard us as pariahs. Luckily, we have always worked through several layers. An immediate contact has already died in a tragic robbery gone bad."

"Price's work?" Delia asked.

Kevin shook his head. "It's not clear what is happening here. Fingerprints at the scene implicate a TP called—" the man paused while he flipped through notes he had "—Cara Coburn, but it doesn't make sense. She's a known TP. One of the rebel underground leaders and she most definitely can't kill. I would have assumed that the actual agent is—" he consulted his notes again "—either John Young or a human agent or Price himself. John Young was a survivor of the Annex project, and it's confirmed he can kill."

The man frowned, apparently puzzled. "I'm not sure what kind of game Price is playing here. We need more information."

He drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, looking like he had a nasty taste in his mouth. "We need to evaluate our individual risk." He sighed again. "I believe I am above suspicion. I took the unusual approach of allowing myself to lose a million dollars. I thought I was being tested and then with Hugh's crazy plan—" he shot a look of reproach at Helen "—I easily read a colleague's mind and could have saved myself the money, but I let it go. In hindsight, I chose wisely. That man will remember and vouch for me not being able to read minds."

One by one they went around the table.

A man of possibly mixed Asian ancestry spoke up. "There's only two layers between me and a cabal member. I'm a known associate of Hugh Bathory, conspicuously seen at his New York estate. I've often been the gatekeeper between Price and Bathory. I should probably distance myself from the rest of you."

Hugh frowned, looking at Kevin, who shrugged fatalistically. "Perhaps you should, James, until we see how far they are penetrating into our group."

James nodded. "I'm in contact with Reginald in New York. We'll want to try to use the TP that Hugh gave the killing ability to. If handled carefully they could give us an advantage for a while."

Delia's curiosity was aroused. "What do you mean for a while?"

"Hugh injected volunteers with a drug called Delphonium 6. It strips the prime barrier that prevents our kind from killing. The first generation, Delphonium 1, killed everyone they used it on except for two individuals – John Young and Killian McCrane. McCrane developed a psychosis and disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Hugh asked.

James's lips thinned. "Apparently Price struck a deal with Young to hunt down McCrane. From what I've been able to gather from hearsay and rumors Price tried to double-cross Young, but failed, and McCrane was never seen again. It's speculated that Young killed him."

"But that was six generations ago. I take it the drug no longer kills?" A harsh face blonde woman hazarded.

"Correct," James replied, "but there is evidence that the psychotic effects were never corrected."

"Are you saying that my Uncle created killing machines that are slowly going crazy?" Hugh's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Was my father crazy?" Delia asked.

James shrugged. "Your father wanted this world for our kind. He sacrificed your half-sister to that cause. I think he thought he could deal with the side effects later."

"So you're saying that we have the potential for exposure through psychotic killers?" Kevin asked, his voice expressing his outrage.

Helen looked down at the table.

Hugh shook his head in disgust. "How do we control them? How will we eliminate them if they go off the deep end?"

James shrugged. "Hopefully we can leave their ultimate elimination in Dr. Price's capable hands."

Disgusted grunts met this pronouncement.

Kevin idly remarked. "It's a shame that the protégée is human now. He would have been invaluable in dealing with them."

James held up a hand. "He might not be human."

Kevin's eyebrows rose. "The intel we received said he was human."

"He might be," James responded. "There's conflicting stories about this.

People started having sidebar conversations, offering their opinions.

"We need good information, not speculation." Helen's voice rose sharply above the buzz of conversation.

Kevin spoke up. "For once we're in agreement, Helen. Let's get back to our original discussion. Do you feel you're in jeopardy of being exposed?"

Helen's mouth twisted. "No, I was never in contact with the Price brothers and it's a well-known fact in TP circles, that if one twin is born TP, the other one is always born human."

Hugh smiled fondly at his mother. "You and Uncle being the only known exceptions."

She nodded sadly. "I won't be under suspicion. I can easily mask my powers."

Delia frowned. "If it's known I'm my father's daughter, I'll definitely be targeted."

"Don't feel so bad, cuz," Hugh offered. "I'm the spitting image of my Uncle. I can't deny the relationship. I'll be looked at under a microscope."

Kevin spoke up. "Your grandmother is one of the old guard in Washington society. Lillian Bathory will be above suspicion."

Helen agreed. "My mother is a respected political hostess and she's always been discreet. No one would ever suspect her of reading minds."

A man in his early thirties spoke up. "How are our finances?"

Kevin's face soured up as if he had sucked on a lemon. "All Ultra funds have disappeared.

Cries of outrage rose from the table.

"How is that possible?" The man who asked the original question responded.

"Sebastian, if I knew I would have prevented it or immediately tried to recover the money. The trail is impossible to follow." Kevin held up an admonitory hand. "Let me qualify that. There is a trail, but it leads back to Hugh Bathory. In addition to being a killer all evidence suggests that he absconded with the money from the Ultra organization."

The blonde woman asked, "How did they move so quickly?"

Kevin looked at his hands, folded on the table, shaking his head. "This was not any last minute move. The brains, and we believe it is Dr. Price, had these plans in place years ago. I researched him. The man is brilliant. Hugh had a tendency to treat him with contempt, but—" he looked around the table "—that ends here and now. This man laid down a complicated web of schemes to meet any eventuality maybe as long as fifteen years ago."

"It must have been the TP brother, Roger," Helen insisted.

"Mother, stop it!" Hugh slammed his hand down on the table. "You are blinded by the same prejudices as my Uncle. This kind of bigotry is what brought us into this situation. No one believes more firmly than me in our kind, in the fact that we are superior, but Roger Price is dead, and the human Jedikiah is alive. Not only alive, but in a position of real power."

Kevin openly applauded him. "Thank you for showing some common sense, Hugh!"

Helen opened her mouth to retort, but Delia reached over and patted her hand. "Sorry, Auntie. The evidence is there. The human Price is a formidable adversary and I, for one, will not underestimate him."

"I don't know that we've ever faced anyone tougher." Kevin's voice held reluctant admiration.

Everyone was silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Kevin shook himself and laid his hands out flat on the table. "We don't have enough information. We need to get Reg in from New York. We need to find out what files we have access to, and who is on what side. We might be able to leverage something out of this."

He looked around the table and was met with nods of agreement.

"We'll reconvene with the rest of our group when we have some facts."


	12. Chapter 12

~ X ~ **Secure Living Suite in Manhattan**

Jedikiah settled back in his chair, relaxing in front of the TV. It was late, but John was still out, and he wouldn't go to bed until he reported in. He couldn't sleep until he knew the kid was back.

His eyebrows shot up as he heard the chime that indicated the security desk was contacting him. It was a few minutes after eleven pm, too late for a casual visitor.

He thumbed it. "What?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but there's a . . . uh, young lady that wants to speak to you." Jedikiah knew the evening night guard, and he could tell from his voice the man was puzzled. "Sir, she told me to tell you, you owe her a debt." His voice rose on the end of the sentence indicating disbelief.

Jedikiah frowned. "What's the young lady's name?"

He could hear the guard posing the question, and then he came back on line. "Charlotte."

Jedikiah smiled, shaking his head. "Warn her that there's D chips everywhere, but if she still wants in, she can come up."

"Yes, Sir."

About five minutes later the chime at the suite entrance announced a visitor. Jedikiah opened the door to gaze down at a face he remembered. She looked especially small flanked by the burly security guard that escorted her. He nodded to the man indicating he could leave. He stepped back inviting her in with a wave of his hand.

She entered the suite, following him when he led her to what was obviously a family room. She looked around at the sparse furnishings and wrinkled her nose. "You didn't finish decorating."

Jedikiah scanned the room trying to see it as she did. "It's called a minimalist design." He shrugged. "I guess it doesn't go over well with kids."

"You need some things in here." She pointed to various areas her face expressing her disapproval.

"I've turned the chips on which is going to freak out John, so let's hear what you have to say." Jedikiah sat back down in the chair he had abandoned to answer the door.

She primly sat on a nearby sofa, back straight, hands placed by her side on the seat.

"You recognize me." She made it a statement of fact.

"I do," he agreed.

"You admit I was caged in the Citadel. Tortured there. Tortured at Ultra by Julian. I have almost no memory of life before the Citadel. Whatever family I had, I lost. You took everything from me."

Jedikiah steepled his hands in front of him, fixing his features into an unreadable mask, before carefully saying, "I am aware that the man known as the Founder did some very bad things to certain people. I was unable to intervene, but efforts are now being made to free these people and give them some type of restitution."

"Bullshit."

Jedikiah blinked in astonishment.

"That's what adults say when someone's lying, right?" The young girl anxiously sought confirmation.

Jedikiah nodded solemnly. "It is what adults say." He waited a moment and then asked, "How did you find this place?"

"Followed John."

A raised eyebrow made her elaborate. "When I got captured I felt so . . ." She wrinkled her brow as she searched for the right word. "Vulnerable. I begged him to teach me how to always reach him. To be able to find him. As busy as he was, as upset as he was, he took the time. Every spare moment." She frowned and thoughtfully added, "He always made time for me."

Jedikiah watched her face. "Whatta ya want, Charlotte?"

She swung her legs kicking the sofa with her shoes. Jedikiah winced. "Please don't do that. That sofa set me back thousands."

She immediately stopped. "I want John back."

"Humph." The sound escaped him as he relaxed back in the chair, weaving his fingers across his flat stomach. "I don't think I can do that Charlotte. He's . . . ah . . . "

"You wiped his memory." Charlotte liked stating things the way they were.

Jedikiah looked at her with a new respect. "How did you know?"

"I sensed John when he broke out. It was hard to trace him, but like I told you he taught me a lot. I found him. Got close. But he didn't recognize me." Charlotte turned her unflinching gaze on Jedikiah. "But he's still John."

She lifted her chin. "When they broke me out of the Citadel I was a problem. I wasn't wanted. John never gave up on me. I hurt him, and he still helped me. I would have nightmares, and he would sit with me for hours. He taught me to defend myself. He gave me the strength to cope."

She clasped her hands tightly together on her lap.

Jedikiah had braced his elbow on the chair arm and rested his face against his hand shielding his expression from the girl. "What about the others like you? Aren't they your family?"

She sniffed. "They would always take care of me. They would make someone teach me. But I'm not theirs. John was . . . he was my big brother . . . kind of father. He cared about me."

Suddenly she shot forward grabbing Jedikiah's arm so strongly with both hands that she jerked his arm away from his head. She was no longer the cool bargainer. She was a lost little girl begging. "I found a new family, and now I lost it. Try to understand what it's like to lose family. I don't care if John ever remembers me. I need to be with him."

Jedikiah shook his head, disparagingly. "What don't you get? You've lost John."

Her expression turned mulish. "From what I heard you lost John too. Lost him for a long time, but now you got him back."

Jedikiah paused, struck by her words. "Touché, kid."

She released his arm and wiped away a tear that trickled down her cheek. "I'm going to be very strong. They tell me I'm a synergist. I'll be valuable. I'll learn to fight to protect him and you. You can wipe my memory if you need to. Just give me back John.

As Jedikiah's eyebrow rose, she said, "I know you think I'm whining and ungrateful. People have been kind. As long as I'm not a problem they're good to me. But John cared even when I was a problem. When no one else could deal with me, he wouldn't give up. That's what family is. They stick by you even when you're a problem."

"What about Cara and Stephen?"

"See, that's when it hit me. John was a problem when he was human." She made a face. "So, did they stick by him?" She shook her head. "They forgot him."

Jedikiah sighed. _Yeah, kid, I do know what it's like to lose family._ He reached a gentle hand out to stroke Charlotte's hair. "I know what it's like to think I've lost John forever. I almost did. I don't want to do it again. You can stay if you'll help us stay together." He held up a warning finger. "But no promises. I can't guarantee that John will ever feel the same."

A big smile lit the somewhat plain girl's face, and it made her almost pretty. "I don't ever want to lose John. I'll do anything to keep us together. Family is everything. It's the only thing worth fighting for."

"Everything ok?"

They looked up, startled, to see John with a gun pointed at Charlotte's head.

Jedikiah smirked. "Put the gun away and shut off the D chips."

John holstered the gun and nonchalantly walked over to the console. As he deactivated the chips he said, "I could feel them. They said at the security desk there was a visitor. Wasn't sure if there was trouble."

"Sit. Want you to meet someone." Jedikiah pointed at the sofa next to Charlotte.

John sat, leaning back, eying the young girl. "I'm John Young."

"This is Charlotte." Jedikiah pointed at her.

"No." She contradicted him with a smile. "He calls me Charlie."

John looked from one to the other, bemused. "I know you?" He cracked a smile, squinting, as he looked her over. He finally crossed his arms, saying, "You're a little young for us to have been dating."

Jedikiah gave him a speaking look before shaking his head in mock despair.

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hands. "Don't be a jerk. You were my friend. My big brother." She ducked her head shyly. "You were my hero."

That wiped the grin off John's face and he looked self-conscious. He said, "That's a tall order to fill."

Jedikiah quickly intervened. "I told you there were gaps in your memory." He shot a warning look at Charlotte, but she gave him an encouraging nod, while mouthing, "Trust me."

"Let me show you," she urged John.

John looked to Jedikiah who raised a hand in an 'up to you' gesture. John made a little face and waved his hand at her, inviting her to try.

Charlotte walked up to him and he reached to take her hand. She slipped inside and placed her palm on his cheek. She held his eyes with hers, opening her mind. Images flooded into him; of patiently sitting next to her, teaching her, always caring, calming her, playing games, and training her. She ended blasting him with her admiration; her love.

When she was done his pupils were dilated with shock. He coughed and moved uneasily. He shook his head like a dog shaking a wet coat, trying to get comfortable. Something niggled at the edge of his brain. He felt a memory stirring, but he was reluctant to grasp at it. Most memories slipped away from him. The harder he grabbed at them, the more frustrated he got.

Jedikiah watched him carefully, gauging his reactions. The memory wipe had been targeted hardest at the three people he did not want John to remember ; Cara, Russell, and Stephen. The three that had the best chance of taking John from him. He hadn't specifically blocked anyone else. John seemed at ease around Irene. If he didn't try to recall a specific memory they seemed to at least have a sense of familiarity. He thought the same might apply with this girl.

John finally spoke, but he spoke with care. "I'm not that person. I think you're going to be disappointed."

She shook her head. "I won't. We'll take it slow. I'll be the best trainee you ever had. I'll make you proud of me."

John looked at Jedikiah who smiled. "Time you started training the next generation. And from what she tells me this kid is gonna be a force to be reckoned with."

The words she said resonated with John, having said those same words to his mentor. _I'll make you proud of me._ It seemed fitting somehow, filling him with a sense of rightness. He slowly nodded agreement.

"I'm gonna move in with you guys. Which room is gonna be mine?" Charlotte liked to get right to the heart of the matter. "I have no clothes, so you have to take me shopping tomorrow."

Jedikiah and John watched as she ran off to investigate the layout. From a distance they heard her voice. "Oh, I want this little room, but I'll decorate it."

John stood, adjusting his suit jacket. "Just remember, old man. You're responsible for this." He clapped his mentor on the shoulder as he walked by.

Jedikiah flung his hand backwards attempting to slap John, but the kid was too quick for him.

"Don't call me old man," he grumbled, but without any heat.

Laughter greeted his request.

"Wait, come back," he urged John.

John walked back around to face him. He tilted his head, inviting Jedikiah to speak.

"Do you remember her?" Jedikiah asked curiously, a watchful expression on his face.

John shrugged, obviously puzzled. "I feel something. Nothing specific, but I know I like this kid." He crossed his arms, thinking. "Kind of like with Irene. I know I like Irene. Sometimes when she talks she says something that I think I should know. But when I go to look at it, it's like the image turns a corner, and I can't see it. It's frustrating." He frowned. "Those images she sent. There's something about them. I think I really care for this kid."

"Okay, see ya in the morning," Jedikiah said.

When John didn't move, obviously deep in thought, Jedikiah urged, "Go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.

He sat for a while musing over the girl's words. _Family is everything. It's the only thing worth fighting for._ _She'll be good for John._

He got up and went to a file he kept in his office. He opened it to pictures of Cara and Russell. He recalled what John said about Irene and Charlotte. Obviously, close contact stirred memories. He thought over his decision to recruit the two former lair people. They would be memory wiped naturally, but, no. Definitely not worth it. He wanted nothing and no one who could possibly take John from him. He'd update their status tomorrow to 'No Contact' and inform John they were off the recruitment list. He'd warn him to stay away from Stephen too.

A fierce wave of love and determination swept over him. He had spent too many years alone. He would not be alone again. John was his.


	13. Chapter 13

~ X ~** FLASHBACKS circa several months ago**

~ X ~ **Turnpike heading south from Manhattan**

Marla suddenly gasped and the car swerved, crossing a lane of traffic to end up on the shoulder in the break down lane.

"Mom! Mom! What's wrong?" Luca, deep in his own thoughts, was jolted out of his abstraction by the violent jerking of the car and the loud honks from angry drivers.

She stared straight ahead, frustrating and scaring him at the same time. He reached over to shake her shoulders.

"What's happening?" _Is she having a fit?_

Tears started to slowly well up and stream down her cheeks. He watched as she bit her lip and choked back sobs.

Marla slowly turned to face her stupefied son. Her voice was unemotional, remote. "Your father. He's dead."

She slowly crumpled in on herself, sobbing out loud now.

Luca clumsily patted her on the shoulder, murmuring, "It's okay. It's okay." He silently berated himself. _What a stupid thing to say. How is this okay?_

At the same time he didn't know how he felt. He was both numb and all tight and weird inside. He felt a sense of loss while at the same time he was really pissed at his father. Just like him to come back and get his mother all hopeful and happy and turn their world upside down and then go running off. He would have to leave them and then die, hurting her one more time. She had finally started to move on, have a life, and he does this to her?

Marla eventually got herself under control. She tried to wipe the tears off her face with her hands until Luca reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a wad of napkins from drive through places. He and his brother had always teased her because she carefully saved them. "Guess you were right and these do come in handy."

That got a small bubble of laughter out of her. "See, told ya."

Having her make that small joke eased up something inside him. He eyed her for a moment. "Can you talk about it?"

Marla, nodded, and started to shift the car out of park.

Luca raised a cautionary hand, nervous about having her pull back into traffic. "Don't, Mom."

"It's okay. It will make it easier for me to talk if I have to look at the road. Don't worry. I'll be careful."

She carefully gauged the passing traffic and pulled out when there was plenty of room. Once they were in traffic she took a deep breath. "He died in your Uncle's arms."

"Uncle Jed's?" Luca repeated, bewildered.

"Yeah." Marla reached a hand across to squeeze Luca's. "He made your Uncle shoot him."

"What?"

"The Founder, you know the one we talked about who was in charge at Ultra?"

Luca nodded.

"He had your father hooked up to a machine that stopped time. When time stopped all humans stopped and didn't start again." _Oh God! This sounds like the plot of a bad science fiction movie!_

Luca stared straight ahead, trying to take it all in, but Marla could tell he was still listening.

"Your father was a hero, Luca. He'd rather die than be the cause of other people dying. Of you dying. Astrid. John. Our neighbors. Your classmates at school."

"Did Uncle Jed want to do it?" Luca finally asked.

Marla shook his head. "He was crying over your father. They both knew it had to be done. Your father didn't want me to blame his brother. He loved him." Marla's voice caught. "Your father was a good man. An honorable man. Like I said he was a hero."

Luca was silent for so long, Marla risked removing her eyes from the road to glance at him. When he finally spoke she was shocked by his words. He frowned. "I always thought heroes were great. But, I'd rather have had a regular Dad."

Marla sighed deeply. "Heroes are great for the world, for a lot of people, but you're right. They're not always so great for their families."

"Is Stephen a hero?" Luca shifted in his seat, angling his body towards his mother.

She wasn't quite sure how to answer that. She spoke carefully. "Stephen loves us and will al—"

"Is Stephen a hero?" Luca stubbornly repeated without letting her finish.

Marla sadly confirmed. "Yeah, hon. Stephen's a hero. Your father thought he would save the world, and he did. I'm afraid he's got the weight of it on his shoulders now."

~ X ~** Manhattan **

Natalie teleported into the meeting place, joining up with two of the other Lair people who had willingly sided with the Founder. She screamed her frustration.

They stood around, nervously shifting from foot to foot, anxiously eying her as she paced.

"Is it true?" one of them finally got up the nerve to ask a question. "Did that kid really beat the Founder? The head of Ultra?"

When she nodded confirmation, the two exchanged fearful glances.

"We better get out of here." The taller one cleared his throat and ventured to say.

"Sooner the better. And the farther away the better."

Natalie's stare was scornful. She pointed her hands at her chest. "We can kill! What are you worried about? Stephen can't kill. We can. We're special. No one can stop us."

"Jameson can stop us even if he can't kill." The tall man contradicted her.

"Not if he's got other things on his mind." Natalie countered.

The other one asked, "What are you thinking?"

"He's got family." Natalie had been thinking of nothing else, ever since the boy had reversed her shot at Cara. "It's time things didn't go his way."

The other two exchanged glances. She picked up on their uneasiness. "Hey, he's got his hands full. Everyone's moved over to Ultra headquarters. It won't be long before some type of authority shows up there. We need some leverage to guarantee our safety."

"Hmmm. What are you thinking about? The mother's strong." The man doing the talking spoke from experience. Marla had sent him flying like a rag doll when they had ganged up on Roger.

"The mother's got to go. But if we grab the kid . . . " Natalie's smile was particularly vicious. "Perfect. The kid's human. Stephen can't contact him. He backs off, or we kill his brother."

The other two looked at each other. "I like it."

"How we gonna find em?" The tall one asked.

"I know where Jameson lives. Saw it in the kid's mind when I held him in the air. His thoughts went to his home." Natalie smiled. "I guarantee the Mom will come back when she hears the Founder's dead. Maybe not right away, but sooner or later, she'll bring her son home.

~ X ~ **Turnpike heading south from Manhattan**

"_It's over." _

Marla's head jerked up, but her hands stayed steady on the wheel. They were on the road once again, heading south. _"Are you sure?"_ she asked her son.

"_I'm sure."_ Stephen's mental voice was tired, but firm. "The Founder is dead. The machine is destroyed." There was a silence. "Dad . . ."

"I know. I felt him. He . . . ah . . . I'm coming back." Marla refused to cry now. She needed to stay strong for Stephen.

_Maybe you shouldn't. I have my hands full. I won't be able to watch you unless you come to Ultra with everyone else." _Stephen sent a flurry of images filling his mother on how everyone had cooperated and the flurry of TP flocking to him.

"_Don't worry. I want to be there in case you need me. Especially if any of the people who attacked your father are there."_ Marla insisted.

"_Wait for a while, Mom. Please. Let things settle down. I need to know you and Luca are safe."_

Marla nodded, while agreeing with him. _"Okay, if it's what you want."_

"_Please, for me!"_

Luca, seeing her abstraction, sat tensely beside her in the front seat. "Who are you talking with Mom?"

"Stephen says it's over." Marla reached her hand over to her son's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Stephen beat the Founder. The machine is gone. Humans are safe."

"So are we going home, or is he coming to us? Are those people who turned Dad in all gone?" Luca shook his head. "If Stephen beat that Founder guy then he should come meet us. He needs to protect us."

"We're not going back yet, and Stephen can't join us. The TP that were hiding have gathered around your brother. They're looking to him to lead them . He's got his hands full. I'll take care of us." Marla was careful to defend Stephen to Luca.

Luca's fists clenched as he said, "Tell me that Stephen punished the TP that beat my father up and took him to Ultra."

Marla hesitated. "Luca, some of the Lair people changed their minds and helped your brother defeat the Founder. They realized that they made a mistake. They're with your brother now."

Luca shook his head in disbelief. "How can he trust them after what they did? They helped kill my father."

"Luca, honey. I know this is hard for you to understand, but people make mistakes. It's what they do to correct them that makes them the people that they are."

Luca hunched a shoulder turning away from her as far as the seat would allow. What she was saying made no sense to him. He couldn't forgive so easily.


	14. Chapter 14

~ X ~ **Manhattan secured floor high security apartment building**

John walked in at the tail end of a long, tiring day. His jacket had come off in the elevator and was slung over a shoulder; his tie loosened as he walked through the door. Spotting lights on in the family room, he headed there knowing that Jedikiah was once again waiting up for him.

Sure enough, he found him watching TV from his favorite recliner. Jed raised a welcoming hand as he quietly entered. John swore the man had eyes in the back of his head.

"C'mere. Look what's on."

John stood next to him, smiling when he saw it was his favorite vampire movie. It had come to TV when John was around eleven, and he had first watched it with his mentor and classmates.

John practically knew the story by heart and as he got sucked into it once more he moved around to a chair near Jedikiah. When a bowl of popcorn, a staple for movie night, was pushed his way, he grabbed a handful, cramming it in his mouth by feel.

Jedikiah pushed his recliner forward and got up. "I need a drink. Want something?"

John, intent on the movie and busy chewing, never even glanced Jedikiah's way. A quick shake of the head indicated no. He tensed as he always did at the scariest scene and then, he yelped.

Jedikiah had snuck back in and poked him.

John jumped up, a flailing arm bumping the popcorn bowl, spilling part of the contents. "Dammit! Why'd ya do that?"

Jedikiah, smirking, flopped back in his chair. "I can always get you!"

John, still on edge, complained, "How do you do that? I didn't sense you coming."

Jedikiah, oozing satisfaction, said, "I had to figure out how to live with Roger. It's just a matter of learning to control your thoughts." A shadow briefly crossed his face as it usually did when he mentioned his brother, but he quickly recovered.

"I hate it when you do that!" John was still semi-pissed.

"Why?" Jedikiah asked, as he jammed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Do you know how much crap I got when you did that to me when I was a kid? I was the youngest and smallest and you made me a laughing stock. They used to try to catch me off guard and scare me. Killian would beat the crap out of me. Tell me he was only doing it for my own good so I wouldn't be a sissy." John shook his head at the memories.

"I knew."

"You knew?" John was stunned. "You knew and yet you let it happen?"

He grew serious. "I never coddled you, John."

"That's not what the other kids thought!" John interjected.

"I know. They thought I favored you. I wanted to make you strong. You had a tough life ahead of you. You were either gonna cave in under all that pressure or find it within yourself to overcome it. I know. I was bullied as a kid. I fought back. I wanted you to fight back. It was the only way for you to gain the respect of your peers. And you did, John. It may have been grudging, like Killian, but you did win it. On your own."

"You made my life miserable."

"Right, John. Every single moment of your life at Ultra was miserable." The irony in Jedikiah's voice made John relent.

"Nah, when we did things together, it was good."

Jedikiah nodded. "I tried to give you some balance. Make life worthwhile. Something to make up for all the bad things that were probably gonna happen to you. Hmmmp!" Jedikiah made a half snort sound, breathing out through his nose. "Who am I kidding? Roger and I knew really soon that you were the one, and we started laying plans early." Jedikiah pointed at a chair. "Sit, kid."

When John didn't sit right away, Jedikiah raised an eyebrow at him and John responded. Jed watched while John leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped, head looking down. "You remember I apologized for what I did to you."

He waited for John's nod of confirmation.

"We hated it. Roger every bit as much as me, but we had to do it. Knowing something might—" He gave a little chuff of laughter. "There I go again, knowing we would use you I tried to make you as strong as possible.

"Ever wonder how you can be in multiple places at the same time? Every meet anyone else who can do it?"

Jedikiah kept his gaze John, who didn't bother to look up. "You said I could do it. Pushed me to do it." He made a face. "I did it because I believed you when you told me I could do something." He shrugged. "I did it because you wanted me to, and I wanted to make you proud of me."

"I manipulated your DNA so you could do it. Same reason it took three shots to remove your powers. I made you as resistant as possible. I tried to protect you every way I could." Jedikiah was emphatic.

John accepted what he said without comment, instead focusing on a thought that just occurred to him. "Guess I lost all that now."

"I don't think so. Irene and I have been checking your DNA. It's why I send you to the lab so often. Your own is coming back. Coexisting with Roger's. I think you might be stronger than Stephen, maybe have different powers."

John shrugged, not particularly caring how he measured up against Jedikiah's nephew. "Whatever."

Jedikiah steepled his fingers and cleared his throat, deciding this was the time to broach a subject he had wanted to for a while. "I don't ever want to lose you again, kid. You're important to me." He stared over at the bowed blonde head.

John twisted his head sideways to look at his mentor. "You're showing emotion. Just what has gotten into you?"

Jedikiah pursed his lips. "I spent six long years without my brother and without you. Without family. It had to be done. I did it. But I don't ever want to go through it again." He sighed deeply. "Family is everything, John, and you're my family."

John's lips parted, but Jedikiah spoke first. "I raised you, boy, and don't you ever forget it. You're the son of my heart and my family's blood is in you."

"You going soft in the head on me?" John asked, but he was smiling.

Jed tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. He steeled himself, before saying, "That woman I told you about. Morgan. She's pregnant. I'm the father."

John's eyes widened, but all he said was, "Wow!"

"I want to raise the kid. I want Morgan in my life as soon as its safe or as safe as it can ever be. But I need you to know that you're just as important to me, John, as this child. It doesn't replace you."

John looked back down, trying to grasp the implications. Somehow he knew this with that weird sense of déjà vu he had so often. It was both a revelation and at the same time not a surprise.

Jedikiah watched him closely, relieved when he lifted his head, a grin on his face, and said, "I don't do diapers."

"Me, either." Jedikiah laughed. He stood and gently punched John on the arm. "Get to bed."

As John stood, Jedikiah reminded him. "Gonna check on Charlotte? She's not sleeping so good."

John nodded and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair where he had flung it. "I know. She's got these weird nightmares."

The two men paused at the door to her bedroom. Jedikiah leaned on the frame while John walked in to sit on the edge of the bed, watching as the girl's head thrashed from side to side, and she moaned incoherently. He reached for her mentally, soothing her. It was always the same nightmare. She was in a cage, and there was gunfire, and she couldn't escape. There was a man there whose face she couldn't see, but he scared her. She pleaded with him, but he would not listen. The dream confused him. He felt like he might have had the same dream, been a part of it somehow. He shrugged it off, as he did so many other things lately.

He watched her for a few moments after she quieted down and then got up. As he walked by Jed, the man asked, "Same nightmare?"

"Yeah," John said.

"Coming here to you, to us. Finding you was her goal and she's done that. On the surface it's all good and she knows she got what she wants. But she's got some stuff in her past she has to come to terms with. Stuff that's eating at her," Jedikiah said. He turned and walked down the hall. "Sooner or later it will come to a head. It could change things, John."

John's face was troubled. He knew only too well from his days at Ultra what could happen to recruits that couldn't cope or were a danger.

Jed laid a hand across John's shoulder. "You're doing the best you can with her. You know, you'd make a great dad. We gotta find you a girlfriend."

That got a laugh out of John. "We?" I didn't think a girlfriend was a 'we' project."

"You've got really lousy taste in women m'boy. You need my help."

"Not everyone I was interested in was that bad." John protested.

"Yeah, what about Slyvie?" Jedikiah teased him.

"Okay, besides her." John suddenly stopped as a thought struck him. "Did I have a girlfriend, ya know, when I was gone?"

"Not really. You were banging some girl, but she was a two timer. One of these days, I'll fill you in on her. How she treated you. I'm telling you, ya got bad taste in women. "


	15. Chapter 15

~ X ~ **The Founder's estate **

The dark complected man landed with all senses alert. He knew, as Bathory's former aide-de-camp, this section of the house was free from sensor alarms. After a heightened search for other TPs he turned to a section of the wall and used telekinesis to push aside a panel. He completed the complicated security code and reached inside the safe and then it hit him.

A mental scream so strong it overwhelmed him, leaving him powerless to either fight or flee. He tried to stay conscious, but knew he was losing the battle as black closed in around him.

He woke to find himself sprawled on a sofa. He had the presence of mind to keep his eyes closed and cast out with his mind, only his mind refused to cooperate. It was like he was caged behind sound deafening walls. No mental images came in or out.

He opened his eyes in shock and immediately lost all hope as he recognized the voice that greeted him.

"Hello, James. 'S been a while."

He slowly twisted his head until he saw the man sitting comfortably in one of Hugh Bathory's armchairs. "Dr. Price."

His eyes opened wide as he recognized the young man lounging in another arm chair next to him. "John? John Young?"

"Hey, James. How is the Founder's chief lackey?" John spoke in a pleasant every day manner. He had never cared for the man who served as gatekeeper to the Founder. The one time he had been called to the estate this man had met him at the door and escorted him in, leaving Jedikiah outside waiting.

James couldn't help staring. The young man looked like he did back when he was Jedikiah's top agent. James brought his hand up to wipe his face. As he did, he noticed a bracelet on his wrist. He immediately connected it with his lack of telepathy.

As he stared as it, Jedikiah confirmed. "Suppression bracelet. No teleportation. No calls for help." He smirked. "One could almost say it makes you human."

James used his arms to push himself to an upright position on the sofa. His eyes shifted left and right, but there was no one else in the room. He tried a bluff. "The security guards will wonder what happened."

Jedikiah folded his arms and settled back. "Naw. Any government guards still at the compound now report to me. Ultra is no more, as you well know. Elite is the new org, and I'm its head."

"What happened to me? I feel like someone hit me with a ton of bricks?" James, even while knowing how desperate his situation was, was still curious. He wasn't familiar with any weapon that made one feel like he did. "New drug?"

Jedikiah smiled happily and looked to John who merely raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a what. It's a who." Jedikiah explained. "A new member of my team, Charlotte. She's something else. We're still trying to figure out just what she's capable of, but she is a, hah, well, she's a knockout."

John rolled his eyes at Jedikiah's little pun.

"She came from the Citadel, and when she found out that you were the Founder's trusted right hand man and that was one of the areas you oversaw—well, you can imagine how eager she was to help us take you down."

"How did you know I was here?" James spoke, stalling for time, desperately racking his brains for any possible angle to save himself.

Jedikiah looked surprised. "Did you really think I would let this room stay without sensors?"

"What now?" James asked, ignoring Jedikiah's rhetorical question.

"Well first of all, thank you for the Citadel files. Knew they had to be somewhere, but wasn't sure where to find them. Everything I turn over to the, ah, proper authorities will of course, implicate you and the Founder. Once that's taken care of we can release the unfortunates imprisoned there. "

Jedikiah shrugged. "Needless to say, any evidence of me being in any way involved or having any knowledge of this disgusting program will be erased."

"So you have what you need. What now?" James repeated his previous question. He preserved his air of calm, all the while knowing that he had no chance of surviving this encounter.

"Hmmm!" Jedikiah made a show of thinking. "I'm gonna have John read your mind. I want to know where we can find the information to corroborate which TP got the Delphonium 6, and who might have worked with Bathory, and little details like that. You know, were there any more programs that I wasn't aware of."

James stared at John. "So, the rumors are true. He has his powers back. How did you do it? I heard it took three shots to remove them. Even Bathory was impressed." He shot a knowing look at Jedikiah. "That was your doing, wasn't it? The boy was always your favorite. We surmised that you experimented on him and kept it secret."

Jedikiah looked fondly at John. "I protected him every way that I could."

John looked back, a small answering smile on his face.

Jedikiah turned his gaze back to James. "I improved him. The ability to kill. The ability to be in multiple places at the same time. Resistant DNA. Anything I could do for him."

"Jedikiah's freak. That's what Mr. Bathory always called him."

Jedikiah's eyes hardened. "Well, I guess you're going to find out. John, it's time to get some information."

John raised a hand and a syringe flew into it. James tried to move, but his limbs were pinned to the sofa.

John roughly injected the contents of the syringe into the stomach muscle. James screamed briefly as he felt an agonizing burn, soon replaced by a rush and a lightheaded feeling as the drug circulated through his body.

He watched, detached, as the suppression cuff was removed. Part of his brain screamed at him to teleport out. _Do it now._ But another part of his brain watched uncaring, fascinated by the movement of John's hands. They seemed to leave trails of light.

He felt someone in his mind, asking questions. Part of him was happy to answer, while the other part screamed at him to be quiet.

He had no sense of time. It might have been a minute later. It might have been hours. But he calmly watched as Jedikiah pulled out a gun from his waistband. For some reason it seemed fitting that he handled it with a handkerchief. Jedikiah placed it in his hands and the voice in his head urged_. "Put the gun to your head and pull the trigger."_ He was so happy to oblige.


	16. Chapter 16

~ X ~ **The Citadel complex in the Burroughs surrounding Manhattan**

Stephen, Cara, Russell and four TPs from the original lair teleported into the Citadel building.

Once they had decided on a course of action, and it took quite a bit of time, this raid was the first offensive move on their agenda. Cara was particularly disturbed by what she had seen when they freed Charlotte and insisted that rescuing the captives be a priority.

The newcomers that had flocked to Stephen were gradually settling down. The first euphoria was wearing off, and the TP were getting back to the lives they had made for themselves hidden among the humans. The few that had dared to publicly expose themselves had mysteriously disappeared and that scared the majority back into hiding.

The Ultra building had become like a club, a place to hang out with others of your kind. A chat room with solid walls and furniture.

When Stephen had asked for volunteers for the raid he was surprised by the reactions. Most, once the mission was explained, were unwilling to go up against what could be the remnants of the Ultra storm troopers. The few from the outside that were willing were woefully inadequate when tested.

"Like sheep to the slaughter." Russell's pungent comment said it all.

So they ended up recruiting a posse from the former lair people.

Russell, looking around at the group as they prepared to teleport, joked. "Hey, the John rangers ride again!"

When his joke was met with silence, he started to explain. "Don't ya get it? Instead of the Lone Ranger, you get knockoffs like the Joan Rangers on that Fashion show. We're the John rangers , cause he trai . . ."

He slowly trailed off as he realized what he was saying. It was painfully obvious to everyone else that the one who had trained them, had rescued them, was no longer with them.

Cara was especially sensitive to the fact that there would be no John coming to the rescue. Intellectually she knew she could put her faith in Stephen. He had proven he could stop bullets, stop the Founder, stop anything. Intellectually she knew Stephen was stronger than John. But her heart said something was missing. John had always been there, always backing her up. Long before there was Stephen there had been the two of them and as much as she felt a connection with Stephen, as much as she loved him, she still felt like part of her was gone.

When there was a tight spot John came through. She wanted her six foot one security blanket. She scolded herself. _Concentrate! Shake it off!_

Stephen cleared his throat. "We ready?"

Cara mentally shared the coordinates and the group arrived together, ready to do battle. They landed in the dark. Gasps of pain indicated that a few had collided with objects.

"Are you sure the location is right?" Stephen whispered.

"I remember it exactly." Cara insisted.

"This is it." Russell confirmed.

"Where is everything?" Mike's girlfriend, a member of the original raiding group asked, totally confused. "Why is the place totally dark?"

"Somebody find the lights." Stephen spoke into the dark.

They felt around in the dark until they all heard a triumphant, but muted mutter. "Got it!"

Bright lights came on making everyone squint until their eyes adjusted.

"They turned it into a warehouse!" A girl with bright purple hair exclaimed in disgust.

"Where did everyone go?" Cara asked looking around. "What happened to the glass cages?

"No guards," Russell said.

"What's going on?" Another asked.

"What a waste! " Russell kicked air. "I was pumped to do battle, man." He did another leap with a punch. "I was gonna kick their cajunes. So we ended up shutting off our phones, blocking ourselves so no one could sense us for an entire day. And for nothing!"

~ X ~ **The Citadel – two weeks earlier**

White coated doctors moved efficiently from one enclosed room or cage to another. They reviewed the computerized medical records, sorting the patients into different categories. The occupants varied in their reactions. Some were too far gone to notice. Some ranted and raved. The ones that showed signs they had some connection to reality panicked, wondering what new horror was in store for them.

Most decisions had been made prior to this visit. If the inmate was incoherent or too far gone to respond an anesthetic was administered. A young girl with thick lensed glasses would enter the room and insert a large needle in the spinal area and carefully extract material, handling it like something precious. These individuals were then loaded on stretchers and dispersed along with a meticulously altered set of records to various psychiatric institutions around the country.

Occupants with any type of criminal record, regardless of their mental state, were injected with a yellow liquid. Painful convulsions were followed by a merciful unconsciousness, during which they were transferred to prisons.

Those who were even moderately alert were interviewed. They were made to understand that they would be compensated in exchange for their silence. A TP standing off to the side judged their reactions. Those who would not cooperate were sent for a final checkup and returned magically transformed into cooperative citizens.

One young woman made a plea that astounded the white coated personnel. "I need to speak to Dr. Jedikiah Price.

Raised eyebrows greeted her request. The doctor in charge lifted his head from the medical records he had been reviewing to actually look at her. He saw a thin woman, thirty one from her chart, with nondescript mouse brown hair. Her most prominent feature was a nose with a distinctive hump. The rest of her features were unremarkable but the dark brown eyes held an intelligence, an awareness that was rare among the inmates. He didn't acknowledge that he knew the name of the person she asked to see, but it was noted and passed on. A man in the next cage made the same request. Looking at his records the doctor was not surprised to find that he was brother to the brown haired woman. Their noses proclaimed their relationship to anyone who had eyes. The doctor noted he was thirty three and was admitted at the same time as his sister. Glances were again exchanged between the medical personnel and again a note was made.

Jedikiah was at the Citadel, but avoided any contact with the inmates. He needed to distance himself from this operation, except of course as the man who ended it. He was working on a tablet in a private office when John shimmered in. Jedikiah finish what he was typing before looking up.

"Charlotte knows something's happening. I think she came here."

Jedikiah sucked on his lip and nodded without surprise. "I made no attempt to block it from her. She needs to come back here and confront what happened to her." He leaned back and sighed. "She's gotta face it and decide which side she's on."

John looked indecisive. "I'll go find her."

"No."

John looked at Jedikiah, surprised.

"Let me. This is between her and me. Not you." Jedikiah stood as he spoke.

"Jed." John's word was an entreaty. Jedikiah knew it, but didn't respond.

He slapped him on the back as he passed. "Get back to the office. This is up to her."

Jedikiah didn't have to think twice about where to look for Charlotte. He unerringly walked through several corridors until he found her exactly where he knew she would be.

He motioned for the several agents surrounding her to leave. When they were gone Jedikiah walked quietly up to stand beside her.

Charlotte stood in front of the cage that had housed her. She shivered uncontrollably, silent tears running down her cheeks. She spoke without looking at him. "You shot Errol here. You killed him. You were going to shoot Cara. John stopped you."

Jedikiah looking at the cage that had housed the little girl, solemnly nodded. "There was an illegal breakout attempt. He tried to interfere and I could not let him do that."

"It was me in that cage," she said. "Me, that they tried to free."

"You were an inmate back then. I was trying to save humankind. Trying to beat the Founder. A lot of people got hurt. A lot of people got killed. Roger – my brother, Stephen's father. No one was spared. I didn't spare John. You know I love him. I loved him as much as I loved my brother. Maybe more. Several times I almost had to let him die. Stephen had some close calls. I didn't run the Citadel. I had no say other than I had to support what Bathory did."

Jedikiah sighed. "These big plans call for a lot of sacrifice. That doesn't mean much when it's you that's the sacrifice. If I say it wasn't personal—that's a load of crap to you. When it's you, it's personal."

Charlotte still didn't look at him. "You let Julian torture me. And when he was done you sent me back here. To be in a cage. I don't ever want to be in a cage again."

"You did something about making sure you won't be. You helped us capture James. The Founder's right hand man in charge of this place." He frowned. "That's part of what we're trying to do here with this new organization. The world is inhabited by dark, warped, twisted individuals – TP and human. When humans find out about your kind it can go either way. We can show that your kind are under control. That they must abide by the same rules as humans or they can be objects of fear and envy. I don't intend to sit back and just let whatever happens happen. I intend to grab power and protect what's mine. Have a say in how things turn out."

He put his hands in his pockets. "Be a part of the winning team, Charlotte. Be part of the ones in power. They'll always be cages. You can either be the one who decides who goes in a cage or you can be the one put in the cage."

She finally darted a glance at him. "How did you know I was here?"

"John knew you were upset. I knew this is where you would come."

"You don't seem surprised," Charlotte said.

Jedikiah said, "I know you came to see me only to be with John. But there's this place between us. There's what happened with Julian. It was only a matter of time. I was wondering when it was going to hit you."

"What's going to happen to them?" she whispered.

Jedikiah knew immediately that she was referring to the other inmates. "The ones who are insane will have their powers harvested under sedation. They'll be sent to mental institutions. Private ones, not state ones. If they can eventually be rehabbed out, then so be it. No matter what, they'll be provided for the rest of their lives."

He continued on. "Those who are sane and have never committed any antisocial behavior will be warned to keep quiet. To hide their powers. They'll be compensated for the years they spent here. Set up financially. Helped to have as normal a life as they can. The ones who are sane, but have committed crimes, will have their powers stripped and sent to prison. They're on their own."

Charlotte cringed when Jedikiah said 'powers stripped'.

He noticed and said, "It's quick. One shot and it's over."

"John wasn't like that," Charlotte objected.

"No," Jedikiah shook his head. "John wouldn't have been like that. John was one of the strongest. I made him that way."

"Are there any more kids like me?" Charlotte asked.

"No," Jedikiah said. "You were the youngest by far." He thought about it. "It's probably why John took to you. He was the youngest by a lot too when I brought him into Ultra. He had no one his own age."

"John said if your trainees didn't make it they were killed or had their powers stripped. If I'm not what you expect will that happen to me?"

"Nope. I'm not sure John even wants to train you. I think he wants you to go to school and be a normal kid."

Charlotte's brow furrowed as she thought it over. "I don't think I can do that. I'm not normal. I'll never be normal. If I stay I want to be trained."

"Charlotte, there's a lot to think about. Even with John, I had his custody transferred to me. We have to do some record keeping. We need to get you an id. Set up that there's home schooling or something. Get you some kind of guardian."

"Dr Price. I need you to look at these records." A white coated man interrupted them.

Jedikiah took the records without looking at them. "Go home, Charlotte. Really think about what you want to do. You have some decisions to make."

"Is it my home? " Her little woebegone face stirred something in Jed. She reminded him a lot of a young John.

"It's your home. I just said it was," he said.

For some reason his acerbic tone brought a small smile to her face and she left.

Jedikiah turned his attention to the portfolios in his hand. When he opened the first one his eyes widened in shock. He quickly thumbed through it and went to the next one.

"I want to see these two. Bring them to the conference room I was using."

"Certainly, Dr. Price. We'll bring them right over."

Jedikiah settled at the temporary desk. When guards escorted a young man and woman, dressed in white patient johnnies, into the office, Jedikiah said, "You can go. Shut the door."

Jedikiah settled back in his chair, looking from one to the other. "Why are two of my best agents, who were reported dead, locked in the Citadel?

"We've been wondering the same thing," the girl said. "On our last mission, to take down McCrane, we got darted."

"Been experimented on since then. Did you know?" The man accused.

Jedikiah didn't reply. He tapped a couple of screens on his tablet and their suppression bracelets fell off. He leaned forward, reaching out a hand. They closed their eyes for a moment savoring the freedom, before clasping his hand.

They stood gazing in each other's eyes as they mined Jedikiah's mind for information.

When they were done, they dropped his hand.

"You really didn't know we had been captured." Julie was relieved.

"We'll be free?" Alan was still suspicious.

"You're definitely free. I hated losing you two." Jedikiah promised. "You'll be compensated monetarily." He shrugged when Alan snorted. "I know. Doesn't make up for years of torture. "

"What do we do with ourselves?" Julie asked. "We were brought up at Ultra."

The brother and sister looked at each other. After a moment when Jedikiah knew they were communicating Julie asked, "Is there a place for us at Elite?"

"Always. John will be glad that more of the old gang is back."

"John came back?" Alan's voice expressed his surprise.

"Long story. I only gave you the highlights, enough for you to know I had nothing to do with what happened to you. There's a lot for you to catch up on."

He packed up his tablet. "Come with me. I'll take you to our new headquarters. You can stay there until you get some clothes." He frowned at the white garments they wore. "And a place to stay."

He opened the door and motioned them through. "You'll know a lot of the people at the new place."


	17. Chapter 17

~ X ~ **Burroughs surrounding Manhatten**

Marla and Luka were tired after the long drive, but that didn't stop Luka's constant badgering.

"What's up with Stephen? Why doesn't he pick up? I keep going to voicemail."

Marla sighed, briefly closing her eyes, before patiently explaining for what she could swear was the hundredth time. "You know we both got new cell phone numbers. And even though we loaded our old phone contacts we made a pact not to tell anyone our numbers yet. We show up as 'Unknown Caller'."

She distractedly ran a hand through her hair. "Please, Luca. Cut me some slack. You agreed to lie low. He doesn't know we're coming back. No one does. It's safest this way. Just, please . . . stop calling."

Luca's foot jerked, kicking up against the underside of the car dashboard.

Marla bit her lip, but refrained from asking him to stop. She knew he was nervous about coming home at the same time he was excited. He missed his school friends and fretted that he had probably been cut from his teams. He desperately wanted to get back to life as he knew it at the same time he was overwhelmed by knowledge of the secret world he had been thrust into.

She braced herself for what was coming.

"Well, then contact him through the, you know, mind meld." He waved his hands in the air as if he could see the mental waves radiating out from her head.

That got a laugh out of her. This was a new one. He had never phrased it that way before. "This is not Star Trek, Luca. And I am not a Vulcan."

Luka rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He frowned. "Admit it though. I'm the only human in my family."

"Stop it." Marla insisted. "You make us sound like freaks."

Luka mumbled under his breath.

Marla turned a quick glare on him before bringing her attention back to the road. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Luka went back to drawing shapes with his fingers on the window pane. He stopped as soon as they turned into their old block.

As they pulled up to the curb, he jumped out almost before the car stopped.

Marla made no attempt to remonstrate or curb his enthusiasm. She was excited to be back to the house also, though there were some recent memories there that would be hard to confront. She hadn't fully come to grips with Roger's death yet, and the reminders in this house of the last few happy moments they had snatched together would be painful for some time to come.

Luka tried the door, only to find it locked. He waited impatiently, nervously bouncing in place, while Marla walked up with the key. He bounded in while she hesitated on the stoop. She was unsettled, even knowing that the brief time she had recently shared with Roger in this house would be eventually be a source of comfort. But for now she didn't want to face the pain.

She took a deep breath and entered to find everything just like they left it when they fled to the underground lair. After all they had been through she just didn't expect things to be so mundane. They walked into the kitchen to see dirty plates still in the sink. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Luca ran his hand through the dust on the table and teasingly "Tut tutted" at his mother.

"Guess I'll have to put you to work." She threatened.

"This would be a good time for you to put your powers to use." He tossed back.

The two laughed and went back in the living room. They were stunned when two men and a woman suddenly teleported in. Marla, even though caught off guard, instinctively raised her hands as they fired. The bullets fell to her feet.

"Run Luca! Call Stephen," Marla shouted.

Mara tried to reach out to Stephen but one of the men rushed her, and she needed all her concentration to fight him off.

Luca ran into the dining room. He yanked out his phone with shaking hands and speed dialed Stephen's number. When it went to voicemail he called 911.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"People are attacking us. They teleported in and we—"

"This is an emergency line. Making fake calls is a federal offense—"

Luka cut the connection, upset with himself for blurting out the truth. He searched his contacts finding one his mother had insisted he add; a number he never thought he would use.

"Price."

"Uncle Jed, please they're after us."

"Where are you?" The no nonsense voice barked only one question.

"Home, we're home."

"Ah!" Luka cried out in pain, as one of the attackers teleported in and knocked the phone out of his hand, slamming his head against a chair at the same time.

Marla teleported in immediately after, pushing the man into the wall as he grabbed for Luca. She reached for Luca as a loud bang erupted. He watched in horror as time seemed to slow; her mouth formed an oh, her eyes captured his, as she fell against him and slowly slid down. He tried to keep her on her feet, but her weight dragged him down with her.

He saw the shock in her eyes as her hand reached for his face.

"Mom! Mom!"

He landed with her head in his lap and as he pulled a hand up to touch her face he saw it was covered in shiny red blood. He realized that the blood was spreading out on the floor and he was sitting in it. He pressed his hand on her back. "Hang on. It will be okay."

"Little monkey. Oh no, little human. Well, same thing."

Luca looked up as he recognized the sneering voice. It was the blonde girl who had attacked his father and dangled him from the ceiling. Rage filled him as he remembered how vulnerable she had made him feel, and now she had hurt his mother.

"We figured you'd come back." She smiled as she looked down on Marla. "I have to say, being able to kill is the only good thing your species has to offer. But now that we've got it you're useless."

She took aim at Marla's forehead, but Luca jumped up and attacked her, pummeling her with his fists. She easily swept him aside with a telekinetic push.

"Let's get him and get out of here." One of the two men spoke.

The other one added, "She's too far gone to call for help or teleport. "

Natalie smiled cruelly. "It would be kinder to put her out of her misery, but I don't feel like being kind."

"Neither do we." Those words followed the disturbance of air signaling a teleportation.

John and Jedikiah landed with guns drawn. Jedikiah fired at the two men and hit the first one precisely in the center of his forehead. The second one turned to teleport so he caught him off center, but it was a good enough shot to kill him.

John landed next to Natalie and knocked her in the head with his gun. She staggered, and he grabbed an arm twisting it up behind her back to the point where the arm was nearly dislocated, while at the same time grabbing her long hair with his gun hand, pulling it back to meet her arm. She was pinned, unable to teleport or push.

Luca paid no attention. He got up and ran back to Marla, gently touching her as if afraid of doing more damage.

"Are there any more?" John asked.

Luca didn't respond. His whole attention was fixed on his mother. "You're gonna be okay, Mom. Hang in there."

"Luca, are there any others?" Jedikiah's tone of command made Luca respond.

"No, just the three."

Jedikiah quickly holstered his gun, and knelt next to Marla, while John pushed Natalie into the wall, invading her thoughts.

"We'll get you to a hospital." Jedikiah tried to reassure her. "You're gonna be okay."

"Liar," she whispered painfully. She reached a hand to grasp Jedikiah's jacket. "Promise."

"Whatever you want." Jedikiah swore.

"Luca. Protect."

"I will."

She turned her eyes to Luca, but the words bubbled out in a red froth. "Love you." A shudder, and Jedikiah knew she was gone.

"Mom. Mom. Please don't die. Please." Luca's eyes filled with tears as he hung on to his mother crying.

Jedikiah looked on helplessly. "Ah, Marla."

He was upset. In the short time that they had been allies he had grown to genuinely like and admire this woman his brother had married. He admired her feistiness, her strength, her fierce protection of her children. At the same time he appreciated her keen sense of humor. He had hoped to one day to share memories of his brother. To sit down and reminisce, learning something about that portion of his brother's life that had to be kept separate and share his recollections with her. Now, she was gone and another opportunity lost.

He rocked back on his heels and stood, walking over to where John still held Natalie in that painful grip.

"Get anything useful?"

"Just the three of them on this mission. Pulled names and locations of other TPs that took the shot." John jerked his chin at the sobbing boy. "He was the target. Leverage against his brother."

Luca looked up, as he overheard John. "They did this because of my brother?"

"No!" Jedikiah said. "This is not because of Stephen."

"He just said that." Luca accused.

"It was because of your bro—" Natalie's cruel accusation was cut off with a yelp of pain as John yanked up on her arm.

"Be – Quiet." He spoke quietly, but something in his voice made her bite her lip and hold her tongue.

John looked at Jedikiah, a question in his eyes.

"No, please. Don't. I can give you more information. I know a lot." Natalie pleaded.

Jedikiah, pulling a pen out of his pocket, walked over to one of the dead men, using it to carefully push the gun into the man's hand, fixing one finger on the trigger.

"Luca, come with me." When the boy paid no attention Jedikiah lifted him to his feet and dragged him to the living room, ignoring his protests at being separated from his mother.

The noise of a gunshot made Luca jump. Jedikiah wrapped an arm around him. "Steady, son."

Luca buried his head against Jedikiah's chest. Within seconds John came into the room. The far off wail of sirens alerted the two men that they would soon have unwelcome company.

"Your gun traceable?"

Jedikiah responded with a quick shake of his head, knowing immediately where John was going with this. He handed it over. John carefully wiped the prints as he went back to the room.

He was back in seconds. "I staged it. Home invasion gone wrong. They shot each other. We're clean."

He bent over and scooped up Luca's cell phone, stuffing it in a pocket, before hastening over to where Jedikiah held Luca against him. John placed one hand on each of them, teleporting all three out as they heard a voice outside the house yell, "Police!"


	18. Chapter 18

~ X ~ **Former Ultra Headquarters**

Carla frustrated by her constant tossing and turning finally kicked off the covers and wearily tumbled out of bed. After walking in an aimless circle she sat in a chair at the table.

Her thoughts kept returning to John. The situation was tolerable when she was busy, but there were days when everything just kept reminding her of her former . . . she huffed a laugh. What was he? The most that she had ever openly admitted was that she was with John. 'With John'. What did that mean? She remembered the time Stephen had called him her boyfriend, and she had refuted it. It's not like that, she had said.

Well, John at one time had also refuted it, telling her they were impossible. But then he had told her he loved her. She knew he wasn't a mushy type of guy. It had cost him to tell her, but he did.

So what were they? She huffed again. Or more accurately what had they been?

Boyfriend and girlfriend?

Too childish for people who had been through what they had.

Lovers?

Accurate, but not enough.

Soulmates?

No, they had kept too much from each other and then when they had finally shared or rather John opened up to her it was too late. There was no time for them as things fell apart. And she had never completely opened up to him. She had shared her most guarded, most traumatic memories only with Stephen. What did that say about her part in their relationship? Would she eventually have shared everything?

She hated the soul searching she did when she was awake long after ever one else was asleep. Her mind raced, covering the same ground, never finding any answers, never finding peace.

She needed to find John or she would always be in this state of indecision. How could she love Stephen when John was still between them? It wasn't fair to Stephen. Wasn't fair to anyone.

As she did so many other nights, she rested her elbows on the table, leaning her forehead against her clenched fists. She closed her eyes, refusing to give into despair, refusing to accept the futility of it. She called out with every bit of power and energy she had.

"_John."_

"_Where are you John?"_

"_Answer me."_

Her eyes popped open as she connected. She was met with no recognition. Just shock and wonder. She felt a tentative probe, a feather light touch, a ghosting as if the mind she met was afraid, but at the same time too curious to back away.

She held her mind open, scarcely daring to breathe. Afraid to push, afraid of scaring him away.

Suddenly the connection was fading, and she grabbed for it.

_Please don't leave me!_ She shouted as she held on, but she was forcibly ejected. The power of the push left her clutching her head in pain.

_No! No! Noooo! _

She pounded her fists on the table in frustration.

She wasn't really surprised that her mental scream woke Stephen. He hesitated outside her door, wanting to come in, but not wanting to intrude. He was aware that as time passed, and the excitement of their victory died down, and their life became as mundane as it could ever be, her anxiety over John increased.

"You can come in."

He entered to see her sitting bolt upright, eyes open wide like a startled doe. "I felt him. I connected. It was John. Not John. But, John."

He gently caressed her face, cupping her cheek with his hand. "You know that doesn't make sense." He smiled to take any sting out of his words.

She smiled back. "I know. But it is him, only something is very wrong."


	19. Chapter 19

~ X ~ **Burroughs surrounding Manhattan**

_This can't be real! _

_This can't be my mother on this table. _

_Her skin is the wrong color. She's too still._

_This must be a nightmare._

_I want to wake up._

"This can't be real!" The words escaped Stephen's lips as an incoherent moan.

"What?" The gray haired detective standing near the handsome, well set up teen looked up. When he didn't receive a response he tried again. "Sorry, did you say something?"

The young man standing staring down at the woman's body was oblivious to him. The detective looked over the sad face, watching one hand hesitantly reach out to gently caress the dead woman's cheek. He hated this duty. He tried to harden himself against the pain of loved ones viewing the remains, but it never got easy.

He looked away as tears welled up in the kid's eyes, not wanting to intrude on his grief.

Stephen had received the phone call with skepticism. An official sounding voice told him he needed to come to the precinct located near his house. He and Cara both suspected a trap, but when he called the main number he was routed through to the same person who called him. They would not give him details over the phone, so he came prepared to hear about a break in at the house or some such problem. One more petty headache for him to deal with. Instead he had been met with the news that his mother was dead, and he had to view the body.

_I never got to tell you I understood why you gave me the drugs. I accused you, but never got to say I forgave you. Never got to thank you for being strong for us. Never said I'm sorry you had to bear your burden all alone for ten years. I assumed there would be time now that the Founder was dead. We had all the time in the world. And now I never can._

A brief bitter burst of laughter made the detective surreptitiously eye him, while wondering if the kid was going to crack on him.

_That's so funny, now that I think about it. I can control time. I can use my power to save everyone but you. Everyone except my family._

_Oh, Mom!_

Stephen scrubbed away the tears on his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Where's my brother?"

The detective dutifully flipped through the thick file in his hand. "Hmm! Your brother is in South Carolina with a relative."

Stephen face scrunched up, expressing his doubt. "We don't have relatives in South Carolina!"

The detective re-read the chart. "This says the authorities in South Carolina verified it. Spoke to Luca Jameson and the relative."

"What was the relative's name?" Stephen demanded.

The man ran a finger down the page, stopping when he found what he was looking for. "A Dr. Jedikiah Price."

Stephen raised his eyes to the ceiling, his voice bitter. "Of course, I should have guessed."

The detective's eyebrows rose, as he studied Stephen's angry face. "Is there a problem?"

Stephen, hands on his hips, shook his head violently and switched the subject. "Who's investigating my mother's murder?"

"The case is solved," the detective said. "Home invasion. The killers fought and killed each other. It's all wrapped up."

"That's not possible!" Stephen spoke without thinking.

Again, the detective's eyebrows rose. "The facts say different. Ballistics, splatter evidence, fingerprints. It all says the same thing. This case is closed unless you have some evidence to the contrary."

Stephen took a deep shaky breath. "No. No evidence." He was silent a moment. "I want to get in touch with my brother."

The detective wrote a number on a piece of paper and gave it to Stephen. He looked at it briefly and then tucked it in a pocket. Something about that phone number struck a chord, but he put it aside for now.

"What happens to my mo . . . I mean how . .. what . . ."

The detective took pity on the kid's confusion. "It says here arrangements are already made for cremation and a burial plot. We were waiting to notify you before releasing the bod, ah, your mother to the funeral home."

Stephen nodded slowly. He felt Cara reaching for him, attempting to soothe him, but he pushed her away. He didn't want sympathy. There was too much anger in him. Anger that his mother was cheated of life. Anger that he had lost another parent. And a deep seated resentment aimed at his Uncle.

The detective waited patiently as Stephen stood without speaking.

"_Russell. Find Jedikiah. Find him now!"_

"_I've got a group working on it. Should be . . "_

"_Just find him." _Stephen's mental voice was savage.

"Am I done here?"

After the detective had him sign a number of forms, Stephen strode out of the morgue.

He waited until he was outside before pausing on the stairs and pulling out his phone. There must have been twenty voice mail messages he hadn't responded to. He pulled the piece of paper with Luca's phone number and checked it against the voicemail numbers. He started at the oldest, hearing his brother's voice. He closed his eyes in pain when he got to the last call from his brother. No message, but the date time stamp matched the approximate time of death the coroner had marked down.

His brother had called him for help, and he had ignored it. It just wasn't fair. His family had needed him, and he let them down. Stephen wondered what happened. He had asked to see pictures of the killers. He recognized Natalie immediately. How could he ever forget her? The other two faces were familiar, but he didn't know them personally.

He needed to find his brother. Needed to know what happened. Why hadn't his mother reached out to him for help? How did they track her down? There were so many unanswered questions.

Suddenly he wanted to talk to someone about his mother.

Not Cara.

Astrid and he had practically lived at each other's houses. Astrid knew his mother. For some reason it felt important to him to talk to someone who knew his mother.

Yeah, he needed to talk to Astrid.


	20. Chapter 20

**~ X ~ Manhattan **

"I told you to call me Rat!" The string bean skinny kid, with the lock of hair falling in his eyes, was adamant. "It's my avatar, my persona, my alter ego. What don't you get?"

Russell rolled his eyes. "Okay, Rat. Any luck?"

The teen with the lank, mousy brown hair currently streaked with bright yellow, had objected to Russell calling him by his given name, Horatio Aloysius Brown.

Russell was severely hampered by the loss of TIM. He had spread the word throughout the TP community to keep their eyes, ears, and minds peeled for any sign of John or Jedikiah, but without computer surveillance it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Word had come back to him of a hacker who was without equal. It had taken time and patience and a whole lot of, in Russell's mind, unnecessary drama, but after at least twelve handoffs he had made the acquaintance of one self-named Rat.

Rat's ego was bigger than his scrawny frame and he wanted nothing to do with Russell until a chance remark informed him who the quarry was.

Rat held a special grudge against Dr. Price. Rumor had it that Rat had hacked TIM. Jedikiah was so incensed he stripped Rat's powers on the spot, personally administering the shot. To top it off, the agent that brought in the, at that time eleven year old, was none other than John Young.

Rat felt he had to further explain his moniker. "A rat can live anywhere man. The rat is the king of the city. The rat is a survivor. It can sneak in anywhere, infiltrate anywhere."

"All right. All right! Russell held up both hands in surrender. "I get your point, but how about you stop bragging and start producing."

"_Russell. Find Jedikiah. Find him now!"_

"_I've got a group working on it. Should be—" _Russell winced as his mental explanation was cut off.

"_Just find him!" _

"I'm getting pressure here!" Russell complained. _Kid looks like a rat._ Russell thought and to tell the truth his sharp pointed features did resemble a rodent's.

A disdainful glance met Russell's request followed an hour later by an exultant exclamation, "The master has done it! Here it is. The new headquarters for the high and mighty Dr. Jedikiah Price."

"You sure?" one of the TPs helping Russell asked.

"Oh, yeah! When you trace the owners it goes nowhere. Everything circles around. Too many security cameras on the street corners that don't feed into the city monitors for a regular building. It screams 'I belong to the government'."

The group of three gathered around the kid's monitor as a grainy photo appeared.

"Can't you get it any cleaner?" The question earned the speaker a long, pointed, dirty look from Rat. He flexed his fingers like an artist getting ready to play a piano concerto and motioned the others back to give him room. The gesture earned him eye rolls, but nobody complained out loud. A swipe and a tap and the photo was enhanced to clearly show Jedikiah Price.

Rat frowned. "Why is the evil mastermind so happy? Not a good sign. When that guy is smiling it's bad news for our kind." Rat still considered himself a Tomorrow Person. He was banking on the hope that someday what Jedikiah had done to him could be reversed.

Suddenly Rat's fingers moved in a blur and he highlighted a slim girl walking with the man, apparently carrying on a conversation. "Who's the hot babe?"

Russell and the other two guys peered closely. "That's . . . you can't mean? Are you talking about Irene?" His voice rose at the end indicating his disbelief. By no stretch of the imagination would he use the words hot and Irene in the same sentence.

"She's fierce."

Two of the guys exchanged looks over Rat's head, eyebrows raised. They looked away to avoid busting out laughing.

"Ohhh . . kay." Russell's eyes and intonation said it all.

Russell did a double take. "Wait a moment! What's she doing with Jedikiah? I don't get it. He stole her powers." His brow furrowed as he thought it over. "I wonder if he's holding her prisoner."

All of them stared closely at the screen. Rat looked doubtful.

One of the other observers said, "if she's being held against her will I've never seen a happier prisoner."

Russell repeated himself. "I just don't get it."

Rat's ears had perked up when he heard that her powers were taken. He stared at the screen and spoke almost to himself. "She's like me."

"She's a prodigy. A real genius." One of the guys knew her.

"So, we really do have a lot in common." Rat's nose twitched as he zoomed in on her.

"I'll let Stephen and Cara know." Russell rubbed his hands together. "I think we're gonna pay a little visit."

He clapped Rat on the back. "Awesome job, Mouse."

"Rat." The young man insisted.

Cara and Stephen met Russell across the street from the building Jedikiah had been spotted leaving. They huddled against a wall, out of the pedestrian traffic, scoping out the ultra-modern building.

There were no signs to indicate if it was business or residential. There was a small discrete street number posted on a shiny metal plaque near the entrance. There did not appear to be much security on the outside of the building and no activity, but Russell informed them that Rat had uncovered indications that the place was crawling with cameras and sensors.

The building was surrounded by cement barriers disguised as planters, but it would hold off anything smaller than a tank. Rat had done a lot of investigation and believed that much of the building was underground, including a parking garage accessible through multiple entrances, all located street blocks away. He had found at least two; one through a public garage and another in an alleyway. Russell had left him hard at work. The thought of throwing a wrench in Jedikiah's plans had really inspired the kid. Russell kept his suspicions that Rat's blatant interest in Irene might have something to do with his enthusiasm to himself.

The plan was simple. Walk in the front door and ask for Jedikiah. Stephen was trying to reassure a dubious Russell.

"I just don't know about this." Russell shook his head. "I thought we would do something covert. You know at night. When the building's, like empty. Teleport inside, under the radar. Poke around. Maybe find Tim."

"First of all, we'll probably run into Alice, not Tim, and that's one AI I don't want to meet again. Secondly, I'm sure they have crystals everywhere, and third, I have a legitimate right to track my Uncle down. I need to find my brother and what happened to my mother."

"Come on, Russell." Cara coaxed, as they crossed the street. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Russell, reluctantly trailing behind them, mumbled. "He can capture us and strip our powers. He can shoot us. He can have us arrested and thrown in jail. He can find other ways besides shooting to kill us."

Stephen and Cara forged forward, ignoring his objections.

They crossed the parapet without being questioned, but they all had that eerie feeling of being watched. Russell looked up and the towering dark building looked malevolent to him. It was a sunny day, but the dull exterior material didn't shine and the darkened windows just looked plain sinister.

"I don't like this," he complained, but continued to follow the others. "it's like going into the cellar in a horror movie."

Their footsteps echoed as they crossed the cavernous, marble tilted lobby to reach a small security desk. The guard asked in a bored, but polite tone, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No," Stephen replied, "but I was hoping to see my uncle, Dr. Jedikiah Price."

The guard stiffened ever so slightly and his eyes narrowed as his hands moved surreptitiously on something out of sight. "Let me see if he's in and receiving visitors."

While the guard spoke Cara's roaming eyes picked up the distinctive twinkle of crystals being turned on. Russell also noticed it and turned to leave, but security guards had mysteriously appeared from nowhere. The exit was blocked.

"Ah, guys!" He flailed a hand behind him hoping to connect with either Stephen or Cara, but they ignored him.

The guard touched his earpiece and his eyes flickered to a screen. "Someone will be coming to escort you to Dr. Price."

A muscular blonde girl that Stephen recognized from his Ultra days soon confronted them. "Follow me." Her brusque speech was distinctly unfriendly.

"Hey, I know you, don't I?"

The girl, Elle, briefly regarded him, but didn't deign to reply.

"Hmm!" Stephen said. "I'll have to speak to my Uncle about the welcome visitors receive. It leaves something to be desired." He continued his remarks as they walked. "Décor's too cold. Maybe a few welcome signs would help."

His attempts at humor fell flat.

Cara lifted her eyebrows at Stephen while Russell, walking with his head craned up to the ceiling, looked scared. "I really hate the lighting they use in this place," he said, jerking his head to indicate the rows of crystals overhead.

Cara frowned, but Stephen wasn't intimidated.

At last the blonde girl stopped and flung open a door. "In here."

Cara and Stephen came to an abrupt stop at the sight that awaited them. Russell was left hanging in the doorway. The woman gave him a hard shove between his shoulder blades, pushing him into the other two, almost closing his butt in the door. "Oomph!"

John Young stood by the table, staring out the window. He leisurely turned to face them.

Their reactions varied.

"Ah, man. Where did you get that suit? It is so boss," Russell knew clothes and correctly assumed this one was custom made.

Stephen, searching John's mind was able to read nothing. If he was human he would have been able to pick up, at the very least, the thoughts he was using as a block. The fact that he was shielded meant John was no longer human.

Cara stared at John, fascinated. She had never seen him clean shaven. That along with the short, neatly combed hair made him look much younger and strangely innocent. The worry creases that, especially at the end, marked his forehead were gone. A thought popped into her mind. _This is Jedikiah's John._

The blue eyes held no recognition of them. She had never thought about it before, but those eyes had always held a special look reserved only for her. Only now that it was gone did she realize that it had existed.

He coolly regarded all of them the same way, weighing them up as potential adversaries. She realized that's what they were now. Adversaries. A bubble of sadness welled in her as she came to terms with the fact that she might have finally lost him. When she had thrown him out of the lair, she had agonized over that decision until he had returned. And when he was stripped of his powers and left with Astrid, she had mourned with him the loss of their relationship, but was consoled by the fact that he still loved her. A big part of why she fought the Founder so hard was she could not bear a world without him.

And after all they had been through; after all she had fought for and suffered for, it made no difference. She had lost him as surely as if the Founder had succeeded in killing him.

A hot rage built up in her. A fire stoked with bitterness and hate. She felt that she would explode from holding it in and then she found a target.

Jedikiah blithely walked through the door, closing it after him.

Stephen eyed him bitterly. "You!"

"Stephen." Jedikiah nodded in acknowledgement, while he walked up to John placing a hand on his shoulder.

"John, this is my nephew Stephen and two TP in his group, Cara Coburn and Russell Kwon." He addressed the three. "I asked John to be here because I wanted to introduce you to him."

"Those two are both fugitives," John said.

"What's going on here? Did we walk through the looking glass? What did you do to him?" Cara demanded, her fists clenched in frustration.

Jedikiah regarded John fondly. "I gave him back what the Founder took from him."

Cara practically spat. "What else did you do to him?"

"There was some inadvertent memory loss." Jedikiah's bland tone pushed Cara over her precariously balanced edge. Her expression was murderous as she raised both hands to slam him.

"Cara, no!" Stephen's warning was ignored.

Jedikiah smiled thinly, watching John casually flick a hand. Cara crashed against a wall, sliding up it spread eagled, where she remained pinned like a butterfly on exhibit.

Russell twirled around, looking for the source of the power. "What the—?"

Stephen, recognizing the origin, reached out to John. To his intense astonishment nothing happened other than John tilted his head inquiringly. Stephen pushed with both hands and John mirrored his gesture. The power flickered between them, swirling around both, making the very air electric.

Jedikiah's smile widened while Stephen looked increasing puzzled and alarmed.

"Enough!" Jedikiah finally ordered.

As the two stayed locked, Jedikiah tapped John's shoulder. "Let her down."

Cara dropped to the floor and Stephen rushed to her side.

Russell looked at John with new respect. "John two point, no make that five point oh."

Jedikiah laughed. "Not a bad description, Russell. Not bad at all."

Stephen helped a dazed Cara sit up.

"How did he do that? You just didn't restore his powers. He was never that strong." Stephen helped Cara struggle up on her feet, while he questioned his uncle. Once satisfied Cara was okay he turned his attention to the mystery of John. He seemed confused. "I felt. I recogo—" Suddenly it came to him. "My father! You gave John my father's powers!"

Jedikiah nodded. "I didn't want him to completely die, and I wanted to keep it in the family." He clapped John on the back. "My brother lives on in him. When John has children Roger's genes will pass on."

Stephen shook his head in a mixture of disgust and disbelief. "How could you? You were the one who killed him."

"He begged me to shoot him. Do you think I wanted to? Whatever else you want to believe, believe this! I loved my brother." Jedikiah was vehement, poking his finger at his nephew. "And you don't know your father if you, for even one moment, think he would put his life before Luca's and Astrid's and John's and the rest of the humanity. For all your powers you know nothing, boy!" Jedikiah's face was contorted with emotion. John laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

Stephen's temper cooled as his uncle's words penetrated his consciousness. He knew with his intellect that what Jedikiah said about his father was true, but in his heart he couldn't accept it. He still believed his father didn't have to die; that if he had stayed and battled the Founder he would have won. He doubted if he could ever forgive his uncle.

Jedikiah straightened his suit jacket. "So as long as you're here, let me lay out some ground rules. There is a new government organization in charge of paranormal affairs." He looked disparagingly at the three in front of him. "Since you are basically the de facto leaders of the TP in this area, and I'm not talking to you Russell, I expect you to spread the word."

Russell shot him a dirty look, but Jedikiah continued without missing a beat. "There are certain things expected of Homo superiors. Rule number one – they will not demonstrate their powers in front of humans. Break this rule, and they will be severely punished. I don't believe I need to review the punishments. They haven't changed much since the Ultra days."

Stephen, his expression bitter, said, "Not interested in your new order. Where's my brother? What happened to my mother?"

Jedikiah nodded. "I'll be in contact with you after I talk to Luca."

"Don't think you can keep me from my brother!" Stephen, watched carefully by John, took a threatening step towards Jedikiah.

Jedikiah raised his eyebrows. "I have no intention of coming between you two. I suggested Luca contact you, but he decided otherwise." Jedikiah sat one butt cheek on the edge of the table and regarded his fingernails. "Seems Luca is not happy with you. Something about reaching out to you for help, and you not being there."

Stephen reddened and began to sputter. Jedikiah shook his head and cut him off. "Don't waste your time on me. I'm not the one you have to convince. Just know the choice is Luca's. If I can get him to talk with you he can tell you about your mother since you won't believe anything I tell you anyway."

Cara who had been staring at Jedikiah as if he was the lowest life form on the planet finally spoke. "We want to speak to John. Alone."

Jedikiah looked at her for a long moment before nodding agreement. "I'll give you that. Tomorrow. John will send you the meeting place and time."

He smiled. "It will be last moment so you can't do too much planning. But, ah, take it from me. Don't try an ambush. It would be disastrous for you and your group. Now if you'll excuse us. We have some important meetings. The crystals are deactivated in this room so feel free to teleport." Jedikiah stood, deliberately brushing against John, and pressing his hand on John's arm. John made no outward sign, but sent a message to Russell. _"Stay behind."_

Russell's eyes widened slightly, but he did remain when the others teleported out.

Jedikiah wasted no time. "So, Russell. I'm impressed that you tracked us down. It was you, wasn't it?"

Russell knowing that John had already picked up his thoughts didn't bother denying it. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to have a job for you."

"Why would I help you?" Russell sneered.

Jed nodded thoughtfully. "I was reviewing your record. Tsk! Tsk! Not good. You're gonna do some time. Time with a suppression cuff on you, or—" he made a face "—maybe with no powers."

Russell visibly gulped before closing his eyes and sighing. "What do you want?"

John chuckled at the look on Russell's face. "Hey, Jed. He's definitely afraid of you. Whatcha do to him?"

"Nothing." Jedikiah protested, spreading his hands in a mock display of innocence. He made a show of scratching his head. "Wait! Might have been the pistol whippings. Or the beating." He shook his head and threw his hands up. "I'm just not sure."

John, arms folded, head bent, laughed silently, his shoulders shaking.

Russell put his chin up. "You can't make me betray Stephen and Cara!"

"Of course not." Jedikiah spoke soothingly before delivering a verbal thrust. "The Founder was the only one who could do that."

Russell winced, making Jedikiah smile happily. He casually dismissed the TP. "You can go now. I'll be in touch."

Russell couldn't leave fast enough.

Jedikiah looked thoughtfully at John. "So, without Tim how did he track us down?"

John returned the look. "I think we should find out. I'll put Alice on it."


	21. Chapter 21

**~ X ~ An estate in the suburbs surrounding Washington, DC**

The conference room was once again occupied with the original attendees plus a few new ones. A buzz of conversation ran round the room. That stopped as the door opened and Hugh, accompanied by an impeccably dressed man, entered the room.

The man was known to all at the table by name, and to some by sight, but Hugh introduced him anyway. "Everyone, this is Reginald Pomprey, our New York representative."

Hugh showed Reginald to a seat next to Kevin. One seat at the head of the table was still vacant. A moment passed and then a lean, spry, old woman leaning on a cane entered. Many people stood, and she was greeted with nods of respect and some affection.

"Mother."

"Grandma."

"Lillian."

"Mrs. Bathory, I hope you are wel—"

Reginald was unceremoniously interrupted as she took her place at the head of the table. "Don't waste my time with polite babble. I want to hear what you learned." She gave him a shrewd look. "I can already tell from your sour face and the stranglehold you have on your mind it's not good."

He exchanged a look with Kevin. Reginald bowed his head in agreement. You could never put one over on the old woman.

He started in a flat emotionless voice. "We moved as swiftly as we could once we received word at the New York mansion about what had happened, but it was too late. Ultra headquarters had been taken over by Roger Price's son and a rag tag band of the so called Tomorrow People. They are mostly the young. We've brought some loyalty among them. Some are Hugh's followers, but the majority want to live in peace with the Homo sapiens and are afraid to show themselves for what they are."

His words were met with a few grunts and expressions of disapproval.

The old woman merely urged, "Get on with it."

"Now, Mother." Helen slipped a hand over her mother's only to have it impatiently slapped away

"I'm too old to be patient. He has bad news. I can tell, and I want to hear how bad."

The man's mouth twisted. "Fairly bad. You have to understand it took a long time to sort things out. There were all sorts of conflicting reports. Even mental contacts were unreliable because people saw things differently. We do have access to the latest videos since everything that occurred in certain areas was recorded."

Hugh briskly asked, "What about my Uncle's research? What about the formula for the neural stripping that allows our kind to kill? The genetic studies he did? Do we have Doctor Price's formula to strip our powers?"

"We raided the pharmacy that produced the drugs and recovered data, but as we reviewed it we believe that it has been tampered with. It was skillfully done, but—" Reginald shrugged. "—we even tried a vial on a volunteer. He died almost immediately."

"Damn!" Hugh ran a hand through his hair.

"What about Price's studies for the transference of power? The project to determine if a breakout can be predicted at birth?" Delia asked.

Reginald looked distinctly unhappy. "We are denied access to those files."

Cries of outrage rose around the table. The old woman was the only one who stayed silent.

Delia leaned forward, demanding, "How is this possible? My father gave us complete access to the AI. Do Hugh or I need to go there?"

"Apparently the AI was developed or programmed by Price. It's also apparent he trusted Hugh Bathory as little as Hugh trusted him."

Delia threw herself back in her chair, tossing her long mane of black hair. She tapped her red nails on the table, in a gesture reminiscent, if she only realized it, of her aunt.

Kevin spoke up. "Is the financial situation as bad as we initially suspected?"

"Yes," was the bald reply. "The Ultra organization is bankrupt. The trail leads to Hugh. We will make sure that the appropriate legal counsel is involved, but his estate is likely to be sued and criminal charges instituted." He responded to several set of raised eyebrows around the table. "Hugh is officially listed as a missing person. His body has not been found." Reginald grimaced. "Let's leave it at that."

Hugh buried his face in his hands, while a heavy set man spoke to the room in general. "I thought we could trust you to take the appropriate steps."

Reginald's face reddened. "I moved as quickly as I could. Someone moved faster."

"I'm not sure—"

The person speaking was interrupted by the old woman at the head of the table. "Enough. We must accept the fact that the human." She held up an imperious hand quieting the mutters that rose. "Yes, the human was a step, no more accurately, several steps ahead of us. My son was arrogant in his powers and underestimated this Dr. Price."

There was silence for a moment as the group came to terms with the information.

"Are our government contacts still intact?" a person who hadn't been at the original meeting asked.

Kevin took it upon himself to answer. "There has been a flood of information released to government officials, and it paints us in a very bad light while Dr. Price comes out smelling like a rose." His lips twisted. "While rumors of special powers are being officially laughed off, we can tell that there are preparations under way to gradually accustom the public to this new development. We can expect full disclosure within three to five years. We will of course be accused of unfair advantages, etc. etc."

"Have we learned anything new?" Hugh had already heard this at the first meeting.

"I'm afraid so. There is a new, highly secret government agency known as Elite. Doctor Price has been named director and granted for all intents and purposes carte blanche to deal with Homo superior as he sees fit. The fact that he is demonstrably human is a definite advantage for him."

Helen snorted with rage. "So, Price, who ordered the deaths of how many saps and superiors and had others stripped of their powers, is his own best spin doctor?"

"It would seem so." Reginald's voice was bleak.

"Is he aware of us? Should we expect him to move against us?" Another member of the group spoke up.

Reginald shook his head. "I can't tell. Hugh did not put our names in his, or rather, Price's AI, but we have lost three of our members who had contacts with the top government leaders. I'm sad to say James is one of them."

Hugh's eyebrows rose. "So, he was correct to distance himself from us. I really didn't think it would happen."

Kevin let out a bark of un-amused laughter. "The man moves fast."

"There are at least four TPs from Ultra who underwent the neural stripping that are also dead under suspicious circumstances."

People shifted uneasily in their chairs, only the old woman and Kevin appearing unmoved.

"What are we doing to fight back?" Helen demanded.

We are moving against Stephen Jameson. He has family that we believe we can leverage against him," Reginald responded, relieved to finally be able to give some positive information. "He's too powerful to attack outright." He frowned briefly. "We haven't heard back from our operatives yet. Hopefully that's not bad news."

"What about Price? It's his family too?" Hugh asked.

Reginald shrugged, before responding thoughtfully. "It's best not to assume. We need to study the videos, but from what we hear he killed his own brother to save the humans."

Kevin spoke forcefully. "We assume nothing where Doctor Price is concerned."

"This organization he's formed, is it all human?" was the next question.

Reginald shook his head from to side. "No, a combination. He's recruited back most of his so called alpha squads. They were humans that were aware of TP and were basically hit squads. He's in the process of gathering Homo superior agents."

He frowned, tapping his foot restlessly.

Kevin asked, "What's bothering you?"

"There's this agent he has. This John Young. There's something going on here. Rumor is Hugh stripped his powers, but—" he frowned "it sounds like the same John Young that went with him to a meeting with the top government officials. This doesn't make sense. We need to get to the bottom of this." He looked around the table. "The implications of this are enormous."

Delia spoke up. "So, it's possible that Dr. Price not only knows how to strip powers – he can restore them too."

"One should never take anything for granted where Price is concerned. Take away. Restore. Maybe enhance?" Reginald's last words left everyone very uneasy.


	22. Chapter 22

**~ X ~ Ultra Building**

They cautiously opened the door to the room labeled IR-05.

Stephen entered first, eyes darting everywhere. This room, like all the other interrogation rooms, had been left untouched. The Tomorrow People shied away from them, as if afraid of stirring the ghosts of painful memories.

The dark wall panels were scarred and grooved. Debris littered the floor. Carts were overturned. Liquid was congealed on the floor in little sticky puddles. A few chairs were pushed to the corner of the room. The focal point of the room, smack dab in the center, was an interrogation chair. The straps, used to lock a person in place, hung limply.

Cara, looking around, shivered. "This place gives me the creeps."

Stephen nodded slowly, hands jammed in his jean pockets. "Bad things happened here."

Russell, circled around Stephen, walking further into the room. He shuffled through the debris, idly kicking a few things with his foot, like a child playing. He rubbed his chin as he walked, troubled for some reason. "Why does this look so fami . . . ?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" a now alarmed Stephen asked.

"Guys, doesn't this look familiar? Don't you remember where you've seen it?" Russell shook his head, as if to clear away a memory.

Cara's face changed, and she looked like she was going to be sick. "The video." She looked at the interrogation chair like it was alive and could attack. "It's where he stripped John's powers."

Stephen rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Of course." He turned in a slow circle and then walked over to the dull dark gray walls. He ran his fingers along one of the deep grooves carved in the resistant material. "He fought hard."

They all nervously jumped when a slight whoosh announced a teleportation. John was seated in one of the chairs in the corner, a gun openly held in his hand.

"How did you do that, man?" Russell marveled at the precise control that John's entrance demonstrated. He had always envied John's teleportation skills, and on more than one occasion had accused him of showing off. But this – this was pushing the limits of what should be possible.

Cara attempted to read John's mind. She probed, but met a solid wall of resistance.

John wasted no time on preliminaries. He casually waved a hand and up righted three of the tipped over chairs, sending them rolling toward the people he faced.

"Jedikiah said you wanted to talk to me." He gestured with one hand. "So sit. Talk." He relaxed back in his chair, but his eyes stayed watchful.

Russell grabbed a chair and sat. Stephen leaned against the wall, arm and legs crossed, seemingly at ease. Cara was too tense to sit. She stood grasping the back of one of the chairs. Her fingers dug into the leather of the seat back, leaving indentations. She leaned slightly forward towards John.

"Did Jedikiah tell you what he did to you when he gave you back your powers?" She threw her hands up in the air. "Did you even know you lost them?"

John nodded, slowly, thoughtfully. "He did actually. I've always known that my powers were stripped, and that he gave me his brother's powers. Roger's. I know he had to kill Roger. I know what the two of them did to me. I've realized that there's gaps in my memories."

John eyes switched to each one as he said, "Jed sat me down last night and told me what he erased. He said it covered a time period of about three years, concentrating on you three."

Cara was nonplussed. The three exchanged glances, and she seemed to recoup and drove in again for the attack. "Did he tell you all the things he's done to you over the years? How he hunted you and double crossed you? That he made you hate yourself?"

John pursed his lips, tilting his head, looking at her through narrowed eyes. "He didn't have to. I remember all of it. We mended our differences. He's the only family I've got. I refuse to let what happened come between us."

Cara, hands on hips, shook her head, dumbfounded. She tried one last strategy. "Did he tell you why he wiped your memory of any knowledge of us? Why us?" Cara demanded.

John carefully hitched up his suit pant, before crossing a leg.

Russell couldn't help himself. "That suit is awesome. How much did it set you back? And that watch!" Russell practically moaned.

"Russell! Not now," Stephen said.

Cara sent Russell an impatient look.

John smirked. "It was around a thousand." He turned serious immediately. "Jed concentrated on the time I met you three cause he said it was a choice between moments of happiness and a great deal of deceit, treachery, and betrayal."

"Deceit?" Cara was incensed. "You were the one who was deceitful!"

John acknowledged it. "That's what Jed said." The look of shock on Cara's face as he confirmed her words was almost comical.

"He said I shared very little about my life at Ultra with you. That there must have been a reason for me doing that. That I probably felt you would reject me if you knew. That you would consider me a freak." He compressed his lips, eyes brooding as a memory surfaced. "The Founder called me that. 'Jedikiah's freak'."

He sighed after a few moments, tilting his head towards her. "Obviously, I didn't trust you enough to tell you. I'm told that when I did you kicked me out. Is it true?"

Cara's eyes glittered dangerously. "That man is a snake. He twists everything. Poisons everything he touches."

John searched her eyes. "Okay, we'll let that go. What about the betrayal and the pain? Did I betray you?"

She swallowed painfully and looked away, whispering. "No, I betrayed you."

Stephen closed his eyes as he felt the waves of hurt emanating from her.

John nodded. "And the pain? Jed said he thought that the pain you caused me was worse then what I felt over his and Roger's betrayal." John shifted in his seat, genuinely curious. "Did I care so much for you, that you could hurt me worse than they did? Did you hurt me?"

Her eyes glistened. She couldn't deny her connection with Stephen. Couldn't deny that the connection tortured John. She looked away, lips trembling.

Stephen, still leaning against the wall, asked, "What did he tell you about me?"

John swiveled the chair to face him. He smiled as he said, "You set out from the time you first met us to take Cara from me. You knew we were together, and you just didn't care. He said you saved my life a couple of times. He thinks I might have saved your life. I definitely saved your friend's life. That it was your coming that started the beginning of the end for Cara and I."

Cara closed her eyes against the sting of that last statement.

John shrugged. "He said you and Roger left me to the Founder. Jed said that you guys had to do it and not to hold it against you. I was just collateral damage." He frowned. "And I don't hold it against you. I was always collateral damage to your family and that includes Jed."

Stephen visibly winced every time John said the words 'collateral damage'.

That amused John. "Don't take it so hard. You Prices always look only to the goal. Runs in the family."

Stephen opened his mouth to rebut what John was saying, but ended up closing it without speaking. There was too much he hadn't taken the time to examine.

John watched Stephen knowingly. "Jed says you and I are too strong to fight each other over Cara. We should just leave it as it is. We were never friends, just allies. No need to dig up the past."

Now It was Stephen's turn to look stricken. Was that true? Was John just a means to an end? Had Jed accurately pinpointed their relationship? He wanted to argue that they had been friends, but now he wasn't so sure. He felt a wave of compassion from Cara.

Russell, head hanging, spoke up. "Can't wait to hear about me." He looked up to see John's eyes focused on him.

"We were best friends once. Until your life was threatened by the Founder. Then you dumped everyone. Helped turn Roger Price over to the Founder. The guy I lost my powers to protect." John reminisced. "I still have nightmares about that. I don't see anything. Just hear 'another shot'. I feel pain, agony and I want to tell him what he wants to know to make it stop. But I don't." He shrugged. "Jed usually hears me and wakes me up."

John gave himself a slight shake. "But that's not your concern. You made it up to the group. Helped bring down the Founder, but you dumped me when I was human." John made a face. "Did I leave anything out?"

Russell opened his mouth and then shut it.

John turned back to the other two, surprised when Russell spoke again, his voice passionate. "It sounds horrible when you say it like that. When you distill years of friendship down to those few sentences, but you're leaving out a lot. You forgot we fought together. Saved each other. Laughed and played together. "

Russell jumped up from his chair, approaching John, stopping only when John's hand tightened on his gun. "I need to tell you I'm sorry. I said it to the group, but never directly to you. If I could take back what I did I would. And I need to apologize to Jedikiah too."

He ignored Cara's outraged sniff, spreading his hands out in a pleading gesture to John. "What we had is worth remembering. We were like brothers."

John scratched his forehead with his gun. "No can do. Jed says you're too closely tied up with memories of her." He used the gun to point out Cara. "If I try to bring you back—" he paused raising his eyebrows as emphasis "—Kaboom. It may all come back." He tapped his free hand on one leg. "Plus, Jed said to tell you because of you he had to do something he'll always regret."

"That's a copout!" Stephen was angry. "Blaming Russell for shooting his brother is bull!"

"You two can argue it out. I'm not interested." John looked between the three of them. "Are we done here?"

Cara walked slowly over. John held up a hand when he judged she was close enough. "I want you to know I would not give up my memories of you regardless of the pain it gives me. We had something that was precious, something worth fighting for." She spoke each work slowly and distinctly.

John just eyed her cautiously.

"Tell Jedikiah I will not forget what he's done." Cara's blue eyes were cold, her lips compressed.

John nodded. "I'll pass on the message. Anything else?"

"Yeah, what about Irene?" Russell added.

John considered before he spoke. "She's with us. Part of our team."

"After what Jedikiah did to her? I don't believe you!"

John shrugged, refusing to elaborate.

Cara suddenly had a thought. "Do you know where Charlotte is?"

John's eyes flickered.

"You do! Is she okay?" When John didn't immediately respond, she pleaded, "I just need to know she's safe."

"She's okay. She's part of Elite too."

Stephen's face scrunched up. "Is that what Jed calls his organization. A little egotistical, isn't it?"

John tersely replied, "Let me know how you feel about the name after you butt heads with us. So, we done here?" He raised his eyebrows looking from face to face. When none spoke, he was gone with barely a whoosh.

"Did you guys notice that the paneling doesn't affect him? That dude is going to be a serious problem." Russell shook his head, looking glum.


	23. Chapter 23

**~ X ~ Metropolitan Museum of Art, Manhattan**

Three men, heads covered with ski masks, teleported into the dark room. They stood frozen, listening, for a full minute. They relaxed only when no alarms were tripped and no lights turned on. Two flipped on head lamps while the tallest one pulled off his ski mask.

One of the men chided him. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm telling you there's no surveillance in this room. It's sealed. All the corridors and air ducts leading to this vault have recorders, but not the room itself. No need."

The third one laughed quietly. "Yeah, whattya think? People can just teleport in?"

The man who had voiced the objection laughed at that and stripped off his ski mask, replacing his head lamp. "Much easier to work without it."

"Let's get to work."

All three pulled wide beam flashlights from their belts and examined the area, comparing the crates to a floor plan one had spread out.

"It's back there, behind this huge crate."

The man who spoke put his shoulder against the crate and tested the weight. He gave up immediately, addressing the man who had first removed his mask. "Moving that's gonna have to be your job."

The Tomorrow Person nodded. He raised both hands, making a pushing motion through the air. It took a fair amount of effort and there was a bead of sweat on his brow when he was done. "Phew."

The three moved forward.

"We are gonna get big money for this painting. Lucky for us the Louvre decided to send it here for the exhibit." The human openly rejoiced.

"Couldn't touch it there. No way we could have gone undetected." The Homo superior agreed.

Light suddenly illuminated the basement storeroom. Blinding white light, shocking the men and freezing them for one vital instant. The experienced thieves recovered quickly, but that one instant was all the Elite team needed.

John, one handed, telekinetically shoved the Tomorrow Person hard, slamming him into a wall. Stunned by the hard knock on the back of his head, the man was easy prey for his partner Elle. She simultaneously punched him in the stomach and slapped a suppression cuff on his wrist.

The humans pulled guns and fired, but John casually held up his other hand, shielding himself, Julie, and Alan. The bullets dropped harmlessly to the floor.

Elle teleported behind one of the humans and knocked him down with an elbow to the side of his skull. As the second human turned to shoot her, Elle raised a hand and he flew up to the ceiling while John made a grasping motion, pulling the gun into his waiting hand. He repeated the motion and collected the other human's gun. Everything was over within minutes.

Alan, feigning boredom, said, "Ho hum. I'll take the TP."

His sister said, "Fine. Let the guy down Elle and try not to break his nec—" She grimaced at her brother as Elle let the human fall to the floor.

"Oops!" was Elle's response, while the man groaned and rolled painfully over.

Alan shrugged, resigned. _"That's our Elle. She likes it rough."_

Julie wasting no words, got to work on the humans. John, psionically pushed them together. Disarmed and outnumbered, they put up no resistance. She skillfully asked leading questions designed to bring the information she wanted to the forefront of their minds. The men were familiar with telepaths and knew she was sucking the information out of them, but they lacked the skill to block her. She soon had a number of solid leads on this ring of art thieves. Her work complete, she strolled over to where her brother and John had the paranormal pinned.

Alan, his hand on the captive's head, was preoccupied. He had broken down the man's barriers and was leisurely picking through his mind, collecting information.

He finally broke contact, grinning at his sister. "Looks like we're going to recover a lot of stolen art."

John nodded, saying, "Contact Luanne and Jack and send them what they'll need to track down the rest of the ring. Let's move quickly before they suspect anything. Once our team subdues the other TP have them call in the local authorities to take the humans. "

He turned to look at the two humans sitting on the floor. "You do know what will happen to you if you talk to anyone about teleportation, don't you?" He caught each one's eyes and held their gaze until they nodded understanding.

John turned to Julie, ordering, "Weaken them and leave em for the cops."

Julie quickly administered a shot to each one. As the drug started to take effect, Elle reached down and grabbed one of the humans by the hair, pulling his head back. He blinked and cringed, as she brought her fist up.

"Take it easy. No need for that." John blocked the blonde's punch telekinetically.

She glared at him, but released the human. "Well aren't we the tough one since we got someone else's powers."

John, not bothering to look at her, smiled briefly. "I've always been tough, even when you beat me up when I was a kid."

She smirked, reminiscing. "Yeah, that I did. Kicked the crap out of you."

"It's been a long time since those days," John riposted. "Don't get over confident."

"Oh, it hasn't been that long since I last beat the crap out of you."

"Whatya talking about?" John now looked at her, puzzled.

She peered at him. "When you tried to capture Jedikiah and got trapped in the safe house under the D chips. Beat you to a pulp." She watched as his eyes flickered and his face momentarily changed. "You really don't remember, do you?" She marveled.

"Whatever. It couldn't have been you alone."

She frowned, reluctantly admitting, "No, there were three of us."

"Hah! Knew it." John openly scoffed.

"Like you said, don't be over confident."

"Any time you think you can take me, give it a try. We can spar back at headquarters."

"Oh, sure. With your new enhanced powers," she mocked.

"We can do it human style." John swung around to confront her.

Alan walking by, threw out. "Ah, she'd prefer to do it doggie style with you."

Elle, eying him, warned. "Hey, Citadel boy. I wouldn't be so cocky if the only power I excelled at was reading minds. I can squash you like a bug." She eyed him for a moment, before saying. "And I'm not the only one who'd want to be done doggie style."

"Meow! Pull in your claws, kitten. We've both got about the same chance."

She made a gesture with her middle finger.

"Luv you too, Elle." He blew her a kiss, which she mock swatted out of the air.

She looked back at John, who catching on to what Alan was hinting at, spotted a bit of color on his cheeks. This amused Elle no end. "Still Jedikiah's sheltered little boy, are we?"

"Get back to work," John ordered and then added, gesturing at the TP, "I'll bring this one back to headquarters for harvesting."

The paranormal's pleas for leniency were ignored by the Elite crew. "Don't take my powers! Please, not the shot!"

The man desperately crawled away from the group, but John merely strode up, bent to grasp a shoulder and was gone.

Julie went to open the door and trigger the alarm, but Elle urged, "Wait a moment!"

Julie gave her an inpatient look, while Alan held a hand up. "Chill, sis."

"Whatya want?" he asked Elle.

She made sure the humans were disoriented before speaking. "Can you read John?"

Alan shook his head. "Not a thought."

"I can't either," Julie added.

She frowned. "Neither can I. Used to be able to when we practiced as kids."

He shrugged. "By the time I met him he was unreadable." He looked at her curiously. "Why ya asking?"

She looked at the ground, thinking, before raising her eyes to Alan's. "Word is, when we brought him in, the Founder couldn't break through. He ended up torturing John to get the info he wanted."

The man's eyebrows shot up and he whistled, impressed despite himself.

"That is some kind of super power blocking." Julie now looked interested

They stared at each other, before Elle finally voiced what they were all thinking. "I wonder how much of that power was due to Dr. Price?"

Alan nodded thoughtfully. "I have heard rumors that John's greatest strength was teleportation, but even that got unbelievably better as time went on."

"He could be in multiple places at one time," Elle confirmed. "Could only do that after Dr. Price 'worked' with him." She put special emphasis on the word worked.

"Hmm! You better be careful around him Elle. Everyone knows he was the golden boy." Alan could read Elle's interest in John, but he was extremely powerful. She was good at masking her thoughts, and most TP would not pick up on it.

She nodded. "I'm always careful where Price is concerned."

They staged the unconscious humans and then Julie opened the door, tripping the alarm. All three teleported out at the same time. The humans would recover around the time the police arrived to investigate.

When Elle returned to headquarters, she tracked down Jedikiah finally finding him in his office.

A quick knock on the door was met with a brusque response. "Enter."

She stood quietly before Jedikiah's desk waiting until she had his attention. He spared her a brief glance before returning his attention to his laptop. "What's up?"

"You know I'm loyal to you. Never supported the Founder," Elle stated.

"We both know that you'd be dead if you weren't, so let's skip the preliminaries and get to why you're here." Jedikiah never minced words with Elle. She was one of his trainees, brought up through his system. He'd known here since she was a teenager.

"Would you have a problem if I went after John?"

Jedikiah blinked and pushed the laptop away. He settled back in his chair, crossing his legs, and steepling his hands. "Sit."

Elle pulled up a chair.

Jedikiah regarded her for a moment. "So, are you thinking to replace John as my number two?"

Elle actually laughed. "I'm not stupid, Sir."

Jedikiah allowed a small smile to briefly cross his face. "That's the last thing I would accuse you of. So then I assume you would like to have, ah, let's make this politically correct . . . an intimate relationship."

"You always could pretty up everything, Sir." Elle gave one of her very rare smiles.

Jedikiah rested his face against his steepled hands, thinking. Nodding to some inner thoughts, he dropped his hands and stared at her. "He needs someone to occupy his off time, especially now . . ." His voice trailed off as he thought of a way to say what he wanted to.

"Especially now that a person from his past has resurfaced," Elle baldly stated.

Jedikiah nodded, approvingly. Elle had always been an exemplary agent. Her only shortcoming might be her tendency to get carried away in a fight, but that was not always a bad thing. She followed orders, and if you insisted she stop, she stopped.

Jedikiah had always secretly suspected that she was attracted to John. He was also pretty sure that, back then, John didn't return the feeling. He allowed his mind to wander.

The Price brothers had chosen John as their sacrificial lamb in their scheme to bring down the Founder. They had discouraged a young John from forming any friendships, wanting to keep his loyalty directed towards themselves. Jedikiah and Roger had both regretted what they had to do to John, but it had been necessary. At the same time he had done everything he possibly could to strengthen and prepare the boy for his ultimate destiny.

He still needed John even though the Founder was no longer a threat. He was his enforcer and his family. Jedikiah was keeping him busy, but at the same time . . . he was planning on bringing Morgan back into his life. John needed someone and he really didn't want him to go searching. Cara Coburn had not given up by any means and Elle's loyalty was unquestioned.

He looked up to see Elle staring at him. Her rather plain face was expressionless, but he was pretty confident she had picked up his thoughts.

He sighed. "Do I need to tell you what I expect from you?"

She said, "Let me say it and you correct me if I'm wrong. You're fine with me with John provided I don't try to pull his loyalty away from you. You want this Cara Coburn kept as far away from him as possible, and if something were to happen to her you wouldn't be that upset."

Jedikiah nodded. "Thanks for coming to me, Elle. I'll make sure you and John are partnered as often as possible."

He drummed his fingers on his desk, looking at her curiously. "Why did you think you needed to ask my permission?"

She returned the look levelly. "Like I said, I'm not stupid. You've always discouraged any friendships between John and the other trainees. John was never besties with any of the rest of us. And it wasn't cause John wasn't liked.

"Then there was that one girl that was madly in love with him. She just didn't care that you disapproved. She ignored all the hints. She ended up on a slab in the TP morgue. The rest of us took note and left John strictly alone."

Jed raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Quite astute of you, Elle."

"Just so you know. Figured things might have changed now that the Founder's gone, so I took a chance."

"Hmmm. What would you have done if I said no?"

"Stayed the hell away from him." She frowned. "Would have beaten him up a couple of times for fun though."

Jedikiah laughed, thoroughly amused. "That's why I like you."

Elle stood up. "Thank you, Sir."

She left, quite satisfied. Jedikiah stared after her retreating back, equally satisfied. _Good plan. Always best to be prepared._


	24. Chapter 24

**~ X ~ Private Academy Manhattan borough**

"Luca!" Stephen shouted.

Rat had come through, tracking Luca through the system. It hadn't been easy, but he found him enrolled in a very elite private school. He had also managed to get the layout of the buildings. Stephen had teleported into the sports pavilion.

Luca, taken off guard, looked up and stumbled while dribbling.

Stephen grunted as a telekinetic push slammed him. He twisted and shoved back hard, sending the TP who attacked him flying. He froze as he felt a gun pressed against his skull.

"Stop! Stop!" Luca demanded. He ran up and spoke to the man in the suit. "It's my brother."

The TP had gotten to his feet ready to do battle. Luca held his hands out, like a referee, warning everyone off.

"Don't you dare!" he ordered Stephen, correctly reading his brother's intention to attack. "They're my body guards."

Stephen looked confused. "Your bod—"

Luca's face twisted. "Yeah, thanks to you I need body guards." He turned to the TP. "Tell Uncle Jed I'm gonna talk to him."

The TP's eyes lost focus for a moment while he communicated with headquarters. He finally nodded to the human, who holstered his gun. The two agents walked a short distance away; far enough to give the two some privacy, but close enough to come to Luca's aid if necessary.

Luca motioned to Stephen to sit on the bench and sat near him. He held the basketball in his hands, rolling it nervously.

"I thought Uncle Jed made it clear I didn't want to talk to you," Luca said.

Stephen looked hurt. "Please. Just tell me what happened?"

Luca spoke bitterly. "They were waiting for us. Mom never had a chance. I called you, Stephen. Did you ever listen to any of the calls?"

"God, Luca." Stephen buried his head in his hands. "I was so busy with the Tomorrow People, and I thought you were safe with Mom." He looked up. "I'm sorry. You know you come before everyone else."

Luca just looked at him until Stephen lowered his eyes.

Luca sighed and put out a hand. Stephen's eyes flickered between Luca's face and his outstretched hand.

"I don't want to say it. Read my mind." Stephen's expression made Luca add, "I'm used to telepaths now."

They sat that way while Luca relived his mother's death in his mind.

When Luca took his hand away, Stephen took several deep, steadying breaths and opened his mouth. Luca spoke before he could get a word out.

"You and Dad," Luca said, "you're good for humanity. You're just not so good for the people around you. You didn't hear Mom trying to choke down her sobs at night. You didn't have to look at her face, trying to be cheerful for you, when she was just so sad. Dad ruined her life."

Stephen looked away, unable to meet his brother's accusing eyes.

"People around you die, Stephen."

Stephen winced as he remembered one of his co-workers back at Ultra accusing him of the same thing.

Luca, not knowing he was repeating words from Stephen's past continued. "You almost got Astrid and her father killed. I don't want to die. I'm too young. I want to live."

Stephen held up his hands in a helpless gesture. "I never want—"

"I know you didn't," Luca said. "In my heart I know you didn't want any of this, but my head says stay away."

Luca nervously toed his sneaker on the astro turf, like a colt pawing the ground, "I want a family around me. I want a home. We barely saw each other the last year, what with Mom working double shifts and you at the shrink and practice and meeting Astrid and then your so called job at Ultra."

Luca looked defiant now. "When I go home we have supper together, and there's always someone there. I don't have to eat alone. And the food is good." He added as an afterthought. "Except when Irene cooks."

That brought a reluctant smile to Stephen's face. "Bad, huh?"

"Gross!" Luca's adamant pronouncement left no leeway for interpretation.

"Weekends, I have a game, everyone's there. We do stuff together. John practices with me."

Luca was silent for a moment, before earnestly saying, "Tell me you have time for this stuff. Or want to."

Stephen thought his heart might break. He wanted to tell Luca he would be there for him. He wanted to ditch the Tomorrow People, the hordes of people who looked to him to lead them, protect them. He had never wanted to lead. He had never sought this. It had been thrust on him.

He wanted to promise Luca he would ditch it for him, but at the same time his father had believed in him. Believed he could trust him. To back out now would be to have his father die in vain. He was caught. He owed his brother. He owed his father.

"I do want to. Between Cara and I—" Stephen hesitantly offered,

"Cara?" Luca burst out. "You mean John's girlfriend?"

"How did . . .? Oh, when you were at the lair. Did he tell you when he was at our house?" Stephen was stunned by the revelation that Luca knew so much about them.

"No. I told you Uncle Jed told me everything." Luca rolled his eyes. Did his brother think he didn't listen? Luca looked superior in the way only a younger brother who could moralize to an older brother could. "Not cool, bro! Stealing his girlfriend after he got humanized trying to save Dad!"

Stephen, feeling under attack and resenting being lectured by his little brother, picked on something he could defend. "Humanized is not a word."

"Whatever." Luca decided to let it go. Instead, he said, "I know I don't have a choice, but I want to be human. I want as normal a life as I can get. Uncle Jed's weird, but I feel somewhat safe. I'll stay with him."

Stephen retorted, "Did Uncle Jed tell you he killed our father? Shot him."

Stephen was stunned when Luca said, "He did, but he didn't have to. Mom told me." He looked so sad Stephen wanted to hug him. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that Luca would rebuff him.

"Mom knew when Dad died. He reached out to her. Told her not to blame his brother." Luca's eyes filled and the sight made Stephen's eyes glisten. "Mom and I talked a lot, Stephen. She really opened up to me." His mouth twisted. "Maybe it was the boredom of driving all those hours in the car. She did her best for us, bro. She tried the best she could."

"I know." Stephen's voice was soft. "I wish I could tell her how much I appreciated her. I thought I would have time."

Luca nodded. The two sat side by side for a while without speaking.

"So, do you hate me for not being there when you needed me?" Stephen finally asked.

"Not now." Luca half smiled for the first time since he saw his brother. "I know this is gonna piss you off, but the one who stood up for you was Uncle Jed. He said to cut you some slack. He talked to me a lot about how hard you've had it. "

He laughed at the look on Stephen's face. "Uncle Jed said not to tell you. That you'd hate it. That you hate him because of Dad."

"I do," Stephen said. "He is a liar. A power hungry son of a b—"

He broke off at the knowing look on his younger brother's face. "Yeah, he probably is, but Dad loved him, and he loved Dad. Mom told me to remember that."

Luca tossed the basketball up in the air and caught it. "I need to get it together, bro. Need to figure out where I'm going. I don't want to be near the Tomorrow People right now."

Stephen quietly disagreed. "Aren't you near them now? From what you're saying you see Irene and John? What about Charlotte?" Stephen took the opportunity to probe for information.

"I'm good with them. Especially John. He killed the ones that killed Mom."

Stephen nodded his understanding. He knew only too well the desire for revenge.

Luca looked at his brother. "If I am . . . if I do become . . . like the rest of the family . . . I'm gonna join Uncle Jed and John and make sure that what happened to Mom doesn't happen to anyone else."

Stephen couldn't believe his ears. 'Luca, no. What he's doing is wrong."

"Sorry, bro. I don't see it that way." Luca held up his hands.

Stephen shook his head. He hesitated and then decided not to push too hard at their first reunion. "Will you see me again?"

When Luca didn't answer right away, Stephen pleaded, "Please. You're my only family. I can't lose you."

Luca nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

"Guess, I better get going," Stephen said, standing.

Luca stood also. They faced each other awkwardly and then Stephen pulled the kid into a bear hug. Luca stiffened and then relaxed, patting his brother on the back.

"I'll be in touch." Stephen walked slowly away, teleporting once he was out of sight.


	25. Chapter 25

**~ X ~ Burroughs Surrounding Manhattan**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Astrid got up from the table where she'd been reading and walked to the front door. The sight of Stephen on the other side sent her pulse racing. They peered at each other through the glass pane.

She made a little face and unlocked the latch opening the door. He came hesitantly in and stood to the side. She shut the door and walked over to the three sided window nook where the sun shone brightly through the windows. She sat on the cushion seats, pulling her legs up and crossing them. He followed sitting next to her, bent over, resting his arms on his knees. They sat this way in silence.

"I'm glad you came," Astrid finally said. "It . . . I . . . "

"I know," he said. "I couldn't leave it the way it was."

Astrid nervously played with her fingers, and then picked at a piece of lint of her slipper. She realized these were the same slippers she had on when John had come to see her when she was unable to leave her house.

She started to laugh and with the laughter came tears. Stephen raised his head, unsure what was going on. She thought about how to explain and then gave up. "Read my mind."

He did, really understanding for the first time how frightened his friend had been. How the foundations of her world had come crashing down. How John had helped shore them up, get her back into life. Back to school. Allowed her to reconnect with Stephen. He saw John as Astrid saw him, appreciating the humor, kindness, the patience, and the understanding.

"I never realized," was all Stephen could say.

Astrid reached a hand over, and Stephen took it.

"I'm lost, Stephen. My world is upside down again, and I don't know how to make it right," she said simply. "School is out, and I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse." She frowned. "If I had that to go to every day it would force me to be with people. To concentrate on life as I used to know it. But that's the problem. I crossed some kind of line, and I can't get back. The people, the humans I see every day don't know that they were nearly extinct."

She put the fingers of both hands against her chest. "I know that I technically died and came back. How do I go back to worrying about everyday things like school?"

Stephen nodded his head, but didn't try to answer her. He knew she had to get it out.

"I helped stop the people who were trying to kill us, and I did it with John. I . . . I never met anyone like him, Stephen. And life was gonna be okay cause it was gonna be with him. As much help as he needed to be human; he made things safe for me. I'm glad you came," she said. "You are someone I always want in my life. I . . . I . . I regret what I said to you. I wish I could take it back. I will always love you, Stephen."

"I know, Astrid," Stephen said. "You're family. I could no more not have you in my life than I could my brother."

Astrid looked stricken. "How are they? I hadn't even thought . . . this is so messed up."

Stephen's upper lip trembled and he blurted out, "My mother's dead. The Founder's people killed her."

Astrid looked at him, uncomprehending. She blinked and almost asked him to repeat what he said. As the words sunk in, she put a hand to her heart and the tears started to flow. "Oh, Stephen."

Seeing her cry, somehow gave him permission to finally cry, and they clung to each other. As the sobs died down they leaned back, Astrid resting her head on his shoulder.

They sat for a while in a companionable silence like they used to be able to.

Astrid, holding the sleeves of her sweater in her clenched hands, used it to wipe her cheeks. She smiled sadly. "Remember how not long ago we used to do homework and meet at the Noodle Shop? How I nagged you about your meds." She shook her head slowly. "Was that real, or is this real?"

Stephen's rueful laugh was almost a bark. He ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes I just don't know."

He talked then, filling her in on his mother, his brother, and all the rest. She asked no questions, just rested her head on his shoulder, letting him talk out everything. When he was done, he rested his head on top of hers, enjoying the close comfort.

After a while he sighed deeply and sat up. "I need to put time into family. I need to be there as much as Luca will let me. I will help you with John."

Astrid shook her head. "Just find me a way to get close to him. I'll do it. You have responsibilities to the Tomorrow People."

"Cara is more than capable," Stephen rebutted.

"Ah yes, Cara." Astrid sighed. She drew a little pattern with her finger on the cushion, not looking at Stephen. Finally she asked, "Have you two talked? I mean really talked?"

Stephen made a face. "You mean about us? Cara and me?"

Astrid mocked him. "No, about me and Cara. Dummy!" She self-consciously drew another pattern with her finger and then seemed to gather her courage. She sat up straight. "She was really good about John and I, but . . . she still loves him, and I think John will always love her."

Stephen turned his face to look at her. "I know." And then because he was who he was he had to find humor in it. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you think we'll end up in a four way?"

She slapped him, laughing. "Don't be an idiot!"

He laughed with her and that broke down the last restraints between them.

Their bodies relaxed, and they sat comfortably side by side, bodies touching.

"So, am I destined to always love men that love Cara?" she asked with wry humor.

"Astrid!" He made her name a protest, but at the same time he understood what she was saying. "I will always love you."

She smiled in good humor. "As a sister. As a friend."

"A best friend," he corrected her.

She gently punched his shoulder. "You avoided my question about talking with Cara."

"I did," he admitted. He thought for a moment, trying to get coherent thoughts. "I knew John loved her." He frowned. "I was so impatient with him when I first met him. And then when I got to know him, I appreciated how strong he really was. How tough his life was. And I could understand what Cara saw in him." He shook his head at his own naiveté. "I guess I imagined some type of rosy future where we could all be friends, and I would be with Cara, and he would be okay with it."

"Stephen! No! You didn't!" Astrid couldn't hold back her snickers.

He laughed along with her. "Yeah, I did. Come on! I was a kid."

They chuckled together and she said, "If only life could be that easy."

"Cara and I haven't spoken about her feelings for John," he finally admitted.

"And?" Astrid prompted.

"I do know she loves him," was all he said.

"She loves you too," Astrid stated.

"Yeah," he admitted. "So, I don't know where that leaves me."

Astrid again pulled the long sleeves of her comfortable sweater over her hands and pondered. "We are never going to move ahead until we connect with John. He's the key."

She pulled her knees up onto the cushions and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees. "How did John get his powers back?"

Stephen frowned. "Jedikiah gave him my father's powers."

"What?" Her head popped up.

Stephen nodded. "You heard me right. He gave John my father's powers."

They looked at each other.

"Did he lose his memories through the process?" Astrid wondered.

"I think my Uncle did it deliberately. Cara always said Jedikiah loved John. " Stephen scratched his head. "I know it sounds crazy, but I really think my Uncle was afraid of losing John. Plus, now John's got my father's powers. The strongest TP ever known." He snorted. "No way would Jedikiah let that kind of power slip out of his grasp."

"Not stronger than you," Astrid said softly.

"I don't want to fight John," Stephen replied, face troubled. "Not after all my family has done to him."

Astrid squeezed his hand, and then changed the subject. "Have you heard from Charlotte? I'm holding her doll for her."

"I think she's with John and Jedikiah." He grunted. "Along with my brother and Irene."

Suddenly Astrid sat bolt upright, her eyes shining. "I've got a plan."


	26. Chapter 26

**~ X ~ Wooded hills near the Canadian border**

The elderly man puffed as he brought the bags of groceries up the front steps of the sturdy, secluded wooden cabin.

_Not getting any younger_. The thought popped into his mind as it did every time he got up the last step on the broad front porch. He took a moment to catch his breath before carefully setting one bag down in preparation for the ritual he always performed upon returning home.

He first checked the security panel next to the front door, verifying the alarm had not been breached before disarming it. He next unlocked the deadbolt and regular lock and then opened the door carefully, peeking in. The glow of the D chips reassured him, and he swung the door wide open. He had safely completed another one of his twice weekly visits to the small nearby town for groceries without any unwelcome surprises waiting for him at home.

He put the bag on a rickety table conveniently located just inside the door and turned to get the next bag off the porch when the door slammed shut. He spun around to see a young blonde man in a suit, lounging in an armchair, calmly watching him.

"Wha…how . . .?" The old man sputtered. "The chips are on—" He turned mystified, glancing at the inner alarm panel that glowed a safe green. "You must be hu—but how?"

The young man patiently allowed him to ramble on to a stop. The elderly man squinted through his thick glasses, dawning recognition showing on his face. He pointed a finger. "You're that boy." Everyone below the age of fifty was a boy to him. His finger wagged faster as he remembered. "Jedikiah's boy. The one who ran away."

Curiosity now overcame his fear and he edged closer to John, looking him over. "But they said . . . in the last days the rumors were . . . " He looked again at his twinkling D chips. He pointed at them turning his body half away. "But you couldn't teleport in here."

He sat in one of the other chairs, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his glasses. "I don't understand."

John finally spoke. "I know you don't. Someone is coming to explain."

A knock sounded on the door. The man half rose, turning towards the sound, then looked back to John.

"The polite thing is to say 'come in'." John spoke with complete seriousness.

"Come in." The man's voice wavered, as he sat or more accurately collapsed back in the chair.

The door opened and Jedikiah entered followed by two men, carrying assault weapons, dressed in strike team black camouflage gear.

The man's face fell. "Please don't kill me."

Jedikiah stopped, surprised. "I have no intention of killing you."

He turned to the two guards. "Wait outside. You by the front steps. You stay hidden. You both know what to do?"

He waited until the men nodded their understanding and then he calmly sat in the last remaining chair, saying, "Good to see you again, Jonah."

Dr. Jonah Mortenson, now that he wasn't in imminent danger, attempted to satisfy his curiosity. "How did he get in here without tripping the alarm?" He jerked his head towards John.

"He teleported." Jedikiah smiled at John

"But, I heard through my contacts that he was stripped. They said he was human. And if he's not human how did he teleport in with the D chips on? I never turn them off."

"He was human. But I restored his powers. Gave him my brother's DNA," Jedikiah explained. "D chips can't stop him."

Jonah's eyes widened, and he almost bounced in his chair, regarding John with fascination. "You did it then? You finally unlocked the secret to the Homo superior DNA."

"Yup." Jedikiah was smug with satisfaction.

"How? You tried for so long. What line of research finally paid off?" Jacob asked eagerly.

Jedikiah frowned. "As a matter of fact it was an accident. The Founder developed a method of tagging Homo superiors for tracking purpose. He never realized what he had."

"The Founder." Jacob looked fearful again. He whispered, as if he could be overheard, "Is it true he's gone?"

"He's gone," Jedikiah confirmed. "Well and truly gone."

"No loss to the world, by the way," John added.

Jonah looked from one to the other. "Why are you here?" he finally asked and then as the thought hit him, "How did you find me? I made sure I was totally off the grid."

"I have no intention of telling you. Just in case you decide to disappear again." Jedikiah was frank. "I'm here because I want you back. I want you to continue my brother's work and improve the D chip."

Jonah shook his head. "I don't feel safe. There, ah, there were people that approached me." The scientist was quiet for a moment. "Is it true what they said? That the Founder stopped time. That he tried to eliminate humanity! Homo sapiens! Our kind!" He was outraged.

Jedikiah nodded. "It's true. Time was stopped. It was going nuclear when a small group of, well, of both Homo species decided to put a stop to it. Roger's son beat the Founder."

"Roger. Ah, Roger. He was a good man." The old man contemplated his lost colleague for a moment. He snuck a sideways glance at the young man sitting quietly. "That was a strange business six years ago. Never made any sense."

John tilted his head as if listening and that action drew Jedikiah's attention. "They're here." A slight satisfied smile accompanied the pronouncement.

Jonah started fearfully. "Who? Who's here?"

Jedikiah reached over and patted his arm reassuringly. "We were expecting this."

He turned to John. "Can we identify them?"

John nodded. "Two Di 6s" The Elite group used the nickname to refer to the Founder's troops that had received the shots of the Annex drug.

"Good." Jedikiah rubbed his hands together. "Time to test it all out. Is the team in place?"

"Uh huh."

Jonah looked bewildered while Jedikiah, seeing John sitting completely at ease, sarcastically prodded his top agent. "Don't put yourself out there."

John simply gave him a charming smile. "Don't get your panties in a wad, boss. I'll be there when you need me."

Jedikiah motioned Jonah up and took him by the upper arm. When the old man balked Jedikiah soothed him. "I won't let anything happen to you."

As the two exited the front door onto the porch, the camoflague dressed guard stepped in front of them leading them towards the car.

Two Homo superiors, pistols drawn, teleported in front of them. Both sides fired while Jack teleported over from where he had been hiding in a company SUV to block bullets aimed at Jedikiah's temple. Each side telekinetically pushed and bullets fell to the ground as fast as they were fired.

John broke the standoff by teleporting in with a flourish. The loud thunderclap and whipping wind startled even the Elite crew, who were expecting it and terrified the old scientist. The rogue TPs were distracted by the bang and missed the other black clad guard clumsily teleporting behind them. He was still coordinated enough to shoot one of the TP in the head. John deftly teleported next to the other TP; putting him in a headlock, before knocking him out with the butt of his pistol.

The human who had teleported was crowing, "What a rush!"

Jack and John exchanged amused glances while Jedikiah bent down next to the TP sprawled on the ground. He felt for a neck pulse and when he found none he stood. "Get him to the meat truck. I want him back to the lab asap."

"I'll move him," the human offered, slinging the assault rifle over his shoulder.

John sent, _"Put your hands out in front of you and visualize where you want to push the body."_

Jonah standing stunned, suddenly found his voice and began babbling. "He killed that man. I thought he was human. How did he teleport? How did a TP kill a human?"

No one paid any attention to his remarks.

The human's head jerked up and his voice was awed. "I heard you. Up here." He pointed with his hand to his forehead and then put out both hands. His first push was way over done and the body slammed into a tree about ten feet away. He swallowed nervously.

"_Try again."_ John and Jack followed the human guard giving him tips.

Jonah was still talking a mile a minute hypothesizing about what was going on.

Jedikiah, motioning to the guard to follow them, gently placed a hand against the scientist's shoulder blades and pushed him along. "I gave the guard TP DNA harvested from individuals who no longer need it," Jedikiah explained.

"But will it stick? I don't see how? If it could this wou—"

Jedikiah spoke over Jonah. "No, it doesn't stick. The DNA is too different. The effects only last for hours, but you see what this means. We can have alpha squads that can temporarily have powers without worrying that we're releasing psychotic killers on the world. No lasting aftereffects. It's a good short term solution while we figure out how to perfect the neural stripping."

The scientist in him was impressed. "Fascinating." Anger followed. "You risked my life."

"This was a controlled experiment, Jonah. We were almost certain we would be followed since you are a valuable resource. We were ready. I have other team members stationed nearby just in case. We didn't need them." Jedikiah was completely matter of fact.

"I'm not sure I want to go back to research." The man sighed. "I'm old, and I was getting accustomed to just relaxing."

"Once you get back to your research, you'll see. It will all come back."

"But I have no test subjects. How will I know if I succeeded when there's nothing to measure the outcome against?" The man's frustration was evident.

Jedikiah smiled. "Oh, I'll get you a test subject. If you can keep his powers suppressed you'll know beyond a doubt that you succeeded."


	27. Chapter 27

**~ X ~ An estate in the suburbs of Washington, DC**

The group reconvened to review the surplus of videos from Ultra.

Kevin, as usual, chaired the meeting. "These images were obtained at great expense both in terms of dollars and personnel. One of ours died to procure these for us. Hopefully, they're worth it."

They sat in the viewing room watching as various stories unfolded. The epic battle between the Founder and Stephen was one of those displayed. The video was painful for Helen to watch. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she watched her twin lose the battle.

Lillian was strangely calm while Delia and Hugh were awed at the power displayed during the conflict. As the video ended Kevin commented, "There is no doubt this Stephen Jameson is a force to be reckoned with."

Hugh nodded slowly without speaking while Delia tapped her nails on the table.

Reginald spoke up. "The girl Natalie informed us that Stephen is able to manipulate time. That she shot the girl called Cara Coburn. Killed her and that Stephen reversed it."

"Impossible!" Delia exclaimed.

She was not the only one to express disbelief.

"Can we trust what the girl says?" Hugh asked. "After all wasn't she given the drug? Is she going psychotic?"

Reginald shrugged his shoulders emphatically. "She was examined by more than one person. The memories are there. By the way, Natalie is dead." He explained, "She was killed trying to capture Luca Jameson, Stephen's brother. Stephen's mother was killed during the fight."

"Was that a wise move? In his mind we will definitely be the enemy." One of attendees put forth.

"I doubt that under any circumstances would he consider us allies, so there's probably no real harm done," Kevin mused.

"Except that one of our kind was killed," Lillian spoke up.

No one answered her, and the videos resumed.

The struggle between Cara and the Founder with Cara taunting him with Cassie's death made Delia dig her nails into her palms. Hugh looked grim.

They took a quick break. Kevin's frown prompted Lillian to urge him. "Speak your mind, Kevin."

"Did you know Hugh planned on eliminating all of mankind?" He turned to Hugh. "I thought this machine was supposed to be a demonstration of our power confined to Manhattan. I would have found a way to stop him if I had realized. Was he crazy? There aren't enough TP in the world to continue civilization as we know it."

Hugh and Delia both shook their heads, denying knowledge. Hugh spoke. "We thought it was a show of power."

Helen alone objected. "Why not the world? Then we would be safe."

Kevin and Reginald as well as others stared in disbelief.

Kevin spoke. "Are you crazy? Who do you think would do your nails? Clean your house. We wanted to rule as is our right. Not revert to a caveman society. This was the work of a mad man."

Helen bit her lip at the harsh rebuke.

They resumed the screening until they came to the footage of John being stripped of his powers. Murmurs arose when a second shot was required and when a third shot was given a voice rang out.

"That's impossible!" Kevin objected. "I'm familiar with this serum. One shot suffices. The video must have been manipulated and that puts into question everything we've seen."

"I had it examined after I saw it the first time," Reginald replied. "I can't explain why the young man was so resistant, but expert opinion says this video was not tampered with."

Kevin frowned, the creases in his forehead deepening more than previously. "This is unheard of."

"So is reversing time," Hugh said, "but we're taking that as the truth."

Others joined in expressing their amazement or disbelief that it took three shots to strip the young man's powers. They called into doubt the time reversal.

The old woman, Lillian, sat oblivious to the swirl of conversation around her. She stayed silent while they argued themselves to a standstill and continued on with the screening. Only when they were a couple of minutes into the next recording did she speak.

"Play it again," she commanded.

Several people looked around bewildered by the interruption.

"What, Grandma?" Hugh asked.

She turned a fierce glare on him. "Are you deaf? I said play it again."

"Play what again?"

"That video with the boy. The one whose powers were taken."

Her nephew responded. "He's actually a young man, not a boy."

"When you're my age, Hugh, he's a boy," she gently chided him.

He smiled and expertly flipped through screens. Some watched the replay impatiently while others looked down, bothered by what they saw, perhaps imagining losing their own powers. Some were indifferent to his pain, only wondering once again why it took so many shots.

When it finished all eyes were on the old woman. She sat for a moment before asking, "Kevin, is it really that unusual for it to take three shots to remove someone's powers?"

"It's unheard of."

She stared at the last image on the screen. She addressed no one in particular. "Magnify the boy's face."

She stared at the close-up for several moments and then asked, "What is the boy's name?"

Kevin rifled through various files to pull snippets of data. "John Young. He was the protégée of Dr. Price. He was brought into the Ultra organization when he was a boy. Their youngest recruit ever. Looks like he was experimented on in the Annex project. Hmmm, may be why it took so many shots to strip his powers."

The old woman sat, a smile gradually playing over her lips. Soon she openly chuckled.

Several of those present exchanged glances wondering if the old woman was finally losing it.

Helen, concerned, pressed her in a low voice. "Mother! Mother! What's the matter?"

The matriarch ignored her, turning instead to her nephew. "Pull up all the images you have on this boy. Go to the old archives from the first computer, that what's his name, Tom, no . . Tim."

Delia opened her mouth to object, but Hugh decided to humor the old woman, holding up his hand to forestall his cousin's objection.

Hugh searched and pulled up various pictures of John at all ages and with assorted expressions. He flashed them one by one on the screen. When he got to the end he asked his grandmother, "Satisfied?"

She turned to her daughter. "What was your grandfather's name?"

Helen looked mystified and said, "Really Mother, what does—"

"I said what was your grandfather's name?" The woman pounded the cane she habitually used on the floor with a surprisingly loud bang.

Helen searched her mind. "I don't know. We called him Grandpa." She frowned, thinking hard but, after a moment it came to her. "John Anderson."

"What was your grandmother's name?" the old woman asked next.

Helen pursed her lips. "Maria."

"Idiot. I meant her full name." The old woman glared at her daughter impatiently.

Helen rolled her eyes and looked to her son who just made a face indicating his mother should humor her.

"Why is this important?" Helen asked.

"I always told you and your brother that your superiority complex would be your downfall. Now, I intend to tell you I told you so." The two iron willed women exchanged glares until the younger one backed down. She ran her fingers through her hair desperately, thinking.

She snapped her fingers as it finally came to her. "Maria Young Anderson." She glared triumphantly at her mother.

A gasp broke the silence in the room.

It took a moment for the impact of what she had said to hit Helen, and then she immediately rejected the implications. "Impossible!"

The old woman turned to her nephew. "For one of my birthdays you loaded the family photo albums into a computer. I have no idea how to use the damn thing, but I want to get up pictures of my father. Do it now!" she demanded.

Hugh quickly moved through files while murmurs ran around the room. It didn't take him long to find several at different ages.

"Can you get the pictures of John Young next to your grandfather?" Lillian asked.

Hugh quickly lined them up by age.

"Look at that chin and that smile." The old woman pointed with her hand. "And he has Lilly's eyes. I'll say this for my son. He only knew my father as an old man with a grizzled full beard. He would never have picked up on this." Lillian shook her head sadly. "My daughter Lilly loved my parents. She knew her brother and sister held them in contempt. She would have felt safe doing it because her brother and sister would never make the connection."

She turned to Helen. "Your brother had the very thing he needed under his nose and never realized it because the boy was brought in and favored by a human."

Helen looked stricken.

Delia spoke up. "We can't be sure he's our cousin. Who would the father be?"

Helen replied instantly. "Roger Price."

"Are you sure?" Kevin rebutted. "I would expect the boy to have powers to rival Roger's son. From all I can tell he never showed that kind of talent."

Helen frowned. "It would have to be. Hugh kept a close eye on her. He encouraged Roger to meet her. He made it clear that a chil—" Helen self-consciously cut herself off under the weight of her mother's disapproving eye.

"It's pointless to worry," Lillian said heavily. "The boy was stripped of his powers. Such a waste."

Reginald cleared his throat loudly. "Actually, as I've said before, that's questionable."

As all eyes turned to him, he motioned to Hugh to pass him the controller. He thumbed through until he found a current picture of a clean shaven, short haired John Young standing next to Jedikiah Price. They were looking at something in the distance. The picture caught the light blue eyes, blonde hair, and chin in perfect detail. "It's been confirmed his powers are restored. He's Price's right hand man. His enforcer and top agent. He leads and trains their TP teams. We are now one hundred percent certain Dr. Price has the technology to restore powers.

A look of hope replace the frustration on many faces.

"Enough fruitless speculation. Put resources into tracking down the origins of this boy. He didn't spring out of nowhere. There will be records." Kevin spoke with authority.

Lillian added, "He's not that old. There could be people alive that still remember. People with knowledge held in their minds that we can read."

Delia slammed her hands down on the table. "It's time I took a more active role in this." A devilish smile lit hit face. "And these videos today have shown me how to do it. Grandma can hunt down this John Young. I think it's time I connected with the Tomorrow People."


	28. Chapter 28

**~ X ~ Back Alley in Manhattan**

Russell teleported to the spot John visualized for him. He blocked his nose with his forearm, trying to block out the odor of rotten garbage. _Just breathe through your mouth!_ He spun in a circle eying the crowded, trash strewn alley. A filthy dumpster, leaking a vile liquid, explained the smell.

John arrived a moment later. His only reaction to the stench was a slight twitching of his nostrils. He silently handed Russell a tablet. Russell took it, looking from it to John.

"Hello, Russell."

"Tim, my man." Russell was genuinely pleased to hear the AI's voice again.

"Dr. Price has decided we'll be working together."

"That's great. Missed you."

"While I do not have human emotions it is nice to—"

John spoke over Russell's shoulder, interrupting the AI. "Stop the useless chatter. Show Russell the target." He looked around in disgust. "Let's not prolong this."

A picture of Morgan filled on the screen.

"Jedikiah wants this woman found as soon as possible. And as discretely as possible. You do not engage. You track her down and when you get close you report in." John moved two fingers of his hand and Russell felt his head pushed around to face John. "If you are not discreet and someone else gets to her first or if you allow anyone else access to Tim, let's just say it will not go well for you."

Russell grimaced. "Pushing someone's head around like that is totally rude. Did Jedikiah take away your manners along with your memories?"

Tim added, "Really, John. Russell is correct. This is not considered polite behavior."

"No one asked you, Tim."

"You used to value my opinion. That's why you stole me from Ultra. And at the Lair you totally relied on me. I suppose it's all Alice, now."

Russell and John exchanged mystified glances. Russell's face scrunched up as he asked John, "Is he jealous?" He then spoke to Tim. "Are you jealous?"

A sniff preceded Tim's response. "Dr. Price programmed in an algorithm for self-worth. Irene respects my judgments and has expressed her appreciation for the value I add." His tone became acidic. "Obviously Agent Young does not feel the same."

Russell chuckled. "So you're Agent Young now. How the mighty have fallen."

John blinked and shook his head, totally ignoring Russell's banter. He emphasized, "We've almost pinpointed who actually tracked us down. I'm putting my money on a skinny dude I once captured. I repeat, if you give anyone access to Tim, Jedikiah will personally strip your powers, after he beats the crap out of you."

Russell gulped. "Don't worry. I find Morgan and let you know." He sighed. "Is that it?"

"Report in through Tim once a day." John barely moved, and he was gone.

"What is with that dude?" Russell complained. "He is not the John I knew."

"In some ways that is true. His powers are greatly enhanced, but his memories have definitely been tampered with."

Russell, curious now, decided to probe for information. "Doesn't he ever ask about things?"

Tim responded, "I should warn you that I have been programmed to report any suspicious activity on your part."

Russell swore that the AI sounded apologetic. "So if I ask a direct question you have to report it, right? What if I just give you a scenario and you tell me what happens? Do you have to report that?"

"Outright probes must be reported."

Russell took Tim's response as encouragement to try a different tactic. "Hmmm." Russell thought for a moment. "So, when John is faced with a scenario that happened in the past, he. . . Fill in the blank."

"He seems momentarily confused, but he shrugs it off. Normal inquisitiveness appears to be suppressed. He quickly turns to indifference. It is simply not a matter of his memory being selectively wiped."

"Interesting." Russell was lost in thought for a while.

Tim interrupted his reverie. "While you have been thinking I have been monitoring social security and credit card information. I have a lead for you, but it will involve some travel."

"No problem, my man. After being stuck underground for so long I would love to see another part of the country again."

**~ X ~ Manhattan secured floor high security apartment building**

They walked into the front door only to be met with a disgusting smell.

"Wha . . .?"

"Ugh!"

"Nasty."

The four looked at each other. Charlotte pointedly pinched her nostrils shut with her fingers. Jedikiah and John wrinkled their noses, while Luca buried his face in his sleeve.

It was Luca who solved the mystery. "Oh, no. Irene is cooking."

Dismayed groans met the news.

"John! I need some help," Irene wailed, presumably from the kitchen. They entered as a group hoping there was safety in numbers.

"I told you, you didn't have to cook. You do more than enough in the lab," Jedikiah said diplomatically.

"You suck in the kitchen." Luca's honest observation earned him an elbow in his side from Charlotte. "Well, she does," he stage whispered.

"I just don't understand it. I'm a genius. How come I can't interpret a recipe? It makes no sense." Irene was frustrated. "Fix it, John!"

John peered into the pot on the stove and poked around the mess with a fork. "I'm afraid it's beyond help. Let's just give it a decent burial." He took the pot, flipped open a trash can, and dumped the contents in it. When several hard shakes did not dislodge some of the burnt remains, he scraped with a large metal spoon.

"It died a horrible death," Luca said solemnly.

Charlotte put her hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Irene looked like she might cry. "I thought I had it and then I just took a moment to make some notes on my work . . ." She flapped her hands in frustration.

"Hey, don't take it so hard. You do great Cheerios and milk. Even John can't make cold cereal the way you do." Luca barely got the words out before he started laughing.

That was too much for Charlotte, and she cracked up. Jedikiah laughed too while Irene glared at the teen. "That's mean."

John turned on the fan to suck the air out of the kitchen. "Let's go out to eat."

Irene looked so disheartened, he patted her back consolingly. "Come on. Tomorrow, we can make the French toast together."

Luca asked Charlotte, "Can you like push the stink into a corner and then package it up to get rid of it."

"Of course not!" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"What good are your powers if you can't protect us from Irene's cooking?" Luca scoffed.

"Knock it off!" Jedikiah demanded. "Come on. Let's get out of here for a while."

He hung back while the others left, a hand on John's arm detaining him too. "On the way back pick up some deodorizer stuff."

John agreed. "Yeah, otherwise it'll take days to get rid of the stench."

Jedikiah slung an arm over John's shoulder as they left the apartment. "There is one good thing about this mess."

John cocked an eyebrow at him. "What's that?"

"Luca actually smiled and cracked a joke."

John nodded. "Yeah, you're right. The kid's had a tough time."

**~ X ~ Manhattan**

"_CASSIE! CASSIE! Where are you?"_

Stephen sat up in bed with a gasp. He woke from a sound sleep hearing the echo of the desperate call in his mind. The fact that the person was searching for Cassie deeply disturbed him.

He quickly dressed, throwing clothes on haphazardly, using what he had discarded the night before on a nearby chair. He teleported out while still zippering his jeans. He used the psychic connection to the . . . woman, like a homing beacon. Yes, he felt . . no, knew it was a woman. He didn't know why he was so sure, but he was.

He was now experienced enough to carry a fake id in his wallet and he had no trouble getting into the club he landed near. He used his mind, not his eyes, as he weaved his way through the crowd. Her mind lit up the room like a lamp. He paused when he felt her presence close by.

His gaze focused on a beautiful young woman, probably Cara's age, sitting by herself. Her matte white complexion was a startling contract to her dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and bright red lips. Long red nails drummed on the table next to her untouched drink. Those eyes bothered Stephen. He was trying to place them when she sent another blast.

"_CASSIE! CASSIE! Where are you?"_

He clutched his temples against the overwhelming force of the call. His action caught her attention. He saw a flash of fear on her face before she jumped up, briskly walking away. He trailed her until she slipped into the ladies' room. He pounded his fist in frustration against the wall. Deciding to throw caution to the wind he opened the door to follow her in, but two girls coming out blocked the doorway. They simultaneously put their hands on his chest and pushed him back. One cautioned him, "Wrong room, dude. Look at the signs." They walked away, giggling, casting backward glances at him.

Stephen called out. _"Wait. Don't go. I need to . . "_

He knew immediately when she teleported out. It was like a light was extinguished in his mind. He groaned in frustration. Why was the connection with her so strong? It rivaled his connection with Cara. Plus, there was something tantalizingly familiar about it.

He sighed and left, shoving his hands in his pockets. He might as well try to get a little more sleep. He'd check with the other Tomorrow People in the morning. Someone might know something about this stranger.


	29. Chapter 29

**~ X ~ Elite Headquarters - Training Rooms**

John, dressed only in gray work pants, hung suspended upside down, knees hooked over a workout ladder. He was doing stomach curls, arms crossed behind his head. As he contracted, the muscles in his belly rippled. _Fifty one. Fifty two. Fifty three._

The gym was moderately crowded, mornings being a popular time. Since only physical training was permitted in this area there was a mix of human and TP agents. A health club membership was included in an agent's compensation package but most preferred to take advantage of the convenient location.

The door opened and Jedikiah, one hand on Charlotte's shoulder guiding her, entered. He motioned Elle over from where she was spotting another agent lifting weights.

John stopped mid curl. He heard Jedikiah introduce the girl to Elle, explaining to the woman that he wanted her to oversee the newcomer's physical training.

John dropped his hands to the floor and flipped over to stand. He strode purposely towards the trio. A couple of agents, spotting the grim look on his face, moved to the opposite corner of the room.

Jedikiah calmly greeted him. "Hi John, I was just introducing Charlotte to El—"

"Hey, Jo—"

John spoke over both Charlotte and Jedikiah. "I thought I made it clear I wanted Charlotte to go to school. What is she doing here?"

"Now, John . . ." Jedikiah reached out to put a hand on John's shoulder, only to have him step back. Jedikiah's eyes narrowed briefly before sending a pointed look at Elle.

"_Let's let the boys talk alone."_ Elle sent to Charlotte.

"_I don't wanna go to school."_ Charlotte's face was mutinous. _"I wanna train and work with John."_

"_Let Dr. Price handle it."_ Elle soothed the little girl as she steered her over to a cross trainer.

"C'mon. Walk with me." Jedikiah spoke in a low quiet voice.

John, after a moment, stepped closer and Jedikiah put a hand on his back prodding him out of the training room and down the hall. He spoke in a reasonable tone. "I've told you before, it's not that easy. Charlotte has no records. No vaccination records. No school records. No legal guardians. I can't just have her go to a school and start attending. There's formalities."

John frowned. "I want her in with kids her age. I want her to have as normal a life as possible."

Jedikiah nodded. "I told you I would work at it. In the meantime let her train. She has to have some potential or she wouldn't have been in the Citadel. Help her develop it."

John looked undecided.

"Why won't you trust me on this?" Jedikiah asked.

"Because she's not important to you." John stopped and faced his mentor. "There is so much going on now, and she's just one more cog to you."

Jedikiah, hands on his hips, suit jacket open and pushed back, shook his head. "She's important to you, John, so that makes her important to me."

They eyed each other for a moment before John reluctantly gave way. Jedikiah smiled and slapped him gently on the cheek. "Let's go back. Elle's a good one to teach her, but you know, if you're not happy you can teach her yourself."

John's lips twisted as he walked next to his mentor. "Conning me into training her, Jed?"

"What? You doubt me?" Jedikiah was all innocence.

"No, I know you," John replied.

They re-entered the training room. Charlotte's eyes sought out John's. He gave a little shrug, and a huge smile wreathed her face.

He returned to his routine, but his mind stayed focused on Charlotte. He could find no fault with Elle's training. She was cognizant of the girl's age and physical status. John could read that she was aware that the girl had spent years caged and needed to be gradually built up.

At one point Elle sent a sarcastic blast. _"Relax, mommy! I'm not going to damage your little chick."_

Charlotte's suppressed snort indicated the girl had picked up the mental conversation. John ignored the mockery, continuing to monitor the training. At the end of the session John made sure he was waiting for the girl. "Come on. We can grab some lunch."

The girl happily skipped along beside him. As they walked towards a lunch place not too far from headquarters, he glanced at her from time to time. He would catch her hopping over sidewalk cracks, occasionally tiptoeing on patterns, smiling the entire time.

"You're in a good mood," he commented as he opened the door to the small corner restaurant.

"I am," she confirmed.

They slid into a booth, occupying themselves with choosing their selections from the menu.

When the waitress came over, John asked, "What's it gonna be?"

"Lobster macaroni and cheese, a Caesar salad, and a cheeseburger done medium and a chocolate milkshake." Charlotte solemnly placed her order.

The waitress, raising her eyebrows at John and receiving a nod, silently wrote the order down. After the waitress took his selection and left John asked, "Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Nope," Charlie answered seriously, "but I want to try it." She confided, "I just can't believe I can move around. Go to a restaurant. Order what I want. In case I wake up, and it's all a dream I want to try as much as possible."

John looked around at the people eating lunch, preoccupied with getting back to work on time or what store to go to next and admitted, "I think I know what you mean. It still doesn't always seem real to me either. I still find myself checking to see if I'm being followed."

Charlotte tilted her head sideways, curious. "You remember then?"

"I remember the feeling of being hunted. Of always watching. Having to be ready for anything." John was quiet for a moment and then shook himself out of his introspective mood. "It's you I wanna talk about, not me."

Charlotte frowned. "I like what I'm doing. I wanna be around you. I like training."

"I don't want this for you." John was firm. "We need to find family for you. Get you back to a normal life."

Charlie's face darkened. "My parents are dead. I don't remember anyone else. Don't send me away!"

John felt a mental stirring from her, an agitation that did not bode well if it grew in strength. The table she was resting her hands on shook, rattling the salt and pepper and condiments.

He reached over and gently covered her hand with his. _"Calm, Charlie. Stay in control."_

She made a visible effort to compose herself. "Why don't you want me to be with you?" Her voice quavered clearly showing how hurt she was.

"It's not that. I don't want you to lead the kind of life I've had. I want you to know that you belong to someone." He hesitated a moment. "That you have a family, a home."

"My home is with you." Charlie leaned forward, hands clenching the edge of the table.

"What kind of life can you have with me?" John asked.

"I can feel safe," she answered, "or at least as safe as we'll ever be."

Now it was her turn to grab his hand. She flooded him with emotions. The overwhelming sense of helplessness. The panicky feeling of not having any control. The endless days of monotony interspersed with seemingly hours of torment when she was experimented on_._ Days blending together, broken only by terror at the sight of the white coated men coming to take a subject. The deep soul searing shame at her relief when someone from another cage was chosen. Her despair when it was her. The last straw was Julian capturing her so easily._ "I never want to feel that way again. I never want to be weak. I want to be strong. I want to fight back."_

Their food came, John's grilled cheese sandwich looking tiny in comparison to the many dishes set in front of the much smaller girl.

John picked up his sandwich and hungrily bit into it. As he chewed he noticed that Charlotte wasn't eating. He looked at her downturned mouth and hunched shoulders and felt guilty for ruining her pleasure.

"Hey, you're with me, and if you're not going to eat that stuff then I will." He made a show of narrowing his eyes and looking around before snatching a French fry.

His silliness brought a tiny smile to her lips, but the food remained untouched.

"_I won't force you away if you don't want to go."_

She beamed, her good mood restored, digging into her food with gusto.

They returned to Elite headquarters, heading for the training rooms reserved for the paranormal. Jedikiah, talking with Jack, noted their entry out of the corner of his eye. He made no comment, his small satisfied smile saying it all.

John brought Charlotte over to one of the senior agents, Alan, who was taking his turn training the novices. He introduced the girl and then stood back, arms folded, watching. Elle wandered over to stand next to him. When he ignored her she moved closer, invading his personal space. She finally turned to stand between him and the trainees. She spoke to him, while he looked around her.

Charlotte was puzzled by their body language and maneuvered herself to where she could listen. It wasn't that difficult since Elle made no attempt to lower her voice. Charlotte, waiting her turn, overheard a remark the woman made.

She frowned and blurted out, "John already has a bed. He doesn't have to share one."

Several suppressed snorts and outright laughter from Alan greeted her statement. Elle looked startled while John sighed deeply and shot an annoyed look at the woman, muttering, "Great! Just great."

Jedikiah and Jack exchanged amused glances, Jack slapping his hand on his thigh. Charlotte first looked confused and then blushed bright red as she realized the significance of what she had unknowingly butted in on. As the heat rose in her cheeks, her mental agitation mirrored her increasing embarrassment. Mortified, feeling she was an object of mockery, she struck out mentally.

The snickers soon turned to expressions of pain as her mental shriek rose. The other trainees fell to the floor, curled up in a fetal position, while the stronger, more experienced clasped their hands to their heads, wincing.

"Charlie, no! Stop!" John was able to block the mental scream and approach the agitated girl. _"They are not making fun of you. They're laughing at me and Elle." _John sent waves of soothing thoughts.

As Charlotte calmed down the TP gradually dropped their hands from their heads and straightened up. Several regarded the girl with a new found respect. Elle said out loud what many were thinking, "Damn, girl. I wouldn't wanna be on your bad side!"

Jedikiah had hung onto a wall trying to stay on his feet. He overcame the lingering headache Charlotte had given him to rather unsteadily walk over to where the girl stood, wrapped in John's arms.

"Have you always been able to do that?"

"I'm getting stronger." Charlotte shamefacedly admitted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mea—I lost control." She hung her head.

Jedikiah placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Don't be sorry. It's a gift. You just need to learn how to rule it, not let it rule you." He looked up to meet John's eyes and ordered, "You need to work with her."

There was a silent contest of wills, every TP in the room feeling the tension, before John yielded with a slight nod. Charlotte looked up to see an expression of triumph on Jedikiah's face. She twisted in John's arms to see resignation on his face.

A deep sense of satisfaction filled her, completely overshadowing her previous discomfort. She had impressed the boss. He would guarantee her a place in this organization. She would be on the winning side. She would be allowed to stay with John.

When they left at the end of the day she wore a mischievous look that filled John with foreboding. She held it in until she got home and then burst through the door chanting in a sing song voice, "John has a girlfriend. John has a girlfriend!"


	30. Chapter 30

**~ X ~ An Undisclosed Location**

The tall man sat sideways on the narrow cot, his back against the cold wall. The metal frame dug into his legs, but he was oblivious to the discomfort. Mentally he had retreated inside himself, ignoring for the most part, the bruises and cuts decorating his body. The room was darkened for a sleep cycle, but the constant twinkle of the D chips disturbed him. He knew he had to quiet his restless mind and get some sleep to prepare for the next round of questioning. As physically and mentally exhausted as he was, his racing mind still denied him the temporary reprieve of sleep.

Time no longer held the same meaning for him. He no longer counted it in days, hours, minutes, and seconds. There were only two types of time for him. Torture and questioning versus being left alone.

They were trying to break his mental concentration. They gave him only enough food and water to survive. They questioned him relentlessly, but he took pride in the fact that he hadn't given them what they wanted. The beatings were a testimony to that. Like the rest of his elite group he had taken a class given by Dr. Price's team, and he had given the instructor, a mousy brown haired woman with a distinctive nose, his total concentration. She had stressed focusing as the way to disguise his thoughts from telepaths. The woman, ah . . . Julie . . . yes, that was her name, stressed picking an image and holding on tight to whatever that image was. She had explained that there were really powerful telepaths that could override their blocks, but what she was teaching them would stump the usual TP. She gave them some simple techniques and made them practice. She had complimented him on his ability to focus. If he made it out alive, he was definitely going to thank her.

He was certain the only reason he was still alive was because he had used her techniques. When they questioned him he visualized his dog tags, right down to the tiny dent near the keyhole for the chain. The other item she had stressed was that pain was an overwhelming and effective block.

His palms were cut from digging his nails in until they bled. When they realized what he was doing they trimmed his nails and wrapped his hands in gauze. He switched to biting his tongue. They countered by sticking a rubber bar in his mouth, so he fell back to reciting his dog tag number over and over again. He figured he was running out of time. Soon they would risk sending one of their really powerful telepaths and the jig, as the phrase went, would be up.

He sighed and shifted uneasily, wincing as a recent bruise throbbed.

As a military man he knew the value of accurate reporting. For what seemed like the thousandth time he went over the circumstances surrounding his capture. He was losing hope of ever escaping and knew that a ransom would not be paid. But the same military training that kept his shoulders ramrod straight in the face of overwhelming fatigue made him try to organize his thoughts in case he was ever lucky enough to be debriefed.

He had left the strategy meeting and was on the way home when his limo was sideswiped by a vehicle that must have been reinforced with armor. It was the only explanation for the way his heavy limo was slammed into the curb without damaging the other vehicle.

One thing about the incident really bothered him. _"Why can't I remember his name?"_ He saw again the young Tomorrow Person assigned to protect him. The first person the kidnappers killed was that young man. He saw again in slow motion the shock on the man's face, the momentary loss of focus in his eyes, and then the blank stare as a bullet went through the center of his forehead. His brains splattered out the back. _"He gave his life for me. I should at least know his name."_

His human driver who doubled as a guard was the next to die. He himself was always armed. He drew his pistol only to have it yanked from his fingers straight into the hands of the paranormal pulling the car door open. The same thing happened to his phone. He had been a military man since he was eighteen and at sixty was still fit, but was helpless against the telekinetic push that slammed him back into the seat. He was pulled out of the car, and a sack thrown over his head. A brief disorienting rush of air, and he was in a room being strapped into a chair.

He had been abruptly moved four times now. He prayed it was because his side was getting close. His current prison, judging by the slight motion he detected, was probably a huge ship. Certainly the stark metal walls indicated it. He had no idea where he was, but assumed it was still the United States.

He had all but given up hope of coming out of this alive. The tiny glimmer he still retained, he owed to the young man who had been the first to die. He was sure that he had gotten out a mental warning to his team since there had been one rescue attempt he was aware of. Granted, it had been a complete failure, resulting in the deaths of the entire crack Seal team. They never had a chance. His captors had materialized behind them and mowed them down. The fact that they were able to kill validated what Dr. Price had told his group. If he ever made it back he would silence the doubters concerning the manipulated Tomorrow People.

He knew from the orientation that the crystals prevented the Elite mutants from teleporting in. If they tried to storm this area he doubted they would be able to free him before he was whisked away again. He had all but resigned himself to dying; his only goal to give up as little information as possible.

His eyelids had finally fluttered shut when he felt a slight displacement of air. He opened his eyes to see the outline of a tall lean man standing sideways to him. He couldn't make out many details in the faint light shed by the D chips. He blinked to clear his eyes. He didn't need the warning finger held up to the silhouette's lips to stay silent.

A strong hand reached out to grab his upper arm as a nearby alarm sounded. He experienced the disorienting sensation he had come to associate with teleporting and found himself on a dock next to a huge freight liner.

He hoarsely whispered, "I know your name. You're John Young." If his rescuer was going to die trying to save him he was relieved to at least know who was sacrificing themselves for him. "Wait a moment!" Something was wrong. He struggled to identify what was puzzling him. "The crystals . . . how?"

John met his gaze. "They can't stop me."

John roughly pushed the man behind him as three men teleported after them. An Elite alpha team on the dock fired a hailstorm of bullets, which dropped in front of the invaders as if there were an invisible wall. John pushed and slammed the three men off balance. Two of his fellow agents, Elle and Vishnu, joined him in the attack. Guards rushed over to position themselves between the captive and the struggling TP. They urged the General away from the fight, but he resisted them for a moment, fascinated by the fighting techniques of the paranormal. Common sense prevailed however, and he allowed them to hustle him away to a waiting limo. He was hastily pushed into the back seat, one of the armed guards slipping in next to him. The first thing he noticed was the twinkle of D chips lining the inside roof of the car. The second thing was that Dr. Jedikiah Price was seated on the other side of him.

"Drive." Jedikiah uttered the terse command before he turned his attention to the battered man.

"But you have to help John and the others," the general protested as Jedikiah checked him for bullet wounds.

Jedikiah spared him a brief grin. "Don't worry about my team, General. They can handle themselves. Let's get you to a secure location."

Two other rogue paranormals, one of them armed, joined the fight on the dock. One went to aid the man fighting Elle. The man with the gun landed behind a fully occupied Vishnu. As he raised his gun to the back of the Elite agent's head, John, wrestling with another of the invaders, was able to free a hand, and use telekinesis to lock the man's hand on his gun.

John forced the man's hand to position the gun beneath his chin. Terrified eyes met John's as the man realized he was helpless to resist. His open mouth was forming the word 'No' as his finger tightened on the trigger of the heavy caliber gun, blowing the front of his face off. The TP John was fighting took advantage of John's momentary preoccupation to kick him in the stomach and teleport out. The blow knocked the wind out of him, and he dropped to one knee. One hand landed in the splattered gore of the dead man's head. He quickly recovered and rejoined the fray.

Another of the rogue Tomorrow People, startled by the gunshot and now facing John, accepted defeat as inevitable and fled. Elle knocked her assailant to the ground while John landed a kick to his head before planting his booted foot on the man's neck. He yanked out a suppression cuff and slapped it on the man's wrist before he could think about teleporting.

Vishnu and his attacker performed a teleportation dance, throwing punches, kicks, and mental pushes. The Elite agent succeeded in knocking his opponent out cold, dropping him to the ground. The young man jogged a circle, pumping his arms, in his own version of a victory dance. "Did you see me? I did a Jackie Chan cum Bruce Lee on him. I was awesome."

John and Elle exchanged amused glances. Vishnu was a new recruit. He broke out fairly late in life, but what he lacked in experience he made up for in enthusiasm. He had always been a martial arts enthusiast and was thrilled to combine his new powers with his physical skills.

"Quit bragging and cuff him before he wakes up," John dryly advised. He relented and gave the man the praise he deserved. "You did good."

Vishnu smiled as he pulled out a suppression cuff. "I was better than good."

Elle slapped the back of his head as she walked by, but it was gentle for her. Vishnu knew she was pleased with him, otherwise she would have used enough force to make his ears ring.

The two more experienced agents cautiously scanned the area, searching for signs of reinforcements or a rescue attempt for the two captured enemies. While he waited John thought about forcing the man's finger to pull the trigger. He remembered the feeling of power coursing through him, the man's eyes when he knew he was going to die, and the sickening explosion of his face.

When it appeared the opposition had given up John sent a mental command. _"Bring the cars."_

He grimaced as he looked at his hand, still covered with the man's blood and brain tissue. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his fingers clean as two standard issue black SUVs pulled up. As Jack and Luanne got out, Elle and Vishnu pulled their captives to their feet.

"No takers, huh?" Luanne didn't seem all that surprised. They had held back, hoping the sight of only three TP would entice additional rogue TP into trying a rescue attempt, but their foes weren't fooled.

Jack frowned at the sight of the two cuffed men. "You only got two?"

"Oh yeah, because it's so easy to capture TP in an open area. I was polite. I pleaded 'please don't teleport away so we could capture you and strip your powers'. But they wouldn't co-operate. Maybe you could have done better." Sarcasm dripped off Elle's tongue.

Jack, used to Elle, just grinned. "You just aren't sweet enough, Elle. Everyone's afraid of you." He turned to her companion. "Vishnu, don't you think Elle should try to be sweeter?"

The man shot Jack a look that clearly said 'do you think I'm stupid?' That just made Jack grin wider.

John ignored their banter. "Get them back to headquarters. Alan and Julie are waiting to interrogate them."

He paid no further attention to the kidnappers as they were hustled into separate SUVs for transportation to Elite. Elle wandered over to the body sprawled out on the rough wooden planks of the dock. She whistled briefly.

"That's some power you got there, John."

John, calling in for additional support teams, did not deign to answer. He turned to Vishnu. "A human team from a sister agency will board the ship to search and process. We accompany them to provide support in case there are any TP present."

"Is that likely?" Vishnu wrinkled his nose. "Wouldn't they have, ah, heard us?"

"About as likely as you beating me in a sparring match," Elle responded. "They would have immediately cut out and taken anything of real value with them."

"We just want to make sure we harvest any D chips, suppression cuffs, etc." John spoke in a distracted tone, his full attention on the huge freighter as he scanned for mental signatures.

Three unmarked vans pulled up and armed agents in suits as well as technicians in coveralls piled out. As the techs opened the back of the vans and began pulling out equipment, the senior agent, a square jawed, no nonsense middle aged man, approached John. He had worked with Elite before, and while he did have a lot of questions as to the nature of their operatives he knew by now not to ask them.

"Standard operating procedure," was all John needed to say. The technicians continued to prepare while the first wave assault team moved up the gangplank ready to do their job.


	31. Chapter 31

~ X ~ **Underground Lair**

Elle spotted him as soon as she slipped into the exercise room in the former underground subway station. She paused only long enough to send a text message before moving closer.

John danced around the punching bag. Crosscut. Crosscut. Uppercut. Uppercut. Jab. Jab. Undercut. Slam. Slam. Pump. Pump. A fine sheen of sweat covered his skin while muscles snaked beneath, contracting and releasing as he threw punch after punch. She cast the eye of a professional over him, automatically assessing his form and movement. She coolly noted there wasn't an ounce of fat on the body circling around the bag. As he let loose with a volley of kicks she appreciated the perfect balance, the envy of many a ballet dancer. The kicks and punches were vicious, whipping the heavy bag back and forth. Unleashed on a fragile human body the damage would have been extensive.

The unprofessional part of her mind followed the oblique lines running down each side of his stomach. The workout pants he had donned hung low on his hips, just above the groin. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him.

He finally ended the flurry of blows, one hand stopping the whiplash motion of the heavy punching bag.

"Why are you here? Did Mama Jed send you?" John didn't look at Elle as he spoke. He busied himself wiping the sweat off his body with a towel he snatched off a nearby chair.

Elle, without immediately replying, walked over to grab another towel. She gave a gentle push floating it to land on John's sweaty head. "The towels aren't going to cut it. You need a shower." She added, as if it was of no consequence, "Dr. Price gets concerned when you don't return."

"No kidding. I've been contacted by Irene and Charlie and Julie and Alan and Jack and Luanne." He snorted. "He even made Vishnu try."

Elle rolled her eyes. She walked over to where John's clothes were neatly folded on a chair. Hearing the distinctive buzz of a silenced cell phone she patted the clothes until she found and pulled it out of a pocket. The screen showed message after message from Jedikiah. "You might want to text the boss. It would make him call off the dogs."

"Including the bitch he sent after me?"

Elle laughed. "Wow, John. You're getting an edge to you. Didn't think you had it in you."

John, one towel still draped over his head, threw the other one over a shoulder, and stood hands on his hips. "Go back and tell Jed I'm fine. I'll be home tonight."

Elle shook her head. "You're not fine. If you were fine you'd be in Elite headquarters. What made you come to this rat hole?" She looked around, an expression of distaste on her face. "Does anyone still live here?"

"They do. I threw them out." John frowned and shrugged.

Now Elle chuckled. "I'm proud of you."

Her approval wrung a small laugh out of John. "Okay, you convinced me. When I do something you like then I'm definitely not right."

Elle moved closer. "Whatya doing here, John? What made you come here?"

He looked at the floor and finally shook his head. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just . . ." He took one hand off his hip, slowly turning it so it was palm up. He stared at it as if he didn't recognize it. He visibly swallowed before saying, "I have such power. I forced a man to kill himself."

While John was contemplating his hand Elle gathered up his clothes and slowly moved closer. When she stopped she was near enough to reach out and touch him.

He looked up, and the lost look on his face worried her.

"I don't know how to feel about this."

"You saved Vishnu. You were fighting an opponent, and you couldn't physically get there in time. It was a no brainer. Save your fellow agent by killing an enemy." Elle didn't understand him. There was no gray for her, only black and white.

John was still gazing at his palm as if he could find answers written there. He spoke slowly as if sorting things out in his mind. "I remember how I felt when I killed Roger. The pain. The hollow feeling. The wrongness of it all."

"And you feel that now?" Elle prompted after a moment.

"No." John finally looked up. "I don't. That's the problem. I couldn't have just gone from feeling that devastated, that . . . like a piece of me died to just feeling disgust that I got my hands dirty." His face contorted as he asked, "What changed in me? What happened that I was one person and now I'm another? Did I lose part of me somewhere along the way?"

"I can't answer that." Elle kept her voice matter of fact. "Does it really matter? You are who you are now."

John's smile was twisted. "Now, you are always the same. You can go. I won't run away."

"Come back with me to Elite." She wrinkled her nose, face expressing her disgust. "You certainly don't want to shower here." She added with a sly smile, "I'll scrub your back."

John leaned back, regarding her through narrowed eyes. "You've made it pretty clear what you want. I don't get it. You've always hated me. Beat the crap out of me whenever you could."

Elle shrugged. "I see value in you now. Plus hate can make sex exciting."

"I'm just a man. Those new powers only extend to the three T's."

"For you it's four T's, but that's beside the point. I'm a woman who knows how to get what I want out of a man."

John looked away for a moment, amused. "What makes you think I'd let myself be pushed around by a woman? How do you know I don't have to be the man?"

Elle's lip curled. "It's no secret you were shagging that Coburn woman. You can't tell me she's a shy little wallflower. If you couldn't handle a woman who could stand on her own or as your equal you would never have been with her."

John sobered up. He went to scratch his head and hit the towel. He impatiently tossed it aside as he considered Elle's words. "I guess you must be right."

"Come on. Give it a try. It will relax you a lot better than this." She pointed to the punching bag.

"So you're an expert on relaxation techniques?"

She stepped in even closer until she could feel his breath on her face. "Let's say amusement techniques."

She put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shifted sideways, but he didn't shrug her off. "So you think we'll give each other amusement?"

She nodded. "The only thing that would give me more amusement is to kick Coburn's ass. It's on my to-do-list."

Before he had a chance to respond she teleported them out.

~ X ~ **Manhattan secured floor high security apartment building**

"Where were you?" Luca cornered John as soon as he walked through the door. "You were supposed to help me with my homework."

"Ah . . . I . . ."

John's attempt to defend himself was cut short. Luca wasn't having any of it. "Because you weren't here she—" he punctuated the word by pointing over his shoulder at Irene, mouth set in a stubborn line, arms folded, clearly waiting to defend herself "—decided she was going to help me. First of all she doesn't speak English, and I don't understand geek."

Luca waved his tablet in John's face. "Then she rewrote everything we already put together. I am going to flunk!"

John rubbed his brow. "Sorry, Luca. We can . . ."

His voice trailed off as Luca stormed away to his room.

He turned to Irene. "What did you do?"

"His textbook was wrong. You simply took the information from the book. I know better. I researched the latest papers and got more current information. You know just because something is printed in a book—"

John held up a hand to stop her. "Irene, he's not doing research for his doctorate. He's just a kid who wants to get a passing grade in school."

"Oh sure. Take his side." Irene sniffed and flounced away.

John briefly closed his eyes and then headed down the hallway towards the kitchen only to be confronted by a grim faced Jedikiah.

"Hi," John mumbled as he attempted to slip around him.

An arm shot out blocking his path. "We need to talk. Let's go for a walk."

"Later. I'm hungry. I'm just gonna get something to eat."

"Now." Jedikiah put his hands on John's shoulders and about faced him. A hand in the small of John's back propelled him back the way he had come. Irene, returning to continue the argument, watched open mouthed. "Don't listen in," Jedikiah commanded.

She nodded, eyes wide, as Jedikiah opened the door and pushed John out. Jedikiah didn't start talking until they took the elevator up one floor into the additional space he rented.

He stood in the hallway, hands on his hips, facing John. "What is wrong with you? It was a superb operation. We rescued a key member of the group that backs us. We lose none of our people, and we capture two of the opposition for interrogation and harvesting."

Jedikiah waxed enthusiastic. "The general is praising our organization to the skies, especially after he found out that there was more than one rescue operation. Every human agency failed, and the teams died. We have impressed everyone."

Jedikiah thumped the fingers of both hands against his chest, emphasizing his point. "I'm top dog now. I am in complete control of all things related to Homo superior. So long as my organization continues to exceed, I am the one with the power. And you? Are you there to share it with me?" Jedikiah threw his hands up in the air in disgust. "No, you run off to sulk."

John, head turned away, hands in his pockets, hunched his shoulder, denying it. "I wasn't sulking."

"Then what were you doing?" Jedikiah demanded.

John tried to just walk away. Jedikiah grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him. When John kept his head down, Jedikiah insisted, "Look at me and answer. What were you doing? Why did you go to the subway station? Who did you contact there?" Jedikiah tightened his grip on John's upper arm and shook him. "Did you go to Cara or Stephen?"

John blinked, surprised by the ferocity in the man's voice. Jedikiah, seeing the bewilderment on John's face, loosened his grip and lowered his voice. "Tell me, John. You know I can't read your mind. I can't do what you can do."

Those words propelled John back to his first meeting with Jedikiah. Part of him wondered if his mentor had deliberately used them to remind him of everything they had been through together.

John nervously wet his lips and ran a hand through his hair. He spoke haltingly. "I killed someone today."

Jedikiah had to fight to control his impatience. He had been briefed by the agents present on how John had used his powers to force the TP to shoot himself. The news had thrilled him. All of Roger's power along with everything he had given the kid made him virtually unbeatable. He just needed him to hold it together, so he forced himself to hold his peace and gave John the time he needed.

"I got his blood on me and it was messy, and that's what got to me. I remember how I felt when I killed Roger. I will never forget that feeling. How devastated I was and now . . . I didn't feel that much. I just kind of accepted it."

"How is that bad, son? I don't understand. You kept a level head."

"That's the problem. How did I get from the John that killed Roger to me." He pounded his chest with his hands, unconsciously mimicking Jedikiah's gesture a few minutes before. "Who is this John? Why don't I know why I'm so different?"

Understanding finally dawned on Jedikiah. He put an arm on John's shoulder, urging him to walk the length of the hall with him. "You've killed in between. You had to terminate Killian. Do you remember that?"

John slowly nodded, his face screwed up in concentration. "Yeah, I do." He thought a moment. "I remember killing him, and I sent you the message 'it's over'." He stopped, puzzled, his feet balking along with his mind. "But I couldn't have sent you that message." Confusion flooded his face.

Jedikiah quickly intervened. "It doesn't matter who you sent the message too. I had you send it to an agent. You're focusing on the wrong thing. The important point is how did you feel?"

John looked up, struck by the memory. "I felt bad. I felt like a piece of me died."

"Then you tried to kill the Founder. I asked you to, but his daughter got killed instead."

John looked down at the floor, struggling to remember. "Cassie. He shifted the bullet, and Cassie died."

"Right." Jedikiah confirmed and added, "You didn't kill her, but you fired the bullet. It bothered you, didn't it?" Jedikiah didn't wait for an answer. "And that wasn't the last time. When the Founder was getting ready to turn on the time machine someone had to clear the way for the strike team to get to him. It was you. You sniped from a nearby rooftop. You had no choice. It was the entire human race versus five or six people. It had to be done."

John met Jedikiah's compelling eyes. Jedikiah pushed a finger against John's chest. "That's when you finally accepted what I've been telling you all along. The world is filled with dark, warped individuals. Kill or be killed."

Jedikiah dropped his finger. "You're still you, John. You're not insane. You get no pleasure out of killing. You just don't torture yourself the way you used to. You put a healthy distance between you and the action."

Jedikiah put his hands on John's shoulders. "You need to trust me on this. This is for the better. I've hated everything that you've had to endure. I know you never wanted what was pushed on you. The only thing I could do was make you as strong as I possibly could. And every chance I've had I've done that."

Jedikiah put a hand under John's chin and forced his downturned face up to meet his eyes. "I need you by my side. I want you by my side. You are my legacy. Promise me you'll come to me when you have doubts. Not to anyone else." He waited until John nodded agreement and then released the boy's chin. They resumed walking.

"Why the lair? What pulled you back there?" Jedikiah didn't look directly at John, just watched him out of the corner of his eye.

He shrugged. "I can't tell you. I needed to work out the tension. I didn't really think. Just let myself go, and I ended up there."

"Who was there?" Jedikiah kept his voice carefully casual.

"Maybe ten people. I told them to get out." He grimaced. "I must have looked pretty grim because they just teleported out. No questions asked."

Jedikiah laughed, but still questioned, "Cara there?"

"No. Some faces looked familiar, but I couldn't put a name to them. Didn't care to."

Jedikiah finally relaxed. He slung an arm across John's back, giving him a brief squeeze. As they walked back down the hall, he asked, "So what did you and Elle do after she found you?"

"Hung around." John looked straight ahead.

"Hung around?" Jedikiah managed to his infuse his question with a sly innuendo.

"I'm a big boy. You don't need to know everything." John looked sideways at Jedikiah's too innocent face, and what he saw made him wary. He knew his mentor well enough to know the man wasn't done yet, and he was right.

"Hmmm!" Jedikiah said straight faced. "I'm not sure I ever gave you the protection talk."

"Seriously!" John rolled his eyes. "Save it for Luca."

Jedikiah couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. "Run out again like you did today, and I'll give you the talk in front of Irene."

"And for your information, you never did give me the talk. You just scared away the few girls that came near me."

Jedikiah pushed the elevator button. "Well, it's never too late. Just let me know, and I'll oblige."


	32. Chapter 32

**~ X ~ Manhattan**

"_CASSIE! CASSIE! Answer me!"_

Stephen woke again, his head ringing from the insistent calls. He felt the girl's anguish, her desperate search for her – her sister! Every time she called out, the connection got stronger, revealing more. Stephen sat straight up in bed, the blankets falling down to his lap. Cassie's sister? He had to find this girl and let her know what had happened. The death of his mother and father was still too raw for him not to feel compassion for her. This person needed closure.

"_What's your name?"_ He immediately grimaced, mentally scolding himself for his lack of imagination. _Couldn't you think of anything besides that? She must think I'm a jerk._

He put a stop to that train of thought when he felt her curiosity. A finger light touch brushed against his mind.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Stephen. Stephen Jameson. I knew Cassie."_ He winced at his use of the past tense when he heard the concern in her mental voice.

"_Knew?"_

"_It's a long story. Meet me, and I can explain."_

"_How do I know you're not from Ultra? No way."_

He felt the connection cut even as he tried to reassure her. _"No, you don't understand."_

Groaning with frustration, he flung himself back down on his bed, arms out flung. _Well, that didn't go so well, Jameson. You need a better plan. _He shivered as sweat dried on his bare chest and pulled up the blankets he had thrown aside.

The next morning he told an increasingly alarmed Cara the story.

"She's been contacting you, and you haven't told me?"

"No. She's not deliberately contacting me. It's like we have this connection." As Cara's eyes narrowed Stephen hastened to explain. "I hear her calling. It's not like our connection," he finished lamely.

"It's dangerous, Stephen. She's almost certainly related to the Founder. You can't trust her!" Cara was insistent.

"No." Stephen shook his head rejecting her words and at the same time challenging her. "She just wants her sister. You can understand that, can't you?"

Cara bit her lip. "You're too trusting, Stephen. Just because the Founder's gone doesn't mean that there's not more like him out there. She could be a decoy."

"But Cassie wasn't one of them. She saved me, remember? She died helping us. Besides, my Uncle is hunting down everyone associated with that monster."

Cara held her tongue, but she didn't look convinced. Stephen helplessly flapped his hands, discouraged by his inability to satisfy Cara's skepticism. He made a face and walked away while Cara looked anxiously after him. She frowned and then decided she needed to get involved before Stephen came to grief.

**~ X ~ Former Ultra Headquarters**

"Hey! It's Russell, right?"

Russell, swung around, delighted to see an attractive, petite Asian girl standing in the doorway to his room, addressing him.

"That, I am. The only and only," he responded in his most debonair manner, eyes lighting up at the sight of her. His eyes traveled from her long purple streaked hair down to her high heeled leather boots, and he could only marvel. _This is so my lucky day!_

"I'm new in town. Just in from California. When I asked around, you know, bout someone who could show me the ropes – well, your name came up. From a lot of different people."

Russell's chest visibility expanded. "I am the man. One of the original team that defeated the Founder. Brought down Ultra."

"That's what everyone's saying. How exciting. Tell me about it!" Admiration was evident on her face and in her voice. She clasped her hands together beseechingly. "I wanna hear all about it from the man himself."

Flattered by her praise, his feelings too often lacerated by unwitting references to him turning against Roger, it was a balm to his sorely tried soul to be appreciated. Still smarting from the rejection he received from John and tired of hearing people speak in awe about Stephen it was a nice change for the focus to be on him. While he himself admitted the teen was the true hero, he did play a significant role in the downfall of the Founder and fretted over the lack of recognition accorded him. Too often overlooked, cast in the shadows by Stephen and Cara, he was thrilled to step out into the sunshine of this pretty girl's smile.

When she rushed forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him after her, he unprotestingly allowed himself to be dragged away.

Rat snuck in as soon as they left. "Good work, Dee Dee," he whispered to the empty room. She was an old friend and business acquaintance he had helped many times. She had been more than willing to buzz through town and do him a favor. Correctly reading Russell's discontent and knowing the man's susceptibility to a pretty face, he had coached her on just how to approach him.

He quickly found the tablet John had given Russell and uploaded a program before the AI could block or send an alarm.

"Hah! The Rat strikes again!" The boy fist pumped, exclaiming, "I am truly the master." He had gotten in the habit of talking to himself after being stripped of his powers, perhaps to fill the void left in his mind. He disconnected and fled the room, secure in the knowledge that he would be able to link with Tim now through his own computers.

He turned a corner just as Russell returned, dragging Dee Dee. "It'll only be a second, I swear. I just got back to town from a business trip, and I really need to put away a few things."

Russell grabbed the all-important tablet and locked it in a safe. Satisfied that the connection to the AI was secure he was more than prepared to dedicate his time to the newcomer. He turned to the girl with a huge smile. "Let me show you what this city can offer."

"I'd like that," she said coyly, looking at him from under her long lashes.

Rat quickly locked himself into the room allotted for his personal use in the old Ultra building. He flexed his fingers, cracking his knuckles, prepared for a marathon session. Dozens of candy bars and a case of sugary soda were on hand. He was on a reconnaissance mission open to any outcome; a chance for a little revenge, an opportunity to regain his powers, and last but by no means least to find out more about Irene.

**~ X ~ Undisclosed town in the United States**

The black haired man with the piercing blue eyes paused to adjust the collar of his cashmere coat. While he ostensibly checked his pockets he allowed his eyes to drift, searching with his peripheral vision for anyone following him. At the same time his mind roamed, sniffing out any nearby telepathic signatures. He picked up faint thoughts stealthily searching for him.

A brief curl of his lip expressed his contempt for their inadequate attempts to locate him. He continued to pat his pocket waiting for a trio of chattering women to pass by. He took advantage of the cover they offered to dart into an alleyway. He quickly moved around a corner where a paunchy middle aged bureaucratic type nervously waited.

The black haired man moved so silently that the waiting man wasn't immediately aware of him. He took the opportunity to sneer at the faded baggy cords and white shirt with a stained tie his contact was wearing. When the human finally noticed him he started, eyes darting left and right.

"Calm down." The Homo superior was amused by his clumsy co-conspirator's nervousness. "Do you have the information?"

The man gave a jerky nod. "You have the money?"

"I do."

A pudgy hand shot out.

"Not so fast, my good man. Let me see the package." The buyer was insistent.

The guy hesitated as if he wanted to argue, but one look at the unyielding face of his customer dissuaded him. He reached into a cheap imitation leather briefcase and took out a large manila envelope and handed it over.

The black haired man peered inside and frowned at the papers. "Not as much as I had hoped."

The guy scratched his head. "It's strange. I figured no problem running down everything on this foster kid. The department's records aren't that secure. Once you're on the inside you can look at anything. But it was like one problem after another. There was a fire in one of the storage rooms. And then a computer glitch at the other facility. Then—"

"Enough!" The Homo superior interrupted. "I get the picture." He swore under his breath, but wasn't really surprised. He read the middle aged man's sincere puzzlement at the unending string of accidents. His initial annoyance was mitigated by the reflection that if this kid was who they surmised then of course an attempt would be made to wipe out his history. He pulled out a fat letter sized envelope. "Small bills as promised."

The man's eyes gleamed as he reached for it. At the last moment the black haired man snatched it back out of his reach, startling the snitch.

"Try not to do anything stupid, like spend it on something someone on your pitiful salary couldn't possibly afford." The mutant easily picked up mental images of a brand new sports car.

The pudgy man's eyes widened. Panicked now, he said, "You said no one cared about this kid."

"Just try to be careful." The black haired man realized he was wasting his time. This low level bureaucrat was bound to be discovered. It would be prudent to contact someone to arrange an accident since it was unlikely this particular informant would be needed again. He quickly dismissed this minor detail from his mind as he picked up mental signatures now closing in. His startlingly blue eyes lost focus for a moment as he concentrated. "Leave. Now."

The big bellied man moved surprisingly fast for one who spent his days sitting at a desk shuffling paperwork. He scurried out of the alleyway as fast as his stubby legs could go. The Homo superior only waited until the human turned the corner before teleporting away.

Two Elite agents shimmered in seconds later. They frowned, and one immediately contacted his superior. "No luck!"

**~ X ~ Brooklyn**

The teen eyed the blue crystal earrings, barely able to suppress a moan of longing. Her eyes darted from side to side trying to determine if she was being watched. They were so beautiful and so expensive. She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted them.

Everyone at school was green with envy over her jewelry. They couldn't figure out how she could afford it. She could always tell a good story and lied, making up a secret admirer who showered her with gifts. She basked in the attention it got her. Not especially pretty and certainly not popular, it was nice to be envied for a change.

She picked up the thoughts of a nearby woman. _Have to keep an eye on that kid. She can't possibly afford that type of merchandise._

At first she had been scared when the headaches started, sure she had a brain tumor. Useless to go to the school nurse. They couldn't even hand out an aspirin. As the headaches subsided her new powers came, slowly at first and weak. She could hear what people were thinking. At first she used it to get good grades on her tests and to figure out what people thought were cool. Then she was able to move things. Not too good at first, but she got better. She found she could move herself too. That was spooky, and she didn't do it as often as she used her other powers.

Pretty soon she started to put it all together to get what she wanted. After all she was special. It was only right she should have special things.

Reading minds was extremely helpful. She knew the woman watching her was with the store security department. She moved away to look at some clothes. She picked out a couple of skirts and headed towards the dressing room. When she felt the woman's attention focus on someone else she weaved her way back around past the counter. She concentrated, and the earrings flew into her hand.

She walked into a secluded area of the store crowded with racks and no mirrors. Once she was behind a support column she teleported out to an area she had practiced reaching. The teen held up the earrings to admire them one more time.

"Not nice."

Surprised, her fingers opened, and she dropped the earrings. She gasped as they stopped midair and floated over to the open hand of a young man dressed in a suit. A woman, similarly garbed, stood next to him.

"Who are you people?" Her head whipped back and forth trying to figure out where they came from. As the implication of the floating jewelry finally dawned on her, she sputtered, "Are you like me?"

"Nope. We're not thieves, and our talents aren't mediocre like yours."

"No, I'm not really a thief. I'm not. I – It's just." I promise. I won't do it again." The girl was frightened now.

"Too late. You don't deserve those powers. We can find a better use for them than petty thievery."

"Please. Don't call the cops. My parents will kill me!"

The man spoke up. "Not a problem. We won't tell on you. As a matter of fact I got a matching bracelet for you." He slipped a blue band on her wrist.

The teen twisted and turned trying to clumsily teleport, but nothing happened. "What's going on? Why can't I—"

"Don't waste time trying to figure it out. It's not something you'll ever have to worry about again. Your talents aren't special enough, and your morals aren't good enough for you to keep your powers." The woman put a hand on the girl's arm, and suddenly all three disappeared.

**~ X ~ Elite Headquarters**

Charlotte, eyes narrowed, concentrated, pulling up memories of Errol and Migs, of indignities endured at the Citadel. She fed them into what she thought of as her anger furnace, stoking the heat with hate. She let it reach a point that she felt was hot enough to explode and then funneled it into a scream, trying to unleash it on a man in the center of the room.

All the agents present were affected. Knees buckled and hands were instinctively held to their ears, futilely trying to block out the sound.

Charlotte stomped her foot in frustration and frowned. "I can't do it. I can't direct it."

She had been participating in a training session trying to focus her scream in a narrow band to target a particular agent without affecting the others in one of the unshielded rooms reserved for training and experiments.

Jedikiah, entering the room from a nearby observation booth, strolled over to the girl. He had high hopes for Charlotte once he learned she had been the one that disabled Julian's gang. He was determined to harness this potential weapon and add it to the Elite arsenal. If she could fine tune this talent it would be even more valuable. Suit jacket open, hands in his pockets, he pursed his lips thoughtfully. "What's going wrong?"

Charlotte's face twisted with exasperation. "I've tried everything you've suggested. Imaging a wall with only a small opening for my scream, but I just blast through. I can't hold it back. It's all or nothing."

Jedikiah turned to Julie who had also been in the observing area and accompanied him to the main room. "Any ideas?"

"Let me inside your mind when you're in the building phase," Julie suggested to the girl.

Charlotte's face turned sullen. She firmly rejected the suggestion. "No!"

Julie, eyeing the young girl, reminded her that they had something in common. "I was in the Citadel, too."

When the mulish expression did not disappear, Julie pursed her lips lost in thought. Suddenly she was inspired. "How about John? Would you let him in?"

Charlotte brightened immediately. "John."

Julie, looking over the girl's head to Jedikiah, had to turn away to suppress a laugh. Jedikiah, crossing his arms, also seemed amused by the reverence with which Charlotte spoke the name. He was careful to keep his face serious though. Several of the listening agents exchanged quick grins.

When John stopped by, in answer to a call from Jedikiah, two of the agents held their arms straight out, and bowed as if paying homage to a long ago king.

Several wisecracks were heard. "We are saved. John is here."

"It's our white knight in shining armor!"

A woman agent clasped her hands together in a parody of fan girls at a concert and teased, "Oh, it's our John."

John, stopped, hands on hips and stared at them like they had all gone nuts. He then turned his gaze to Jedikiah searching for enlightenment.

A now, openly smiling Jedikiah answered his unspoken question. "Ah, in Charlotte's eyes you can do no wrong."

John rolled his eyes and immediately snapped. "Shut up!" He was quick to assure a surprised Jedikiah. "I'm not talking to you!"

A smirking Julie had sent a mental poke. _"My hero!"_

Jedikiah raised his eyebrows and Julie immediately apologized for using telepathy in his presence. "Sorry boss, I was just needling John."

"Then say it." Jedikiah was always irritated when telepathy was used in his presence unless it was required for a business reason. His attitude that it was disrespectful to any humans present was well known. All of the TP agents present immediately became more attentive, wary of irritating the boss's sometimes uncertain temper.

Charlotte, forehead wrinkled, warned Julie. "Don't make fun of John."

"Easy, Charlie." John assured the girl. "Julie and I are friends."

They faced each other, John putting his hands on her shoulders. "Relax."

Jedikiah and Julie went back to the observation booth, while the agents stationed themselves for another try, one in the center as the target, and the others against the walls.

John put his head down for a moment, thinking. "Let's not try for much power. Let's go for direction." He considered the options. "We'll use fear. Think of things that scare you. As you build up, let me share." John, seeing the struggle on her face, tried to reassure her. "I have my own share of fears, Charlie. I won't think less of you."

She nodded and took a deep breath, before opening her mind. John, keeping his hands on her shoulders, locked eyes with her. They fed each other memories. John didn't want to allow the power to get too strong so he quickly urged her to push it out.

Charlie, as soon as she let loose with a scream, shared her doubt. _"Do you think that was enough?"_

John looked up and over her head. She immediately felt his shock and spun around to look. Every Homo superior in the room was sprawled on the floor unconscious.

"What happened?" Charlotte's eyes were huge, as she held a hand up to cover her mouth. "I didn't even scream that loud."

"I don't know." John kept his outer appearance and voice calm, taking care not to alarm Charlotte. He slammed his shields down on his inner turmoil, blocking it from her.

Jedikiah, followed closely by Julie, burst into the room. His stopped short, stunned. Julie plowed into him, but he paid no attention. He knelt by one of the downed TP, placing two fingers on the man's ceratoid artery. "He has a pulse." He looked up at Julie. "Get help."

Julie nodded at the same time as she issued a telepathic call for aid. Jedikiah stood and slowly backed away over to where John and Charlotte stood. Julie moved from agent to agent, checking for signs of breathing. Jedikiah, hands clasped behind his back, keeping his gaze focused on the room full of fallen TP, spoke out of the side of his mouth. "What happened?"

"I didn't do anything special," Charlotte protested.

John, looking at the downed people, shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how it happened. I thought about pushing Charlie's power, but it wasn't that much." He looked over to meet Jedikiah's eyes. "It really wasn't."

"It's okay." Jedikiah finally looked at him as medical personnel entered the room. "We'll talk about this later."

"I'm sorry." Charlotte appeared to be on the edge of tears.

"It's not your fault, Charlie. I think it was me." John ran the back of his hand down the side of her face, soothing her.

Jedikiah shook his head from side to side. "John's right. Wasn't you." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. He issued orders. "Both of you go to the exercise room. Do something physical and don't worry about this. We'll work it out."

As they hesitated, concerned about the team members they might have injured, he put a hand on their backs and urged them towards the door. "Go on. We'll take care of these people."

Jedikiah watched them until they left the room, then turned his attention to the doctor waiting to report to him.

"They're recovering and appear to be okay."

Jedikiah nodded. "Keep them under observation for the night, and I want them tested tomorrow for any lingering effects."

"Yes, sir."

Jedikiah stood lost in thought for a moment. He slowly pulled out his phone and speed dialed a number. "Irene, it's me. Compile all of John's records. We need to review them."


	33. Chapter 33

**~ X ~ The Bronx**

Keisha sighed deeply before plastering a fake come hither smile on her face and heading for the next customer's room. Life stunk these days, but she was stuck with it.

_This is what happens when you don't save for that rainy day Mama always warned me about. Did I listen to you, Mama? Nope. So this is what I get._

She had pulled down a generous salary as an Ultra agent and wanted her brothers and sisters to have things and make life easier for her parents. She had always lived in the moment never for a moment imaging that Ultra would collapse.

This job held things together until she could figure out what to do with the wreckage of her life. It was easy to lie low in this part of town. She used her powers sparingly and only when necessary, figuring she could stay under the radar.

She wasn't your typical lap dancer. Her body parts were all natural, and while she was justly proud of them most of the girls here had greatly enhanced theirs. Her body was more athletic than traditionally sexy, built along the lines of a female wrestler, but there were definitely types that like muscular women. She had risked a quick peek in a few of their minds and soon discovered they liked being pushed around. She was more than happy to dominate. She didn't get as many customers as some of the girls, but the ones she got paid big.

She gave a perfunctory tap on the door and headed in. This one liked the lights dim. She closed the door behind. As she strutted towards her customer the last voice in the world she expected to hear said, "Now what's a big strong well trained girl like you doing in a place like this?"

She moved quickly, turning while visualizing her rented room and––nothing.

She hesitated only a moment before racing to the door. She pounded a frustrated fist on the panel when she found it locked from the outside.

She spun around, slumping against the door, arms folded, letting her head drop to her chest. "Let me guess. D chips in the room and an accomplice outside?"

Jedikiah flipped a light switch. "You always were one of my smartest agents."

"I thought I covered my tracks pretty well." She shook his head, disgusted at the turn of events.

"You did, but I have a lot of resources at my disposal." Jedikiah leaned back, hitching up his pant leg and crossing one leg over the other.

Seeing the slightest of tensions enter Keisha's body he cautioned her. "Don't try to rush me." He looked pointedly down at his lap. "I'm armed." He smirked and held up a gun.

Her mouth twisted into a grin despite the gravity of the situation. "I always suspected you had a sense of humor hidden beneath your stuffy Ultra exterior." She turned serious. "I don't suppose it will do me any good to tell you I never brought that superior stuff. My whole family is human. I slunk out of Ultra as soon as the Founder pulled in all those new gung ho out to save themselves pussies. I never got any of the shots, not the tracker, not the Annex shot," she swore. "I can't kill, and I'm not psycho."

"Well now, the fact of the matter is I believe you." Jedikiah examined the fingernails of one hand, frowning at a developing hangnail.

She wrinkled her brow. "You do?" She couldn't keep the skepticism out of her voice.

"I do," he confirmed. "If I didn't, you and I wouldn't be talking. You'd have a bullet hole in the middle of your forehead, and someone would be tucking you into a body bag,"

"You paint such a lovely picture, Dr. Price." She made no attempt to tone down her sarcasm.

Jedikiah grunted, appreciating that. Keisha had guts; he'd say that for her.

"So, if not to kill me, why'd you track me down?" She relaxed a little, knowing that if he wanted her dead, it would be a done deal.

"Why, I want to offer you a job."

"Ultra is no more from what I heard."

He shook his head. "Not Ultra. Ultra was a bad organization headed by an evil man. I have formed a new organization of good people who do good deeds."

Her mouth dropped open. "I can't believe you just said that with a straight face."

"Keisha, Keisha, Keisha, you wound me," Jedikiah mock chastised her. "Don't you want to be on the side of good?"

"Cut the crap. The only good side I want to be on is good money, good house, good life style, doing something good for my family, and doing something I'm good at." She put both hands on her hips as she harangued him. "Save your do gooder speeches for someone who'll swallow them."

"It can be good again. You were one of the best. That's why I'm here."

Keisha finally moved away from the door to grab a plain chair stashed in the corner. She twirled it around so the back faced Jedikiah and straddled it. "Are you going to make me an offer?" she asked.

"The new organization is Elite."

"How original."

He ignored her sarcasm. "I am head of the organization." At her raised eyebrow, he added, "The sole head. No partners. I don't report to anyone other than some shadowy government figures you don't need to worry about." He waited to see if she would make a comment, but when she didn't he continued.

"We have all the support we need from other government organizations, alpha squads, unlimited funding, and a new state-of –the-art building. I've got access to the best research scientists available. You name it, I got it."

"What would I be doing?" She tilted her head, inquiringly.

"A variety of things. Elite is the go to organization for all things Homo superior. We protect the President, who by the way now wears a watch with a D chip. There'll be multiple squads to deal with various problems." He ticked them off on his fingers. "Unruly breakouts. Criminal elements. Traitors. Killers created by the Founder. Mutants in other countries organized for terrorism. I need a lot of trained people. Unfortunately, trained Homo superiors are in very short supply."

She pursed her lips, thinking over what he had said. "Rumor was you had your own killer TP at one time. Why not try to recruit the ones the Founder made?"

"Rumor was correct. I had a killer TP. I have a killer TP. Difference is he's sane. The Founder's are slowly going psychotic."

She rested her arms on the back of the chair, thinking. "What happens to those we catch?"

Jedikiah answered readily enough. "The killers are resolved. I have human squads like before, but they have their work cut out for them. Need to work with TP. The others? If they're untalented, but keep their noses clean, nothing happens. If they show the aptitude for our kind of work we recruit them. Trouble makers get their powers stripped same as before, and then get turned over to the police."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I've heard rumors that some of what Ultra did may come out, and they'll go after the former agents. Care to comment on that."

Jedikiah frowned before carefully answering her. "What the Founder did is known. There is bound to be some backlash, some retribution." He pointed to himself. "My hands are clean. I am above reproach."

"Of that I'm sure," she murmured as she rolled her eyes.

"However, I have it on the highest authority that those who join my new organization are granted unconditional immunity against any charges that might come."

"Is the money as good as before?"

"Better. I don't go begging for money. It chases me."

She stared into his confident, hard blue eyes and was convinced. "I think that covers it," she said. "I'm ready to get back to work. When do I start?"

"Well, there's another thing I want from you. I'm hoping you can save me some time," Jedikiah said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"There were others who slunk out – isn't that how you put it? – when the Founder went berserk. They were good agents. Nikki Philips, David Connolly, and your pal Karen. Tell me you and Karen haven't lost touch?"

Seeing the wary look that came over her face, Jedikiah added, "I swear to you it's on the up and up. I need every TP I can get."

She was silent a moment. "I'll come in. If everything is okay I'll spread the work, but I won't lead them into a trap," she warned.

Jedikiah pursed his lips. "Fair enough." He uncrossed his legs and jerked his head towards the door. "Rap on the door three times fast and two times slow."

She stood, swinging a leg over the chair and walked towards the door. She heard the bolt draw back after she complied and stepped back as it swung open.

A tall blonde young man, pistol aimed at her head, walked in.

"Keisha Everly, I liked you to meet John Young," Jedikiah performed the introductions. "John, this is Keisha. She joined after your time."

Keisha ignored the gun, looking the young man up and down. He was probably two inches taller than her statuesque five foot eleven. She approved of his blonde good looks and trim figure. She liked men who dressed, and he was well dressed in an expensive suit tailored to his body.

John saw a coffee skinned woman close to his own age with a clear complexion and beautiful brown eyes. He smiled appreciatively at her dark ringlets and full lips, but the gun never wavered from the center of her forehead.

"Let me guess. This is the sane killer TP," she hazarded.

"I am," he confirmed.

"Well, I'm going to be working with you, so it's not polite to point a gun at your teammate."

"Is that true?" he asked Jedikiah without taking his eyes off her.

"It is," Jedikiah confirmed. "I'm thinking she would be an asset for our strike teams, and she's an experienced instructor. She can whip a novice into shape in no time."

John holstered the gun and only then did he allow his eyes to roam over the rest of her, his eyes judging her physique with the professional eye of an expert.

She saw that and appreciated it. She would have reacted the same way.

Jedikiah turned off the overhead light leaving only the small light meant to intrigue the customers.

Startled, the two of them turned to him.

Jedikiah settled back in the chair, a smirk on his face. "I want my dance."

As the two younger people exchanged mystified glances, Jedikiah explained, "John's always telling me I have to loosen up. So I want my dance."

Keisha threw her head back and laughed heartily. "I like this new organization."

John just shook his head. "I'll wait outside."

"Who's the old fart now?" Jedikiah taunted him.

"You are turning into a dirty old man, and I don't want to witness this."

Jedikiah laughed and stood up. He pulled a card out of his suit jacket and handed it to Keisha. "Come in when you're ready to discuss your employment opportunities."

She looked it over before teasing. "You were busting him, weren't you?"

"I'm allowed to have some fun now. I am the top dog."

She regarded his stern face. "Yeah, I do believe you are."

**~ X ~ Elite Headquarters**

The forty something male took a deep breath before walking across what seemed like miles of floor to reach the security desk. He stood for a moment waiting to be noticed. Finally he nervously cleared his throat.

The bored security guard took his time looking up. "Can I help you?"

"I'd like to apply for a job." His voice ended on a high note, almost make the statement a question.

The guard moved his fingers, and spoke into what the man could only assume was a microphone. He went back to doing whatever he had been doing, leaving the Homo superior standing nervously. He risked one delicate probe to confirm the guard was human. He could read nothing other than the man's desire for his replacement to come so he could go get coffee.

The wait started to get awkward, and he shifted his hands from clasping each other to hanging at his sides. Just when he reached the point of seriously considering turning around and walking out, a man in his late twenties or early thirties, neatly dressed in a suit, came forward to greet him.

"Hi, I'm Alan." He extended his right hand.

"I'm Jeff. Jeffrey Malcolm." He had perforce to shake hands with the man distinguished mostly by a rather large nose.

Alan smiled and turned, pointing the way. He walked next to Jeffrey, a hand on his shoulder guiding the job applicant. "So how did you hear about our organization?"

"Friend of a friend of a friend. You know how it is."

Alan nodded knowingly as he walked. "There's been a couple of cryptic twitters on it also."

"You know about that?" Jeff was shocked.

A sly smile accompanied the response. "Of course. We monitor all social media and news feeds. Our Facebook site has gotten some inquiries too."

As they walked side by side Alan spoke, "You'll find that the application process for Elite is fairly rigorous. We take only the best of the best."

The man stopped short. "What happens if I'm not good enough?"

"Well, then you go back to your human life." Alan looked the man up and down. "You can't be a new break out. What have you been doing all these years?"

"I'm a loan agent," the man admitted.

The two walked along until they came to a door, labeled 'Interviews'.

"In here."

Jeff swallowed and then entered. Alan smiled enigmatically and then followed him in and firmly closed the door.

Hours later Alan strode over to Dr. Price's office. He knocked and received permission to enter. John was casually stretched out, arms draped over the back of the chair, ankles crossed. His tie was loosened, and his suit jacket was carefully folded next to him.

Alan was aware of the mission to retrieve Keisha since he was the one who located her. "How did it go?"

"Good outcome. She'll be coming in, and we hope to get the word out to the rest." Jedikiah was obviously preoccupied and gave a cursory response without ever looking up.

"She seem clean?" Alan directed his question to John.

John gave a slow nod. "You and Julie have the final say, but she reads clean."

"Speaking of clean. We have another Founder plant asking for a job."

Jedikiah raised an eyebrow, but still didn't look up from his tablet.

"He's good enough that I had to double team him with Paul. I needed body contact to read him. He's being blackmailed. Didn't want any part of this, but he's got a family that's being put in danger."

"Harvest his powers."

Alan mildly objected. "He really doesn't want to do this." When Jedikiah didn't react to his words he turned to John. "We could use him as a double agent. Turn him back on the group."

John shrugged and used his chin to indicate it was Jedikiah's decision.

"Sir!" Alan repeated himself. " Sir!"

Jedikiah sighed and looked up. "What?"

"How about we use him as a double agent?"

"No." Jedikiah was adamant. "Strip and save and send him home. " He finally looked up and seeing Alan's unhappy face he stood and walked around his desk to put a hand on the man's shoulder. "This is a win win for us. We build up our power bank and send a clear message at the same time. Pick the right side or lose."

Alan didn't look convinced.

"If one of ours loses their powers, we can give them back. What if the opposition got a hold of your sister and gave her the shot? We can give them back to her."

"When you put it that way . . ."

Jedikiah slapped the young man on the back and sent him on his way. He sat back down behind his desk to put the finishing touches on his commentary. When he was done he pushed his chair back, looking satisfied. "Productive day. What are we doing tonight?"

"I'm coming back at ten to follow up on the lead we have on the robbery going down tonight but for right now Luca's got a game, and we're all going out to dinner." John stood up and stretched.

Jedikiah made a face. "Irene's night to cook?"

"You got it."


	34. Chapter 34

**~ X ~ Former Ultra Headquarters**

Russell stormed into the cubicle he had claimed as his own. He stood in the center of the small area and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to rid himself of the sudden rage threatening to consume him. He took out some of his frustration by pushing the door shut with a vicious, short jab of telekinetic power. The resulting slam somewhat mollified his anger.

The majority of the TP who had either chosen or been forced by circumstances to stay at Ultra were lodged in communal barracks. They were assigned cots or folding beds in areas separated by blankets or sheets strung up on clothes lines stretched across the larger rooms. The actual living space in the huge building was not that large since the Tomorrow People shied away from the shielded, power suppressing rooms. His status as one of the victors in the final battle with the Founder granted him solo access to one of the smaller rooms in the Ultra building. It has probably been a combination of a lab and viewing booth. He had covered the glass windows with thick heavy cardboard and a tarp to grant him more privacy.

He turned a slow circle regarding his possessions with a jaundiced eye; a bed purchased from the Salvation Army, clothes hanging out of the cabinets he now used for his personal possessions; jackets and coats hung off the higher cabinet knobs. The sheets and bed cover were second hand from a Good Will store. The chair was decent, but was obviously cribbed from one of the Ultra offices. The walls were sterile white. His newer personal items came from discount stores.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" His voice rose with each repetition of the word and he punctuated the final one with a kick at the bed frame which only succeeded in making him wince in pain and hop around on one foot while he squeezed the toes of the other foot. He half fell, half sat on the bed, clasping his head in his hands.

The situation with Dee Dee had brought his general discontent to a peak. It had been a week since the magical evening with that woman. They had just clicked, or so he thought. He ran it over and over again in his mind. They had partied in all the best bars in town, never at a loss for conversation, dancing the evening away. They were evenly matched at pool and — and he just didn't understand what went wrong.

She had gotten a text message in the wee hours of the morning and begged off, promising to meet him at the Ultra building the next morning. He realized he had never gotten her last name or phone number or email address. The request had been on the tip of his tongue numerous times throughout the evening. Thinking it over he realized each time he had been on the verge of asking there was some type of distraction. The hustler in him kept insisting he had been had, but why? She had gotten nothing from him other than an evening of fun. It made no sense.

He flung himself back on the bed, hand over his eyes, only to bounce immediately back up. He paced around his cubicle several times before stopping with an exasperated sigh.

He finally admitted to himself it wasn't just losing Dee Dee. It was everything. It was this small crappy room. It was his now useless, pointless life. Those first few magical weeks after defeating the Founder had been such a high. It had been a continuous victory celebration, party after party. His part in the finale told over and over again. But as the weeks stretched into months reality caught up and the euphoria slid down the slope into mundane reality. The adventure was over. There were no more raids. Living above ground was no longer anything special. Life was now just — everyday boring life.

Five finger discounts were a thing of the past. He looked around him in disgust. Everything had to be paid for. There was no place to run to if you got caught. A few poor stubborn or stupid souls who had insisted on stealing were now human and jailbait. The activists who had tried to come out in the open ended up stripped of their powers and now languished in Bellevue or long term psychiatric institutions. There was no 'coming out' for the Tomorrow People. They were still a deep dark secret.

The newer people who had congregated around Stephen gradually drifted back to their former human lives. Sure, they still came here like it was some type of super cool club for paranormals, but that was the extent of it. The old timers, the ones who had come from the lair, had a hard time trying to carve a new life out for themselves. A few had even joined Elite, while others like him were left hanging.

What was he fit for? He had ruined his chances of a music career. He held his hands out in front of him, briefly inspecting them before resolutely dropping them out of his line of sight. That path was closed to him. He wasn't allowed to set foot in the large casinos. He had been politely but firmly escorted from several in Vegas before he eventually got the hint. The same thing happened in Atlantic City.

There were private games for those in the know, but he had to be cautious. He had won some huge sums of money until he was informed he was no longer welcome. He had blown the stash, of course, and now was reduced to hustling pool for money.

And then he had met and lost Dee Dee, and it just emphasized the futility of his life.

He shook his head, hands on hips, at a loss, before he realized he hadn't checked in with Tim. He went to the locked safe that was part of the room and opened it to bring out the tablet.

When he powered it up, Tim was his usual polite, urbane self. "Russell, I'm glad you checked in. I have a lead for you."

"Sure, what is it?" Russell's voice was listless.

"Are you feeling all right? The undertones in your voice indicate disinterest and there are circles under your eyes."

"Oh, everything's just ducky. I'm stuck in an above ground lair instead of one hundred feet below the surface. What could possibly be wrong? Who needs a job or the prospect of one? Life's just awesome."

"If you need a job your skills would be appreciated at Dr. Price's new organization."

"What? No! You stupid hunk of junk. That man scares the crap out of me. No way would I work for him."

Tim considered Russell's words and when he spoke his tone was judicious. "There is no question that Dr. Price should be regarded with caution, but I personally enjoy working with someone of his caliber. He is extre —"

"Stop! Stop right now! Not another word praising that psycho."

"There is nothing wrong with Dr. Price's mental faculties. It is an error to call him a psycho which brings his mental state into question. I assure you Dr. Price is quite sane."

Russell held a hand up. "I've told you before you are a literal hunk of crap. As far as I'm concerned he is psychotic, and you will never convince me otherwise. Now, what have you got for me?" He was utterly disgusted. That was all he needed to complete this day — listening to Dr. Price being praised.

Tim complied with his request. "I have information about a mother and baby indicating an eighty five per cent probability that it is Morgan and her child."

"Child?" Russell's face screwed up in puzzlement.

"Yes. The gestation period for a human is nine months. This means that Morgan would have had the child, and they would be together assuming that the birth was safe."

"Don't patronize me! I know what the gestation period" — Russell made a mocking face — "for a human is."

"You are definitely hostile, Russell. I will display the information for you on the screen and then leave you to digest it. Please contact me when you are capable of a rational, non-confrontational discussion."

The screen immediately filled with data, leaving Russell feeling vaguely guilty. He knew Tim was a computer, yet he felt like he had hurt his feelings. He tried to apologize to the AI, but there was no response.

"It's not like I insulted a person!" Russell spoke to the room in general. He locked up the tablet, and then threw himself back on his unmade bed. "I just can't win."

**~ X ~ Manhattan**

Cara followed the familiar figure, staying behind her quarry, but not too far behind. Irene had never been all that observant when she wasn't in a lab. This area around Fifth Avenue was a popular spot, and one could always count on the tourists to keep the sidewalks busy. She easily blended in with the crowd, always keeping a couple of people between them.

She rounded a corner and stopped abruptly, stunned to find herself face to face with the girl she was following. Shock at being spotted— How was the girl aware of her?— was followed by another shock. Cara's mouth dropped opened as she really took in Irene's appearance. The girl was, well she was just. "Adorable. You look adorable."

The bargain counter blouse was gone. So were the off the rack jeans and not quite right funky sweaters. Irene was dressed in thick grey woolen pantyhose, a short, short wool skirt, to die for ankle boot heels, and a designer sweater. A cute little hat perched on her shiny carefully styled hair and a designer bag, which Cara mentally priced around eight hundred dollars, hung over her shoulder. She even wore jewelry. A heavy gold pendant hung around her neck while a diamond and gold watch adorned her slim wrist.

"What happened to you?"

Irene innocently looked down at herself, twisting to get a good view. "I do look good, don't I?"

Cara had to laugh. New fine feathers but the same old Irene, saying whatever was in her mind. "When did you—?" Cara stopped herself, trying to think of a nice way to say it, but she was stumped and finally just blurted it out. "When did you develop good taste?"

"Ah, yeah, well." Irene, a tinge of red on her cheeks, briefly ducked her head and scuffed the toe of her boot. "I didn't. Dr. Price made me go to a personal shopper. She picks out all my clothes. He says I should just concentrate on my work cause that's what I'm good at. I need to leave stuff like cooking and dressing myself to others."

"Oh." Cara's face contorted with the effort to choke off her laughter and ended up turning it into a cough.

Irene suddenly frowned, her face reflecting her suspicion. "Why are you following me?"

"How did you know I was following you? You . . ." Cara voice trailed off. Her eyes flickered over Irene's face as she delicately probed. "You aren't human anymore, are you? You're one of us again."

"I have powers again. That's how I picked you up following me. I remember your signature."

Cara considered the implications of Irene's words. The fact that she did not acknowledge she was one of them worried her. "Do you know whose powers you have?"

"I do."

Cara waited, but Irene was not forthcoming with the information. She tried to force the issue, but Irene's thoughts were muted and scrambled, as if there was some type of interference, similar to the effect of running water. They squared off against each other, indifferent to the fact that they were in the middle of the sidewalk.

Cara became aware of impatient glances and got slammed in the shoulder by a passerby trying to move around them.

She reached out, intending to move Irene off to the side against the building, but the girl shrank back from her touch. Clearly Irene had no intention of allowing Cara access to her thoughts and reacted with open hostility. "Don't even think about grabbing me. I can have help here in a second." She tucked her hands and wrists under her armpits, clearly fearing a suppression cuff.

Cara spread her hands in a conciliatory gesture not wanting to alarm the girl any further and backed up against the storefront, gesturing to Irene to do the same.

The girl warily complied, her back against the wall, never taking her eyes off Cara. She was careful to maintain distance between the two of them. "So, why are you taking an interest in me now?"

Cara towered over the girl, but she could tell Irene was not intimidated by her. She was genuinely curious. Cara could feel a slight heat in her cheeks, the memory of Charlotte's accusations still vivid in her mind. "Irene, you've always been important."

"You had a funny way of showing it."

Cara opened her mouth to defend herself and then stopped. Trying to explain how crazy things had been would be useless, and it was doubtful if Irene would believe her. Instead she got to the point. "Why are you working with Dr. Frankenstein?"

"Aha! So, I was Igor, wasn't I?"

Cara shared a quick laugh with the teen and for a flash it was like the old days when they were all united. "Yeah, I guess you were."

As the moment passed, and their smiles faded Cara said, "I followed you for a reason. What Jedikiah's doing is wrong. We were never meant to be weapons. Our species shouldn't be pawns for people in power."

"I don't see it that way. Only our kind can control our kind. Jedikiah is trying to save both species. History has shown that someone is going to grab power. It might as well be someone who has a vested interest in both species."

"And what about stripping people's powers? Stealing them? Are you okay with that?"

Irene considered, tilting her head and pursing her lips, before they twisted. "There's definitely cases where people don't deserve their powers."

"And who are you to be the judge of that?" Cara threw at her.

"If I remember right, you've made that decision. Remember Kurt? And you've turned people over to Ultra to strip. Like that rapist. How can you of all people ask me that?"

Cara broke from the staring contest first and switched tactics. "I don't understand. He stole your powers. How can you work with him?"

"He stole my powers to try and save mankind. And he gave them back." Irene's eyes gleamed behind her glasses, and her face lit up with enthusiasm. "I am discovering so much." She pounded her fingers against her chest. "I am in the forefront of science. I am on the new frontier. We are decoding our species. Why I —." Irene practically bit her tongue to cut herself off.

Cara tried to read her mind, but again could not pick up any clear thoughts. She jumped on one of the things Irene had said. "Our? Jedikiah Price is not 'our' species."

"But Charlie and John and maybe one day Luca are. What I am doing will help them."

Cara sighed, giving up the war in hopes of winning a battle. "I want a favor from you, Irene." Cara forestalled the protest she could see coming by saying, "Stephen saved your life. When Jedikiah's people shot you, and John wouldn't take you a hospital, Stephen was the one who saved you. One favor. That's all we ask."

Irene frowned, eying her with suspicion, while she mulled over Cara's words. She did feel a sense of obligation to Stephen, so she warily asked, "What is it?"

Cara started talking.


	35. Chapter 35

~ X ~ **Ultra Building**

"_We need to talk."_

"_I'm in_ —" Stephen hesitated, looking around, and then gave a mental shrug as he ran a hand through his hair. For all intents and purposes his uncle's old repaired Ultra office was his de facto office, "—_my office."_

Stephen rested his butt against the desk, massaging his forehead with the heel of his hand, wondering what was coming. No matter what he was involved in, he always made time for Dave. He admired him the guy, but had no idea how he did it. Dave was in his last year of law school, maintaining a 4.0 average, should be prepping to pass his boards, and still dedicated himself to representing the Tomorrow People.

Jedikiahs' former office, usurped by the Founder when he had gone on the lamb, had been repaired enough to meet code and pass inspection. Strangely enough they had not had nearly the hassles they thought they would. Even though the lanky Dave was the 'face' of the Tomorrow People he had assistance from a pair of mutant lawyers. They helped behind the scenes, but they were extremely reluctant to be openly associated with Stephen or anyone from his group. Both had carved out successful careers and had human spouses and young children and did not want to jeopardize their carefully constructed lives.

Stephen roused himself from his reverie and reached out to Cara and Russell. _"Meet me in the office."_

Leather chairs were arranged in a circle around a glass table. The shattered glass walls had been reconstructed, but the solid walls were bare. Cara had mentioned getting some pictures, but no one had ever followed up on it. A desk and office chair retrieved from other undamaged areas of the building completed the rather sparse furnishings.

Cara and Russell strolled in together. Russell immediately flopped down in one of the chairs while Cara looked inquiringly at Stephen. "What's going on?"

"Dave's coming to talk." Stephen stood with his hands in his pockets.

Cara raised her eyebrows. "Any idea about what?"

Russell scratched his nose while he gave his opinion. "It's probably trouble. Dave never brings good news."

Stephen, shrugging, ignored Russell and replied to Cara. "He didn't say."

It was a good twenty minutes before Dave politely knocked and popped his head in. "We're here." He opened the door wide and waved in four people they had never seen before.

Russell grunted and hoisted himself up. He gestured with both hands. "Don't anybody worry. I'll get more chairs. Yup. No problem."

As Russell left, Stephen gently reproached Dave. _"Why didn't you warn me you were bringing humans? We could have warned everyone not to show any powers."_

Cara and Stephen exchanged surprised glances when Dave spoke. "These people are all familiar with the three Ts. You need to listen to them."

Russell, walking in with a chair in each hand, immediately began complaining. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have teleported these in instead of carrying them."

Stephen helped rearrange the chairs while Dave gave Russell a reproachful look. "Sorry, I made you do unnecessary work, Russell. Hate to put you out when I know you're so busy. Been surfing any good web sites lately?" Dave made no attempt to tone down his sarcasm.

Russell did his best to look innocent, while he placed the two chairs in the space opened up by shuffling the other chairs.

Dave turned to the four people standing uneasily in a cluster near the door, looking out of place. "Grab a chair, people, and I'll introduce everyone."

As they rather hesitantly chose a place to seat, Dave made the introductions. "This is Stephen, the leader of the group."

Stephen frowned at being called leader, but Dave took no notice. "Cara is the co-leader, and this is Russell." He frowned. "Russell hangs around and once in a while does something useful."

"Totally low blow." Russell was indifferent to Dave's opinion and didn't put much effort into objecting.

Dave stretched out his long legs and gestured to the teen age girl who sat fidgeting. "Ava, why don't you start."

The three Tomorrow People listened in growing astonishment and indignation as the girl rather shamefacedly told them about shoplifting a pair of earrings and what happened to her. She clasped her hands together, nervously wringing them as she spoke. When she was done she hung her head letting her hair cover her face like a curtain.

Cara, sitting next to her, reached over to grasp one of her hands and give her a sympathetic squeeze. "They stripped your powers? That is so painful."

The girl looked up and shook her head. "No. I mean I guess it should be. Would be. But I didn't feel anything until I woke up." She looked confused. "I woke up at home. In bed. I felt terrible — like the worst case of flu I ever had." She shrugged. "But the headaches were gone, and I didn't hear all those voices, and I can't move anything." She twisted her hands again. "Maybe it's for the best."

Cara looked indignant and opened her mouth, but clamped it shut at a pointed look from Dave. He jerked his chin at one of the guys. "Your turn."

Everyone listened in silence as the two young guys took their turns telling their stories. They were similar to Ava's. They had both stolen, one from a gas station and another from a supermarket. People were suddenly there, and they both spoke of a glowing blue bracelet slapped on them. They also woke at home and described the same painful after affects as Ava; lethargy, aches, a heavy head, and a feeling similar to trying to walk underwater.

"_Sounds like what happened to Irene."_ Cara surmised.

Russell leaned back and stroked his chin_. "Sounds like someone is building up a TP piggy bank."_

As the three other TP looked sharply at him, he spread his hands wide in a 'come on' gesture_. "Hey, if they were just going to teach them a lesson, they give them the shot and let them suffer. Someone, and three guesses who that someone is, is making sure no one really knows what happened."_

Dave looked grim. "Not a bad guess. I need you to listen to the last story. Jeff, how bout you talk."

The middle aged man grunted. He sat up straighter before speaking. "My name's Jeffrey Malcolm and up until five days ago I was what you call a Tomorrow Person." He chuckled. "That's quite the name. When I broke out I didn't know there were others like me. I eventually found others, but we never had a name for ourselves." He looked lost in thought for a moment and then gave himself a slight shake. "But, you're not interested in that."

He sighed. "I've always hidden my powers. Lived like everyone else." He made a face. "I was approached over a month ago by someone like me. I'll make it brief. I was basically told I had a choice. I either approach this organization Elite and get myself made part of it and basically be a spy, or something would happen to my family." He looked around the circle. "I'm — I was a pretty powerful telepath. I was always stronger than anyone else I met. I figured I could do it." He picked up his hands only to helplessly drop them. "I'm not sure how these people found me. But, to make a long story short I applied to Elite. This guy Alan met me."

He scratched his head. "I thought I was doing okay. Then another TP came into the room, and I guess I slipped or revealed something. Before I knew what was happening I blacked out. When I woke up — well, I felt like hell, and I had no powers."

Dave looked at Stephen. "You see what this means. We've got two opposing groups here and innocent people —" He pointed to Jeff. "—are getting caught in the crossfire."

"Whoa! Major bummer." Russell brow creased.

Jeff looked solemn. He looked between Stephen, Cara, and Dave. "They told me at Elite that I was working with a group that was formerly led by a guy called the Founder. They told me what he tried to do." Jeff leaned forward, eyes intense. "Is it true what they told me? That this guy tried to kill all the humans in the world?"

Stephen was the one who answered. "It's true. He tried to stop time. Once it stopped it wouldn't start again for humans."

Jeff looked disgusted. "That's terrible."

"What?" Ava was alarmed. "But my mother and father are human!"

The two young men joined in the protest.

Stephen held up his hands, asking for quiet. As the voices died down he spoke. "We don't support killing humans."

Cara quickly seconded him. "We don't believe one species has to be sacrificed for the other to survive."

Jeff spoke up. "Species? What do you mean species? I'm human. I've always been human. I could just do some extra things. I'm not a freak. My wife and so far my kids are human. How can you talk like that?"

Dave, as usual, tried to be the voice of reason. He kept his tone low and sensible. "You have to understand that there are those that consider us a new species. They refer to us as Homo superior as opposed to Homo sapiens. That we are a mutation is without question. There will always be paranoia about something that's new and different."

Jeff, instead of being reassured, looked alarmed.

"I have a human friend that's like family to me. My brother so far is human." Stephen's voice was firm. "I won't stand for the killing of either species.

Jeff said, "Good to hear. I'm not happy about losing my powers, but I'm alive. I've always led as close to a human life as possible. I can do this." His lips twisted when he said the word 'human' and he laughed, shaking his head. "It sounds so funny to say human. In my mind, I am human."

"So am I," Stephen replied.

Cara shot him a sharp look but held her peace.

Dave sighed heavily and shifted in his seat. "Thanks for coming guys. It was gutsy. Can you get home okay? I want to talk some more to Stephen."

Jeff stood up first. "I have my car. I'll make sure everyone gets home."

The others followed Jeff's example, and Russell offered to lead them out.

The remaining three sat without speaking until the last person left. Cara jumped to her feet and angrily paced, arms crossed. Stephen, shook his head, trying to digest everything he heard. He leaned forward, forearms resting on his knees, while Dave relaxed, crossing his arms, leaning his head back.

Russell teleported in. He put his hands on the back of one of the chairs, leaning his weight on it. "So, Darth Pierce strikes again. Can you believe this?"

Dave lifted his head, grimacing. "What do you think he's up to, and more importantly what can we do about this?" He looked between them. "We can't just let him go around stealing people's powers."

Stephen looked serious. "Technically he can. Each one of those kids had done something illegal. And he's running a government agency. Jeff was attempting espionage. The kids are lucky they didn't end up in jail, and Jeff could have been shot."

Cara had stopped pacing and turned to look at him like he had gone crazy. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are you condoning him stealing their powers?"

"Calm down." Dave defended Stephen. The young man was his imperturbable self, trying to be impartial. "I get what he's saying. Who are you going to go to? We can't go to court. Are you going to try to find Jedikiah's superiors and argue with them? Going public could be a death sentence—has been for some of our kind."

Cara stabbed a finger at him. "But it's not right. It has to be stopped."

"I agree." Stephen looked up at her. "It's the how."

Cara resumed her pacing and then stopped and twirled around. "We do what we did before. We get to the breakouts first and warn them."

"All right!" Russell was enthusiastic. "I've been dying of boredom. Let's do it." He looked to Stephen.

Stephen sighed and nodded. "I think we gotta do it. I also think I need to pay my uncle another visit."

**~ X ~ An Undisclosed Location on the Eastern Seaboard**

Kevin rested an arm on the mantel, staring down into the unlit fireplace. He held a glass of bourbon in his other hand. His reverie was interrupted by a breeze and a swishing sound heralding teleportation.

Three people appeared almost simultaneously. All three arrived in a state of readiness, eyes searching, hands up, prepared to either push or defend. Amusement lightened Kevin's normally staid feature. "It's safe."

Reginald, Hugh, and Delia slowly lowered their hands.

"Drinks on the sideboard." Kevin indicated the table with a jerk of his head.

The men immediately made their way to the table while Delia calmly walked around inspecting the room. She stood gazing at one of the oriental rugs with the appreciative eye of a connoisseur. Kevin joined her while the others poured drinks.

Kevin raised his glass a silent salute to their absent hostess. "Excellent taste. I particularly like her eclectic mix of furniture."

Delia nodded agreement. "Whose house is this?"

Kevin's answer was delayed by Hugh. "Want anything, cuz?"

"Dewars on the rocks."

Kevin waited for Delia's reply before explaining. "Several members of our group vacated their homes for us. They do not know which home I chose. You don't know them, and I don't want you to have their names in your mind. We have to be extremely careful."

Kevin moved over to one of the circular seating arrangements, indicating that the others should follow. Before he sat he activated several D chips he had brought with him. "Do we all have our D chip jewelry?"

Reginald and Hugh held up their arms. Their sleeve cuffs slid down revealing Rolex watches. Delia, an amused smile on her face, fingered a small pendant on a gold chain.

Kevin, leaned back in his chair after carefully pulling his suit pant leg up and crossing his leg. "Let's not waste time. Hugh, what have you learned?"

Hugh took a pull on his drink before pursing his lips. "Very little positive information, but what's missing is extremely suggestive." He stabbed a finger in the air to emphasize his point. "Someone went to a great deal of trouble to wipe out any trace of a supposedly insignificant foster child. Taken separately each incident is just an unfortunate accident or a typical bureaucratic mistake. Seemingly no connection between them. It's only when you look at everything in relation to the child that there's a pattern. Someone went to a great deal of trouble to wipe out the trail of John Young."

"Interesting." Kevin steepled his hands under his chin, while Reginald frowned. "Apparently Lillian is on to something."

Hugh and Delia exchanged amused glances.

"Grandma may be old, but she's sharp as the devil and rarely fooled." Hugh gave a rueful chuckle. "Ask my mother. She's been on the rough side of her tongue many times."

Reginald was quick to speak up. "I have never underestimated Lillian Bathory."

They digested the information Hugh provided in silence. Kevin swirled his glass, gazing into the amber depths. Hugh fidgeted while Delia sat at ease.

Kevin finally looked up at Hugh. "Can your informant be traced to you?"

"No, he had an unfortunate accident." Hugh's tone was bland, and he made a show of carefully picking a piece of lint off his pants.

Delia let out a ladylike snort but didn't comment.

"Just as well." Reginald approved. "We can't be too careful."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Reginald. "What's new? How are we doing keeping our group safe? Have we lost anyone after James?"

Reginald set his glass down, only to snatch it up again when Hugh berated him. "That's a priceless antique."

Delia jumped up and quickly came back with a coaster. Once he set his drink down, he sat up straight, hands folded rather primly on his lap, feet flat on the floor.

He spoke in a dry, factual manner. "No, we only lost foot soldiers, if I may call them that. No one higher up in the organization. Elite appears to be heavily involved overseas from what we can determine and is stretched rather thin." He made a face. "Rumor has it that they've made many advances in a relatively short period of time."

Kevin looked concerned. "New talent?"

Hugh raised an objection. "Wouldn't it take new staff time to acclimate? Wouldn't there be a rather sizeable learning curve?"

Reginald considered the matter. "I don't think so." He spoke in a slow thoughtful tone . "My interpretation is that Dr. Price started these projects and kept them under wraps. Now that he is no longer under your uncle's thumb he's turning up the heat."

Hugh whistled. "Isn't he the clever one."

"It makes sense." Delia contributed her mite.

Kevin looked disgusted, but got to the point. "What specifically have you heard?"

"It's tough to pick up anything, but they did beat us to Dr. Mortenson. He was at one time a colleague of Roger Price and known to have been working on an enhancement to the D chips."

"Locking down our powers?" Delia shifted her weight as she asked, "The D chips work. Why improve them?"

Reginald gave a dry little cough. "They didn't work on Roger Price or his son. I believe Jedikiah Price is taking no chances that there's someone he can't control. Plus who knows what the next generation will bring. This is a man that always has a plan."

Delia's mouth formed a little 'oh'.

"What else?" Kevin snapped.

"There's also rumors of power stripping." Reginald stared at the floor, frowning as if the thought offended him.

Hugh looked puzzled. "The serum? What's new about that?"

"Not the serum. The serum destroys our chromosomes or genes or whatever it is that makes us different." He impatiently waved a hand. "Rumor has it that he's harvesting the powers."

"Why?" Kevin and Delia asked simultaneously.

Hugh held up two fingers. "I can think of two reasons right off the bat." He folded down one finger. "Give them to a human." He folded down the second finger. "Give them to your loyal TP if they've been stripped."

Kevin disagreed. "They don't stick with a human. Look at Dr. Price."

"Yes, but it does give them temporary powers. And while they have them, humans would be super killers." Reginald supported Hugh's reasoning.

Kevin frowned and then grudgingly admitted, "You're probably right." He turned to Delia. "How are you doing?"

Delia stretched like a cat. "I've got the Jameson kid frothing at the mouth to meet me." She paused, looking puzzled. "What is it with the names? Shouldn't he be a Price?"

"The mother changed the family name to hide from your father and her brother-in-law." Reginald was familiar with the history.

"Okay." She delicately shrugged and moved on. "I've been whetting his appetite, revealing a little more information each time I contact him. "I'm ready to let him coax me into a face to face meeting."

"You're such a tease, cuz." Hugh grinned.

She gave him a sideways smirk before turning her attention back to listen to a concerned Kevin. "Are you sure you can fool the boy? Make him trust you?"

She tossed her thick black hair and smiled seductively at him. "No problem. My little chip will keep him from diving too deep into my mind. I'll concentrate on my grief over losing my father and Cassie."

Kevin wasn't convinced. "What about that woman that hangs around him?" Kevin snapped his fingers trying to job his memory.

"Cara Coburn." Reginald filled in the gap. "She's a powerful telepath and quite the combat expert. She went head to head with your father. He overpowered her, of course, but she's not a light weight."

"I'll be careful. The chip should deflect her powers, and I'll be sure to avoid skin contact."

Seeing a doubtful look on Reginald's face and the worry evident on Kevin's, Delia got impatient and snapped, "Look, I'm not stupid. I have nothing to prove. If she wants to boss me around I'll let her. Plus, from what we've learned she had an interest in this John Young. We know or surmise they were lovers. I can divert her suspicion into concern over John."

Hugh defended her. "Delia can handle herself."

"Stay away from Price," Reginald cautioned.

"Not until I have Stephen firmly on my side." Delia promised. "I'll let him protect me."

Hugh suddenly pounded the arm of the chair he sat in. "It's intolerable that the future of our species is being directed by a human. It should be us. We should be the ones in power."

Kevin lifted his drink. "I propose a toast. To Tomorrow People ruling."

The others lifted their glasses and joined him. "To Tomorrow People ruling."


	36. Chapter 36

**~ X ~ Elite Headquarters**

Jedikiah briskly strode into the shielded conference room. The understated, comfortable chairs and deceptively bare table top, like all of Elite headquarters, reflected his minimalist tastes. Jedikiah's stamp was everywhere; furniture, software, and staff.

Irene, Dr. Mortenson, and two other researchers, all armed with personal laptops hooked into popup outlets, were already seated at the round table. Overhead screens glowed blue, waiting to be activated.

Jedikiah spoke as soon as he heard the soft sound indicating that the door sealed shut behind him. "Alice, this is a no record session."

"Acknowledged, Dr. Price." Alice used her formal public voice, sounding satisfyingly artificial.

Irene, having heard her private, more human voice, had to lower her head to hide a grin. The difference in the AI's speech patterns and attitude when talking to those classified as her intimate associates never ceased to amuse her.

Dr. Jonah Mortenson grunted and shifted in his seat. As usual, the oversized, chipped coffee mug with the logo 'World's Greatest Lover' was with him. Brown liquid dripped down the side, making a wet ring on the polished table. He took a huge noisy gulp, raising the eyebrows of two of the attendees. Irene had to suppress the giggle that wanted to erupt every time she saw the mug.

Jedikiah wasted no time, flipping open his laptop almost before he sat. "So, progress report. Jonah, you go first."

The elderly man Jedikiah addressed rubbed his red eyes with the backs of his hands. He was slumped in his chair and looked exhausted. He fortified himself with another huge noisy slurp of coffee before speaking. "The beta tests on the E chips —" He stopped himself to explain to the others. "These are an enhancement on the D chips Roger Price and I developed. The next generations o to speak." He took off his glasses and rubbed them with a handkerchief pulled from his pocket before putting them back on. "Therefore—" he flapped his hands while his mouth twisted in self-mockery "—not very original but the E chips. . ." He frowned, fumbling to remember what he was going to say before he sidetracked himself. "Oh, yes, the beta tests on the E chips are complete. They have all the properties of the D chips, but they've been strengthened. Finding valid test subjects for the final test is the problem."

Jedikiah, mouth pursed, considered the elderly scientist for a moment before smoothly assuring him. "I think I can arrange that. This is vital. I'll want to replace the D chips we're all wearing with E chips as soon as possible."

He turned his head to regard the young girl sitting on his right. "Especially for you since you've been approached by your former lair friends."

A flustered Irene sputtered as she tried to get the words out. "I— I —but—how did you know about that?"

When Jedikiah just looked at her without responding, she quickly thought and a mulish expression crossed her face. "John." She tried to look fierce which only made her look younger. "That skunk. Why didn't he say something to me? He's spying on me. I'm gonna get him."

"He's not deliberately spying on you. He—"

Irene cut him off. "When he reports back to you and doesn't say anything to me then he's spying."

Jedikiah gave a long suffering sigh and somewhat theatrically closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and speaking emphatically. "Irene. You are important and therefore vulnerable. You have a great deal of freedom." His raised a warning finger when the girl opened her mouth to argue. "Look at the way Jonas has to live."

All eyes scrutinized the elderly man as Jedikiah spoke about him. "He lives in a guarded house. Escorted from it to the lab. His groceries and shopping are done for him. He doesn't go outside. Compare your situation to his."

Jonas lifted his head to meet their gaze. "I'm an old man, and I don't mind that much. I'm tired at the end of the day, and I just want my dinner, a book to read, and then go to bed." He shook a finger at Jedikiah, emotion making him sit up straight. "But, it's no life for this child."

Irene frowned, appreciating his concern while at the same time rejecting his defense, saying in a lofty tone, "I'm not a child."

Jedikiah and Jonas shared a brief grin at the petulance of youth.

"I was waiting for you to tell me. What did Cara want?" Jedikiah asked.

"She doesn't understand why I'm working for you. She couldn't read me." Irene held up her slim wrist adorned with the diamond and gold watch. "My D chip worked." She leaned forwarded, resting her weight on the forearms she had crossed on the table, her eyes drilling into Jedikiah's, willing him to believe her. "I gave her nothing about our research."

Jedikiah, his eyes as hard as marble, unflinchingly stared back into hers. After a moment he said, "I believe you." He returned his focus to his laptop screen.

Irene, a shiver running down her spine, once again marveled how cold those intense blue eyes could be.

"What about me, Jedikiah? If the final trial works can I retire?" Dr. Mortenson looked hopeful.

Jedikiah regarded him thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the table. When he finally spoke his voice was cautious. "You can stop working, but—"

Alarmed by the caveat she could sense coming, Irene blurted out. "You won't kill him, will you?"

The other two researchers, both humans who had worked during the Founder years, looked horrified. One discretely pushed his chair away from her as if proximity to the girl might contaminate him. The other one leaned back from the table as to distance herself from such heresy. They carefully kept their eyes glued to their laptops, not daring to even sneak a peek at their boss.

Jedikiah, folding his hands on the table top, smiled thinly. "No, I will not kill him. Or have anyone else kill him." He added the last sentence when he saw the thought cross Irene's face. "What I was going to say was that he would be put in a protection program." He turned to Jonas and in a somewhat condescending tone explained, "So we don't have to rescue you again."

Irene breathed a quiet sigh of relief while Dr. Mortenson looked content. Jedikiah ignored them for a moment as he made a note on his computer. When he was done he looked up. "How are you doing with the research I gave you?"

Irene brightened, her sulks forgotten. "What you did was amazing. I put it together with what we discovered from the tracer, and I believe I have a formula that will make it impossible to strip the TP powers. No matter how many shots are given."

"John will be safe." Jedikiah murmured under his breath.

"What? I didn't hear you." Irene tilted her head towards her boss, sure she had missed something.

Jedikiah ignored her question, instead asking one of his own. "Have you tried the formula yet in human trials?"

"No." Irene drew back, looking at him like he was crazy. "I'm still working in test tubes and computer algorithms. This is not ready for human trials."

Jedikiah paid no attention to her. He looked up at the overhead screens. "Alice, display." He rapidly flipped through the screens of data. He mouthed words under his breath as he read.

Irene looked to Jonah, who just shrugged. "He's a fanatical researcher. Roger was brilliant, but Jed? Probably the most underappreciated scientist of his time."

"But, these are people we are talking about. Real live people," Irene whispered to the man, darting a quick look at her preoccupied boss.

Jedikiah finished his reading and gave Irene his complete attention. "This is ready for human testing. Good work. We'll look for volunteers."

Irene's eyes opened wide. "But —but, I've never conducted human trials."

"Not your job. I have several experienced medical teams who conducted these types of studies at the old Ultra. One of them will take over the trials. You'll be kept informed of the results. We'll both be, but there are other things for you to investigate."

The girl looked uncertain and sat back, her expression showing how troubled she was. She opened her mouth to speak, but held her tongue when she realized she had been dismissed from Jedikiah's thoughts.

He had turned to the male scientist and requested an update. Irene was not good at judging ages, but she assumed the man had to be in his late twenties or early thirties. She was not familiar with him, but his project captured her attention. This was the first time she became aware that there was a plan to remove the tracer injected in the Tomorrow People at the Founder's order. She was a little surprised that Jedikiah would be so altruistic. Perhaps she had misread the man. However, interest over the data presented pushed any thought about motives out of her mind. Jedikiah asked a few pertinent questions and reviewed the results of the human beta tests. He nodded thoughtfully before reaching a decision. "Alice, submit orders for mass production with our pharmaceutical supplier."

"Yes, Dr. Price."

He turned next to the woman scientist. "Update please."

The woman's research on new methodologies for distributing the serum that turned a Tomorrow Person into a human brought a frown to Irene's face. Jedikiah drilled the project leader, clearly not pleased with the progress being made. She made a valiant attempt to defend herself and her team, but he wasn't buying it. He proposed several lines of research for her to follow. Watching and listening to him gave Irene a new appreciation for the fear he inspired in some of the Tomorrow People.

Jedikiah finally dismissed them.

Jonah and the other two left, but Irene sat, hands folded on the table in front of her, her face reflecting her unhappiness.

Jedikiah, amused, watched her out of the corner of his eye, as he closed up his laptop. "What's bothering you?"

She looked up at him with troubled eyes. "Do you having me living with you so you can keep an eye on me?"

His eyebrows shot up, surprised by her answer. He had thought she was going to object to one of the research projects. "I'm not going to lie and say that you wouldn't be guarded—" He changed his wording when she looked angry. "—watched. Protected. However you want to word it. I don't need to have you in the same living quarters to do that."

He got up and walked around the table to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I like you, kid. I admire you. You're a kid—" He gently shook her shoulder as she opened her mouth to object. "—yes, you are a kid that got a raw deal. I know you don't have a family left. You need a home and I owe you. Besides, I like having you around."

He put a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up to look in his eyes. "I would never force you to stay with us, but I do want you to."

She stared into his eyes, wondering once again how those same blue eyes could be both so scary cold and at other times be so comforting. The man confused her. She finally gave a little nod. "Thanks!"

He patted her on the shoulder. "Besides, it's kind of fun watching John try to teach you how to cook."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to cook anymore."

Jedikiah smiled broadly. "Yeah, well I tricked John into a bet. He was bragging about his teaching skills." Jedikiah chuckled. "I called him on it in front of his team members. I haven't figured out what I'm gonna demand as payment when he loses, but it should be good."

"That's just plain mean." Irene huffed out of the room with something perilously close to a flounce.

Jedikiah waited until she left and then shut the door. He addressed Alice. "Did you record the session?"

"Yes, luv. You didn't add the confirmation code word so I was sneaky, just the way you like me. All the research and the conversation is encrypted. We're so naughty."

"Yes, we are love. I want the logistics ready so as soon as the drug to strip powers is mass produced in an appropriate distribution media we can move."

"Whatever you say, Jed. Now, why do I think you plan on being naughty?"

**~ X ~ Elite Headquarters**

Irene stormed into the men's locker room, stopping short once she had her quarry in her sights. Hands on her hips, she made her words an accusation. "There you are."

Vishnu, fresh from the shower, clutched his towel protectively around him. "Hey! You don't belong in here."

"Mind your own business." Irene, not bothering to spare him a glance, snapped the words out.

Jack, securely in his pants, was able to take a more casual view. He calmly continued dressing while keeping an eye on Irene and her target, ready to be amused and hoping to have a good story to spread.

Irene stomped up to a very surprised John, invading his personal space. He had his pants on, but hadn't yet zipped them up.

An amused Jack, looking at the differences in their heights, thought the scene resembled an aggressive terrier attacking a Great Dane.

"How dare you!" Irene poked John in his bare chest with a sharpened fingernail. "Don't you ever spy on me again."

John managed to zip up his fly but gave up trying to fasten the button. He put his hands on his hips as he attempted to defend himself. "I didn't spy on you. I happened to see what was going on and kept watch."

Irene continued to stab him with a finger. "When you report back to Jedikiah and don't say anything to me, that's spying."

"Yeah, John." Jack, sporting a wide grin, chimed in, hoping to add fuel to the fire.

"Shut up." Irene and John turned together to blast Jack. The only affect was to widen his grin even further.

Vishnu quickly gathered his clothes and rushed out to find a more private place to dress.

"Coward!" Jack called out after the fleeing agent.

John turned his attention back to Irene. "I didn't say anything to you because it looked like you were handling yourself fine. Cara would never teleport you out in public, and you didn't let her touch you. If I thought you were in danger I would have intervened."

"Then, if there was no problem why did you tell Jedikiah on me?"

"Because that's my job. I warned him our people were being targeted by Stephen's group."

"I don't believe you!"

Alan walked in to see Irene repeatedly jabbing John in the chest. "What's going on?" he asked Jack.

"Squabble cause John squealed on Little Mighty Brains to the boss." Jack had finished dressing and was now sitting on a bench, avidly watching.

Alan snorted and sat next to Jack. "Should get interesting."

John put a hand on Irene's forehead and held her at arm's length needing to give his chest a reprieve. He gave the onlookers a sour look and jerked his head at the door. "Get out!"

The two laughed and got up to leave.

"_I got twenty bucks she tries to punch you."_ Jack loved a good bet.

"_I want in."_ Alan added.

John did not deign to reply. He tried to reason with Irene. "I am not going to let you keep stabbing your finger into my chest. So calm down and listen to reason."

Irene teleported trying to land behind John. She had the rudimentary fight training given to all the lair people, but she wasn't one of the regular combatants, and she hadn't practiced in a while. She ended up way too far behind John and facing away from him.

He sighed and turned to face her as she spun around looking for him. "You need to brush up on your fighting skills."

His calm, sensible remark just enraged the teen even further. She went in swinging, a fierce scowl on her face. John casually raised a hand and telekinetically held her out of punching reach. "If I let you hit me will you calm down and listen to reason?"

Irene, realizing she was outmatched, stopped and tried to regain her dignity. She took a couple of deep breaths, pushed back the hair that had flown in her face, and settled her glasses on her nose. She raised her chin and calmly stated her demand. "I want a good solid punch." She held up a warning finger. "And you can't stop me."

John's little ironic smile should have warned her. "Of course." He stood up straight, stiffening his body.

Irene made a fist and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. "Ow!" She back off wringing her hand. "Oooh, that hurt."

John had let out a little oomph when she hit him, but otherwise he had barely flinched.

"My hand." She pressed her injured hand against her stomach, cradling it with her other arm, as she walked a little circle.

John stopped her, gently pushing her arm down, and taking her injured hand in his. He pried open her fingers and spread her hand while she hissed in pain. He ran his fingers over her it, checking carefully. "You didn't break anything, but your knuckles are bruised."

"What happened? I see you guys hitting people all the time. How come you don't get hurt?"

John chuckled. "First of all, we don't let people prepare. We try to catch them off guard. I tightened my stomach muscles before you hit."

She made a rueful face, eying his bare stomach with a new appreciation. "You are all muscle. It was like hitting a wall. Well, I guess now I know better. Next time I'll get you when you aren't looking."

"Irene," he said softly. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Honest, I was just concerned for you. I didn't even think twice. If anything like that happens again I'll say something to you before I talk to Jed."

She tilted her head back to search his face. "Okay, but John . . ." She bit her lip. "The old John wouldn't have done that. He didn't live or die by what Jedikiah said. He had a healthy skepticism for what he was told. He made up his own mind."

"I'm not the old John." He turned and buttoned his pants before reaching for a Henley. He pulled it over his head and then gave her a long look as he adjusted it. "I am what I am, Irene. I can't be someone I don't remember, and I have no reason to doubt Jed."

"Hmm!"

The pensive look on her face gave him a moment's misgiving. "Irene! What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Her face and tone were far too innocent for John's liking. He looked indecisive for a moment.

Correctly interpreting what he was contemplating, she warned him. "Don't you dare read my mind!"

"Then promise me you won't do anything stupid," John begged, as he reached for his shoes and socks.

She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. "I still owe you."

He sighed heavily and hung his head for a moment before raising it and saying sternly, "Report for training next week after you give your hand time to heal. You need to brush up."

Irene frowned at him. "Don't you go all bossy on me, John." She put on a superior air. "I'm a very important researcher, and you're just muscle. I'll tell Jedikiah on you." She sniffed and walked out, leaving him shaking his head.


	37. Chapter 37

~ X ~ **Manhattan secured floor high security apartment building**

The gleaming kitchen counters were organized with almost military precision. The necessary utensils were neatly laid out; measuring spoons, measuring cup, spatula, mixing bowl, electric beater, Bundt pan, and sifter as well as the all-important recipe. The ingredients were grouped together in their own area. John stood regarding everything with satisfaction.

He had scoured the internet without finding anything that appealed to him and finally, on what seemed like a whim, checked through a battered box of recipe cards Jedikiah had salvaged from his old apartment. When he came across this particular recipe, something told him it was the one.

Irene joined him in the kitchen, an old t-shirt thrown over the clothes she had worn to work.

"I don't see why I had to put this on."

"Ah," John fumbled and finally found a delicate way to phrase it, "you sometimes get carried away, and it would be a shame to ruin your clothes."

Irene shot him a haughty look before archly replying, "I'm much more conscious of my clothes now I want you to know."

"Of course you are." He responded in his most diplomatic and conciliatory manner. John waxed enthusiastic. "We're gonna do this, right? You're gonna help me show Jedikiah up, right?"

"You bet!" Irene responded cheerfully.

"Okay, here's the recipe I chose."

Irene picked up the old fashioned, dog eared, stained recipe card he shoved towards her. It was worn around the edges with a few smears of unknown origin. She wrinkled her nose at it. "Where did you get this?"

She watched curiously as John's face changed ever so slightly. She had come to associate that look with a lapse in his memory. A final flicker of emotion and he said, "Jedikiah had it stashed away in a box of things he salvaged from his former apartment."

"But what made you look for it?" Irene continued to probe as she rearranged the dry ingredients in the order shown on the card. "Hmm! Sugar. Salt. Baking Soda. Flour. Did you see it on a cooking show?"

John looked stymied for a moment before hesitantly saying, "No—o—o. I don't think so. It just appealed to me." His eyes lost focus as he searched his memory.

Irene divided her time between adding the dry ingredients to the mixing bowl and egging him on. "Where? Picture the recipe. Was it on a card like this one? In a book?" She stopped for a moment looking self-consciously at the measuring spoon she held in her hand. A moment of doubt assailed her, and she shot a furtive look at John, but he was preoccupied.

John shook his head like a dog shaking off excess water. "Can't. Won't come to me." He looked at the mixing bowl where Irene had sifted in all the dry ingredients. "Hey, are you paying attention to what you're doing? Did you do it right?"

Irene slammed down the measuring cup on the counter, sending up a fine spray of flour. "Of course, I am. Really, do you think I don't understand the difference between measuring utensils. Metric is more precise, but I do know ounces and teaspoons and tablespoons."

She lifted her nose in the air. "You were right here watching me. It's not my fault that your brain is mush."

John crossed his arms. "No more questions. Just let me watch you."

He then proceeded to contradict his orders by asking her a question. "Are you enjoying your training?

Irene stopped what she was doing to shake the spatula at him, speckling his face with batter droplets. She looked disconcerted for a moment and then shrugged it off. "You mean with that blonde beast you're currently doing?"

John blinked, while he wiped his face with one hand. "Elle is a good trainer."

"Elle is a beast," Irene said firmly. "What are you doing with her?" She put her hands on her hips forgetting that she had not put the spatula back and now had batter on her t-shirt. "You have nothing in common with her. She's—she's—she's a common thug."

"She's one of our best agents."

"Then your best agents are thugs. And if you had to date an agent then why pick that one?"

John frowned. "What's wrong with her?" He looked down at the ground. "We have some things in common."

Irene openly scoffed. "Oh, is that the mattress and the floor and the training rooms after everyone has left?"

John's head tilted back and he eyed her suspiciously. "Have you been spying on us?"

"Oh—right. I guess spying can only be done by you. No. For your information I am not spying on you. The blonde mass of muscles and no personality doesn't hide her thoughts very well. She practically broadcasts to everyone that she's banging you."

"She does?" John looked taken aback.

Irene managed to look superior in the same way only a younger sibling could. "You are so dense. If any girl even looks sideways at you, she's in their face. And everyone's afraid of her."

"She is a good fighter."

Irene snorted. "She's a bully and you're blind. You don't talk about anything except work, and the only things you do together are spar and have sex, and sometimes it's difficult to tell which is which." Irene frowned and regarded John for a moment before saying in a completely different tone. "What are you interested in John? You do nothing but work."

"That's not true. I watch sports."

"With Jedikiah."

"I go to movies."

"With Jedikiah."

"Go to bars."

"With Jedikiah."

"Go to dinner."

"With Jedikiah.

"Madison Square Garden. Football games. Basketball games. Baseball."

"With Jedikiah."

John grinned. "Are you trying to make a point here?"

"Yeah, I am. You have no friends your own age. I'm not even convinced you picked the blonde beast. I think she picked you, and it was easiest to go along with her. Plus, you knew Jedikiah approved of her. You do everything with Jedikiah—work and play. There's no one else in your life."

John tilted his head, considering. "I have Charlie and Luca and I have you. You're kind of a pain, but you've become like family to me."

Irene smiled. "Thanks, John. I feel the same way, but you have no one outside our group."

"Well, I hate to point this out, but neither do you." John spoke quietly.

Irene's eyes widened. "Wow, you're right. Hmmm! We have to broaden our horizons. What about the other guys you work with? They like you."

John looked up to see her staring at him. "I don't have much time."

"Duh! Because Jedikiah makes sure you have no spare time. " She looked back at the batter she was mixing. "You need your own place, John."

He smiled. "You kicking me out?"

"I get the impression that you're close to finding Morgan. There's no more bedrooms. It's the perfect time to get your own place."

"Don't you like what you're doing?" John asked curiously, wondering if she was pushing him to move out because it was something she wanted to do.

Irene placed both hands firmly on the counter. She spoke earnestly. "I love what I'm doing." Her eyes glittered as they did when she was passionately interested in something. "I have unlimited access to any data I want. I get priority access to any lecture. My credentials get me in anywhere. I can correspond with the top minds in research." She wrinkled her nose. "It's beyond awesome. But!" She held up a finger to emphasize her point. "Even I need something beyond work. We both need to get out more."

"Let's do that later. Back to the cake." John pointed at the counter.

"Fine. Change the subject." Irene's tone was contentious, but she ruined it by smiling as she spoke.

He watched as Irene set the oven temperature to three hundred and fifty degrees. His looking over her shoulder made her roll her eyes. He watched as she carefully poured the batter into the Bundt pan, using a spatula to scrape the sides of the mixing bowl.

When the oven beeped he said, "Pop it in."

He gave her a gentle punch on the arm. "Good work."

Her only response was a somewhat cryptic smile.

The rooms soon filled with the smell of warm baking cake. Luca coming home from practice, stopped short. "Aw, that smells so good." A puzzled look came over his face. "Hey, is that—"

Irene cut him off. "It's my culinary masterpiece."

Luca hooted derisively. "Yeah, right. Oh well, not everything that smells good, tastes good."

"I supervised this. I'm telling you it's going to be awesome." John was quick to defend the cake.

Luca rolled his eyes. "I'll believe it when I taste it."

Jedikiah and Charlotte entered together, as John headed back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"Hurry up. I'm starving." Luca's words made Charlotte and Irene exchange superior glances.

"The kid has a tapeworm." Charlie's comment was met with a nod by Jedikiah.

"Kid'll eat me out of house and home, if I let him."

Irene said, "his appetite is actually consistent with his age and gender."

John called from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready as soon as you wash up."

"I'll just dump my books." Luca made for his room only to be stopped by Jedikiah.

"Wash your hands."

"Whatever." Luca really didn't see the point, but agreed to it because he was hungry.

Charlotte sniffed. "Boys are so gross."

The sound, announcing that the front desk was contacting them, surprised Jedikiah. "Head on to the dining room." When the others had left, he walked over to hit the monitor button. "Yes."

"Sir, you have a visitor. A 'Mr. Stephen Jameson' is requesting to see you."

Jedikiah frowned, shaking his head. "Tell him to come to my office tomorrow." He released the button and started to walk away, stopping when the buzzer sounded again.

He sighed deeply and reached back to thumb the control panel. "Problem?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but he refuses to leave. Do you want me to call the police?"

The sound of a slight scuffle and then he heard Stephen's voice. "Let me up or I'll find a way."

Jedikiah reconsidered and finally curtly ordered, "Bring him up."

Jedikiah met Stephen and his escort at the door. Before Stephen had a chance to speak Jedikiah held up a warning finger. "I'll expect you at my office tomorrow. Tonight is a social visit only."

"Social visit?" Stephen's brow wrinkled with skepticism.

"Those are my terms. Accept it or I'll have him call the police." Jedikiah referred to the security guard standing next to Stephen, ready to act.

"They can't stop me." Stephen spoke with quiet confidence

Jedikiah nodded agreement. "You're right. But I know where your friends are."

The two eyed each other before Stephen finally gave a terse bob of his head, indicating agreement.

Jedikiah flicked his eyes over to the guard. "You can leave."

"Yes, Sir."

Jedikiah stepped back, ushering Stephen in. "Give me your jacket. You're in time for dinner."

Stephen followed Jedikiah into a good sized dining room. The table was laden with food. Astonished eyes greeted his appearance. John, sitting next to Irene, only darted a quick glance at Jedikiah. At Jedikiah's quiet nod of assurance he relaxed. Irene smiled widely. "Hey, Stephen."

Stephen smiled back at her. Charlie opposite John, seemed neutral, neither happy to see him, but not hostile either. Jedikiah indicated Stephen should sit at the end of the table between Charlie and John while he went to the opposite end.

Charlie got up. "I'll get him a dish and some silverware."

As she returned, Luca came bounding in, only to stop short at the sight of Stephen. "Whatta you doing here?"

"Fine way to greet the brother you haven't seen in months. How bout 'hi Stephen, good to see you'?" Stephen prompted his brother.

Luca grunted in return and then took his place between Charlie and Jedikiah.

"Pass Stephen the roast," Jedikiah said as he reached for a big bowl of mashed potatoes. That broke the ice and food started passing around. Stephen, looking at the well laden table and smelling the hot food, realized he was hungry. His stomach growled. John, overhearing, gave him a look. "I thought I was the only one whose stomach growled."

Charlotte giggled while Irene mock complained. "What is it with guys, anyways? John's stomach howls when he's hungry."

That earned her a light punch from John. "I can't help it. My stomach likes food."

Stephen and John exchanged a quick look of camaraderie before John, uncomfortable with the eye contact, broke it off, carefully looking elsewhere. Stephen felt rebuffed. There had been a time when they had overcome their differences and were able to maintain a solid friendship.

Luca ignored the banter, digging into the food. He ate with gusto and the slightly sloppy manners of a teen age boy. Charlie and he both reached for the gravy at the same time.

Luca complained when Charlie beat him to it. "Hey, I wanted that."

Charlie just stuck her tongue out at him while the others, apparently inured to their manners, paid no attention, beyond Jedikiah making an absentminded comment. "There's plenty of food."

Stephen, who hadn't had a home cooked meal in ages, said around a mouthful of roast beef, "This is really, really good."

"John cooked it." Luca spoke with a full mouth.

"I forgot what a good cook you were," Stephen said. Jedikiah's eyes rose from his plate to scrutinize John. He looked satisfied when John's only reaction appeared to be a slight widening of the eyes. When John asked no questions, he relaxed even further.

"Well, we have a treat tonight." John directed a sunny smile at Jedikiah. "Irene made dessert."

"No," Luca complained. "Why would you ruin a great dinner by letting the Great Disaster near the kitchen?"

Jedikiah reached over and lightly swatted the back of Luca's head in rebuke, which only had the effect of making him chuckle. Charlie clapped her hands together in delight. "The bet!"

Stephen's bewildered look prompted Irene to explain. "Jedikiah and John have a bet. John says he can teach me to cook, and Jedikiah is betting against him."

"Sucker bet. I'm backing Uncle Jed." Luca looked smug. He pointed at John. "You're going down, dude. Irene's hopeless."

Charlie kicked him under the table. "John can do it. No matter how hopeless Irene is." She immediately looked self-conscious and apologized to Irene. "Sorry. You're the smartest person I know, but you aren't the best in the kitchen."

"Not the best?" Luca challenged. "She's awful. She's the —"

"Enough. We'll judge it when it's time." Jedikiah changed the topic. "So Stephen, how's college going?"

Stephen looked up, surprised to be called on. "Well, I'm just starting this semester."

"You're going to college?" Luca, surprised, left his piled up fork suspended halfway to his mouth.

Stephen nodded.

"Mom would be happy." As soon as the words left Luca's mouth, he reddened and hastily shoved the food in.

Charlotte and Irene exchanged uneasy glances while Stephen looked gratified. "Yeah, I think she would have been."

"I know she would have," Jedikiah said. "Money is set aside for you too, Luca. And you both have trust funds for when you turn twenty five."

Both Jameson boys' heads snapped up at that. They looked at each other and then to their uncle, who was calmly eating.

"What's this?" Stephen was wary.

"Your father had a number of patents. I took care of the financials for both of us. It would have been divided evenly between your mother and you boys. I set everything up." Jedikiah took a drink of water.

Stephen put his fork and knife down. "Why didn't I know anything about this? Why wasn't there a will or something?"

Jedikiah looked up. "Because there was no will. You took care of your mother's will, but she didn't have anything of any real value. Everything of your father's was switched to my name when we knew he had to—ah—go into hiding."

Stephen leaned forward, forearms resting on the table. "You mean when you had him killed."

Jedikiah's eyebrows rose. "We planned it together."

"Why don't I believe you? Why would he put everything in your name?" Stephen picked up his fork, stabbed a piece of broccoli, and popped it in his mouth.

"Because he trusted me." Jedikiah's tone was bland as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

Stephen sputtered, "Wha—what." His mouth was full and he started to choke.

"Ease up, bro. What difference does it make as long as Uncle Jed gives us what we deserve?" Luca didn't understand why his brother was so upset. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Luca ignored the glare his brother sent his way. He reached in front of Charlotte to snag more roast beef, practically clipping her nose.

She smacked his hand. "Ask me to pass it."

"Why, when I can get it myself?" Luca smirked at her.

"Tell the beast to mind his manners." Charlotte turned to Jedikiah for support.

"Try not to behave like the beast you're eating." Jedikiah's reproof had no demonstrable effect on Luca other than to earn him a grin.

Stephen was bewildered. It sounded like normal family bantering and he couldn't reconcile this domestic scene with the man who was responsible for his father's death and bringing misery to so many people. Unbidden, the memory of the reunion dinner with his father, mother, Luca, Astrid, and Hilary popped into his mind. This meal had that type of family warmth, of normality that he realized he had been robbed of. So often, especially in the last years, when his mother worked as many doubles as she could to pay for his medication, they had barely seen each other, grabbing meals together as they could. Again a sense of unfairness swept over him. Why was Jedikiah rewarded like this when he had nothing?

Irene missed her mouth and got a plop of mashed potatoes down her blouse. She frowned and wiped it off. Stephen caught the amused glance that passed between John and Jedikiah. Charlotte hid a grin behind a hand while Luca openly scoffed. "Her gracefulness has struck again."

Irene calmly flicked a hand and a dollop of mashed potatoes flew to hit and stick to Luca's cheek. He used a finger to swipe it into his mouth. "Got anymore?" he cheerfully asked.

"You're hopeless." Irene turned her attention back to her food.

"Pass the bread, please." John spoke in a calm tone. "And while we're on the subject of school, I got a text that you were absent today." He raised an eyebrow at Charlie.

"Busted." Luca said under his breath.

Charlie shot him a look that should have peeled his skin, but he just wiggled his eyebrows at her. She took a moment to compose herself, before calmly explaining. "I had a training session I didn't want to miss."

John fixed his stare on Jedikiah. "I don't want her missing school to train."

Jedikiah held both hands up, palms out. "Innocent here. I did not ask her to skip school."

Stephen's snort when his uncle declared his innocence was politely ignored by everyone.

"Do it again, Charlie, and you won't be training anymore." John was firm.

"You can't do that." She turned to Jedikiah. "Tell him he can't do that."

Jedikiah shrugged. "Sorry, Charlie. The agreement was you go to school." Jedikiah's look was sympathetic, but she could tell he wasn't going to support her on this.

She turned a glare on John. "I hate school. I have nothing in common with those dumb girls. I'd rather take lessons at home. Irene could teach me."

"No problem." Irene volunteered.

"Absolutely not." John was adamant, as he looked from Irene to Jedikiah. "I want her to be with kids her age. I don't want her entire life to revolve around Elite. I want her life as normal as possible."

Stephen was impressed. He knew John cared for Charlotte, but the fact that he insisted her life not mimic his, gave him a new respect for the man.

Jedikiah looked around the table. Everyone was finished eating. "Whose turn to clear the dishes?"

"Stephen's." Luca was quick to reply, pure evil on his face.

"It's yours." John outed Luca. "Remember you lost that bet with me."

"I'll help you," Stephen volunteered. "Not like I haven't done this before."

They both jumped up and stacked the dishes. Luca led him out to the kitchen. Irene followed to dish out the dessert. The cake slid out of the Bundt pan without a hitch and she did a decent job of carving slices. The boys helped her carry out the plates and hand them around.

"This smells like—"Jedikiah sniffed deeply.

"Poppy seed honey cake." Stephen finished the sentence for him.

"Wow. Mom used to make this. She told me the recipe came from Grandma Jameson, well I guess Price, actually." Luca looked pleased. "What made you decide to bake this?"

He looked to Irene, who pointed to John. "He suggested it."

"Oh, you remember from our house? You made it there." Luca frowned. "Did you copy the recipe?"

"That's right," Stephen added. "Mom said you made it better than she did."

Both Stephen and Jedikiah watched John; Stephen was curious, but Jedikiah looked alarmed. Puzzlement was clear on John's face. "No—I just thumbed through some old recipes Jed had."

Jedikiah watched him carefully. "Do you remember this recipe from before?"

John looked up and shook his head. "No."

Stephen watched a pleased, one could almost call it triumphant, expression spread over Jedikiah's face. It angered him both for John's sake, and that once again his uncle was getting his way.

"Well, enough talk." Luca placed a huge forkful in his mouth and chewed. His expression went from anticipation to dismay. He opened his mouth and let the cake fall out, ignoring Charlotte's 'eew' of disgust. "That's awful. What's wrong with it?"

John, alarmed now, took a bite. He spit his into his napkin. "It's salty. What? How?"

Seeing the others' reactions, Jedikiah pushed his plate away.

Irene took a small nibble and her mouth puckered. "That's horrible." She sat for a moment, thinking. "Ah. I bet I know." She turned to John. "When we were talking I lost concentration. I bet I put in a tablespoon of baking soda instead of a teaspoon."

John threw his napkin down on the table. "You did that on purpose."

Jedikiah sat back, laughing. "Doesn't matter. You lost the bet." He waggled a finger at John. "Remember, I get to decide how you pay up."

Irene tried to look innocent. "Honest mistake, John."

"It's not. You did that to get back at me cause you think I spied on you."

Luca quickly spoke up. "Doesn't matter. You were watching her. You let it happen. You lost. Man up!"

"Irene, you didn't." Charlie looked shocked.

Irene shrugged. "He made the bet. He was supposed to be watching." She stood up and walked behind John. She patted him consolingly on the shoulder. "Better luck next time." She looked to Luca. "Didn't he bet you three months' worth of your kitchen duty?"

Luca leaned back, hands crossed behind his head. "Yeah, he did." He stood up and pushed back his chair. "Got homework. Take care of things for me, John." He left laughing.

Luca's open gloating made Stephen laugh. It was so typical of his kid brother.

"Stephen." Jedikiah stood. "Let me show you out."

Stephen wanted to object, but Jedikiah was already walking around the table towards him. He gave John a gentle slap on the head as he passed him. "Will you never learn not to bet against me?"

John just shook his head and got up to head towards the kitchen.

Charlie followed. "I'll help."

Jedikiah put a hand on Stephen's back pushing him towards the door.

Stephen opened his mouth, but Jedikiah cut him off. "Tomorrow. Elite headquarters at eleven am."

It wasn't until Stephen was out the door that he remembered his first class was at eleven. He shrugged. This was more important.


	38. Chapter 38

**~ X ~ Elite Headquarters**

Stephen took a deep steadying breath before entering the Elite building lobby. The thought of this confrontation with his uncle set his nerves on edge. Yesterday he had been pumped, and the surge of adrenaline had carried him through. Now, forced to wait, tension had been slowly building up. He realized he was gritting his teeth and consciously relaxed his jaw muscles.

He had to cut his first class of the new semester to meet his uncle at the appointed time. _So what else is new? He's messed up everything else in my life. Why not mess this up too?_

He tried to project an air of confidence as he approached the seemingly innocuous security desk. Doubts assailed him as images gleamed from Jeffrey Malcom's memories flashed in his mind. Was he walking into a trap? Did his uncle plan to grab and mind wipe him like he had done to John?

He quelled his misgivings by bolstering his self-esteem with the same reasons he had given Cara this morning when he told her what he was doing, and she had argued against him coming alone. He had brought down the Founder. And if Jedikiah set John against him, well he had triumphed where his father had failed. He had no reason to doubt his powers. He could do this.

The security guard was not the same one he had met on his first visit here. This one didn't expend even the minimal effort required to raise his head to look at Stephen, while his bored tone revealed his total lack of interest. "Can I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Dr. Price."

"Name?"

Stephen could tell he wasn't faking his indifference. He had absolutely zero interest in yours truly. He idly wondered if the guard would react to 'Mr. Sponge Bob Squarepants', but he suppressed the urge. No time for levity. "Stephen Jameson."

The guard exerted himself just enough to place a visitor badge on the counter and push it towards Stephen, before pointing over his shoulder. "Up those stairs. Someone will meet you at the top."

Stephen looked around as he pinned the badge to his sweatshirt. "Why can't I take one of the elevators?"

The guard once again pointed over his shoulder. "Stairs." Not once had he bothered to look at Stephen.

"Thanks for your warm welcome, friendly interest, and exquisite hospitality." As Stephen half expected, the guard didn't react to his sarcasm.

He was met at the top of the stairs by a blonde woman. It was the same one that had escorted him and Cara and Russell when they came together. She was as little inclined to talk as the guard, but definitely not bored. Stephen could sense a subtle tension in her body, and she was actively blocking her thoughts from him. She didn't greet him, just made a hand motion indicating he should walk by her side. As they kept pace he racked his brains trying to remember how he knew her. He was almost certain it was from his days as an Ultra agent. She led him to a bank of elevators, pressing her open hand against a scanner to open the door. Stephen stayed vigilant, trying to observe as much as possible. Certain floors had keypads next to them, a sure sign they were locked down. He allowed his eyes to casually drift up to the elevator ceiling where he saw the familiar ice blue of suppression crystals.

When the door opened, he snapped his fingers as a memory came to him. "You were an Ultra agent." As it all came flooding back, he blurted out, "You helped capture John."

They stopped in front of a door. She knocked and at the sound of an invitation opened it, indicating Stephen should enter. He made a last effort to get her to talk. "Elle, right?"

She gave him a sour look and again motioned him in without responding. He shrugged and entered, only to have the door close behind him so fast it pressed on his butt, pushing him inside. He turned and gave the door a dirty look. She had done something similar the last time, but it was Russell that had gotten shoved. Apparently she enjoyed pushing people.

His uncle was standing in front of a row of windows, hands clasped behind his back, staring out at the view provided this high up. He slowly turned, giving Stephen a sense of déjà vu. _This is how we first met. I hope that isn't an omen._

"Ah, Stephen. Thanks for postponing our talk until today."

Stephen immediately went on the offensive. "You need to work on your organization's customer service standards. Your help leaves something to be desired. That guard wouldn't notice if a guy in a gorilla suit asked to see you as long as he said he had an appointment, and Elle is—well, I guess the first word is sullen, followed by, well, unfriendly

Jedikiah smiled thinly, indicating that Stephen should take a chair. He took the chair behind his desk, sitting back relaxed, crossing one leg over the other. Stephen sat bolt upright, still wary of a trap.

"We have several levels of security. The guard, even though he wears a uniform, is more of a receptionist. You were noticed, recorded, and evaluated." He smiled a little wider. "Believe me, if you were considered a threat, you would have been dealt with appropriately."

"And that woman?"

Jedikiah raised an eyebrow. "Elle? What about her? She's an exceptional agent."

"Zero personality."

"She doesn't need one." Jedikiah looked him over. "You didn't come here to comment on my staff. Tell me what's on your mind."

Stephen hesitated for a moment before taking the plunge. "Why are you stripping people's powers? I thought that ended with the Founder. Are you setting yourself up as the new dictator? You have no right to do this."

Jedikiah made a little face and opened his hands wide. "First of all, I have every right to strip powers if I feel a Tomorrow Person is a threat to society."

Jedikiah ignored the revulsion that Stephen made no attempt to disguise. "I am the head of this organization." He spread his arms wide, indicating everything. "Elite. A government sanctioned agency to deal with mutant, ah—shall we say, developments. My authority is unlimited in all things Homo superior. Other government agencies are at my disposal."

Stephen's lips twisted in contempt. "You're just as power hungry as you've always been. It was never about protecting the human race. It was always about your personal search for power."

Jedikiah did not openly react to Stephen's inflammatory words. He quietly said, "I will always have Homo sapiens' interests at heart, but I don't deny there is no one better than me to lead this initiative."

Stephen shook his head, disgusted by, but not really astonished at Jedikiah's words. "You are stripping innocent people of their powers."

Jedikiah's brows rose. "Innocent? I don't think so. We don't target anyone unless they commit a crime or show their powers in public."

"For shoplifting? You strip someone's powers because they steal food or a pair of earrings?" Stephen, his head shaking from side to side, made no attempt to hide his scorn.

Jedikiah, still relaxed, shrugged. "A crime is a crime. We don't force them to commit them. We just catch them."

Stephen leaned forward in his chair, pressing his hands on Jedikiah's desk. "I— we can't let that happen."

"And how do you intend to stop us? I don't recommend you confront my agents." Jedikiah's voice was low and even, but Stephen didn't miss the implied threat behind his words.

"We intend to get to these people first, before you can hurt them."

Jedikiah shrugged. "Not a problem. You can head the Tomorrow People support group. I have no issue with that. Keep them on the straight and narrow, and there's no conflict with my organization."

Stephen's eyes narrowed, and he baited his uncle. "So, where will you harvest powers from then?"

Jedikiah's face remained bland and unreadable. "I don't know what you're referring to."

"Really? Because we've done some checking and not everyone's being given the shot. Irene has powers again. They had to come from somewhere." Stephen watched his uncle closely to check on the effect of his words, but Jedikiah was too experienced an adversary to give anything away.

"Interesting theory," was his only comment. "You know you can always join Elite. You'd have better success helping these people if you worked on the inside as part of the team." Jedikiah made the offer without any real belief that it would be accepted, but he wanted to see his nephew's reaction. He leaned back in his chair, eying Stephen closely.

His nephew shook his head, not bothering to reply. His incredulous look was answer enough.

Silence reigned in the room for a few moments. Seeing Stephen had nothing else to say, Jedikiah made a move to end the appointment by slightly rising, ready to show his nephew out. He sank back in his chair when Stephen abruptly jumped up and started pacing.

Jedikiah sat patiently, eyes following the boy as he walked tight circles. Stephen clenched and unclenched his fists, and he began to speak fast, as if he needed to get something off his chest. "I can never forgive you for shooting my father. There was no need. I could have rescued him and stopped the Founder." Stephen, seeing his uncle's lips part, forestalled any possible defense by stabbing a finger at him. "Don't tell me he asked you to. I know he did. But you shouldn't have done it."

He shook his head as he walked, his handsome face marred by a grimace. I keep thinking things should have ended differently. My mother . . . " He wasn't able to continue his sentence. He abruptly switched topics.

"Now, I have all these people hanging on me. Waiting for me to tell them what to do. To protect them. I feel like there's a two ton weight on my shoulders. What am I? Atlas holding up the world? It's worse than when the Founder was here. I knew there was an end in sight. I had a goal. Now, there's no end."

He finally sat again, running a hand through his hair.

"There's times when I want to talk about everything that we went through. I used to laugh at the old people sitting around reliving their glory days. I wanna do that. Talk it over. Make sense out of it. I want to understand how the Founder could let his daughter die. I want to understand how Ultra molded Hilary. How she became who she was. How she felt.

"And you know who was with me through most of it? Not Russell. Not Cara. It was John. I can't talk to them about what I want to know. They didn't live it."

He looked narrowly at his uncle. "You took him from me. From us. He's as gone as my mother and father. You shouldn't have done what you did to John."

Jedikiah tried to choose his words carefully. "I did you a favor, Stephen." He held up a hand as his nephew's face contorted with anger. "Hear me out."

"Do you know how I got John to accept your father's DNA? I told him he could get Cara back. This fantasy world of happily ever after you've built up in your mind —it's just that —a fantasy. He loves —loved Cara. He would have tried to get her back. You two would have been fighting over her. And you did, didn't you? Fight over her, that is."

Jedikiah laughed at the expression on Stephen's face. "No, I'm not a mind reader and I didn't know for sure until your face gave you away, but it was inevitable. Two young guys, same woman."

Jedikiah sighed. "I know there was something with Astrid. I don't know how deep it was, but remember John was lost. His identify was stripped from him. He was vulnerable, defenseless."

Stephen shook his head, bewildered. He leaned towards his uncle. "I don't understand. How could you do this to him? I thought you felt something for John. Isn't there any part of you that has human feelings?"

Jedikiah looked away for a moment, before softly saying, "I love John. He's the son of my heart. I did this for him." Jedikiah saw the look on Stephen's face.

"Go ahead. Scoff all you want. I know my boy. The only thing he ever wanted, searched his whole life for, was a home. Every home he's ever had, he's been forced out of. First by me and Roger, then by Cara. I want him to have a home he'll always have. And Cara? Who's to say she'd pick John over you? So, John's got to live with that?"

Now it was Jedikiah's turn to lean forward, trying to convince Stephen that he was sincere. "Try to look at this from someone's viewpoint other than your own. Really, how is it kind to let him lose her twice?"

"He deserves the choice," Stephen stubbornly insisted. "You don't have the right to direct his life."

"His life has always been directed, Stephen. He's never had a choice. Your father and I determined it."

"Whatya mean by that?" Stephen's face screwed up, expressing his confusion.

Jedikiah quickly explained, "Roger and I decided he would go to John after his friend Tony was killed. Roger would make friends with him. He would always be the good guy while I had to be bad and good. His life was set on this course from the time he first came to Ultra. I saw something in that kid."

Jedikiah held Stephen's eyes. "And I was right. There was something special about John. I helped him every way I could. I made him as strong as possible."

"Helped him? How? By making him kill?"

"Not just that. Why do you think it took three shots to strip his powers? I did that." Jedikiah pounded his chest with one hand to emphasize his point. "Me! I changed his DNA. Have you ever seen him be in multiple places at one time? Me!"

Stephen groped for something to say before finally reiterating what he said before. "You took away his right to choose."

"He was a confused, lost kid. I gave him a purpose. Long before you two came into his life, he was mine." Jedikiah's blue eyes went ice cold. "He belongs with me." The intensity with which he uttered the last sentence made Stephen once again realize how dangerous his uncle was.

Jedikiah abruptly stood, as if walking could relieve his feelings.

"I wish things didn't happen the way they did. I was robbed of my brother for ten long years, and then I get him back and I have to . . . You have no idea how I feel about that. And I should have gotten to know Marla. She was a good woman. Roger told me what a treasure she was. How strong she was. Roger and I should have raised our families together. You and Luca and John should have played together after a Sunday afternoon dinner. You should have done things cousins do."

Stephen blinked. "But John wouldn't have been ther. . . " He protested before he had time to think and then trailed off unsure what was going on here.

Jedikiah looked as if he could have bitten his tongue off, but he quickly regained his composure. He took his time walking around behind his desk to calmly sit again. "You're right, of course. I'm just imagining what I would have liked to happen.

"I can only be thankful I got to meet Marla and see my brother again. I know you don't believe me, but I'm proud of you, Stephen. You're a credit to your parents.

"I will never stand between you and Luca. I will never try to turn him against you. But I have to be here for him until he comes around. And he will come around. He's sixteen and his world is in pieces. It just didn't fall apart. It exploded. Give him time to absorb it all.

"I'm sorry things are the way they are between us. I didn't want any of it to happen. But I didn't cause it. The Founder did. I only did what I had to do to protect my species." Jedikiah looked to Stephen, perhaps hoping for absolution.

Stephen, his face expressing his disdain, stood. "There's always someone else to blame. Never you, is it?"

Jedikiah drummed his fingers on his desk. "Oh, I take responsibility for my actions. It always there in the back of my mind, but I don't shirk from doing what I have to do."

Stephen's fists clenched and his face reflected his anger. "There's always something with you. You can't be trusted."

Stephen turned to leave, but Jedikiah's words stopped him in his tracks. "Help as many of the breakouts as you can, Stephen, but do not interfere with my agents. I won't tolerate it."

"I can't promise that." Stephen said the words over his shoulder without turning to face his uncle.

"At least keep Cara away from John. For both your sakes. You really don't want those two together."

Stephen slowly turned to regard his Uncle. "Afraid what he might remember?"

Jedikiah met Stephen's eyes and held them. "I can handle the results. The question is, can you?"

Stephen broke eye contact first and left. Elle was waiting outside the door to escort him out.


	39. Chapter 39

**~ X ~ Manhattan**

Stephen left Elite in a foul mood. He knew he should just let it go and find a discreet place to teleport to school, but he was just too wound up. He doubted he could ever forgive his uncle. What had he expected? That the man would reform his ways? That he would lose his lust for power? That he wouldn't take advantage of John; do what was best for him first? Was he that naive?

He walked and walked and walked, letting his pumping legs whittle away at the annoyance in his mind. As his temper subsided, he gradually became aware of his surroundings, and he detected the subtle presence of a mental signature that never strayed far from him.

He turned the corner aiming for a parking garage he knew. As he passed the entrance opening, he slipped in, standing in the shadows, and waited. As he felt the mental presence come close, he reached out and grabbed a slender wrist, yanking the person towards him. He found himself tossed against the greasy garage wall. He shoved back telekinetically, pinning a young woman against the empty wooden attendant's booth. Her thick black hair had fallen across her face. She was breathing heavy, and her brilliant blue eyes were wide with what he assumed was fear. He recognized her from their previous brief encounter.

She pushed back with all her strength giving herself a slight reprieve. As she tried to escape, Stephen yelled, "Wait! I know you! I've heard you."

Several passersby stopped, and one tall, stocky, young man asked the woman, "Do you need help?"

"_Please, hear me out."_ Stephen sent her a mental plea.

The girl hesitated and then seemed to reach a decision. "I'm fine. He's an old friend that just surprised me." She spoke to the would be rescuer, flashing him and the rest of those gathered around a blindingly attractive smile. He smiled back, and the small crowd dispersed.

As soon as they were no longer the center of attention, the girl started to edge away from Stephen towards the sidewalk, but she didn't bolt.

Stephen held his hands out wide to indicate he meant no harm. "Stay. Talk to me. I won't hurt you."

The girl's eyes roved over him, especially around his sweatshirt pockets, and he realized what she was looking for. "No suppression cuff. And I don't work for my uncle."

She relaxed then. "My name's Delia. You're right. You've heard me." Her lips twisted. "Almost caught me once before." She looked around the dark garage entrance way. "How about we get out of here and find a less dirty place to talk?"

Stephen smiled broadly for the first time that day. "Sounds good. There's a Starbucks on the corner."

The place was crowded, but they found a table. "Whatta want?"

He got their order and came back to sit opposite her, placing her coffee in front of her. They both sipped their drinks without talking.

Stephen looked at her over the rim of his cup, noting her strong, yet attractive features. Her thick artfully arranged black hair was in sharp contrast to her almost matte white complexion. She used a bright red lipstick that matched the polish on her long fingernails, and she had deep blue eyes with carefully arched brows and thick lashes. She wasn't classically beautiful, but her vivid coloring made everyone around her appear washed out in comparison. There was, moreover, an air of vitality around her that would make her stand out in any crowd. She wore a white tailored blouse that shouldn't have been sexy, but somehow was. Perhaps the fact that the top three buttons were undone revealing a substantial cleavage had something to do with that.

He realized he was staring when she smiled and said, "Have I passed inspection?"

He blushed. "It's just, ah, you look so different from Cassie."

"We had different mothers."

"You talk like her though."

"We're both English." She made a rueful smile. "Daddy married Cassie's mum." She shrugged. "I'm a year older."

Stephen didn't quite know what to say to that.

She laughed. "Don't worry. I've had time to adjust. Cassie and I found out about each other when I was ten. We took it in stride." Her mouth twisted. "Better than our mothers did."

Stephen couldn't help but laugh. "That must have been quite the conversation."

"It wasn't pleasant. Daddy stayed in touch with both of us." Her face turned serious. "Cassie used to keep in touch with me. Not every day, but you know, at least once a month." She tapped her long nails on the table. "I got worried about her. I tracked her down, but she was so vague. It was like she couldn't concentrate." She shrugged, wrinkling her brow. "There was just something wrong."

"You're right about that."

Delia's head snapped up, apprehension clearly written on her face, fearful of what she might learn.

Stephen opened his mouth to speak but thought twice about it when he realized they could be overheard. _"Your father was using her in an experiment. He manipulated her memory."_

Delia shook her head. "I can't believe it. Daddy was so proud of her. She was exceptionally talented." She switched to her mental voice to elaborate. "_They call people like her synergists."_

"I know." He laughed. "From personal experience. You wouldn't believe what she could do with a car."

"Excuse me!" She was obviously puzzled by his words.

Rather than try to explain, Stephen sent her an image of Cassie tossing a car around like it was a toy.

She laughed. _"That's Cassie. Her telekinesis is unbelievable."_

Delia sat up straight. "Please, tell me where Cassie is. Is she okay?"

Stephen laid his arms on the table, palms up. She looked down at his hand and then up to his face. She sighed deeply and with some trepidation placed her strong, slender hands palms down on his.

They stayed that way, hand in hand, enthralled, as he shared his memories of Cassie. Their gazes were so intense that several onlookers were misled into assuming they were lovers enchanted with each other.

Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them back, lifting her chin up defiantly. "I was afraid of this. When I couldn't' contact her. What I got from you . . ."

She wrung her hands, looking a little lost. "I can't believe Daddy did that. I . . . " She trailed off apparently at a loss for words. She looked up to meet Stephen's eyes. "This person that shot h—tried to shoot my father—he's one of us?" Her voice expressed her disbelief. "How could he be?"

"John Young." Stephen said his name with a sigh. "That's another story." He switched topics. "Do you have any other family?"

She nodded confirmation but only said, "Yeah, but Mum is dead, and I was her only child."

"What about Cassie's mother?" Stephen asked. "Can you let her know—ah—about—well, you know, Cassie?"

She bit her lower lip. "Cassie's mum died a couple of years ago." Her eyes flickered to Stephen's and then away. "It was a strange accident."

Stephen's eyebrows rose.

She elaborated. "Cassie told me her mum and Daddy argued over her. She didn't give much detail. Now, I have to wonder . . . " Her voice trailed away. She hugged herself as if she was cold. "Well, I guess better be going. I'll have to decide what I'm going to do."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm out in the Bronx. I found a cheap room near the rail line." Her face expressed her distaste, but she shrugged. "It works."

"That's crazy. Come stay with me."

Now it was her turn for her eyebrows to rise. He immediately laughed and held his hands, palm up in a placating gesture. "That came out totally wrong. We've taken over the old Ultra headquarters. There's plenty of space. You can have a room."

She smiled briefly, appearing to think it over. "Is anything still left there? Anything that would help me understand what happened."

Stephen nodded. "There's some old files. We really need to go through them. You'd be helping us. And you'd have time to read our memories."

"Well, I don't want to be in the way." She appeared reluctant, but Stephen worked on her and she finally allowed herself to be persuaded. "So how do we get there?"

They walked back to the garage where Stephen had ambushed her and ducked into a narrow alleyway. Stephen reached for her and teleported them to what was now the main lounge in the old Ultra building. They landed hand in hand.

Their arrival broke up what appeared to be an in your face mental confrontation between Cara and Russell. Their heads were within inches of each other, but they stepped back as they spotted the new person.

Cara's brows immediately furrowed as she looked over the newcomer with Stephen. There was something about this person that rang a tiny alarm in her head. "Who's this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Cassie's sister—ah, half-sister." Stephen motioned Delia forward.

Cara eyed her seeing what Stephen missed. The deceptively simple white tailored shirt had exquisite cuffs and collar and was fitted to perfection. The same for the tailored trousers. She had seen that leather belt in the window of one of the upscale designers on Fifth Avenue. The shoes peeking out from under the pants were not off the rack. The jewelry appeared real. This was no underground refugee dressing herself with stolen goods.

Russell's eyes opened wide. "Cassie's half-sister?" He took in the brilliant blue eyes and the thick dark black hair and blurted out, louder than he intended, but with absolute certainty. "Your father was the Founder."

Delia nodded slowly. The room went quiet as all conversation stopped, and several people half rose from their chairs to gawk at her. She caught the movement and turned slowly to see all eyes glued to her. "I guess that doesn't make me very popular here."

"We owed Cassie a lot." Stephen deliberately spoke in a firm voice that carried to all corners of the room.

Cara nodded at her. She was carefully neutral. "Welcome. Why are you here?"

Stephen answered for her. "She's been looking for Cassie. I told you about me hearing her. I invited her to stay here. She wants to understand what happened."

Delia, correctly reading Cara's misgivings, promptly offered. "If it's an imposition, I have a place to stay."

"It's not." Stephen spoke before Cara had a chance to say anything. "We have plenty of space, and this way you'll have a chance to look over any files that are still here. Plus, we can fill you in on what's happened."

Suddenly Russell snapped his fingers. "Hey, dude. I thought you were starting school today."

Stephen's face crumpled as he swiped a distracted hand through his hair. "Oh, no. I got sidetracked." He looked frustrated.

Delia quickly said, "Go to class. I can find something to do until you get back."

"Go ahead," Russell offered. "I'll show her around."

Stephen started to apologize, but Delia cut him off. "Get to class before you miss anymore."

"Talk to you later about today," Stephen said to Cara before teleporting out.

Delia turned to Cara. "I'll try to not get in your way. I just want to know what happened to my sister."

"No problem." Cara smiled at her. "Like Stephen said, there's plenty of room."

Russell stepped forward. "Come with me, lovely lady. I'll find you a place to stay."

Delia gave him a huge smile. "Thank you."

Russell smiled back, clearly intrigued with her. Before they even left the room, Delia had hooked an arm through his, and they had their heads together laughing over something Russell said.

Cara eyed them with misgiving as they walked away. That was a duo that spelled trouble. She had unsuccessfully tried to read Delia and that failure worried her. Up to now, John had been the only one she could never read. She'd make it a point to brush up against her. In the meantime, she had to keep an eye on Russell.

Late in the evening, Delia entered the restroom of a crowded MacDonald's in a seedy section of the boroughs. She teleported from spot to spot until she came to an area under a huge bridge trestle. She carefully walked the area looking around. At the same time, she cast out a mental net testing the air for thoughts the way a dog would sniff for scents. Satisfied, she eyed one of the huge jersey barriers lying around like giant discarded toys. A telekinetic push with her two hands and the concrete mammoth slid aside to reveal a carefully carved out hole. A flick of her fingers and a cheap phone slid into the palm of her hand.

She tapped out a number. When she heard the voice, she spoke cryptically, out of caution. "I'm in."

A low laugh, followed by a question, greeted her words. "Did he buy your story?"

"Hook, line, and sinker." She smirked. "I played the grieving sister plus I unbuttoned my blouse. It was hard for him to concentrate on what I was saying."

After a brief chuckle, the man on the other end asked, "What about this Cara Coburn?"

Delia turned serious. "She's as talented as rumor has it. I'll steer clear of her. I could feel her trying to probe. Good thing I had my crystal on."

"Are you in danger?"

"No. I'm strong enough to hold her off so long as I don't stick my neck out or lose concentration. But I'll need to be on my guard. I don't think I've ever met a more talented telepath."

"What next?"

"I'm going to be staying at Ultra. I've made a friend of this guy, Russell. He is just a mine of information. I'll be able to pump him without raising any suspicion, not that I have to. Ask a question and he takes over and spills his guts."

The whole time she was talking Delia paced a circle, stepping carefully over pieces of debris and avoiding the muddy patches. "I already know he was friends with this John Young. I'll dig around in the files. I should be able to find the video we saw, and I'll use that to open a conversation and get more info."

"Just be careful."

"I will. This is the last time I'll use this phone. I'll pick up another burner for our next conversation."

"Agreed."

Delia disconnected and held the phone in her open palm. She eyed it, and it lifted a foot into the air and shattered when she closed her fist. Satisfied, she pushed the shards into the hole, before waving the concrete barrier back to its original position.

She carefully checked once more for any mental signatures before teleporting out.

**~ X ~ An Airplane flying in the United States**

John divided his attention between the magazine pages he was flipping through and Jedikiah's profile, punctuated by an occasional glance out the window where the late night was streaked by the first rays of the morning sun. He was sitting relaxed, seat back semi-reclining, legs crossed.

In contrast, Jedikiah sat in the adjoining seat, bolt upright busily typing on his laptop.

Jedikiah, his eyes never leaving his screen, finally acerbically asked, "When are you going to come out and say what you're dying to say?"

An amused smile broke out on John's face. "Are you really sure you don't have any TP ability?"

"I don't read minds, but when you keep staring at me, it's pretty obvious something's up."

"Always said you had eyes on the sides and back of your head."

Jedikiah sighed theatrically and looked up. "Spill it so I can get back to work."

"You're nervous," John smugly pronounced.

"I'm not nervous." Jedikiah calmly denied the assertion.

"You are. I can feel it."

"So what? If I am"— Jedikiah held up a warning finger—"and I'm not admitting I am, what about it?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know it's okay, and I'm here for you." John's supportive words were ruined by the big grin on his face.

"Enjoying this, aren't you?" Jedikiah said sourly.

John chuckled. "Why would you think that?"

"You always were a smart ass." Jedikiah turned his attention back to his laptop, but stopped and said as if the thought had just now come to him, "As long as you brought it up, did you—"

"Yes, I did. Everything. Decoys are out there. Cars are set up. Backup is in place. Follow up is scheduled. We're an experienced team. You trained us. It will go down like clockwork." John smiled. "I knew you were dying to double check everything." He returned his attention to his magazine, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Jedikiah gave him a long look. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"It was your face that was doing the talking."


	40. Chapter 40

**~ X ~ An Undisclosed Location in the United States**

Morgan yawned as she headed out to the kitchen to make coffee. Her slightly puffy eyes were still only half open as she fumbled around the kitchen. The baby had a slight cold and had fussed all night, finally falling asleep only an hour ago.

Morgan longed to stay in bed, but one of her regular customers insisted on a morning appointment. The woman was convinced that these sessions before work had led to her current success and recent promotion. Since the client immediately and cheerfully paid the exorbitant rates for the readings, there was no way Morgan would disappoint her and cancel this appointment. Morgan's former life as a carnie had taught her you made money when money was too be had. She forced herself to get up and throw on some clothes.

She was glad she had prepared the room she used for her readings the night before. One less thing for her to worry about this morning. This rented house was small, but affordable even with her fluctuating income. She had sacrificed the tiny front living room to her trade and shared a bedroom with the baby. The kitchen was large enough to be a combination kitchen and dining room.

She leaned on the counter, eyes closed, supporting herself on her elbows.

_Hurry, coffee! I really need you this morning._

The front doorbell rang just as she took the first blissful slip of the hot liquid. "Damn." She sighed deeply and regretfully put the mug down on the counter.

She stumbled out through the living room, now reading room, and stopped in front of the door. She took a moment to stand straight and project an air of calm competence. She plastered a welcoming smile on her face, and opened the door wide. Her pupils dilated with shock and her mouth dropped open when she found herself face to face with a man she had hidden from for the better part of two years.

"Hello, Morgan!"

Her eyes had time to register the nondescript black SUV parked at the curb before she slammed the door shut. She spun around and teleported to the bedroom, landing near the crib.

She was met with a wall of power that pushed her away and against the opposite wall. Shaken, she brushed her hair out of her eyes, to find herself confronting an implacable young blonde, clean shaven man.

One hand went to her heart from sheer fright. As she stared at him, recognition dawned and she broke out in a relived smile. She let go of her pent up breath. "Oh, my God! You scared me, John. I didn't recognize you, but I'm so glad to see you." She confidently headed towards the crib only to be again pushed against the wall. "We have to get out of here." She bounced up and down in frustration, trying to make him understand the urgency of her situation. She pointed behind her. "Jedikiah found me!"

John, face inscrutable, just tilted his head, as if puzzled by her.

"John, please!" She implored him to release her.

"Let her move around, but don't let her near the child." Jedikiah leisurely strolled in, hands in the pockets of his overcoat. He took his time, looking around the small bedroom, eying the single bed, cheap bureaus, and even snuck a quick peak in the crib. He scrutinized the mother of his child, only commenting, "You look good, Morgan."

Morgan, allowed to move now, crept slowly closer to the crib darting quick glances between the two men. Jedikiah, seeing the calculating look in her eye, cautioned her, "Don't even think about it. You're no match for John."

Morgan's head whipped around towards her former ally, and she sent a mental plea while she searched his eyes. _"Please, John, help me!"_ His eyes were neutral, neither friendly nor unfriendly. She probed and found no answering awareness of her as a friend. No mental acknowledgement of shared experiences. As the truth slowly dawned on her, she turned back to Jedikiah, demanding, "What did you do to him?"

Jedikiah, his face expressionless, shrugged. "John's powers were stripped by the Founder. I gave him my brother's, but it caused some collateral memory loss."

Morgan put a hand up to cover her mouth. She didn't know what was more horrifying; the fact that John had gone through the torture of the needle, or the casual way Jedikiah spoke about collateral memory loss.

"How could you?" Her head shook slightly from side to side in denial. She pointed an accusing finger at Jedikiah. "I know how much you care for him. I witnessed your nightmares." She was appalled, unable to reconcile the two sides of this man.

Jedikiah's face revealed nothing, and his thoughts were clamped down tight.

Morgan shifted her gaze back to John. "How can you be okay with him doing this to you? Do you remember me at all?"

John, armed folded, now casually leaning against the wall, didn't try to dodge her eyes or the question. "Jed and I are fine." He squinted at her. "I know your name and about you, but I'm pretty sure it's from discussions with Jed and images he's sent me, not from my memory."

Morgan looked him over carefully, really seeing details; the conservative company suit, the crisp white shirt, the tie, the short neatly arranged hair, and smooth stubble free chin. He looked so much younger now. His brow was unwrinkled, his face serene, lacking the habitual worried expression he wore when she knew him. She had a flash of intuition. She whipped around to confront Jedikiah. "He's your John again. You've got back the boy you raised."

Jedikiah acknowledged the hit with a small rueful smile. "It's no wonder you're a good fortune teller. You really do have insight into people." His smile turned mocking. "By the way, Madame Zuleika? Really?"

Morgan shrugged an unconcerned shoulder. "It works. It appeals to the clients. Morgan isn't mysterious enough." She started as a thought came to her. "What happened to my client?"

Jedikiah raised an inquiring eyebrow at John.

"She was, ah, intercepted. An emergency at work." John's face was bland.

"John handled the details of this little adventure," Jedikiah explained.

"How did you find me?" Morgan consciously relaxed, folding her arms, and leaning against a wall. She tried to act nonchalant, stalling for time, hoping to catch John off guard. If she could hit him and grab the baby, she could be gone in an instant.

"I used an intermediary so we wouldn't raise any suspicion among our opponents. He's actually someone you knew. Russell Kwon. He's good. _"Don't even think about it," _ John's smile, as he sent the thought, was charming.

Morgan's eyes opened wide again with shock. She didn't know what stunned her more; the knowledge that it was Russell who found and turned her in, or the fact that John could read her. She stumbled over the words. "Russell wouldn't do that unless you forced him too. How did you read me? You could never . . . you weren't that strong." Her voice rose in proportion to her amazement.

Jedikiah couldn't hear their mental conversation, but he accurately guessed what had transpired. He smiled broadly and took it upon himself to explain. "I'm very good at leveraging people. Russell had a choice. Find you or—I don't think I have to finish that sentence. And John, well, John has my brother's powers. You left before he was revived. Let's just say he's every bit as powerful now as Stephen." Jedikiah shrugged. "Maybe more. Hopefully, we'll never have to find out who's stronger." He made a face. "A confrontation like that could be disastrous."

Jedikiah stood absolutely still, face preoccupied, apparently deep in thought. He finally shook himself out of his abstraction. "Enough pleasantries. We need to get moving before we have company."

"What's going to happen to us? Please Jed, don't hurt our baby." Morgan held her hands out in an imploring gesture, while her brown eyes pleaded with him.

Jedikiah frowned impatiently. "Don't be ridiculous, Morgan. I'm not going to hurt you or our child, and I won't let anyone else either."

Morgan's eyes were huge. "Why would anyone want to hurt us?"

Jedikiah sighed. "Obviously you've been out of it, but in a nutshell, I'm the leader of a new organization. I have enemies who would prefer to be in my shoes, and anyone of them would be glad to have a hold over me."

Morgan had to laugh. It was a shaky laugh, but it was still a laugh. "Just like you to grab power."

She was surprised when John laughed with her. "So, you do know him!"

Jedikiah had the grace to look slightly sheepish, but he quickly recovered his customary aplomb. "Enough. Morgan, grab what you need for the baby for the trip back to New York. Take only the essentials."

Morgan looked overwhelmed. She ran a distracted hand through her hair. "Jed, it's not that simple. I have appointments, bills. I have a life here." She slapped her forehead with one hand, remembering. "The baby is seeing the pediatrician this afternoon.

John spoke up. "Everything's taken care. A moving van is scheduled for this afternoon. A—" He stopped himself and sent her a mental image of what was being done.

She looked stunned. She was speechless for a moment and then turned on Jedikiah "This was not spur of the moment decision. This was planned." Suddenly anger overrode all the other emotions she was feeling. Several quick steps and she was beating Jedikiah on the chest with her fists. She was strong and those blows hurt. "How could you? How could you? You almost strangle me, and then you think you can come in and take over my life?"

John straightened up, ready to intervene but stood down at a quick gesture from his boss.

Jedikiah allowed her to relive some of her feelings before catching her fists in his hands. He looked her in the eyes. "I am sorry, Morgan. I was in a fight for humanity. I know it sounds grandiose when I say that, but believe me. . . " His voice faltered and he stopped speaking for a moment. He released his hold on her, and she let her hands drop to her sides.

He held an open palm out to her. She eyed him with trepidation and then slipped her hand into his.

Morgan read only a real desire on his part to try and sort things out. To be there for his child. She looked undecided. "I don't know if I can trust you again."

"Well, it's not as simple as that. I want you to come of your own accord, but I'm afraid I have to insist. I found you. That means others can too."

"Others?" She laughed. "Who would want to . . . " Her voice trailed off as he allowed her to read his thoughts. Her laugh this time held no mirth. "So my baby and I really are in danger because of you."

"Come with me, Morgan."

"I won't let you take her away from me." Her voice was low and fierce.

He shook his head in denial. "Read me, Morgan." Their hands were still clasped.

She looked astonished. "You want me back too." She shook her head. "I betrayed you. You never forgive."

Jedikiah shrugged. "Those were tough times. I'm willing to give you another chance, if you'll give me the same."

"You won't let me go will you?"

He shook his head. "You know I won't. Can't"

Her lips twisted. "Where will you keep us?"

"I have two floors in a secure building in Manhattan. There's plenty of space on the floor above the one I live on." He looked dubiously around the crowded room. "You'll have a lot more room then you do here. And you'll be taken care of."

She shook her head, her face displaying her bemusement.

"What?"

"You're a family man," she said. "I guess I've always kind of known it, but you let slip a picture of your home. You like being surrounded by those kids."

She felt pressure on her wrist and looked down to see Jedikiah fastening a suppression cuff on her. Her look should have fried him on the spot. He held his hands up, palms up, in an apologetic gesture. "Sorry, but I know you. For now it has to be this way."

He spoke over his shoulder. "John, get the baby."

John reached into the crib and gently scooped up the sleeping baby. His smile faded as his face scrunched up and he wrinkled his nose, holding the baby at arm's length. "She smells bad."

"Then she needs to be changed." Morgan was offended by his obvious disgust.

Jedikiah gave John a look.

John defended himself. "What? She does smell bad."

"She's a baby, John. Those moments happen." He came over to take the baby, but quickly changed his mind when he got a whiff, and stepped back. "Ah, you should probably give her to her mother."

Morgan gave him a dirty look as she took her baby while John smirked and gently punched Jedikiah on his arm. "She's a baby, Jed. Those moments happened."

Jedikiah ignored him, ordering, "Get the spare suitcase we brought. Let's pack up some things for Morgan and head to the plan. The sooner we're back in Manhattan the happier I'll be.

**~ X ~ An Undisclosed Location in the United States**

The old woman slowly, painfully made her way to the front door, inching along with her walker. She was grateful that the person waiting did not impatiently press on the bell, as so many did. Most people just didn't understand that she couldn't move that fast.

She opened the door to see an elderly, well dressed woman. Her face was lined, but she stood erect and you could tell from her cheekbones that she had been a beauty when she was young. The astonished woman took in the well cut suit, the discreet but expensive jewelry, the beautiful shoes, and the exquisite handbag. Her only concession to age was a cane, but her back was surprisingly straight, and her head held high.

"Hello. Mrs. Jenkins? I'm Mrs. Smith." Only a slight twitch of her lips and a tiny hesitation in her voice betrayed the fact that it was not her real name. Lillian Bathory was a forthright woman who despised deception, but this was a special case. "I apologize for this unannounced visit, but I've been searching for you for a long time. I'm old, and I have no time to waste, so I came without calling first. I believe you knew my daughter." The woman's voice was low and cultured.

The old woman sympathized with the reference to having no time to waste. She smiled at her visitor. "Come in."

With a lot of huffing and puffing, Mrs. Jenkins slowly maneuvered to her sitting room. It took her a considerable amount of time, but the visitor did not rush her. "Oomph!" Mrs. Jenkins, with a painful groan, more fell then sat in the worn chair.

Lillian sat in a nearby chair, carefully placing her pocketbook on the floor near her feet. "I won't waste your time. I'm trying to trace my daughter footsteps. Here's her picture."

Mrs. Jenkins took the picture, holding it close to her face to compensate for her blurry vision. A fond smile immediately spread across her face. "Lily. Such a dear, dear girl."

Lillian Bathory reading her thoughts, picked up the genuine emotion behind the words. This woman truly liked her daughter.

"My daughter had a child, didn't she?"

"Little John." The woman was silent for a moment, lost in memories of the past. Mrs. Jenkins sighed. "How she loved that boy." She spoke now more to herself then to her guest. "She told me, you know, that the father wanted nothing to do with her. That would break some girls but not her. I needed help even back then, and she was a godsend. I gave her a break on the rent in exchange for her help. I don't know how she managed the money. She said her family had money, but it was strange. She never had any visitors. Stayed real low key. No letters. No phone calls.

The woman sat for a moment lost in thought. Lillian prompted her. "So she cared for the child."

Mrs. Jenkins started, almost seeming surprised that she wasn't alone. She gave a little watery chuckle which turned into a painful cough. When she caught her breath, she continued, "She told me once she would die to protect him. People say things like that for drama." She shook her head slightly. "But she wasn't like that. She said it like you'd say I'm going to the store." She looked over to her visitor. "I believed her. I think she loved that child more than her own life."

"My daughter always meant what she said," Lillian said. "She was terribly sincere."

Mrs. Jenkins nodded agreement. "She was funny. She'd get down on her hands and knees and play with John like she was a child too, but if she thought something wasn't right she was fierce. She'd stand up to anybody."

Mrs. Jenkins fell silent again lost in her reminisces. Lillian patiently waited.

The old woman gave a start. "Before she left she was frightened." The woman shook her head regretfully. "I just could never understand it. She was a brave girl. A girl who was never fraid of nuthing. I asked her if someone was after her. She would never say, just that she wanted to live her life the way she wanted it."

"How did she come to leave?"

"I remember clear as anything. Never forget it. She . . . she was . . . so sad that day. I could tell she wanted to cry. She almost did when she kissed that boy goodbye. She kept saying 'I love you. Mommy loves you. Remember that always'. I was frightened. I kept saying if sumpin is wrong, go to the police."

"So she left the child behind?"

The woman shook her head regretfully. "Yup. I always thought something terrible must have happened. Never in a million years did I think she would leave her John, but she left me one of those tapes to give to the father. Said it would explain things. Asked me to watch John til his father came. I still think I should have done more." The woman hung her head.

Lillian spoke gently. "There was nothing you could do."

The woman nodded, but then her face crumbled and she looked like she wanted to cry. She looked at Lillian. "But I wish I coulda."

"Who came to take the boy?"

Now, the woman's lips trembled and she didn't directly answer the question. "It bothered me for a long time. I always wondered how little John did. I didn't . . .I never felt good about it. She shook her head, remembering. "That man was so cold. So stiff." She wrung her hands appealing to Lillian as if her visitor was judging her. "I didn't feel right about it, but what could I do? The way he held the little boy. So cold. No feeling for his son. I wanted to say no, but Lilly was clear. She wanted John to go with his father. Didn't feel right about it, but what could I do?" she asked again. She shook her head. "He took everything of hers. Packed it in bags or boxes. Threw the stuff. Pictures." She looked at Lillian, baffled. "You'd think he'd wanna look at them. But, no. Just threw everything in together, never looking at it. Like it was trash or sumptin."

Mrs. Jenkins, said again, as if begging for forgiveness, "He was John's father. Weren't nuthin I could do."

"There was nothing you could have done." Lillian repeated, trying to reassure the old woman.

"Is John okay?" The woman asked her visitor.

"I don't know," Lillian said frankly. "It's why I'm trying to trace my daughter's steps."

The woman wet her lips and voiced what she feared. "Lilly died, didn't she?"

"Yes, yes she did." Lillian spoke without emphasis.

The woman nodded sadly. "I was afraid of that. I knew she would nev . . . " She sighed and allowed her words to trail off.

"Can you describe the man that came for John?"

"I'm not good at that."

"Just close your eyes and picture him in your mind. It will make him easier to describe."

The old woman did what Lillian suggested.

Lillian's eyes opened wide and she gasped.

Mrs. Jenkins opened her eyes, startled. "Is something wrong, Missus?"

"No." Lillian spoke slowly in a distracted voice. "Nothing's wrong." But her eyes were far away. A strange smile lingered on her lips. She whispered to herself, "So that's how it went. It explains so many things." After a moment, Lillian rather distractedly said, "I'm fine." She abruptly picked up her pocketbook and stood up. "I must be going."

"But, don't you want me to describe the man?"

Lillian smiled kindly. "I have what I came for." As Mrs. Jenkins struggled to get up Lillian pressed a gentle hand on her arm, urging her to stay seated. "No need. I can find my way out."

She stood looking down at the frail, sickly woman. "You were very kind to my daughter and her son." She spoke with certainty. "I'd like to repay that kindness."

She tilted her head sideways considering the frail elderly woman, covered with the bruises so common in the fragile skin of the elderly. She took in the twisted arthritic fingers and the swollen legs and feet. "You're in a lot of pain, aren't you? Life is a burden for you."

The woman nodded slowly. "Not many understand that. Most people think it's just great to be alive. But, I haven't had anyone to live for, for years now. My husband and children are long gone. I just exist. It's all pain and worry. I just wish I could go in my sleep. I pray every night to be done with this. I'm tired of worrying about the bills. Tired of the pain." Her rheumy old eyes got watery.

Lillian tilted her head. "You deserve that. To leave this world without pain. I'm sure you'll get your wish."

Lillian left. She knew it was a risk for her to be involved in this search. But she needed to do this. She needed to find out the truth about her daughter and what she was now positive was her grandson. She was confident she could cover her tracks and give this woman what she craved.

**~ X ~ An Undisclosed Location in the United States**

A week later a man knocked on the front door to a small house in a row of identical houses in a lower middle class neighborhood. A small sign on the lawn proclaimed 'Readings' and had a picture of a palm on it. A neighbor coming out of the house next door, called over, "No one's living there."

The man dropped his hand and politely inquired, "Do you mind telling me where she's gone?"

The neighbor, dressed for work in coveralls, shrugged and scratched his head. "Couldn't say. She was there one day. Gone the next. A huge moving company van came and packed everything up." The neighbor was chatty. He confided, "It was strange. She and the wife were friendly, and my daughter would babysit once in a while for the little girl, but she never said a word to us about moving."

The man arched an eyebrow at the mention of a child.

The neighbor continued on without noticing. "She's had some of her customers come looking for her."

"Customers?" the man asked.

"She told fortunes."

The man noticed the sign then and said, "Ah, I see." He easily read the neighbor's mind seeing an image that matched the picture of the young woman he was sent to intercept. He nodded at the man. "Thanks for the information."

He turned and retraced his steps to the curb, slipping into the rental car. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "She's gone. And there is a child."

**~ X ~ An Undisclosed Location in the United States**

An obituary in a small local newspaper –

Mrs. Anna Jenkins died peacefully in her sleep. She was predeceased by her husband Amell Jenkins, a son Amos, and a daughter Julie Ann.


	41. Chapter 41

**~ X ~ The Former Ultra Headquarters**

"Aww! Damn!' Russell hissed as he jumped and spun around. "Don't sneak in like that!"

John, resting against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him, didn't comment or look particularly interested. His only acknowledgement of Russell's reproach was a slight eye roll.

Russell put his hands on his hips. "Whattya sitting on my bed for? Guys don't do that to guys."

John's brow lowered and he looked mystified. "What?"

"It's the dude code. Guys don't sit on guy's beds."

"You made that up." John sighed and stood up. "Happy?" He carefully straightened his suit and shook out a pant cuff that caught on his shoe. "Just came to let you know. Your criminal record is expunged. Jedikiah's wiped the slate clean. You're off the hook."

Russell managed to look both relieved and guilty at the same time. He hesitated and then took the plunge. "Tell me he won't hurt Morgan or the child."

John raised his eyebrows. "Hurt them?" he scoffed. "Not a chance. If he didn't care he wouldn't have hunted them down. He would have left them for the wolves."

Russell's puzzled look made John explain though his tone indicated he was talking to an idiot. "He would have let them be captured by his enemies. When they tried to use them as leverage—BAM!" He pounded his fist into his open palm for emphasis.

Russell shifted his stance, his parted lips indicating he was going to say something, but he ended up just opening and closing his mouth.

John continued in a soft tone speaking more to himself than to the other man. "Jed doesn't often show emotion, but you should have seen him the day Morgan told him his daughter's name."

Russell inquiring look made John shrug his shoulders. "She named her Maggie after Jed's mother." John mused over this change in his boss for a moment before getting back to business and reverting to a normal tone. "Give me back the tablet with the connection to Tim. You don't need it now."

Russell, making a face, spread his hands wide. "Ah, small problem."

"Problem?" John's face changed from benign to menacing in the blink of an eye.

"Not my fault," Russell quickly explained, holding his hands palms up in a defensive gesture. "Cara found it."

John frowned. "Show me her room."

"Listen, I'm trying to get it back." Russell gave up when John simply extended a hand. He took the hand and pictured Cara's room. "I still think you should le—." He cut himself off as John teleported out.

Cara's head snapped up and her nostrils flared as she sensed a signature that should not be here. She teleported out, leaving the two people accompanying her, openmouthed and staring at each other. She returned to the space in the old Ultra building she had claimed as her own to find John, a tablet tucked securely under one arm, nosing around the items on her bureau top.

She grasped the situation immediately but decided to ignore the tablet for the moment. "Snooping is not polite."

"I'm only looking at what you have on display." He pointed to framed photos of her and Stephen. "I notice you have your boyfriend's picture." He pointedly looked around. "For all you say I mattered there's nothing in this room of the supposed us."

He looked at her like he had scored a major point. Her reaction surprised him.

"We never had that much time for ourselves." She wrapped her arms around herself, thinking out loud. "We were always strategizing, trying to find new breakouts. Worried about things from rescue operations to feeding everyone. The few moments we stole for ourselves we enjoyed."

She pointed at one of the framed photos. "Pictures are for people who have time. For people who aren't being hunted." Regret tinged her voice. "It was a luxury we never had."

She walked over to the bureau and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a little stuffed animal. John peered at it doubtfully. "Is that a rat?"

"It's a beaver," she answered, "and you gave it to me."

She was stunned when he went off into peals of genuine hearty laughter. She could count on her hands the number of times she had heard such unrestrained laughter in the years she had known him. Part of her loved the sound; loved the way it made him appear young and carefree. _This is how he should be._ _How he would be if he had been born human._

"No wonder you dumped me! What a cheap crappy gift to give the supposed love of your life." Genuine amusement was written all over his face.

Cara wasn't even aware she was doing it. She slammed him into the wall holding him by the throat. "Don't you dare laugh! You have no idea what this beaver means to me. Meant to us." It enraged her that this John should attack her John.

Anger was the last reaction John expected from her, and he made no effort to defend himself. "What did it mean?" His voice was soft as he tilted his head to one side, curious to see what she would say.

Her eyes burned into his. "You had always pushed me away. Said that we, us together, were an impossibility. But when you gave me this you told me you weren't the kind of guy that admits his emotions, but you loved me. It was the first time you admitted you loved me."

She realized then that she had him pinned to the wall. She took a deep steadying breath, released his throat, and stepped away. His eyes followed her as she paced.

"I could never read you unless you let me. Up to that point I never truly knew what I meant to you." She took another deep breath. "It was after I slept with Stephen. It was a rocky time for us." She spun around and shot him a challenging look. "We said then there was nothing we couldn't get through. That we would do it together."

John ducked his head, evading her look and changing the subject. He held up the tablet. "This doesn't belong to you. I'm taking it."

"I had a connection with Stephen from the time he was first coming out."

John blinked. The remark seemed to come out of the blue, and he didn't know what she expected him to say.

"He thinks it means we were destined to be together."

Now John looked at her. "And what do you think?"

She shrugged, lifting her chin defiantly. "He had the same connection with Cassie. I had the same connection when my sister broke out. I think these bonds mean different things. It can be family, but it can also be similar powers."

His lips twisted. "But you never had that type of connection with me."

"Only because you blocked me. I think Jedikiah strengthened that part of you. Even the Founder couldn't read you. But once you let me in, we did bond." She jabbed at his forehead. "You felt me there. When the Founder stripped your powers you told me how . . . " She briefly choked up, overwhelmed by the remembered emotions before continuing. "Well, you told me how empty you felt."

John refused to respond to her. "I need to go."

She sighed and stepped close, holding out her hand. He looked down at it, but when he refused to take it she asked, "Why are you so afraid of remembering?"

He finally lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. "I have a new life. I have a family. You have a new life. The past is only pain."

"That's where you're wrong. Sure there was bad. There was pain. But there was love. There was family. The good times might have been outnumbered by the bad, but the love was a thousand fold greater than the pain." Her eyes blazed with the force of her belief.

He swallowed and turned away. "I can't chance it."

"John, you are the bravest person I've ever met. You have faced up to things most people would quail before. You have had the thing that identifies you stripped from you. Most people would lay down and die. Not you! You fought back." Her voice rose with the passion of her belief.

His eyes gleamed and for the first time his voice held some intensity. "And I paid a price for all that bravery, didn't I? Lost my powers." A brief snort escaped him. "Wasn't part of that price losing you?"

"You never lost me," she whispered.

He shook his head and turned away. "I'm wasting time." He was gone in a shimmer.

~ X ~ **An estate in the suburbs surrounding Washington, DC**

The old woman thanked the servant who brought her a cup of tea. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror on the opposite wall. The sight of her white hair with splashes of iron grey instead of her once lustrous black locks still had the power to surprise her. Her eyes moved to her favorite Monet and she gazed at it as she slowly sipped her tea. Her eyes gradually lost focus as her mind wandered back in time. She had long ago forced herself to stop these fruitless remembrances, but the recent events had brought them to the forefront of her mind again. The light coming in through the windows gradually faded as she sat remembering so many years ago.

"_Mama! Lily turned against me." Hugh, fists tightly clenched, a ferocious scowl marring his strong features, was once again infuriated with his younger sister. His twin Helen, stance and expression as always identical to his, sneered at the girl while explaining, "She sided with a human."_

"_He was being cruel," the young blonde girl, her face set in stubborn lines, argued. "There was no need to tease Billy. He can't help that he's slow."_

"_He's just a human and a dumb one at that." Hugh faced his sister, towering over her. She stood right up to him not intimidated by the difference in their sizes._

_One would not immediately know them as siblings. Hugh and Helen had their mother's black hair and piercing blue eyes. Lily was a dirty blonde with lighter blue eyes and softer features. Their mother smiled as she looked at her youngest child. The girl took after her father with his light hair and pale eyes while she and her twins resembled her dark haired parents. She had her father's gentle nature too. Except when aroused, and then she was a fierce unrelenting fighter. This girl would always stand up for what she believed in._

_Right now her job was to maintain peace between her children. They would need each other to survive in this world of humans. She kept her voice gentle as she reproached her daughter. "Lily. You must stand by your brother and sister. You know they love you. I've told you before, all of us together. We are different than most, and different is always viewed with suspicion."_

"_We're better, and they're jealous," Helen hotly interjected. She quieted immediately at one raised eyebrow from her mother. Their mother was the true force in their family. Their father had been chosen by their mother for the money and influence he could provide for her and her children. He was easy prey for a telepath. Only Lily missed him when he was killed in an unfortunate accident._

"_I always do, Mother,' her youngest assured her before quickly adding, "but not when they're deliberately cruel. There's no need. Billy did nothing to them. They just think they're better than him."_

"_We know we're better. So are you," Hugh scolded. "Why are you always hanging around humans?"_

"_I'm not better. Being able to read minds or move things or jump to places doesn't make you a better person." Lily frowned as she looked up at her mother. "Grandpa says it's the love inside a person that makes someone good. What they do for others. Not how much money you have, or how many things you have."_

"_Grandpa's just a human. What does he know?" Hugh sneered, his voice dripping with contempt._

"_Mother!" Helen was outraged. "Grandpa fills her mind with the stupidest things, and the little idiot believes him."_

"_Enough!" Lilian had no need to raise her voice. Everyone knew to stop at this point. "Hugh, I have always encouraged your pride in our species but be careful your disdain for humans does not make you underestimate them. It could one day be your undoing."_

"_Yes, Mother," was the sullen reply._

_She knew better than to think she had changed his opinion._

_Hugh and Helen left the room at a look from their mother. Lillian knelt and took her namesake by the hand cupping her face with her other hand. "Child, you must choose who to stand with. We are not human. I think you're even more special than your brother and sister."_

"_Why Mama? I can't push as hard as them. I certainly don't read minds as well." She brightened as she thought about it. "I am a really good teleporter though."_

_The elder Lillian smiled and threaded her fingers through her daughter's thick blonde hair treasuring the feel. "Unless you really feel strongly about something. Then there is no limit to your power, and when you are not at odds with your brother and sister . . . . when you are one with them—." She shook her head in amazement. "You make them special, Lily. You make everyone around you special. Now go and make peace."_

_Lily nodded reluctantly and left._

_Though she loved all her children there was something special about her youngest. The twins were powerful already. Hugh was frighteningly advanced for his age. Perhaps he was so strong because both had developed powers. There were still so few of her kind in the world. The contacts she had secretly made all indicated that twins were always born with one human and one superior. Her twins were the exception. At the same time she was proud of them she was fearful for them. Hugh! Sometimes she caught his thoughts, and they scared her. He was so determined. And Helen adored her brother. He could do no wrong in her eyes and whatever road he chose to tread she would follow. Sometimes she didn't fear for Hugh as much as she was fearful of what he might do in his arrogance. Soon now he would be more powerful than her. He could already prevent her from reading him. When she could no longer control him, what then?_

_A smile chased away her frown as her thoughts returned to her youngest. Lilly! She had a feeling Lily was something totally new._


	42. Chapter 42

~ X ~ **Manhattan secured floor high security apartment building**

Morgan's eyes snapped open. She instinctively reached out with her mind only to hit the mental barrier created by the suppression cuff. An exasperated hiss escaped her. The only sound coming from the nursery monitor set up near Maggie's crib was the steady breathing of a peacefully sleeping child. Her own room was quiet. She rolled over to raise herself on an elbow and peer at the alarm clock next to her bed. It had only been a half hour ago that she had put Maggie down for her afternoon nap. Something was wrong. No, not wrong, different. A smile broke out on her face, and she relaxed her body, rolling back over, as she finally realized the cause. She wasn't tired. For the first time in as long as she could remember she had woken up on her own; no demanding baby cry, no shrill phone ring, and no startlingly loud alarm screech.

Four weeks had passed since that day when she opened her front door, and she thought her heart would stop. Her nightmare had finally arrived in person, only it hadn't turned out to be as bad as it could have been.

She savored the unaccustomed feeling of lying in bed with nothing pressing to do and time to allow her mind to wander. Four weeks under Jedikiah's wing. How circumstances had changed. She had been so used to a life of exhaustion that it had taken her this long to relax. She scrolled down a mental checklist list in her mind. There were no unpaid bills piling up on one side of the tiny kitchen table that had done double duty as an eating place and makeshift office. When she took the baby to the new pediatrician she didn't have to endure the embarrassment of a scornful receptionist and a demand for payment up front because she had no health insurance. There was no heap of clothes waiting for a trip to the neighborhood laundromat and no dirty diapers soaking before a final wash. The same laundry service used by the Jedikiah family, as she referred to the menagerie downstairs, serviced her. Disposable diapers were now within her means. A cleaning service, carefully supervised by what she was positive was a TP agent, arrived once a week to vacuum and dust, clean the bathroom, and wash the kitchen floor. She handed a shopping list over twice a week, and the groceries were delivered and carefully placed on her kitchen counters. A woman, identifying herself as a personal shopper, had come, looked her over, and delivered a new wardrobe.

Her only real complaint was the suppression cuff. She desperately missed the warm feel of her baby's mind. Appeals to Jedikiah hadn't been rejected outright, but she felt he was only placating her when he said 'I'll see'.

She allowed her eyelids to slowly droop as her mind wandered to Jedikiah. That man truly was an enigma. She was a good people reader; had been even before her powers were developed, and Jed seemed sincere in his desire to take care of her and their child. She knew he had loved her as much as he was capable of before things went so wrong. That Jedikiah was, well, different from this Jedikiah. She was shocked the first time he had gently flicked her cheek in an caring gesture in front of Charlotte. An affectionate man in private he had been scrupulously standoffish in public. She thought they had a chance to start over, and she wanted to grab that chance and hang on.

Morgan's lids fluttered, fighting the urge to drift back to sleep. Her thoughts turned to her life after she fled the lair. She had felt so alone and scared when she gave birth. She had tried to be strong, but she longed to have Jedikiah there. Her baby deserved to have her father present. The remembered fear sent her mind flying back even to another earlier time and the terror of his strong hands choking her throat. She would never forget the rage contorting his face as she struggled for air. That Jedikiah scared her.

John's intervention was the only thing that saved her, allowing her to escape back to the underground refuge. She had been distraught and hadn't known what to do, vacillating between fleeing and trying to reason with the madman Jedikiah had become. The decision had been made for her when a worried human John had confronted her. His words still rang in her mind. "Things are gonna get bad, Morgan. The Founder is out to kill all humans. Roger's been captured. " She had just looked at him uncomprehending. His next words had jolted her out of her funk. "Your child is still human."

Her hands had protectively cradled that small rounding of her belly that was the only indication she was pregnant. "My baby!" One thought and one thought only dominated her thoughts. Protect her child.

She had grabbed her emergency stash, a relic of her carnie days, and teleported away. She fled by bus and train and finally plane as far as she could go without a passport. The fear gradually died down as no humans around her perished.

Her heavy eyelids slowly lifted halfway open, and she sighed deeply, twisting slightly into a more comfortable position.

John! Who was this blonde, smooth faced young man in a suit. Where was the shaggy rebel leader whose hair she had trimmed? Where was Cara? Something wasn't right here. Cara was fiercely territorial when it came to her man. No one knew that better than her. She had crossed Cara once, and the results would have been tragic for her if John hadn't intervened. Why was Cara tolerating this situation?

Her lids lowered again as those thoughts triggered another.

Jedikiah's attitude towards John puzzled her even more. There was something here that she was missing. Something she just couldn't put her finger on. Back in the lair the impression was that they hated each other. She quickly picked up on the fact that wasn't true. They had been friends and more than friends before circumstances had pitted them against each other.

Jedikiah clearly trusted John. He was the man who handled Jedikiah's most top secret missions, but at the same time Jedikiah insisted on knowing his every move. She had been downstairs one night, and she and the baby had drifted off to sleep on the sofa. She woke up when John came in. She realized it was three in the morning, and Jedikiah was sitting up waiting for him.

Morgan's lids slowly rose, but her eyes didn't focus and her lids slowly closed back. Her breathing deepened and she almost slipped into sleep but a little gurgle escaped her throat. _Great! Do I snore now?_

She shifted slightly and her thoughts went back to John. He was great with Maggie. The little girl had taken to him right away, liking his blonde hair. John had been gone for three days and came back with a grunge beard. Maggie had been fascinated by the change. She, giggling the entire time, tried to grab the short hair and pull it. She hadn't watched them though. She had watched Jedikiah watching them. He had such a weird smile on his face. She had automatically reached to read him, cursing when the suppression cuff stymied her. It wasn't an expression she had seen on him before. It was, well, it was weird. When he caught her staring at him, his face went blank, and then he immediately berated John for not shaving. Charlie had, of course, intervened telling Jed to cut John some slack. After all he had just gotten home. Why was Jed so dead set against anything that had the slightest taint of the former rebel leader? Was he afraid of John remembering? She thought so because Jedikiah had with a too carefully casual tone asked her not to talk about the days in the lair. She had agreed. Those memories were still painful.

Her mind jumped again. She smiled as she thought of the girls. Charlotte had a bad case of hero worship or perhaps she viewed John as her savior. The smile disappeared as she thought of what the girl's life had been like. She remembered how the lair people had turned on her when she was first rescued. No wonder the girl adored the man who wouldn't give up on her. She had barely recognized Irene. The girl was adorable in her new clothes. However, once they started talking she was the same girl, still unbelievably intelligent and still so naïve in some ways. Irene treated John like a pesky older brother, caring for him and listening to him while at the same time resenting any attempt on his part to exert his authority over him.

Morgan chuckled deep in her throat as that brought back another memory. Jedikiah had asked her out on a date. She had protested she didn't know a babysitter, and she wouldn't let a stranger sit with her child. The girls had volunteered to take care of Maggie. She smiled as she remembered Irene asking if Maggie needed help in the bathroom. Jedikiah had actually rolled his eyes while John made no attempt to hide his snicker. She had stopped her mouth from dropping open and carefully explained that while she was toilet training Maggie the child was still in diapers. Irene had exchanged a quick uneasy glance with Charlotte who immediately put up her hands warding off any responsibility or knowledge.

Irene had quickly regained her confidence saying in a lofty tone, "I'll google how to change a diaper. No problem."

Jedikiah briefly closed his eyes and sighed and offered to postpone their date until they found a babysitter she was comfortable with.

John had stepped in then and sent them on their way, assuring them the trio would manage. Turned out his life in foster homes had included some responsibility for younger children. He said it was either learn to clean it up or else put up with the smell. Even so, she had called several times to check that everything was okay. Charlotte had reassured her that John did indeed know how to change a diaper. She couldn't help but laugh at the awe in the girl's voice.

John had teased her the next day that the diaper experience was a bad one, and she owed him. He had made a good story out of it, and Jed had mockingly congratulated him on his bravery. She had watched the two of them banter back and forth, and once again realized how much they liked each other. Actually, she thought that was too mild a word. There was real affection and respect there.

Her mind wandered back to their 'date night'. It had been . . . what had it been? It had been exciting and fun and comforting. She admitted to herself in the privacy of her mind that she loved him. She had been so hurt, so bewildered when he attacked her. She had been flattered when he asked if she would like to end the evening in a hotel room. She had been touched when he made it very clear that the decision was hers. She had desperately wanted it, but she was also self-conscious. Her body had changed after the baby. Her hips were definitely wider. She had worked hard to lose the baby fat and the breast feeding had helped, but she wasn't the same as before. Jedikiah however seemed more than happy with her, and that went a long way towards restoring her self-confidence.

Finally her mind went where it had been afraid to go. He had asked her last night to move downstairs with him. She was stunned and thrilled and scared. She frowned as she remembered her first thought. "There's no room for Maggie."

Jedikiah had hemmed and hawed before finally coming out and saying that Maggie could have John's room because the kid wanted to move out. She had been stunned. "I can't believe you'd let him!" Jedikiah had frowned, and she could have bitten her tongue for blurting that out without thinking.

He had stuffed his hands in his pockets and jutted his chin out. "John can move into your place."

She had thought carefully before she spoke again. "Don't you think he might want to get a place of his own? I mean in another building. He is a man, and he does have a girlfriend. He might like a little more independence."

"No!" Jedikiah apparently realized how abrupt he sounded because he made an obvious effort to soften his tone. He had explained they had made a bet with the stakes determined by the winner. John had lost, and this was the payoff he demanded. That if John moved out, he moved upstairs. Jedikiah had rather self-consciously said, "This way he can still have dinner with the family." She had looked down for a moment while she gathered her thoughts. She was curious but at the same time determined to be cautious. This was one of the first of what would probably be many small tests in their relationship. "So he's on his own, but you're still able to keep an eye on him?"

She thought she had gone too far when Jedikiah stared steadily at her without speaking. His steely blue eyes were cold, a small tight smile briefly appeared on his face. She expected an explosion to follow, but when he spoke his voice was calm. "John is mine. My protégée, my trainee, the closest thing I have to a son. I lost him. He said I ruined his life, and I did. I have him back now and I—will—not—lose—him—again." He frowned and looked down for a moment. "Don't ever try to come between us, Morgan."

She couldn't even begin to imagine what her face looked like, but she quickly jerked her head up and down, signaling her acceptance. "I won't, Jed."

Her ears picked up a tiny change in Maggie's breathing that she knew from experience heralded the child waking.

She stretched and sat up. For the first time since she could remember she had everything she wanted within her grasp, and it felt good. She was ready to settle down into this life. Snatching moments of happiness in a life of uncertainty no longer appealed to her. It wasn't just about her anymore. It hadn't been since the first time her baby had been threatened. She had the man she loved, and he would protect them. If the price was staying out of anything to do with John, then she was willing to pay it. Life had the potential to be good.

~ X ~ **Manhattan**

Vishnu, standing in a secluded area of the building lobby, carefully adjusted his suit while he waited. He was behind one of the large decorative potted palms spread throughout the area. He blended in with the shadows, but he had a good view of the room. He moved the suppression cuff from his inner jacket pocket to an outer one while he reviewed his mental image of the latest breakout causing trouble. This kid had breezed in from out of town and was wreaking havoc on the city ATM machines. That was bad enough, but what was even worse was that he was sloppy. He had been caught on video surveillance, and it had taken a lot of pressure from way too high a level to get the security tapes 'compromised'.

Someone very high up was not happy with this situation and that, in turn, meant Dr. Jedikiah Price was not happy. That fact sent shivers down the spines of all but his most senior agents.

Vishnu kept his senses alert. He was on one of a string of designated solo missions which, if properly performed, would get him off these petty milk run street missions and into the big league at Elite.

He rubbed his hands in anticipation of advancement. He loved working with the top agents. Elle had mentored him, and that gave him a lot of status among the newbies. She was known to be uncompromising, and if you pleased her, chances are you would rise to the top.

His head lifted ever so slightly and his nostrils flared as if he could sense the signature ready to burst on the scene. Sure enough, the breakout teleported in landing in the vicinity of the ATM in the lobby. It had just been restocked only an hour before. That was the kid's MO. He was reading someone in the security firm because he always hit them just after the money had been replenished.

Vishnu teleported next to the scruffy kid while his attention was still fixed on the ATM. He had the suppression cuff in his hand ready to slap on the kid's wrist while the kid's eyes were just starting to widen with shock.

Wham! Vishnu ended up slamming into a pillar and dropping the cuff. He quickly recovered to see an Asian guy, his hands still outstretched, smiling at him. A dark haired girl was placing a suppression cuff on the stunned kid. Vishnu quickly retaliated with a push and teleported next to the Asian guy. Even as intent on the fight as he was, he was sure he recognized his opponent from somewhere.

The guy was good. He blocked Vishnu's punch and countered with one of his own. Vishnu was able to block that but had to fall back as he allowed a kick to slip through to his thigh. The pain angered him, and he recovered and ducked in to twist and back kick. His opponent evaded him ,and the dark haired girl yelled, "Stop fooling around!" The Asian guy snapped him a mocking salute before he and the girl, the breakout firmly in her grasp, teleported out.

Vishnu rattled off a string of curses as he walked off the pain in his leg. He abruptly stopped, grimaced, and covered his eyes with his hands. "Ah, damn it." He dropped his hands knowing what he had to do. _"Target escaped."_

"_What? A raw kid breakout from the country, and you let him escape!"_

Vishnu winced at the scorn in the mental voice answering him. He kept his mental tone business like. _"I was intercepted."_

"_By whom?"_

Vishnu sent a mental picture. The act jarred his memory and he visualized dossier pictures with the names labeled in red. He spoke out loud. "Cara Coburn and Russell Kwon." A smile broke out. "Wonder what the boss is gonna have to say about that?"

He teleported out of the building.

**~ X ~ World Health Organization Report from unidentified third world country - **

**Intercepted and Destroyed**

Multiple people experienced severe pain with uncontrollable tremors and convulsions. After the physical symptoms passed there were no discernible lasting efforts. All physical and mental exams showed unexceptional results. Blood and urine tests were negative. There were no special genetic markers. In some cases the patients complained that prior to the episode they had been experiencing headaches, voices, disorientation, and hallucinations. These symptoms disappeared after the episode of extreme pain. These outbreaks appear to be regional and usually in isolated underdeveloped areas. We can find no epidemiological markers and the vector is undetermined.

Status: File only, in case of any future outbreaks.


	43. Chapter 43

~ X ~ **Washington, DC**

The elite group of harsh faced men sitting around the long polished mahogany conference table worked on tablets or viewed some type of electronic device while waiting for the meeting to get started. They were busy men and had no time to waste.

A member lifted his head and cleared his throat. "I invited a special guest today."

Only one man bothered to look up, and his glance was distracted. "So, where is this guest? We have a crowded schedule."

As if on cue, the door opened, and a black haired man with a neatly shaped and trimmed thick beard entered. A surprised exclamation broke out, and variations on it rippled down the length of the table as the guest strode forward. One man half rose in his seat, but as he looked closer the protest died in his throat, and he sat back down. Murmurs rose and then gradually quieted.

The black haired man stood at the front, hands loosely held at his sides. He held his position without shifting or betraying any other outward signs of nervousness. His piercing blue eyed gaze met every eye in the room before he spoke. "My name is Hugh . . ." He paused for dramatic effect and then quietly finished his sentence. "Cassavortes. I believe a number of you have picked up on my resemblance to my late uncle, Hugh Bathory."

A heavy set man said, "It's quite obvious. Only difference is the fact that you're in your late twenties or early thirties, and your uncle was a much older man."

"Why are you here?" a man in his sixties demanded.

"I am here to clear my family's name." Hugh kept his voice low and calm

"Your uncle was a lunatic. He tried to exterminate our kind."

"I agree. We have no explanation other than he was mentally unbalanced. We had no idea what he had planned." He smiled, and all reluctantly acknowledged it was a charming smile. He spread his hands wide and shook his head, his expression conveying a sense of bewilderment. "Really, how would the world function if humanity was wiped out? When I think of any aspect of life as we know it: electrical appliances, food supply, cars. There is nothing that would not be irretrievably changed by humans disappearing." He pointed at his expensive, well cut suit. "Do I look like I want to go back to wearing animal skins?" He held up a wrist adorned with a watch that was easily priced by those in the room at sixty thousand dollars. "Telling time by the position of the sun?"

An appreciative snort from the back of the room greeted that statement.

"Gentlemen, I protest. I and my family and any business associates that I have dealt with have no desire to eliminate humanity. We embrace civilization. I have no paranoid delusions that genocide is needed to save my kind." He gave a little laugh. "You—" he pointed around the table "—you are my kind. Not these confused, misguided teens who are, as we call them, breaking out. Those people need structure, order, someone to guide them. I am here to offer my aid and the aid of my comrades."

"Why would we need your help?" A steely eyed elderly man challenged him.

"I have to ask all of you to ask yourselves. Do you really think a non Tomorrow Person can control some of the more rambunctious breakouts as we call them? Can a human deal with the global upheaval brought about by this change? "

"Price's nephew is one of you, and he was the one strong enough to overthrow your Uncle."

Hugh made a pretense of considering this. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully before saying, "But is this nephew, this Stephen Jameson, under Dr. Price's control?" He raised a black eyebrow, while his tone expressed doubt. "I was under the impression that the two were at odds."

Hugh, having made his point, continued on stressing the benefits he and his colleagues could offer this group. He spoke easily and persuasively and gradually more than one stiff back loosened as he emphasized that he had no ulterior motives.

The general was one of the few who remained skeptical. His bushy eyebrows drew together as he gruffly asked, "Are you looking to displace Doctor Price as the head of Elite?"

Hugh was quick to deny this. "Absolutely not. I am here to offer my services to aid Dr. Price if things get out of hand. After all, none of us want another Ultra situation." Hugh let that subtle little dig at the organization Price had been a part of sink in.

The general didn't look convinced, but the frowns on the faces of several other members eased up.

Another spoke up. "This John Young that seems to be Dr. Price's right hand man appears strong enough."

"Yes, I believe he is quite capable." Hugh's tone held no inflection.

"How do we know we can trust you? We thought we could trust your uncle," a portly man at the opposite end of the table shot at him.

Hugh turned to the man who introduced him. "Mr. Douglas can confirm that I've turned over to him one of the Homo superiors that was injected with the Delphonium 6 drug by my uncle."

The man pointed out by Hugh spoke up. "It's true. He was brought in wearing a suppression cuff and was picked up by an Elite agent."

Hugh spoke again. "I just want to assure this group that I and my associates are here in the event that Dr. Price is not able to maintain order. Nothing more than that. The world is not ready for the news of my kind, and it's important that before they do we are prepared." He used his hands to encompass the people at the table. "We must be assured our place in the world is secure." He paused and spoke emphatically emphasizing the first word. "Our supremacy in the world must be secured."

More than one person looked thoughtful. His quiet good sense had gradually thawed his audience. When Hugh left he was satisfied. He had planted the seeds of uncertainty. Shaken their faith in Jedikiah Price just a tiny bit. That tiny bit of uncertainty would prevent Price from openly attacking them as they moved to establish their influence once more. That's was all he had wanted to accomplish today.

**~ X ~ Private limo leaving Washington, DC.**

Hugh ordered his chauffer to raise the sound proof, opaque glass shield between the driver seat and the back section of the limousine. He opened a compartment and pulled out bottled water. He quenched his thirst while he waited until the vehicle was a safe distance from the building. He was satisfied with today's meeting. The thirst was the only after effect of the toll today's meetings had taken on his nerves. It had been a risky gambit, coming out in the open like this. The group had talked long and hard before he took this step. In the end they had decided they needed to do something this bold and decisive. He had known it was inevitable. Price was gaining the ascendency. The human had foreseen their every move. This strike would buy them time while they planned a counter offensive. Let's see how Jedikiah Price did when things were not going his way.

He looked out the side window and judging from the scenery that they were far enough away he took out his latest burner phone. One final gulp before he speed dialed a number. The phone was answered almost immediately. "Hello, Cuz."

"How did it go?" Delia replied.

"It went well. I charmed them with my open demeanor and boyish honesty." He smiled appreciatively at the burst of laughter that greeted his words. "How are you doing?"

"Everything's going according to plan. I have our people out and about finding trouble makers and dropping hints in willing ears about how they can live the good life in the city. Any evidence of social alienation, and we go to work on them. Plus, I've got Stephen's group all wound up about how we have to save our people from the demon Dr. Price."

Hugh stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles. "Has anyone picked up on what you're doing?"

"No. I've made it a point to get to know everyone. I know who's all hot and heavy against Elite. It's just a matter of dropping a carefully worded suggestion in the right ear and then letting the grapevine take over. None of the agitation is traced back to me. It helps that Russell is at loose ends, and the Coburn woman hates Dr. Price."

"Do you know why?" Hugh, using one hand to loosen his tie, was interested.

"Apparently John was the love of her life."

"I thought that was Stephen."

"Well, apparently she has two loves."

"Hmm. Kinky." Hugh laughed, and Delia joined in.

"Whatever. She's playing into our hands. Stirring up trouble for the Elite group." Delia sounded content.

Hugh frowned and took another sip of water. "I didn't think this Stephen Jameson would allow interference when someone was breaking the law."

"Well, Coburn is hotheaded, and there's a couple of do-gooders who believe the Tomorrow People are oppressed and therefore shouldn't be held accountable when they make a mistake."

"Well, stay out of the forefront."

"Don't worry. I'm just supportive. Nothing ever comes directly from me." She paused for a moment, and Hugh could hear her nails tapping. "A confrontation is coming. It will be interesting to observe this John Young in person."

"I'd also be interested in meeting him." Hugh looked thoughtful. "I'd like to see if either of us feel a connection with him."

"Good point." There was another pause. "I'll see if I can make or find an opportunity."

Hugh nodded, before saying. "I'm discarding this phone. You know how to get in touch with me next time."

When Delia hung up Hugh settled back in the comfortable leather seat. He'd brief the others in due time. All in all it had been a very productive day.

**~ X ~ Burroughs of Manhattan**

The young Elite agent teleported within a stride of the fleeing Tomorrow Person. He reached, but she scooted to the left, evading his grasp. He stuck with her as she weaved and darted. Just as his fingertips grazed her shoulder he was startled by a shadow glimpsed out of the corner of his eye. It was the only warning he had before a full body block knocked him to the ground. He landed painfully on his shoulder but quickly recovered and jumped up only to be telekinetically shoved off balance. He cursed and pushed back, but he was too late. The girl had been snatched by two people, and the three shimmered out together.

The agent bent over, hands resting on his thighs, panting hard. The young woman he had been chasing was fast, and he had put his all into it. She really needed to be taken off the streets. He took the time to recover his breath before contacting the office. His report was not well received.

**~ X ~ Excerpt from a major news network in** **Manhattan** – Shown only on the morning news before being suppressed

The attractive brunette stared at the camera while she waited for her cue. When it came, she quickly arranged her features in a solemn mask and held her microphone a little firmer. "Natalie Sanchez reporting live from the Bronx. This is the latest in a rash of burglaries that have hit this area. This small barrio was robbed this morning by a young woman." She pointed across the street, and the camera panned to a small store where people congregated outside, before coming back to focus on the reporter. "The people are calling the perpetrators the Super Criminals because they seem to vanish in thin air. The police have no leads." She turned to a person waiting next to her. The man had a dark patch on his forehead, and one eye was almost swollen shut. His lip was puffy from a crusted over split. "Tell us what happened."

"She was just plain mean. I gave her the money, but she didn't care. She hit me just for the fun of it." He gingerly scratched his head. "And then she was gone. Like she vanished into thin air."

The camera panned back to the brunette. "And that is a story that we've heard over and over again. Natalie Sanchez reporting live from the Bronx. Back to you in the studio, Jeff."


	44. Chapter 44

**~ X ~ Elite Headquarters Subterranean Office**

A smart rap tap sounded before Julie flung open the door to one of the private below ground offices. She stepped aside. "In here, General."

The military man turned to his escort before entering. "Thank you, Julie. A very efficient mode of travel."

"You're welcome, Sir. Any time you need a ride. We try to make it the friendly, ah, skies." She smiled as she made a not so successful attempt to paraphrase a popular airline slogan.

The General chuckled and turned to see Jedikiah, hand outstretched, approaching him. She closed the door to give the two men privacy and waited a distance down the hall.

The General tucked his hat under his arm before the two men warmly shook hands. They had bonded during the kidnap rescue mission, and Jedikiah knew he and his team had made a real friend. He ushered the man over to a seating arrangement in the corner. "Please, sit."

They kept the small talk to a minimum. Jedikiah knew his visitor would not have requested a secret meeting unless it was truly important. He quickly got to the heart of the matter. "So, what made you request a discreet pickup?"

The General gave a wry smile. "I like that. Discreet. Not secret. Not covert. Not going behinds anyone's back. Just discreet."

Jedikiah responded with a small grimace acknowledging the general's point. "I've learned to be careful with my words. They can come back to haunt you."

The General, as always, sat ramrod straight, but he leaned in a little towards Jedikiah and unconsciously lowered his voice. "I am not supposed to be here, and we are not having this conversation. Let's just say there has been concern at the highest levels over the incidents that have been happening in the city."

Jedikiah was quick to defend his team. "We've kept them contained."

The general frowned and twirled the cap he held in his hands. "This is strictly confidential. You're not supposed to know." He paused as if to gather his thoughts. "The group had a visitor over three weeks ago. Douglas was his sponsor. "

Jedikiah frowned as soon as he heard the name. "He was in pretty thick with Bathory at one time, wasn't he?"

The General nodded. "I believe so." He abruptly asked, "Have you heard of a Hugh Cassavortes?"

"Not that I recall." Jedikiah shook his head.

"He's Hugh Bathory's nephew and the spitting image of him."

Jedikiah's face froze for a moment, and then he leaned back and crossed his legs. He spoke slowly. "Hugh had a twin sister, as I recall, but if a twin is a TP the other is always human. I never followed up on the rest of the family. I know Bathory killed his daughter during a raid." He stopped and looked at the General. "Hmm. Sounds like I got careless."

The General's brow wrinkled. "This chap has managed to insinuate that you can't control the Tomorrow People because you're human. That you and your nephew are at odds. That his help is needed —" the General raised a finger for emphasis "—as an advisor only, of course."

Jedikiah snorted before nodding thoughtfully. "I bet he did. Too much of a coincidence that we're having all this trouble just as he makes his move and comes out in the open. I don't believe in coincidences." He tapped his fingers on his knee. "We've interrogated the few TP that we've managed to catch, but they've given us nothing. Someone is agitating these people." He frowned. "And the group that gathers around my nephew is either helping with the agitation, which I doubt, or they're being used as dupes, which I don't doubt." He shook his head in disgust. "They act without thinking."

The general looked troubled. "You need to demonstrate that you're making progress, Jedikiah. You made a lot of promises. You need to deliver on at least one."

"I delivered on the new distribution medium for the gene stripping drug. The demonstration was overwhelmingly successful. I thought everyone was pleased with that?" Jedikiah made his statement a question.

The General shrugged. "I'm afraid it's what have you done for me lately. This guy is a smooth talker. He's planted a bug in their ears."

Jedikiah stroked his chin before giving a decisive nod. "I have something that can be moved forward immediately."

His visitor cautioned him. "It has to be a success. And there has to be an observer that the group absolutely trusts. It must be substantiated."

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Jedikiah raised his eyebrows.

"I am." The general nodded emphatically. "This man is a real threat. He's gaining backers."

Jedikiah eyed his visitor. "You do know that it was most likely his group that kidnapped you, don't you?"

"I'm sure of it, but he swears he and his friends are innocent. Turned over one of the Founder's kill squad members as proof of his sincerity. I tell you he's careful, articulate, and very convincing. You've got to get the upper hand, or they will turn to this man."

Jedikiah looked thoughtful. He slapped his hand on his knee. "I'll move the operation forward. It'll blow their socks off. I was going to wait for . . . , but I have confidence in my people."

The General stood and put his cap back on and straightened it. Jedikiah rose with him, and the two men shook hands. Jedikiah slapped the General on the shoulder. "I appreciate the heads up. I won't disappoint."

Jedikiah opened the door and called out to Julie. "The General could use a ride home."

Julie's smile, as always, lit up her rather plain face. "He always gets the VIP treatment."

The military man smiled back at the woman he credited with giving him the know how to survive his kidnaping ordeal. He bent his arm at the elbow and held it out to her as if offering to escort her. She slipped her arm through his. A breeze whipped Jedikiah's face as they teleported out.

As soon as they left, Jedikiah returned to his office in the upper levels and called in Alan, Jack, Luanne, and Elle. As they filed in, he gestured for them to sit. He sat with one cheek resting on the front of his desk. "We have problems."

The group gazed at him expectantly. He recited the gist of his conversation with the General.

"Alan, as soon as Julie returns, I want you and her to find and interview anyone we managed to capture. I let the junior agents handle the interrogations, and in hindsight that might have been a mistake."

"Anything in particular we're looking for?" Alan asked.

"A common thread. Who's behind this surge in troublemakers? This is not random. Someone is deliberately inciting anyone who is not stable or thinking they can get the easy life. The timing coincides too perfectly with this Cassavortes coming forward to offer his help." Jedikiah frowned for a moment before shifting his focus to the others. "The rest of you, review any security tapes, newsreels, or whatever we have. I want these troublemakers that escaped us rounded up. If they're still in this city I want them found and brought here. Alan or Julie interrogates each and every one of them, and then I want their powers stripped. After that, get them committed to Bellevue or the other area places. Spread em out so no one notices a pattern." He made sure he caught every person's eye. "Your other projects are on hold. I don't want the B team working on this. Whoever is behind this is better than our junior agents." He frowned. "They better not be better than you, and I don't want to hear that Stephen's team beat you to them." He made a sour face. "What are you waiting for?"

As they jumped up to leave, Jedikiah called out. "Elle, wait."

When the woman turned, an expectant look on her face, he said, "Get Keisha. The three of us are going to pay a visit to our old Ultra headquarters."

A pleased smile lightened her serious face, and she nodded. She was sure she'd enjoy the visit.

**~ X ~ Former Ultra Headquarters**

Elle, one hand holding on to Jedikiah's upper arm, and Keisha arrived together in the former Ultra lobby. Jedikiah's slight smile did not go unnoticed. Keisha and Elle exchanged fleeting amused grins behind his back. Everyone knew the boss loved to teleport.

His smile quickly disappeared as he assumed his best no nonsense 'I am the boss' look. The two women mimicked his 'we mean business' attitude. They were both powerfully built woman warriors, and their mental signatures were fierce. As the trio walked up the ramp to the upper level offices, more than one person teleported out rather than confront them, and the others flattened themselves against the wall. Jedikiah could tell from their frightened or stunned faces and then distracted looks that they were calling for help. That was exactly what he wanted and expected. Only one brave soul made an attempt to stop them, but Elle flung her into the wall.

As they headed towards his old office, Stephen and Cara teleported in to block their path.

Jedikiah pointedly pushed back a cuff to look at his watch. "Took you long enough."

"Yeah, well I was in class." Stephen frowned. "As usual, your timing sucks."

"We need to talk." He pointed to the door that had finally been replaced after the blast Hilary had set off. "Let's use the office."

Cara's face openly showed her displeasure. Her pursed mouth, furrowed brow, and clenched fists earned her a sneer from Elle. Keisha's eyes narrowed challengingly, and she slowly looked the co-leader up and down. Elle and Keisha's body language clearly stated they were itching for a fight. Cara eye's twitched back and forth between them and Jedikiah.

Russell teleported close by and sauntered over to stand by Cara's side in an obvious show of support. His arrival didn't even rate a glance from Jedikiah.

Stephen tried to argue. "Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Cara and Russell."

"I don't care to deal with them." Jedikiah held up a warning finger. "You know I can have this building cleared within a couple of hours. All I have to do is say the word. I've left you alone up til now. Don't push me. I don't push well."

Stephen looked over his uncle's implacable face and saw that there was no sign that he would yield. Stephen gritted his teeth in sheer frustration, but then let go of his anger as useless. He sighed and sent Cara and Russell a mental message that he would fill them in.

Stephen turned on his heel and strode into his uncle's former office, slamming the door open so hard it bounced off the door stop. Jedikiah following him in caught it on the rebound and carefully closed it after entering. Keisha and Elle stationed themselves outside. They stood at battle ready and their look dared anyone to try and enter.

Cara fumed silently refusing to give them the satisfaction of knowing how annoyed she was. Russell gave her a sympathetic look, but not knowing how strong the telepathy skills of the two Elite agents were they did not try to communicate mentally. Cara could tell from the expressions on the two women's faces, especially the blonde's, that they knew how angry Jedikiah's dismissive attitude made her. She longed to beat the smug expressions off the two women's faces.

Jedikiah raised an eyebrow when Stephen sat in the chair behind the desk, but let it pass and pulled up a chair in front. He flipped open a laptop he had carried tucked under one arm. He made a few swipes and then placed it on the desk turning it so Stephen could watch.

"What's th . . ." Stephen's voice trailed off as the slideshow commenced. He swallowed uncomfortably at some of the images.

"My team has been very busy lately trying to undo some of this damage. Your team has not been helpful to say the least." Jedikiah spoke mildly enough.

Stephen stayed quiet for a moment. Some of the images definitely disturbed him. "I . . ah . . are you su—"

"Can it. If you weren't aware of what your girlfriend and best buddy were up to, then you should have been. Better start watching them. Get your people under control, or I'll do it."

"Don't lecture me!" Stephen fired up.

"So, you support these people mugging and stealing and breaking the law?"

"No, of course not, but with the way you've treated the ones you've captured it doesn't exactly make the TPs want to leave them to your tender mercy."

Jedikiah stood up. "We don't touch anyone who stays under the radar and doesn't cause any trouble. That was the agreement. " He leaned across the desk towards his seated nephew. "You are playing into something you are not aware of. You don't want to get caught in the crossfire." He closed the laptop with a decisive click. "You know what happens when you play with fire. Someone always gets burned."

The two glared at each other for a moment, before Jedikiah abruptly turned and left. When he came out Elle took his arm. At a nod, she and Keisha teleported out, deliberately whipping up a wind.

Stephen stood up, hands on hips, eyes closed in sheer frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and prayed for patience. He walked out the door to look at a defiant Cara and a rather shamefaced Russell. "We so need to talk."


	45. Chapter 45

**~ X ~ Elite Headquarters parking garage**

Cara moved out of the shadows, stepping away from the parking garage wall, as the man reached for his car door. Jedikiah's head snapped up and around while he slipped his keys into his pocket. This left his hand free to inch towards the gun in his shoulder holster.

The duo faced each other, each recognizing the other as an enemy. Their body language was cautious, instinctively turning sideways to present as small a target as possible.

Cara wasted no time on polite preliminaries. Her eyes glittered; her voice was low and dangerous. "You took something from me that I loved. You tried that once before. I would have thought you would have learned from the first time."

"He was mine long before he was yours." Jedikiah's chin stuck out belligerently.

"You forced him to leave you. After the way you and that brother of yours treated him, you have a lot of nerve claiming him." Her face betrayed her contempt.

"And you forced him to leave you." Jedikiah jabbed a finger at her as he threw her words back at her. "You cheated on him. Threw him out of the home he made for himself." Jedikiah tilted his head and his smile was cruel. "How can you claim to know him and not know what that would do to him? I've raised him since he was a kid. He's spent his whole life searching for a home. He had to make a new one when he left Ultra, and you took it away from him." Jedikiah was deliberately cruel.

Cara bit her bottom lip, before raising her chin defiantly. "We got past that."

"And I could never have gotten him back if you hadn't pushed him away when he was human. Made him feel he was useless." Jedikiah's words beat at her.

"I didn't push him away," Cara protested. "He loved Astrid."

"Really!" Jedikiah's look would have been pure pity if he wasn't sneering. He relaxed, leaning against his car, arms folded, openly gloating. "Do you know how I got him to accept Roger's powers? I persuaded him that if he got his powers back he could get you back."

He easily read the shock registering on Cara's face.

Jedikiah pressed his advantage. "You made him feel he was in the way. That he was holding you back. That you couldn't love a human. That his presence put you in danger." Jedikiah unfolded his arms to jab a finger at her, emphasizing his point. "You—don't—deserve—him!"

Cara absorbed the verbal blows, her face stiff. She lifted her head defiantly. "I will never forgive you for what you've done and for what you said today." She turned and with a snap in the wind was gone.

Jedikiah let out a tense breath and allowed his shoulders to slump as he passed a hand over his face. He briefly wondered if he had pushed her too hard, but shook it off. Second guessing himself had never been profitable.

**~ X ~ Former Ultra Headquarters**

People took one look at Cara's face when she teleported into one of the main areas of the former Ultra headquarters and greetings died in their throats. She stomped away, each high heeled footstep ringing, and people, anxious to avoid her attention, parted before her.

Stephen had picked up her mental agitation prior to her arrival. He gave her a little time, and then knocked on the door to the room she had claimed as her own. He opened it and popped his head in when he heard her respond. He simply said, "Hey."

"Hey." Her reply lacked enthusiasm.

He walked in and sat on the bed next to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Her back was rigid and she kept her gaze fixed on her tightly clasped hands.

"You better, or you're gonna burst like a pot boiling over on the stove." Stephen tried to keep his tone light.

"That obvious?" Cara asked with a little snort

"Your face looks like thunder. I heard people scurried out of your way. Some of them hid under the furniture. Others teleported out trembling in fear."

Without looking at him, she punched his shoulder, but it was gentle. "Stop exaggerating!" she complained, but Stephen was relieved to see her face and body weren't as stiff.

He reached over and rubbed her thigh. "Spill it. Tell me what's bothering you."

She practically spat the word out. "Jedikiah." She spoke the name with complete and utter revulsion.

Stephen silently groaned, fearing she had confronted his uncle. "What about him?"

"I hate him. I would gladly take the serum and go insane if I could just kill him first." Cara's eyes narrowed with rage and she clenched her hands into fists.

"This from the woman who talked me out of taking the serum!" Stephen opened his eyes wide in mock horror.

"I will never forgive him for what he took from me." She hesitated a moment but decided to get it out in the open. "After I made John leave the lair, I realized he was my family. I would do anything for him. I thought I would lose him when the Founder stopped time. It's what gave me the strength to fight a man that terrified me. The thought of losing him . . ." She swallowed hard. "It still makes me sick to my stomach." She finally looked over at Stephen. "And then when I thought he loved Astrid—it was hard, really hard. But I consoled myself with the thought he would still be in my life. I wouldn't truly lose him. We'd still be friends."

Cara lifted her chin. "Jedikiah succeeded in doing what the Founder wasn't able to. The blonde haired, blue eyed guy is not my John. Those three years we spent together—building the lair up—covering each other's backs—loving each other. That man erased those memories."

She pounded her fists on her knees. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

Stephen looked down and spoke hesitantly, trying to pick his words carefully. "He had no right to do what he did to John, but . . ."

Cara's eyes flashed dangerously, and she compressed her lips into a thin line at the word 'but'.

Stephen spoke even more cautiously. "But he did it to keep John with him. And John cares for him. You need to let it go."

"Really? Let it go? How do you feel about not being able to talk to your father? To your mother? Do you miss them?"

"That's not fair. You know I do. You know I miss my family."

"Well, John was my family." Cara snorted. "Jedikiah wants to build a family. What gives him the right to have to a family when he's destroyed both of ours?"

Stephen reluctantly nodded. He did understand how Cara felt. He missed his father and mother desperately. He hated that his contact with Luca was limited, not that he wasn't making the most of it. And truth be told he missed John too. But at the same time he loved Cara, and he knew they would not share the closeness they currently had if John had retained his memories. He also knew his uncle was fanatical where John was concerned. There was something about the situation that he felt he was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it. It was as if he had been given an important clue when he was talking with his uncle, and he hadn't recognized it as such. It nagged at him. Like he should have realized something, and he had just brushed over it.

"Stephen? Stephen!"

Stephen realized Cara was gently shaking him. "Oh, ah, sorry!"

"Where did you go?"

"Whattya mean?" Stephen was confused.

"I was talking to you. You were so deep in thought you didn't hear me. What was it?" Cara was looking at him with mild concern.

Stephen shook his head and grimaced. "Just keep thinking that I'm missing something with John and my Uncle."

Cara's expression, which had eased up, hardened again at the mention of his uncle. Stephen could see her face change, and he quickly grabbed one of her hands. "Listen, please. You have to let up on the rescues. I know you hate Jedikiah, but seriously, some of the kids you're saving don't deserve it. They don't deserve the powers. Would you have saved Julian? Would you?" he demanded when she wouldn't answer.

She relented after a moment. "No."

"Well, some of the people you've saved are on a par with him." Stephen eyed her averted face. "Please, Cara. I only ask that you leave the ones you know are bad to fend for themselves." He lifted a hand to gently turn her face towards him. "Please! For me."

"Sure." Her forced smile didn't do much to reassure him. She squeezed his hand. "Relax."

He had to be content with that. He knew if he pressed her further right now, she would just get angry. He slowly got up, and turned away. He would find Russell. Perhaps he could get through to him. Russell seemed to have more influence with Cara now than he did. He walked out leaving the door open.

A few minutes later Delia, passing by the open door, stopped. "Do you know where Stephen is?"

"No!" Cara gave her an impatient look and then realizing how harsh she had sounded made an attempt to soften her answer. "He just left. I don't know where he was going."

Delia opened her mouth and then abruptly shut it. She slowly turned, stopping only when Cara called out. "What?"

Delia looked at her. "Whatta ya mean, what?"

"You were going to say something. What was it?"

Delia hesitated before slowly stepping inside the room. She idly ran her fingers over a nearby table surface. She shrugged. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Cara wasn't one of Delia's admirers, but her curiosity was aroused by the girl's evident perplexity.

"What is it with Dr. Price and John Young?" The girl explained further when Cara looked puzzled. "Why is he so hell bent on keeping him with him?"

When Cara shrugged, Delia walked closer and sat on a chair. She leaned forward resting her forearms on her knees. "I mean, why go to so much trouble? From what Russell tells me, John was human. Why give him his brother's powers? Why wipe his memories? Why him?"

Cara shook her head, unable to answer.

"I mean there were so many Tomorrow People that Dr. Price mentored. What is so special about this John Young?"

Cara, looking at the floor, arms crossed, spoke slowly. "He practically raised him. Feels somewhat like a father to him. I know he was the closest thing to a father John had."

"Just makes me wonder what made them bond so closely." Delia shrugged. "I'm just being nosy. Mind if I look through the files that are left."

"Not much is left," Cara explained. "Tim and Alice were both removed."

Delia made a face. "Shame we couldn't hack into them. It would be interesting."

Cara suddenly stiffened as a thought came into her head. "Russell had a connection here. It's how he found Morgan."

When Delia raised an inquiring eyebrow, Cara explained. "She was Jedikiah's girlfriend. A Tomorrow Person. She had his child."

"You've got to be kidding!" Delia's comment made Cara laugh, but she still looked thoughtful.

"I wonder." Cara spoke more to herself than to her uninvited guest.

Delia sat up and drew a finger along the edge of her chair. She frowned and shook her head. She caught Cara looking at her and made a jerky hand motion. "Doesn't seem fair."

Cara tilted her head which made Delia elaborate. "I lose my sister and my father. I've done nothing and . . . and he's caused so much misery, and he ends up with a family." She shrugged. "Oh, well. Nobody promised me life would be fair."

"There's definitely nothing fair here." Cara abruptly stood up. "Excuse me. I have to go set a rat trap."

Delia watched as Cara strode out. She got up, a satisfied smile on her face. Another cog set into motion. She knew Hugh had met with success when he spoke to the power cartel. They just needed to keep the pressure up. Price was good, but everyone had an Achilles heel. They just had to keep searching to find it.


	46. Chapter 46

**~ X ~ Manhattan**

The clash between the two groups started out with Vishnu chasing the kid who had robbed the lower East Side bank branch. Russell had intercepted him and Vishnu called for help. Keisha successfully blocked Russell who called in Cara. The situation had escalated from there with both sides quickly requesting backup, and now they were at a standstill in a gutted abandoned factory on the docks of Manhattan. The Elite group currently had the teen in a suppression cuff. Bruises and cuts on faces and other body parts were testimony to the fact that neither side was willing to give up. Things came to a head when John and Stephen arrived. The two heavyweights of the Tomorrow People world cautiously circled each other, neither one anxious to have the situation spiral out of control.

"We got him. Back off." John, completely unruffled, calmly warned the raiders.

"Let's talk about this." Stephen stayed just as matter-of-fact. He was upset when he saw who the offender was. This kid had been rescued at least three times before, but he either just didn't care or figured someone would bail him out. He was not someone Stephen was willing to go to bat for, but he also knew his people were looking to him to stand up to Elite. He would willingly confront John if the person was a first time lawbreaker, or someone totally confused and overwhelmed by the emotions and feelings caused by breaking out. But this kid was an out and out trouble maker. He was annoyed with Cara and Russell for forcing him into this situation. "Let us take him, and I personally promise you he will stay out of trouble."

Stephen really couldn't blame the raised eyebrow that was John's only response. He doubted he could keep this kid out of trouble. If he couldn't convince himself, he knew John wouldn't be persuaded.

"I'll jaunt you for him." Cara shouted out a challenge to John. Stephen turned and put a hand on her forearm in a warning gesture, but she shook him off and moved around him. Stephen, in turn, stepped between Cara and John stretching out his arms to ward them off from each other. He needn't have bothered.

"Not interested." John was all business, but Vishnu and Elle looked intrigued.

"Do it. This could be good." The blonde spoke in a voice that carried. She nudged Vishnu and repeated her urging. "Do it, John."

John shot her a look. "This isn't a game," he announced to his team.

"Come on. Knock her down to size," Vishnu urged.

Keisha, a huge trouble making grin on her face, whipped out her cell phone.

"You're just afraid to fight me." Cara deliberately made her tone provocative, desperately trying to get a rise out of him.

"Cara." Stephen made her name a warning. "Please, stop this now." Some second sense warned him this could easily escalate out of control.

John ignored her and his group as they tried to egg him on. He turned away and walked over to the young kid, grabbing him by the upper arm as he prepared to teleport back to headquarters.

"John." Keisha strutted over, giving Cara a smirk as she walked by. "Boss wants to talk to you."

John looked long and hard at her, before snatching the phone out of her hand. Never removing his challenging stare from her face, he held it to his ear. "Yeah."

He listened for a long moment, his thoughts impenetrable to all those in the area. His face remained unreadable.

"I disagree with this. It's not necessary." His tone was the first indication that he was not happy with the conversation. He listened again, while everyone waited on tender hooks. He once again disagreed. "This is not necessary." He was emphatic.

Stephen strained to read John, but he was unable to penetrate his shields. He sent a curt look at Cara who just shrugged.

John's face, as he listened, was clearly upset. He ended the conversation with a curt comment. "Fine."

He pushed the phone back into Keisha's hand. "We'll discuss this later." His tone was so cold that the usually ebullient Keisha just quietly accepted it. John looked to Elle, and she quickly came over and grabbed the teen hustling him to a spot against the wall. Vishnu and Keisha took up flanking positions behind their leader.

Stephen couldn't shake a feeling that this was going to end badly. This kid was not a first time offender, and they had rescued him multiple times. He had to wonder if Cara was doing this for the kid or as a chance to confront John.

"Fetch a jaunting stick and whoever else you want to watch this." John didn't look at anyone in particular.

Russell whooped and teleported out. John unloosened his tie and slipped it off his neck. He carefully folded it and placed it in his suit pocket while his team grinned in anticipation. John took off his jacket which Vishnu reached out to take. While John was unbuttoning his shirt, Alan and another agent teleported in with two uniformed, armed humans, identities obscured by black ski masks.

Cara and Stephen and other original TP members had no trouble identifying the men as members of the old Ultra alpha squad. Nervous movement and muttering on their side of the open area prompted Alan to say, "Relax. They won't interfere. I'm just here to make sure the rules are followed."

Cara and Stephen exchanged puzzled looks while John finished removing his shirt. He stood bare chested, facing Cara. She experienced a moment of déjà vu. He still favored the low cut pants he always used to wear. He said he preferred them because they didn't restrict movement in a fight. She had to force her eyes to stop following the lines carved on each side of his flat stomach when they disappeared below his pants. She quickly pulled her gaze up to his face searching for differences. She had never before confronted a clean shaven John, and if anything he was even more muscled. But the biggest change to her was his eyes. Even when he had been justifiably annoyed with her, his eyes had never looked at her the way he did now. They were the cold calculating eyes of a predator sizing up its prey. They made a shiver run up and down her spine.

Cara had come dressed to fight. Her only concession to the contest was to remove her outer shirt exposing a white shell with narrow shoulder straps. Her hair was already restrained in a ponytail. She maintained a relaxed pose, feet a comfortable width apart, arms hanging loosely at her sides. She was combat ready. Stephen, on the other hand obviously fretting, shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

They waited silently until at last Russell returned with a jaunting stick. Delia clung to his forearm. She quickly shot an appraising glance at John and then backed away to stand behind Stephen.

John spared her a curious glance, but otherwise paid her no attention.

Russell laid the stick on the floor midway between the two of them.

John finally spoke. "This is how Jedikiah says it goes. We jaunt, and the winner gets the kid."

Cara smiled, and her people roared their approval. He put his hands up stopping the noise.

"If I win, the kid dies. Authorized sanction."

Dead silence greeted his words, broken by a plea from the prisoner. "No, please. I'd rather lose my powers than die. My girlfriend is human. My mom is too. Please, no." He moved forward, hands out in a pleading gesture, but Elle roughly pulled him back and pushed him against the wall.

"That's not fair," Stephen objected.

"No way," Cara insisted.

"No choice," John said. "No backing out. You have to jaunt for him. My orders are if you refuse, he dies anyways."

"Jedikiah is a monster." Cara's eyes snapped with fury.

"You wanted this. You got it," was the cold reply. His head whipped around to where Stephen, hands on the rise, had cautiously moved to the side. "Don't try it. I can block you, and they'll have him at Elite headquarters before you can stop them."

Stephen looked at Elle, hand wrapped around the kid's forearm, poised to teleport, and he knew it was hopeless. He took in the two human guards, machine guns at the ready. If John neutralized his powers he wasn't sure the others could effectively fight against the combination of mutants and humans.

His face conflicted; he nodded and reluctantly backed down.

"State your rules," John curtly requested.

"You should know them. You made them with Roger." Cara shot back her response.

John blinked, but quickly recovered. He put his hands on his hips and stared at the floor. He spoke in a slow voice like a schoolboy stalling for time as he tried to recall a lesson for his teacher. "There can be no telekinesis or teleportation until one of the combatants takes possession of the jaunting stick. After the first person takes possession then we can use our powers."

The words came faster, and he spoke with confidence as he remembered. "If you have the jaunt stick in your possession then you're not allowed to teleport or use telekinesis. It ends when a person can't free themselves."

When he was done reciting the rules he looked up to meet Cara's eyes. As if by mutual decision, they began circling the stick moving first one way and then the other. Both were lithe and quick on their feet. Cara feinted forward only to step back and to the side. She reached again only to have John slap her hand hard. She stepped back shaking her hand to relieve the sting.

"Kick his ass!" "Kick her ass!" Russell and Vishnu shouted out at the exact same time. They exchanged glares and then continued to root for their respective team members. Elle looked on, licking her lips. She exchanged an anticipatory look with Keisha.

He moved in, and she countered with a body block. They disengaged. Cara remembered John's moves, but he seemed cautious trying various feints. Russell, pantomiming Cara's moves, was puzzled. "What is he doing? It's like he's not even trying!"

Stephen, standing next to him, brow furrowed, scrunched up his nose and mouth. Suddenly, he wanted to slap his forehead. "He's learning her moves, reading her." _"Cara, get on with it. He's learning you."_

Cara heard him and shot a hard look at John. He, having also heard Stephen, smiled and mock saluted her. She moved fast and shoulder blocked him to grab the stick. He teleported behind her, but she turned and struck fast multiple times. He quickly turned to take the blows across his upper shoulders and back. She left several red welts without doing any real damage.

He teleported away and then vaulted back into her from another direction almost knocking her over. He grabbed the stick she held onto and twisted bending her backwards. She let go and teleported away. She landed on one knee and with outstretched arms threw a telekinetic push, but he was prepared and merely smiled at her efforts. Her eyes widened as she realized she had to remember these were not John's powers she was facing; they were Roger's.

They had always done more of a tit-for-tat sparring. More like chess moves, testing each other, as opposed to brute strength. Even when they had fought over going topside to party they had not actually tried to hurt each other. She had no such confidence now.

They engaged again and again, throwing a flurry of punches. Both were panting now. John got in a hard thwack with the stick. She wrestled it out of his grasp and raised it for a punishing blow.

He hit her in the solar plexus with an elbow, almost stunning her. As she gasped for air, he teleported behind her and balancing on one leg landed a vicious kick to her kidneys, and then a punishing blow to the back of her knees. She went down face first still holding the jaunting stick and he knelt on her lower body, pinning her to the ground.

A thought flashed in her mind that always before John would have straddled her. He yanked the bar from her hands and roughly dragged it up to just under her chin, pressing it against her throat. His weight on her back and the hard pressure on her throat prevented her from gathering the strength to teleport away. He bent her backwards, and it was almost as painful for the spectators to watch as it was for Cara to endure.

"Yield," he demanded, while his team cheered. Cara's supporters were quiet, some looking away.

She refused to say the word, and he bent her back even more. Her eyes were bulging from lack of air and a hiss of pain escaped her. Stephen could take no more. "She yields. She yields." He pleaded with her. "Cara!"

She nodded and John released the pressure. She fell to the floor and painfully rolled over to lie on her back gasping. One hand reached for her throat where a dark patch was the harbinger of a nasty bruise.

John stood, hands on hips, breathing heavy. Both combatants were covered in sweat. Vishnu slapped him on the back, and he winced as his teammate hit a tender spot.

One of the human guards, at a signal from Elle, slowly walked over to close range near the captive. Elle stepped away.

"Please, please n—" The teen's plea for mercy was cut short by a gunshot point blank to the forehead.

Stephen, having helped Cara to her feet, turned at the sound of the gunshot and reacted instinctively. He raised his hands and time slowed, stopped and then started to reverse. The blood and bone bits splashing out began to pull inward back to the head. A scream echoed throughout the open room. Stephen turned his head, ignoring the frozen people surrounding him, to focus on one face.

Cara's hands went to her side as blood sprayed outward from the wound Natalie had made outside Ultra headquarters. Stephen froze, trapped in an, to him, impossible choice. If he stopped his reversal the kid died, and if he continued Cara died.

His eyes snapped to John. John was the only one able to move in the same time as Stephen. Stephen didn't know if John saw the mute appeal in his eyes, or if he took pity on him, or if it was the pain in Cara's face, but John put his hands up to counter Stephen. Everything stopped. Stephen slowly dropped his hands, relieved when John continued to move time forward. He watched numbly as the kid's forehead exploded, and the blood disappeared from Cara's white shell.

A small detached part of his brain thought he would have to tell Cara that she shouldn't wear white. The color showed blood too easily.

When Stephen could breathe again, he knelt by her side. She looked up at him from where she had fallen to the floor and then at her hand pressed to her torso. Back and forth her eyes went. "I felt . . ." She looked up to him. "I always knew I felt . . . that something happened."

She slowly looked around; her gaze traveling to the kid slumped over on the floor, forehead a mess, jaw hanging open with the slackness of death. She moved on to John who was staring at Stephen.

Stephen looked up to meet his gaze, and she felt something pass between them. Something she couldn't read, but they understood each other because John nodded and turned to his people. "Order a team to clean this up." His indicated the body with his toe.

"_Amazing."_

John, in the act of teleporting, stopped and whipped around. His eye roved over the people now crowding up to Stephen and then to his team. Alan, sensing his distress, sent, _"What? What's wrong?"_

John shook his head, unwilling to share. It had been so fleeting he wondered if he had really heard it. He searched his mind and felt the faint echoes, but he couldn't trace it. His glance snapped back to Stephen, but the young man was totally absorbed in Cara. He briefly wondered who had the power to connect to him, but finally shrugged it off and teleported out. His team quickly followed.

Stephen wrapped grateful arms around Cara and rocked her against his chest. She held on, totally shaken. _"Tell me what happened."_

"_Later."_ Stephen couldn't begin to gather his thoughts together to explain. Once again she had escaped death, and he just wanted to cherish her; to celebrate not losing someone else dear to him. He pressed his lips gratefully against her forehead before teleporting the two of them out. He was quickly followed by their either shaken or bemused team members.

Finally, only Delia was left. She spread out her senses searching for other minds. There were none, but she knew it wouldn't be for long. The cleanup team would be coming soon. She laughed out loud and flung her arms up on the air. "Unbelievable!" she shouted to the empty room. She teleported out to find a private place to call. The family needed to hear about this.


	47. Chapter 47

**~ X ~ One of the Five Boroughs of Manhattan**

Rat started and looked up from his keyboard. His rather narrow eyes darted to all corners of the room and his nose twitched increasing his resemblance to his name sake. He twisted in his seat to check that the faucet handle was wide open and water was gushing into the sink, and then looked up to see the D chips, scrounged as payment for services rendered to certain TP friends, were still twinkling. Reassured that his safeguards against detection by telepaths were in place, he returned his attention to his keyboard. One hand groped for and found a candy bar that he stuffed in his mouth by feel. The same hand then found a soda can to wash it down with.

He'd heard from various contacts that Cara was searching for him, and that worried him. He flipped back the lock of hair that habitually hung over his forehead. The fact that he had cracked into Tim could not be hidden from her if she pressed him. She would try to coerce him to spy on that new organization Price had founded. He wasn't interested. What he was interested in was Irene. He knew that technically what he was doing was called stalking, but he consoled himself with that fact that he meant her no harm. The more he watched her; the more fascinated he was by her.

Tackling Dr. Jedikiah Price was not on any agenda that he owned. That man scared the crap out of him. The guy was ruthless, and Rat did not doubt for a moment that Jedikiah would kill him if he found out he had infiltrated his pet computer.

What he should do is run. He had worldwide contacts through the internet, and his talents were in high demand. He had more projects than even an obsessed person like him, whose work and hobby were one and the same, could handle. His issue was this area was his home base. He was born here. Grew up here. Lost his powers here. He felt a deep connection that he didn't want to lose. He resented being forced out of his home territory, his base of power, his kingdom. He resented so much.

His eyes lit up and a smile broke out as he listened in on Irene's conversation with Tim. His immediate problems were forgotten while she spoke. He sighed and propped an elbow on his worktable, resting his head in his hand as he 'looked' through Tim's camera at the girl he was coming to adore.

**~ X ~ Office in Washington, DC.**

Kevin Montague caught sight of the time on his pc monitor. He rapidly flipped through several screens notifying his secretary that he was not under any circumstances to be interrupted. Another flick and recessed steel blinds slid across and locked in place to cover the windows.

As the CEO of an important high tech company, his office was routinely screened for electronic bugs. He had no concerns that the upcoming conversation would be monitored.

He had barely completed his preparations before Hugh Cassavortes teleported in; following almost on his heels was Reginald Pomprey. As soon as they arrived, Kevin turned on the D chips discretely hid in the ceiling cornices.

"Gentleman." Kevin's greeting was polite but curt. He turned to Reginald. "You were careful?"

The man nodded as they moved to a seating arrangement in one corner of the spacious office. Kevin sighed as he sat down in one of the leather covered chairs. He crossed his legs at the ankles, stretching out while he absently fingered his chin with one hand. Hugh quietly took another chair while Reginald paced.

Hugh watched the man wander in circles for a moment before making a face and turning to raise his eyebrows at Kevin.

"Reg, for God's sake, sit." Kevin frowned at the pacing man.

The New York lawyer abruptly stopped and came over to sit, but only after carefully adjusting his pants to prevent creasing.

Once he was settled, Kevin turned his attention to Hugh. "So, has Price been able to show that he can do what he promised?"

Hugh looked thoughtful. "The word is a demonstration is coming soon. I managed to persuade the group to send two observers on the mission. I know the men. They're former covert operatives and not easily impressed. If this mission isn't spectacular, it might slightly tarnish Price's credibility. If we can find a chink in his armor, I should be able to get a toehold in the Elite hierarchy."

Reginald rapidly drummed his fingers on his chair arm while his foot jerked. "Are you hopeful?"

Hugh frowned. "No, I'm not."

Kevin shot him a glance from under his brows. "Why not?"

Hugh shook his head slightly from side to side while he held up a cautionary finger. "I don't think Price is bluffing. He's too confident. Took them up on the challenge too quickly." He lifted his head. "I think he has an ace up his sleeve."

Reginald added gloomily. "Price has delivered on everything else. Rumor is he was able to strip almost an entire country of all TP mutations. Did it gradually through the water supply." The lawyer's mouth twisted. "And it was all hushed up. Only made a few small articles on the internet or local papers, and the few outlets reporting it were ridiculed and dropped the stories. The WHO reports were buried." He shook his head disheartened.

The three men were silent for a moment as they contemplated their adversary. Kevin finally shook himself out of his abstraction. "You have more information?" The question to Hugh was more of a statement.

Hugh leaned back and crossed his legs. "I do. Delia contacted me yesterday." He looked pleased. "Apparently the Coburn woman has been championing some of the troublemakers we've been directing to New York."

Reginald nodded thoughtfully. "There's a lot of agitation. Price has had a difficult time keeping it under control."

Hugh smiled. "Well, there was a showdown, and John Young kicked the woman's butt." He held up a cautionary finger. "And what's even more important is that Young was able to hold off the Jameson kid."

Both men looked interested at that. Kevin shot a hard look at Hugh. "Delia is sure?"

"She was present at the fight. She also said that Stephen is infatuated with the Coburn woman. He let a kid die when she was in danger."

Reginald and Kevin looked amused. Kevin commented, "A lovelorn boy is so much easier to deal with than a hard headed scientist." He turned to Hugh. "I think it's time you introduced yourself to Stephen Jameson."

"We think alike." Hugh nodded agreement. "And there's one more thing. Delia is certain that time was manipulated."

Kevin shrugged. "We know that Roger Price and his son could stop time."

"Yes, but she thinks Young was involved too." Hugh looked impressed despite himself. "She read Stephen's mind when he was distracted over the Coburn woman. She thinks he reversed time to save the kid and then something happened to Coburn. Young pushed time forward again.

Reginald pursed his lips and soundlessly whistled. "So, I guess that's confirmation Young has the Price brother's powers." He looked between the other two. "Did Lillian ever really come out and say what her daughter was capable of?"

Both of the other men shook their heads denying knowledge.

Hugh looked at Reginald's preoccupied expression. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering what else that young man is capable of. Do you think he has any of the Bathory powers left?" Reginald looked from one to the other. Both men shrugged.

"Could be interesting," Kevin said.

"I guess I should have a talk with my Grandmother." Hugh stood signaling the end of the conversation.

Kevin walked over to turn off the D chips as Reginald also rose. Hugh politely waited until the chips were deactivated and the visitors teleported out together. Kevin stood for a moment considering the implications of what Hugh had told him. He finally went back to his desk to continue his work.

**~ X ~ Former Ultra Headquarters**

Cara once again blocked Russell's path. He took in the folded arms, the impatiently tapping booted toe, the set jaw, and the firm straight lines of her mouth. He gave up. He was not going to be able to avoid her.

"What?" he practically moaned as he slapped his forehead and then wrung his hands. "What do you want from me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had access to Tim? We lost a huge opportunity."

Russell grabbed his hair and pulled it in frustration. "Aaaahh! How many times do I have to repeat myself? I've told you over and over again. Jedikiah threatened me. I am afraid of that man. He is crazy!"

"Are you sure you don't still have access?"

Russell got down on his knees and put his hands up in a dramatic pleading gesture. "Stop torturing me. I do not have access. You said John took the laptop away. That was the only interface I had. Do I have to parade through the streets shouting it? You can read my mind, do it!"

"What about Rat?"

Russell slowly got to his feet. "What about him? He didn't know I had the laptop."

Cara pursed his lips. "I doubt that! Rat is in on everything."

"So ask him and leave me alone." Russell spoke the last words with emphasis.

"I can't. I can't find him." Cara frowned. "He seems to have disappeared."

"Wish I could." Russell spoke sotto voce.

"What?" Cara, putting her hands on her hips, challenged him.

Russell was all innocence. "Nothing." He held his hands up in a calm down gesture. "I said nothing."

Cara resumed the arms folded, toe tapping, face frowning posture that told Russell she wasn't done with him. "Find Rat."

Russell's face scrunched up in disbelief. "Are you kidding? That's like asking me to find one particular rat in NYC. No way! The kid practically owns the city."

"You were able to find Morgan and you had to search a country to do it. Find Rat." She stomped away.

Russell futilely yelled after her. "Ah, Tim was helping me. I got no one now."

She didn't acknowledge him. He repeated to himself. "Ah, no Tim." He flung up his hands in frustration, shook his head, and went off to round up some of the Tomorrow People to spread the word. He'd try the people that got him in touch with Rat the first time, but if the kid didn't want to be found, he was highly doubtful that he'd have any success.

~ X ~ **An estate in the suburbs surrounding Washington, DC**

"Hello, Grandma." Hugh teleported into his Grandmother's family room with a dramatic whoosh of air. He had caught the old woman as she was about to sit in her favorite chair. He walked over to bestow a quick peck on her cheek.

Thwack!

"Ow." Hugh clutched his upper arm where the old woman had soundly whacked him with her cane. Bewilderment on his face, he looked from his arm to the annoyed face of his grandmother. "What was that for?"

Thwack!

Hugh rapidly moved out of range, before he questioned her again. "What on earth have I done to annoy you now?"

The woman punctuated her words with a raised, threatening cane. "How many times have I told you to arrive by car? What if the servants saw you?"

Hugh, ruefully rubbing his hip, complained. "I did bring the car."

"Yes, but you didn't come in the door." The old woman would not be placated.

"I'm sorry, Grandma. I'll remember next time." His apology was accompanied by one of his more winning smiles. The old woman was not impervious to his charm, but she scolded him for another minute to impress on him that he couldn't get around her. They both knew that the other knew it was for show, so Hugh took it in good grace.

He waited until she sat and invited him to do the same before bringing up the reason for his visit. "I want to know more about my Aunt Lily."

"Ask your mother," the old woman retorted.

"She really doesn't know that much, or else she says she doesn't know that much. It's all 'my brother said', but there's nothing specific."

Lillian snorted. "That's Helen. Fluff for brains. All polished red nails and mimicking what Hugh said like it was her own opinion."

Hugh suppressed a grin. He was well aware that his mother and his grandmother did not deal well with each other.

"Well, why was Aunt Lily so special? What did Uncle Hugh and you know that no one else did?" Hugh cocked his head at his grandmother.

The old woman abruptly changed the topic. Hugh was in no way disconcerted. Lillian had always spoken what was on her mind and expected her audience to keep up with her.

"You don't have children, so you may not understand."

Hugh interrupted. "Well, not that I know of."

The old woman spared him an impatient glance before continuing. "It's a terrible burden to love your child, and at the same time know that something is wrong with them."

Hugh sobered up. "Uncle Hugh?"

The woman nodded, her face sad. "I knew very early something was wrong even though I tried to deny it. I always found some excuse for him. How could someone so charming be bad? But he was arrogant way beyond his years. Always sure he was someone special, and then when his powers came . . . " Lillian's voice trailed off, her eyes unfocused, lost in some long ago memory. She shook herself. "Getting old," she muttered.

"Never, Grandma," Hugh gallantly responded. "You'll outlive all of us."

"Shut up." The woman sighed. "Part of me always feared what he could, would do." She looked her grandson in the eyes. "I have always blamed myself for Lily's death. I tried to keep my three children together as a family. Stressed that no matter what they must be united. I would never take a side. In hindsight, I overlooked too much. I think in the end she was afraid I wouldn't help her." She frowned. "That's a terrible thing to live with." She paused and then added acerbically, "And your mother is a ninny. She did anything her brother asked, believed everything he told her without question. She worshipped the ground he walked on." She eyed her grandson fiercely and threw out a challenge to him. "Are you going to tell me I'm wrong?"

Hugh slowly shook his head. "No. I know my mother. I love her, but I'm very well aware of her faults."

Lilian slowly leaned back, relaxing her rigid back. "So, what do you want to know?"

"What were my Aunt's powers?"

Lillian smiled. "She was unreadable to most other Tomorrow People unless she decided otherwise."

Hugh dismissed that. "Almost the entire family is. You are. I can't read you unless you let me. So is Delia though Cassie didn't have that ability." He became enthusiastic. "Cas's telekinesis was unmatched though. I bet she could have bested Uncle Hugh."

"True." Lillian frowned. "Hugh was not good to his daughter."

"No, Delia found out some rather distressing things." Hugh spoke quietly.

Lillian shook her head. "One more thing he'll have to answer to his maker for." She took up the tale again. "Well, Lilly was especially talented in teleportation."

"So apparently was this John Young. Word is he could be in five places at one time."

Lillian cocked an eyebrow. "How did you learn that?"

"Delia." Hugh had to only speak that one word.

His grandma nodded her understanding. "Of course. The little minx is up to her tricks."

Hugh's smile was enigmatic. "From what I understand you were quite the minx in your time."

"Never you mind, boy. None of your business." After reprimanding him she looked thoughtful. "Lilly was never able to do that. I would have known. Apparently the boy was more talented than her."

Hugh shrugged. "He was either trained or enhanced. We know Price mentored the boy."

Hugh regarded his grandmother for a moment. "There's something here I don't understand. Why did my aunt run away? What did she fear? There's a skeleton in the family closet that you're keeping hidden."

The old woman regarded him, a challenge in her eye. "Going to try to read my mind?"

Hugh laughed and waved a deprecating hand. "I know I can't. I'm asking you to share."

Lillian reached out a hand. "So read."

Hugh looked at her for a moment and then stood. He walked the few steps between their chairs to gently take the white hand with the fragile skin in his. His eyes lost focus as he immersed himself in her memories. They widened in shock, and when he was done he slowly released her hand.

His jaw was slack for a moment before he recovered. "So, if this John Young inherited Aunt Lily's ability then Uncle Hugh had what he needed right under his nose the entire time."

Lillian smiled sadly. "Yes, his arrogance was both his undoing and a blessing for Homo sapiens." She sighed heavily. "And when he stripped the boy's powers he probably destroyed the genes. Who knows how long it will take for the mutation to occur again, or if it will."

He glanced down at the seated woman. "May I share this?"

"I wouldn't have finally told you after all these years if I didn't think it was time to share."

Hugh nodded soberly and said, "I'll be going." He flashed a charming smile. "Out the door." As he turned to leave, he stopped when his grandmother spoke.

"I would like to meet John Young. I'll organize a charity event in New York." She waved a hand. "The ballet or the opera or the symphony are always looking for money. I still have a lot of influence in the city. Make sure Dr. Price and the boy come. We'll include the Jameson boy."

Hugh's heavy black brows rose. "Is that wise?"

"You've already come out in the open. Perfect time to be introduced. Price can't have you killed at a charity event."

Hugh threw back his head and laughed. "Quite true. It's time the players met."

**~ X ~ Private Academy Manhattan borough**

Luca dribbled the basketball down the empty gymnasium wooden floors. He had discovered a time period when it was not in use, and he took advantage of this to practice. Suddenly the ball slipped away from him and bounced down the court on its own. He stood astonished until it flew up in the air and fell through the hoop.

He put his hands on his hips and shook his head disgusted that he hadn't immediately caught on. "Hey, Stephen."

He heard laughter. "Took you long enough to figure out what was going on. What did ya think? You were a stupendous dribbler?"

"Hah, hah. Very funny." Luca was actually pleased to see Stephen even though he wouldn't admit it. He liked living with Jedikiah and being part of the group, but Stephen was still his family. It gave him a warm feeling to know his brother sought him out. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, I came to ask a favor for a friend." Stephen grinned at his brother.

Luca wrinkled his brow. "Ask a favor? What can I do that you can't?"

Stephen turned and called to someone that had hung back in the doorway. "Come on out."

A person Luca hadn't seen in a long time stepped out of the shadows and into the room. A huge grin split his face, and he rushed forward to hug them.


	48. Chapter 48

~ X ~ **Military Plane Headed for an Undisclosed Location **

Charlie squirmed in her seat. The fact that it was her first plane ride wasn't what had her nerves on edge. Her legs moved on their own, kicking the seat over and over again. She had made an unsuccessful attempt to stop, but her leg muscles had twitched so bad she wanted to scream. The only reason she wasn't terrified was because she was with John.

He sat next to her, one arm dangling over the divider to hold one of her hands. Her other hand was tightly clenched on the arm rest on her other side.

She couldn't keep her eyes off the large, camouflage uniformed men sitting strapped in rows down the body of the plane. Their usual black uniforms had been traded in for this mission. Every time she shifted her gaze away from them her eyes eventually drifted back as if they were a magnet and she was steel. Their similarity to the guards at the Citadel badly upset her. Just because one set wore white uniforms and the other black and now camouflage didn't make any difference. Their minds were the same; total unquestioning commitment to what they were ordered to do. Charlotte knew these people didn't care who they hurt. Some of the soldiers had been injected with TP genetic material. The decision had been made that John and Charlotte were too valuable to risk. If they needed defending then their backup should have the ability to kill. The individuals, part of an Omega team, had been injected multiple times before as part of training exercises so they had full command of their powers. Charlotte refused to allow her mind to dwell on the fact that every training session required the sacrifice of a Tomorrow Person's powers.

There were two additional humans on this flight. Jedikiah had called them 'Observers'. They had hard, cold, disciplined minds. The men barely noticed her even when she was in their direct line of sight. Both did notice John, but she wasn't sure she liked that either. He wasn't a person to them. He was a weapon; a thing to be evaluated. She started to rethink that maybe it was better not to be noticed by them.

She clung with a sweaty palm to John's hand. He encouraged her to sleep. "It's a long flight. You need to rest."

"I can't." Charlotte's turned huge eyes towards him.

She was thankful that, as usual, he didn't pretend everything was okay. Easily reading her fear and her comparisons to her incarceration at the Citadel, he gave her practical advice. "Those soldiers are similar. They obey orders, but this time they're on our side. They will protect you with their lives. The same blind dedication that kept you jailed will now work to protect you. This is what you wanted. To be safe. To not be the victim. We aren't the victims. We are the enforcers."

"What about those two?" She snuck a quick glance at the stiff unfriendly faces and cold hard eyes of the Observers as they sat without speaking.

John followed her line of sight. He considered them for a moment. When he finally spoke his voice was hard. "Once they see what we can do they'll change their attitude."

As she listened to his calm, matter-of-fact reaasoning, she felt her racing heart slow. The nagging urge to vomit lessened. She reminded herself she was strong, and she was with John. She was always stronger when she was with him. She was no longer a helpless little girl at the mercy of the people in the white uniforms.

She straightened from the hunched pose she had unconsciously assumed. She reasoned with herself. After all hadn't Jedikiah Price said she was a force to be reckoned with? Didn't she have his complete confidence? This was the man who had schemed to bring down the Founder. He hadn't been the actual instrument of destruction, but he had pulled all the strings, put all the players in place. Now once again he wanted to be the one who was directing the game.

Charlotte wondered again why Jedikiah was so open with her. She knew he was less frank with Irene. She settled back against the cushioned seat and thought it over. When she had caught him saying one thing to Irene and another to her she had tasked him with it.

"You have no illusions about life," he had told her. "In some aspects, you're older than Irene. For all she pretends to be an adult, she still believes the best of people. You've seen that the world is populated with dark monsters."

"You used those words with John," she said after mulling it over.

Jedikiah, his face unreadable, nodded. "John's had to see the dark side of this world. He's been used and forced to do things that made him hate himself. You're one of the few that actually understand him."

She returned to the present to see John, head tilted, eyeing her with a peculiar smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled, relieved to find that she really was. "I can sleep now." She loosened her seat belt so she could twist her body and rest her head against John's shoulder. He slouched in his chair prepared to follow her example. Both were soon sound asleep.

~ X ~ **An Undisclosed Country**

She knew they were getting close to their final destination when the team was transferred to several stealth helicopters. Dim red bulbs provided the only light, and Charlotte, pressing her nose against a window, saw they were skimming tree tops. The terrain soon changed to low scrub brush on rough hilly ground. The landing, in nothing more than a comparatively flat area, was not particularly gentle. The anonymous camouflage clad human soldiers activated D chips in their helmets prior to landing, and the majority immediately dispersed into the countryside. She and John were in the point position followed by a group of four heading towards the 'secret' meeting place that had been carefully leaked.

This had been plot within plot, game within game. Jedikiah had been in his glory. There was nothing he enjoyed more than playing cat and mouse; a living chess game with her and John as part of the pieces.

John had started teaching her chess back when they were hiding in the lair. When she had asked him how he learned he had hemmed and hawed and finally admitted his former mentor had been his teacher. Back then, she knew Jedikiah only as one of the bogeymen. She had not understood how John could still love that man, but she had sensed that deep below all the hate he professed to feel, it was true.

She had confronted Jedikiah asking, "What piece am I in your chess game?"

She startled him, and it showed on his face. She watched as his expression changed from surprise to a measuring stare and then, was that reluctant admiration? "You are the queen, of course."

She nodded slowly. "And John?"

Jedikiah pursed his lips, thinking. "He's my knight."

She felt John nudge her mentally and she silently berated herself. Now was not the time to lose focus. She felt minds up ahead. The enemy was closing in. That's how Jedikiah had lectured her and John on how to perceive them. They were a threat to their supremacy. Anyone that did not support them was against them. This mission had to be successful. There were people at home trying to usurp their power, and this was their chance to demonstrate that Jedikiah was in control.

She remembered his words. "We have a new adversary. He's related to the Founder. He brought in one of the Di 6's. We resolved him without an in depth interrogation. If I had known who had brought him in, we would have taken our time and tried a deep probe. As it was, we just sent the brain to the lab."

So here they were, in a country she did not know the name of, putting to the test everything she and John had practiced. The researcher in the white coat had explained that they needed to judge the extent of their powers, but a good test could not be done in a lab, and a field trial was appropriate at this time. She knew that the woman was not telling the truth. The researcher hadn't planned on a field test for another six months to a year. Jedikiah had moved up the time table after the visit from that army man. He had insisted they were ready and stressed how important it was.

She had always disliked the woman because of the white coat she wore. Now, she disliked her even more. Did she really think she could lie to a telepath? John hadn't been bothered by the lie. She could tell he expected nothing less.

She sighed and wondered if she would ever get over the feelings of revulsion she had when she saw white uniforms or if her brain had been permanently rewired. She had asked John about it, and he had admitted they made him uncomfortable also. He had smiled that little tilt of his lips and the corner of his eyes crinkled when he said, "Good thing I never had to stay long in a hospital. Could have been a real bad scene."

She had smiled back, thinking about how bad it could get when she lost it.

She snapped her mind back to the present. There was very little light to see by. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, and she had to move carefully over the rocky ground. Their camouflage gear helped them blend into their surroundings, but there were places they had to bend over so their silhouettes would not betray their positions. Back at headquarters Charlotte had turned back and forth in front of a mirror, admiring her new outfit and boots. She had caught John silently laughing. She didn't care, merely saying, "I look fierce." John had kept his face straight as he agreed. She felt tough back there. Now, in a country she didn't know, traveling over rough ground, she didn't feel so tough.

John was unreadable as always, but he looked calm. She could tell he was alert, and she admired the way he moved quickly while being careful; always mindful of where he put his feet. She tried to imitate him.

"_You're doing good!" _His praise encouraged her.

Suddenly she sensed other minds seeking them. She looked a startled question at John, and he nodded to indicate he felt them also.

He raised a hand and made a circular motion and then a point back with one finger signaling their entourage. The small group of soldiers following them fell back letting distance build between them. One of them raised a radio to his lips. He spoke so quietly Charlie couldn't catch what he was saying.

John moved behind a boulder and pressed Charlie down beside him. They watched with their eyes and their minds. Soon, they had the impression of multiple individuals. They didn't understand the language and therefore the thoughts of the people approaching. Still they somehow got a sense that most, if not all, of those coming were Homo superiors. They also gained a sense of urgency on the part of the group. They were agitated; probing for . . . for them.

Their so called secret invasion to annihilate the terrorist group had been carefully leaked. Jedikiah had predicted and was cautiously optimistic that no chances would be taken, and the entire enemy force would be sent to counter this preliminary attack. Their protagonists had received the information that a really important TP would be presen,t and it would be a great blow to the United States if he was lost.

The troops they had brought along, undetectable to telepaths because of their D chips, stayed hidden according to the plan.

John sent a very blatant broadcast to Charlotte. _"Something's wrong. This isn't who we're supposed to be meeting. I think we may be surrounded."_

Charlotte played along. _"I'm afraid."_

They received feelings of satisfaction and in some cases triumph from the other minds. Actual words could not be understood, but the emotions were clear.

She sensed many minds converging on them from different directions. She waited as she and John had been coached. They needed to be within her range. John reached for her hand, and together they broke cover and ran. They were hit with a telekinetic push. John pushed back. He didn't hold back, and the tall man who had attacked was bowled over. Another person pushed Charlotte. As she was shoved into John, she uttered a squeal and a cry for help. "John."

He responded with a telekinetic push that repelled her attacker. He urged her forward. They darted and dashed over the broken ground. Their sturdy combat boots prevented them from twisting an ankle. They skidded behind a large boulder as a barrage of pebbles and rocks rose in the air and was pushed at them.

John held out both hands and the pebbles dropped down around them as if they had hit a wall. Charlotte sensed respect and some trepidation from the pursuing minds.

More TP came forward to push at them and several teleported close to them, but John held them off and teleported himself and Charlotte away from them. He made several small jumps back the way they had come, leading the group into the area where their backup was waiting. As they made the last landing John kept a hold on Charlottes' arm, and they broke into a run. Charlotte stumbled and fell, and John reached down to pull her to her feet. By the time he straightened up people had teleported to their position surrounding them.

A commanding voice spoke up. "Surrender." The word was discernible even through a heavy accent.

There had to be ten people, hands raised to push, circling them and at least another twenty were hanging back. This was what they were waiting for. John sent her a mental signal. Charlotte opened her mouth and screamed stopping the people closest to them. They dropped, curling their bodies into a ball, clutching their heads. The ones hanging back milled around uncertainly with several stepping forward while the majority looked ready to run. She felt John reach for her the way they had practiced. _"Don't hold back. Our people are shielded with D chips. Don't be afraid. If we can't stop these people, I'll teleport us away, and our team will shoot to kill. Your safety comes first."_

Charlotte reached inside herself, finding and embracing that hot ball of anger that was always present. At the same time she felt John touch her mind and she willingly embraced that touch, surrendering her will to his as they had practiced. She felt their minds meld together as if they were interlocking pieces of a puzzle that snapped into place.

She loosened the restraints she had built to contain her anger and stoked the fire allowing it to spiral out of control, but John was there and he took the maelstrom she created, molded it, enhanced it, and then hurled it at their attackers.

She lost awareness of herself. It was sometime later that she realized that she was Charlotte, and John was John, and he was beside her, and they were not one. She swayed and then straightened. Her eyes widened as she looked around. Their team members who had stayed close to them were shaking themselves and trying to get up off the ground. The majority, who had been further away, were walking awkwardly, lurching to the side as if their balance was off.

That was bad enough, but when she turned her gaze onto their enemies she was stunned. They were obviously dead. Nearly all were curled in a fetal position with blood staining their ears, eyes, nose, and lips, as if something inside of them burst. A few still had rivulets slowly dripping.

"_Did we do that?"_

"_We did that,"_ John confirmed.

"_I think . . . But they're dead. I can't kill."_ Charlotte's mental voice was confused.

"_I can."_ John's reply was simple. Charlotte briefly caught a glimpse of the pain, the hollow empty feeling that accompanied his mental voice before he regained control and clamped down tight on his emotions. She tried to cradle his mind by sending a phantom mental hand to caress him, but she could tell it bounced off. She didn't feel rejected knowing he would never willingly share his pain with her. She tilted her head mutely encouraging him to let her help.

He closed his eyes for a moment, but quickly opened them as he briskly said, "We need to help our team."

"Are you okay?" Charlotte worried about him.

A brief small smile, meant to be reassuring, flitted across his face. "It is what it is. I pay a price when I kill." He squeezed her hand. "You did great."

"I feel great. I feel excited." She briefly bounced up and down to relieve the surge of excess energy resulting from her exhilaration before catching herself. "I'm sorry you're the one who pays for this, while all I feel is powerful."

John shook his head, mutely denying her need to apologize, and went around checking the last two team members that were still not up. Charlotte helped, using telekinesis to push them up.

The captain of the squad walked up and pushed back his black visor to reveal his craggy face. "An unqualified success, but we'll need better shielding. The D chips just aren't strong enough for the two of you together." He frowned as he looked around. "Well, that was a waste of powers. We should have waited before injecting people."

John shrugged. "We had to be prepared for them to defend us."

John and the captain continued the conversation while Charlotte wandered over the uneven ground, pausing now and then to look at the bodies. She was quick to notice that the Omega squad members, visors now up, looked at her differently. When she had boarded the plane the few who bothered to glance her way had dismissed her with their eyes and minds.

Her path intercepted one of the towering camouflage clad figures and she smiled when he stopped and signaled her to proceed. Very different from pre boarding when she had to dodge around them. She saw respect in their eyes.

She held her head high and forced her shoulders back. She and John had done this. She knew John felt bad, but she . . . She searched her mind. She felt powerful. She reached for the minds around her. Most of the soldiers had deactivated the D chips and it wasn't just respect that she read. Fear was also present, and she realized that she liked that even better.

She saw the two Observers in the distance, facing each other, gesturing wildly with their hands. As she came close she saw the eyes of the man facing her widen, and he said something to his counterpart. The other man swung around to look at her. She faced them unafraid and they nodded to her.

"Well done."

"Excellent work."

She accepted their praise as her due giving them what she thought was a regal nod acknowledging their compliments. She had been struck by the gesture when she saw it in a movie and had practiced it in the mirror. She knew it worked because she read approval in their minds. They were gloating over the power she could bring them. She allowed herself a small satisfied smile as she walked back to rejoin John.

_All in all, a very good day._

**~ X ~ Elite Headquarters**

Half a world away, Jedikiah relaxed back in his chair as he finished the preliminary mission debriefing. A satisfied smile lit up his normally somber features, and he allowed himself the unaccustomed luxury of a quick victorious fist pump.

His knight and queen had come through for him. He had set up the plan, but ultimately he had victory because of them.

He ran through a mental checklist.

_Ultimate killing machine √Check_

_Thorn removed from the side of the US Intelligence community √Check_

_Stopped a viable terrorist threat √Check_

_Demonstrated that his agency was capable of coping with enemy TP √Check_

He closed his laptop with a decisive snap. Time to go home to the family: Morgan and the baby, Luca, and Irene. The rest of his family was on its way home.

_All in all, a very good day._


	49. Chapter 49

**~ X ~ One of the Five Boroughs of NYC**

Rat, juggling his grocery bags and keys, heard the distinctive sound and felt the displacement of air that heralded a teleportation. He dropped the bags as he fumbled the key into the lock rushing to make it into the safety of his D chip guarded apartment. His shaking hands had just pushed the key in when he felt a weight on his shoulder and then experienced the almost forgotten sensation of teleporting. Part of him was pissed that he was too scared to enjoy the thrill. His sins had caught up with him. This couldn't be one of Stephen's group. They wouldn't just grab him like this. It had to be Elite, and he was so screwed.

He was roughly pushed down into a chair. His elbow painfully connected with what was probably a table. The room was dark except for a high intensity spotlight shining in his eyes blinding him. He heard a whoosh and the person who transported him was gone. Sweat droplets beaded up on his forehead. This was definitely not Cara or Stephen. They didn't go in for the spotlight drama. He clamped his eye lids shut. _If I can't identify them, they don't have to kill me._

A low laugh rang out. "Quite amusing. We have no intention of killing you." The deep cultured voice was undeniably male.

Rat let out a pent up breath in a soft explosion of air. "Please just let me live. I won't tell anyone anything."

He felt a hood slip over his head as the voice said, "Now isn't that more comfy. You don't have to squeeze your eyes shut, and you can still breathe."

Rat opened his eyes to darkness. He relaxed the tiniest bit figuring they wouldn't care about his comfort if they were just going to kill him.

"So, tell me how far you've infiltrated Tim, and have you managed to crack into Alice?"

Rat swallowed painfully. "I haven't. I swear. Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about. Tell Dr. Price I'm innocent." He tried desperately to think about something else as the lies tumbled off his lips. He clumsily dug a nail into the flesh of his palm, but it took years of practice to fool a Tomorrow Person, and he was no Jedikiah Price.

"Tut tut!" The voice mocked him. "The harder you try not to think about it the more you reveal. And for your information, I am not connected with Elite."

The voice was quiet now, and Rat felt his armpits dampen and a trickle of moisture roll down his sides. "I haven't told anyone what I've found. I swear. I swear. I swear." Rat knew he was babbling, but he couldn't help himself. He was genuinely afraid.

A note of admiration crept into the voice as the full extent of how deeply Rat had penetrated Tim became apparent. "You really are a master. I must admit I'm impressed." The voice hardened. "You are going to continue your work, only stop concentrating on stalking that girl." The voice turned reflective. "She is adorable, but I doubt that she'd consider a human as a mate."

"I know it." Rat was bitter. "You don't have to tell me." After a moment he turned belligerent. "Why should I help you? Price will have me killed."

"What makes you think I won't have you killed if you don't co-operate?"

"Either way I die. What's in it for me?" Rat tried for bravado, but he winced when his voice quavered. He was humiliated because he knew that the TP interviewing him would know he was shaking in his shoes.

The voice once again held a tinge of amusement. "Ah, yes. Payment. You happen to be in luck, Rat." The voice took a detour. "Really, that's a most degrading pseudonym."

"No, it's not. A rat—"

He was abruptly cut off. "Spare me your gushing about the attributes of that common vermin. Let me get to the point."

Rat could tell by his voice that the man was coming closer to him. "I pay for what I want, and what I want is information."

"Well, it will cost a lot. I'm putting my—" Once again Rat was cut off.

"I have plenty of money, but that's not what I'm offering."

Rat jumped as he felt something brush his head. The words whispered in his ear were seductive. "I'm offering you your powers back. How would you like to be a Tomorrow Person again?"

Rat stuttered, his mouth suddenly dry. "How . . .Not . . .You're joking." He started as he felt a weight settle on the table near him.

"I am not joking. Infiltrate Elite's super computers. Get me information I can use, and I will give you someone's powers."

Rat was speechless. In his mind he saw himself teleporting again. He was reading minds. Blissfully he imagined himself trading thoughts with Irene. Then reality hit, and he immediately objected. "I'll be hunted down. I can't hide this from Stephen and Cara and the rest of the might even turn me into Elite."

The voice held amusement. "You will allow Ms. Coburn to find you, and you will think what I tell you to think."

Rat shook his head. "Cara's one of the strongest telepaths there is. I can't fool her."

"You'll have help. Once you pass inspection she won't question you again. You'll be working for both of us." The voice became persuasive. "Think about it. Even if you give them everything what are they going to give you? Their thanks. What is that worth?"

The voice allowed the youth time to think it over. "I can give you thanks if that's what you crave, but wouldn't you prefer your powers back? If you were a TP again you could mingle with your kind. Imagine how you and the Irene girl could talk about what it was like to be human. How much you have in common."

As soon as the thought that a Tomorrow Person would be robbed of their powers for him popped into Rat's head, he pushed it away. No one came to his aid when Ultra stripped him. He was pretty much on his own. He did however voice one objection. "I don't want her hurt." He knew he didn't have to name Irene. The voice would know who he meant.

"Again, you're being foolish. Why on earth would I want to hurt someone as intelligent as that? Dr. Price is the only one I want out of the way. I need the rest of his organization." A slight smile crossed the man's face as he followed Rat's thoughts. He knew the exact moment when he had won him over.

"What do you need to know?" Once Rat made his decision he was eager to get on with it.

"Every piece of information you can dig up on John Young. Where the new E chips are manufactured. And we may want you to meet the lovely Irene."

Rat nodded agreement. Instructions were given, and then a mental summons brought someone to transport Rat back to his apartment. The lights came on as soon as he was gone. Delia walked over to where Hugh sat. "You are such a charmer, Cuz."

Hugh laughed. "Will you be able to block Coburn? This depends on you."

"I will." Delia nodded with confidence. "I can partially block her without her realizing it. She'll be satisfied by his surface thoughts. She'll have no reason to think she's being blocked, so she'll just assume she has everything."

When Hugh lifted an eyebrow, Delia reassured him. "She would see through it if she was suspicious, but she won't be. Why would she? I'll make sure it happens in front of Stephen and others."

Hugh folded his arms, his brow creased, deep in thought.

Delia tilted her head regarding him for a moment before she quizzed him. "You're looking very somber. What's the matter?"

Hugh gave a tiny start. "Price is good. We need to get John Young away from him, and we need to move fast."

~ X ~ **Manhattan Secured Floor High Security Apartment Building**

"Supper's ready!" Morgan, hands on hips, hollered down the hall before going back to the oven. She put on mitts before opening the door and taking out a meat platter she was keeping warm.

Jedikiah, suit jacket slung over one shoulder, loosened his tie as he walked into the kitchen. He gave an appreciative sniff. "Need help?"

"Sure, grab some of these platters."

Charlotte poked her head in. "I can help." She grabbed a serving bowl, and between the three of them they managed to get everything to the table in one trip.

John, just entering the dining room, immediately went to greet Maggie. The toddler, food smeared all over her face, was sitting in her high chair. She cheerfully tried to share her food with John, but he managed to avoid the tiny fist as he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

"No, Maggie. You eat your food. John has his own food." Morgan gently chided her daughter.

The child giggled and tried to stuff her full fist in her mouth. Only half of the food made it, the rest ending up on her chin and bib. "Let me help you," Morgan offered.

"No!" Her little brow wrinkled and lowered followed by a ferocious frown. She pronounced her version of John's name making it quite clear who she wanted.

"Takes after her father," Morgan said with only half feigned exasperation. "Stubborn as all get out."

She ruefully shook her head as Maggie allowed John to help her and shrugged when Jedikiah casually flicked Maggie's cheek. "That's my girl."

His daughter giggled at him.

The four took their seats. John quickly glanced at the table. "Why the extra place setting?"

Jedikiah yelled over him. "Irene. Luca. Get in here."

Morgan answered John. "Luca told me he brought a friend home from school. They've been locked up in his room." She speared a pork chop from the platter. Her attention was distracted by Maggie knocking her Sippy cup on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, but her head froze on the way up, transfixed by a glimpse of Jedikiah's face. She twisted to see an open mouthed Charlotte and then turned to see Luca and Irene taking their seats.

But they weren't the ones who provoked Jedikiah's reaction. A beautiful young girl, almost a woman, with long dark ringlets was taking a seat next to John. There was something hauntingly familiar her. It wasn't that Morgan thought she knew her; rather that she was positive she knew of her.

A wide grin split the girl's face. She was positively saucy. "Hello, Dr. Price. Nice to see you again." She turned and pecked John on the cheek. "Hey, sweetheart."

Jedikiah partially rose from his seat. The sound of the chair legs scraping on the floor whipped John's head towards him. Jedikiah abruptly sat back down. Morgan snuck a sideways glance at him. His complexion had darkened, and his lips were compressed into a tight thin line. Clenched hands and a vein throbbing in his forehead bore testimony to the intensity of his aggravation. Her attention turned back to an obviously confused John. Wide eyed, still holding a vegetable platter in one hand and a serving spoon in the other, he stared straight ahead. "Sweetheart?"

"Yup. You're my boyfriend. You are my boyfriend." Astrid said the words in a sing song voice while she waved the beat with her hands. "Hey, if you're gonna sit there like a statue than I want the broccoli." She suited action to words and grabbed the platter while John simply stared her.

Luca ducked his head to hide a grin, but couldn't cover up the snort that escaped him.

"Broccoli, Dr. Price?" Astrid, after helping herself, held the platter out.

When Jedikiah didn't respond, John shifted his eyes back and forth between the two of them. Jedikiah finally ground out between tightly clenched teeth. "No."

Morgan, totally flustered by the anger evident in Jedikiah's face, made an attempt to fill in the, to her, awkward breech. "Hi, I'm Morgan."

"I'm Astrid. I know about you through Stephen." Astrid turned her attention to Maggie. "Your daughter is adorable." She waved her fingers at the child and Maggie happily mimicked her hand motions, not caring that as she waved hello her fingers loosened their grip on her Cheerios and they went flying.

Morgan cheerfully picked them up and smiled at Astrid. "Thanks!"

"Hi, Charlotte." Astrid turned her attention to the girl quietly eating her food.

Charlotte's eyes darted to John and then back to Astrid. She gave the girl a measuring stare before responding. "Astrid."

John leaned sideways in his chair, tilting his head back, regarding Astrid. "So how do we know each other?" He waited a moment and then added, "Ah, sweetheart."

Astrid laughed and laid a hand on his bare forearm. "I'm an open book."

Jedikiah's body went rigid and his complexion even darkened a shade. Morgan reached a tentative hand over to rest on his arm. He, without looking at her, picked her hand up and moved it away.

Jedikiah positively glowered as he turned his gaze on Irene. The young woman was looking at her plate and the food she was eating as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Irene." That one word was said in tones so cold that if it had been visible it would have been coated in ice.

"Mhrmmm." An unintelligible sound was the only answer.

"Look at me."

Irene sighed deeply and slowly lifted her gaze to meet Jedikiah's eyes.

"How did she get past the guards at the front desk? She is on the 'no visit' list. Did you have a hand in this?"

She looked like she wanted to deny it, but she stiffened and raised her chin. "Yes."

Jedikiah's face whipped towards Charlotte. The girl met his gaze without hesitation while she slowly shook her head from side to side denying any responsibility. "Didn't know about it." She shifted her gaze over to Astrid. "Not sure what I would have done if I'd known."

John, meanwhile, was absorbed in the memories Astrid was showing him. He didn't seem to know how to react. He looked at Jedikiah's face for a moment and then smiled. "What's pushing your buttons, Jed?"

The man made an obvious attempt to control his anger. "I don't like surprises." He took a deep breath and then quietly said, "Luca, pass the pork chops."

When Luca complied, Jedikiah caught his eyes. "You should have warned me you invited someone over for dinner. You know we sometimes have sensitive conversations." Jedikiah stabbed a piece of meat with a fork and dumped it on his plate. Not one of the people present doubted he wanted nothing more than to skewer Luca like he did the piece of meat.

"Astrid's practically family. There's no secrets," Luca blithely replied. "Besides, she wanted to see John again."

Morgan immediately started chatting about what Maggie had done that day, and Astrid kept up her end of the conversation, relating amusing stories in return. Jedikiah ate, mechanically chewing, ignoring the talk going on around him. Charlotte maintained a watchful silence, but Irene, Luca, and John soon joined in. The baby was a favorite with all of them and they enjoyed talking about her.

When dinner was over Astrid offered to help clean up, but before Morgan could take her up on it Jedikiah brusquely refused. Luca and Irene took the opportunity to grab their dishes and quietly slip away from the table. Charlotte started piling plates while Morgan, Jedikiah, and John followed Astrid to the hallway.

Astrid turned to John. "Please take me home."

John scratched his head. "Ah, I have to go back to the office."

Astrid gave him a look. "Have you forgotten how to teleport?"

Jedikiah, standing nearby, cleared his throat, but John spoke before he could. "I guess you do know about that stuff."

She smiled. "Yeah, I do. So, how bout it? We can plan that rain check date you promised me when you left me on the subway." She appeared to think it over for a moment before making an exaggerated frown. "Actually, I think you dumped me."

John laughed. "Pushy little thing, aren't you?"

Jedikiah harrumphed and said, "I don't think th—"

John punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Relax, Jed. I know there's stuff I've lost." He scratched his chin and made a face before saying to Astrid, "You should know I have a girlfriend."

Irene's voice could be heard from another room. "And she's totally obnoxious."

Astrid smiled. "I'm used to competition." She gave Jedikiah a knowing look. "Relax, Dr. Price." She peeked around him at Morgan. "Thanks for dinner, Morgan. It was delicious."

"You're welcome. Come over aga . . ." Morgan made a face as she let her words trail off.

Jedikiah turned to glare at her, while Astrid chuckled. Astrid firmly tucked her arm in John's. "Let's get going."

Jedikiah stuck his hands in his pockets. As soon as the door closed, he bellowed, "Luca! I want a word with you!"


	50. Chapter 50

**~ X ~ Elite Headquarters**

Stephen scowled as he sat waiting in front of Jedikiah's desk. He had examined his fingernails and chewed a potential hang nail, tapped first one foot and then the other, and was now drumming a tune with his fingertips on the chair arm. Just like his Uncle to call him in for a meeting and then make him stew. He knew he was going to get reamed for his plot to get Astrid reconnected with John, but he didn't care. Seeing Astrid with a glow on her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes was worth a thousand lectures from his Uncle. He had been expecting this summons for over two weeks now and was just surprised it had taken so long

And Jedikiah couldn't be too mad, Stephen reasoned. After all Astrid has seen John multiple times. And what could his Uncle do about it even if he was mad? _Kill me?_ Stephen couldn't keep the smile off his face at the thought. The smile disappeared as violet blue lights flickered into life. He twisted in his seat to see Jedikiah solemnly watching him, one finger still hovering over a tablet screen. Stephen quietly cursed himself for allowing his thoughts to wander and letting his Uncle catch him off guard.

Stephen let his eyes wander around the room. He saw the violet blue glow coming from various angles on the ceiling and crisscrossing the big window panes covering the outside office wall.

_Now what?_ His Uncle knew D chips didn't stop him or his father, and he assumed John was no longer affected by them. He almost reached up to scratch his head, but stopped himself, unwilling to show the man any sign of his inner unease.

The door opened and three large black clad humans with face shields and guns entered. Jedikiah finally deigned to speak. He made a flicking gesture at the black clad men. "Shoot him."

Stephen, having trouble connecting the finality of the words with the lackadaisical almost bored tone his uncle used, did a double take. "W-h-a – t?" Stephen's tongue stumbled over the word. He couldn't believe this was real. Time seemed to slow as the men lifted their rifles. He reached for his power to teleport out and . . . . it failed. Stunned, he tried again and like his first attempt . . . nothing. He looked in vain for an escape route.

The men were between him and the only door. He scrambled out of his chair, tipping it over in the process, and dodged behind his uncle's desk. Crouching down he reached up a hand to grope for a potential weapon, but the only thing he found was a pencil.

The black clad men marched around to confront him. He scurried backwards on his butt and feet towards the wall as he tried a kinetic push. When it failed, he instinctively covered his head with his arms, peeking out between them.

Time seemed to stop as he looked down the gun muzzles aimed at his eyes.

"Plop." Flags popped out of the ends of the realistic guns. They were printed with the word 'Bang'.

A stunned Stephen blinked rapidly as Jedikiah slapped his knee and roared with laughter.

Stephen, dropping his arms, gathered enough spit in his dry mouth to yell, "You bast—"

"Tut tut, language. young man. I had to make sure you were sufficiently motivated." Jedikiah, still chuckling, shooed the black clad men out of his office.

As the last one left, a short elderly man entered. He walked over to reach down and pump the bewildered teen's hand. A gentle spate of words followed. "Hello, my boy. So good to finally meet Roger's son. From what I hear, you're a chip off the old block. You have somewhat of the look of the Prices."

Stephen, mouth open, looked from the old man pumping his hand to his grinning uncle. "What is going on?"

The old man, finally releasing Stephen's hand, took off his glasses and wiped them with a dirty handkerchief. "Why don't you read my mind?"

Stephen gave a quick shake of his head. "I can't."

The old man positively beamed. "Success."

Jedikiah nodded. "Passed with flying colors. Congratulations, Jonah. You get to retire."

Stephen, listening to the conversation as he slowly got up from the floor brushing off his pants, made a quick mental leap and connected all the dots. He blurted out, "You improved the D chips!"

The old man nodded happily. Stephen got the impression the man wanted to pat him on the head like a dog that had learned a new trick. "Yes, my boy. Very astute. Next generation. Your line cannot overcome them."

Stephen was quick, and he immediately picked up on the implication. "You tried them on John too."

The old man nodded. "Yes, we saw the –"

Jedikiah clasped the old man on the shoulders distracting him from what he was saying. "Jonah, I think you need to document the results, and I want to talk to my nephew."

"Certainly, certainly."

The room was quiet until Jonah closed the door behind him.

Jedikiah tilted his head to regard his nephew. "Consider the surprise payback and don't you dare ask for what."

Stephen was defiant. "It was worth it to make Astrid happy."

Jedikiah shrugged as he walked around and sat behind his desk. "Fat lot of good it will do you. John likes her, but what they shared is gone. It's like reading someone's diary to him.

Stephen's lips twisted and his face hardened with disgust as it so often did when he dealt with his uncle. He shook his head. "You're proud of what you did to John, aren't you?"

"Proud?" Jedikiah repeated the word mulling it over as if seeing how it tasted. He frowned as he considered it, leaning back in his chair, and crossing his legs. He tilted his head and made a tiny nodding gesture. "I'm not proud that I had to do it, but I am proud of how successful it was." He looked at Stephen. "I have him back with me, and that's what I wanted. So, I guess, all in all . . . yeah, I'm proud."

Stephen sighed. "You got what you want." He scowled. "You're head of Ultra. You are the go to man for Tomorrow People. Why do you need John?"

Jedikiah raised his eyebrows. "One thing you still haven't learned, son, is that you can't rest on your laurels. There's always someone waiting to take you down. I need John now more than ever."

"Don't call me, son." Stephen objected out of habit. He was preoccupied with something else his Uncle had implied. "So, someone else is vying with you for power?" Stephen tilted his head, curious if his Uncle would answer him. "Who?"

Jedikiah's face was inscrutable as he simply changed the subject. "Thank you for volunteering to be a test subject in our study. You know the way out."

**~ X ~ Elite Headquarters**

Elle and John pivoted, dodged and wove around each other in a parody of a violent dance on the training mat. Elle attacked with fury, every thrust of the long stick accompanied by a grunt of effort. John stoically met each blow with a precise block, his breathing even, his expression impassive in the face of Elle's snarling countenance.

"You seem, ah, shall we say eager this morning." His low voiced words were evenly spaced considering how hard he was working. Their foot movements were fast, and there was no break in the flurry of blows.

"Yeah, yeah I am, aren't I?" Elle increased the intensity of her onslaught forcing John to give ground.

Vishnu and Jack, relaxing on a bench on the far side of the room, eyed the battling duo.

"What's got Elle's panties in a wad?" Jack, speaking in a low voice, cocked an eyebrow at Vishnu.

The young agent shrugged and didn't immediately answer. Jack, watching the young man's fingers twist and his normally pleasant facial features knot into a scowl, knew it was only a matter of time before whatever was bothering him burst out of his fellow agent.

Vishnu finally spoke. He tried to maintain a neutral tone. Only a slight tremor in his voice betrayed his underlying emotion. "John's been seeing a human friend of Stephen's. She thinks the girl's a security threat."

"Security threat?" Jack openly scoffed. "Come off it! Are you trying to tell me any female John saw wouldn't be a security threat?"

Vishnu pursed his lips and his face hardened. He bent over to lace up his shoes. He kept his voice even, only the ferocity with which he pulled and knotted the laces of his shoes betraying the intensity of his feelings. "Elle cares for John a lot." His voice turned bitter as he spoke in defense of his mentor. "She is so good to him, and he barely notices her."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "John's pretty detached except where the Jeddy Bunch is concerned."

One of the older agents, blessed with a mocking sense of humor, had coined the term after an old TV show that he and some of the other agents remembered. They had explained to the younger members it was about a family thrown together and was disgustingly idealistic. They had even found some old reruns on one of the cable shows to show the young agents and after much laughter everyone had decided it was a convenient and apt way to refer to the menagerie living with their boss.

They watched the battle in silence for a moment before they got up and headed for the door. Jack sneaking a quick peek at Vishnu's downcast expression, gave him a consoling pat on the back.

"Elle's tough. She'll be okay."

Vishnu made a face. "I know. She's tougher than me, but I owe her a lot. She's . . . she's been good to me, and I hate to see her . . . I. . ."

When Vishnu didn't seem to know how to continue, Jack, taking pity on the young man, intervened. "It's always tough to see someone you care about hurting, but there's really nothing you can do."

Vishnu nodded and cast one last backwards glance at the duo. "She deserves better then this."

The combatants, unaware of anyone but themselves, continued sparring. Neither one was willing to concede.

John finally said, "Are you going to try to beat me into the ground, or are you going to tell me what the problem is?"

Elle backed off so suddenly John stumbled, unbalanced by the sudden cessation of opposing pressure.

"What are you doing with Astrid?" Elle, hands on hips, the few strands of hair that escaped her ponytail plastered to her wet forehead, heaved from the exertion.

John mimicked her pose, his hair flattened by sweat, his gleaming chest visibly rising and falling as he panted. "Is that what's bothering you?" His voice expressed his astonishment. He searched his mind for a possible motivation for Elle's agitation and voiced the first one that came to mind. "She is not a security threat. I tell her nothing, and I would know if a TP was around her."

"This isn't about security!" Elle's voice rose a decibel, an unspoken 'you idiot' clearly implied.

John's eyes narrowed, and he looked confused as he attempted to understand Elle's fury. "Then what's it about?"

Elle stared at him for a moment. "You really have no idea!" She threw up her hands in frustration and paced a tight circle to try and get control over her temper. She stopped in front of him, so close he took a step back. "I love you, you imbecile!"

John's eyes opened wide, his shock apparent on his face.

"Right! You didn't have a clue." Elle's voice was bitter. She defensively crossed her arms as if protecting herself from some unseen threat.

"I . . . I . . " John uncharacteristically stuttered. "I thought we were convenient." He stopped and thought and made a further push to defend himself. He stabbed a finger in the air to emphasize his point. "Besides, I know it's true. You told Jedikiah that."

Elle shot him a disgusted look and shook a finger back at him. "I told Jedikiah what he wanted to hear. I'm not an idiot. I lived through the days when the lucky few who caused trouble left without powers, but the majority ended up on a slab. He may be a nicer, kinder version these days, but he's still a man you do not cross, and he doesn't want you involved with anyone." She shook her head, breathing hard through her nostrils. "You are so oblivious." She peered at him as if her eyes could dissect him. "When Jedikiah wiped your mind, did he wipe your feelings too?"

John dropped his gaze to the floor, unwilling or unable to meet her gaze. He was quiet for a moment. He risked a quick probe of Elle's mind and was rebuffed by the turbulence and whirlwind of emotions he encountered. Still looking at the floor he spoke cautiously. "I have feelings, Elle. I respect you as a colleague."

A disgusted snort was her only response.

He grimaced, acknowledging that what he said was perhaps not the best response. He tried again. "I do care." He spoke haltingly. "I've let things stay as they are . . ."—he took a deep breath—" because it's easy. I don't risk anything." He folded his arms, eyes still glued to the floor. "It's just so much easier to coast along and not look too deeply into anything."

As John became more uneasy, Elle conversely relaxed. Her arms unclenched and slipped down to her sides. "How do you feel about Astrid?"

As John heard Elle's calmer tones, he risked looking at her. The red angry flush in her complexion had faded returning her skin to its normal tone. That additional encouragement allowed him to relax even further.

He finally met her gaze. He shrugged and dug his toe into the floor. "I . . . I'm not sure. "

Her raised eyebrows and the quick jerk of her chin soundlessly asked him to elaborate. He searched his mind. "I'm fascinated by her memories. I get to see what I was from another point of view without"—he paused and then continued—"I can't allow myself near the others, not without a real security risk. And Charlie and Irene" —his hand made a flailing motion as he tried to find the words—"they're careful to control their minds."

Elle understood that 'others' meant Stephen and Cara.

John looked defiant. "Plus I like her. She's funny and brave and . . . "

"There's no future there, John." Elle spoke with quiet logic. "She's not a TP." Elle did not back down from John's angry look. "You know I'm right. You endanger her just by being around her."

John sighed deeply before reluctantly nodding to acknowledge she spoke the truth.

Elle looked away for a moment building up her courage. "What about us?"

John shook his head miserably. "I can't promise anything, Elle. If you want to keep your distance from me I can talk to J-"

"No!" Elle's vehement reaction made John blink. Her twisted expression was painful to watch. "I know I'm pathetic, but I'd rather have whatever you're willing to give, then nothing."

"Elle!" The word was wrung from John's lips as he felt her pain and humiliation, but it was doubtful she heard. She turned and teleported before John finished speaking, leaving the sound of her name echoing off the walls.


End file.
